


Away From Home (Away From You)

by kaotic312



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - The Parent Trap Fusion, Amused Gandalf, Bilbo Is Awesome, Bilbo is really awesome, Brotherly Bonding, Dis is gone, F/M, Frerin lives though, Gen, Plot bunnies attacked me, Set in 1955, dead, questionable parenting, sorry - Freeform, they try
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 84,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2727995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaotic312/pseuds/kaotic312
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite the title, there is no slash or immediate pairings.  Two brothers who know nothing of each other meet one summer at camp.  Lifelong held secrets are revealed.  Brothers bond and don't want to go back to the way things were.  But there are complications.  Frerin and Thorin haven't spoken in fourteen years, ever since the death of their beloved sister.  One has raised Fili and the other has raised Kili.  In the meantime Smaug controls Erebor.  How will the meeting of the two brothers change all that?  Why is Gandalf so amused?  All they really need is a good burglar and a nice cup of tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In which there are applications

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies on some of the language. It's hard for me to gauge how rude some of it is in another country.

The waiting list for the highly expensive and completely elite summer camp was extensive. Some families had put their names forward when their infants were first named. The best of the best. However, some families had names so old and revered that they could call up last minute and find a place had magically opened up for their young scions.

Lord Elrond Peredhel frowned thoughtfully, drumming his fingers in slight frustration upon his antique mahogany desk. "My good Gandalf, surely this is a duplicated application?"

"So I thought as well." The headmaster of the camp bowed his head very slightly to the head of the board of trustees. "Fili Durinson. Kili Durinson. A mistake of the keyboard somewhere. One child, not two."

"Indeed." Sniffed the British peer, not so much in a haughty manner but in a way that clearly showed elegant breeding and a thoughtful personality.

Gandalf Graymane, whose name lived up to his rather unorthodox appearance, smiled benignly. He dressed simply and for function, his long gray hair could do with some styling, and with his walking stick he looked almost elderly. Until you peered into his eyes. Ever present youth and vigor dwelled there. Someone who would never be old, no matter what date showed on their birth certificate. "So of course I looked into it."

Lord Elrond gave a small tilt of his head in acknowledgement. His headmaster may look a bit on the shaggy side, but no detail ever escaped his notice. The man was simply brilliant and every year other organizations kept trying to lure him away. Elrond wasn't even sure what it was that kept Gandalf with them. He was merely grateful. "Of course."

"One is sixteen, the other fourteen. One lives in London and the other in Las Angeles, at least some of the time. Definitely two different persons."

The camp trustee frowned slightly. "A coincidence with the names then?"

Headmaster Gandalf shrugged and looked a bit smug. "Not ….quite."

Elrond's left eyebrow arched delicately upwards in mute question.

The gray haired male smiled. "Young Fili usually summers in Greece or France with family. He's the elder. Even younger Kili typically spends his summers in Montana and Colorado. An outdoorsy sort of family."

"And this year they want to attend our camp? Why?" Queried the trustee, peering uncertainly down at the two applications. A blond and a brunet. No obvious physical similarity, but the features were related nonetheless. Despite their coloring, the two favored each other quite a bit.

"As for Fili, I am unsure. The family says they want him to attend our camp in order to expand his horizons." Gandalf shook his head kindly. "Reading between the lines I got the impression that the family needed him out of the way for the summer. Keep him out of trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" Elrond asked, instantly alert.

Gandalf merely shrugged. "Not of his making that I could find. Family trouble. "Erebor. He is the heir of Thorin."

The trustee sucked in a harsh breath, nodding. He understood all too well now.

"My take on the situation is they didn't want young Fili to be a target of any kind." Gandalf continued.

The British peer nodded. That kind of trouble was in his wheelhouse. Youngsters of certain elite names were always a target for the unscrupulous. "He will be sheltered well here, then."

"Indeed." Gandalf agreed. "As for younger Kili, well." Here he gave a rueful grin. "He was a last minute addition to our camp roster. His uncle made a quite generous donation."

Elrond frowned and moved some papers around on his desk. When he arrived at the number his eyes widened and he shot his headmaster an incredulous look. "Money doesn't pull weight around here."

Gandalf nodded. "I was going to turn the gift away. But did a little looking into the situation. Kili is …" He stopped and spread his hands. "He needs us."

Lord Elrond paused in his reading, looking up at that particular tone of voice. He leaned back in his leather chair, steepling his fingers as he studied his headmaster. "He needs us?" He invited an explanation.

Gandalf did not indulge him, but merely gave a wavering smile and a wink.

"Oh dear." Elrond breathed out helplessly. It didn't happen often, but at times over the years Gandalf had taken on a camper for no reason that he'd ever given. Merely stating that the youth was in 'need'. "The last time you said that I ended up adopting a young son."

"Aragorn is doing well?" Gandalf asked most politely, although he knew the answer already.

"He is brilliant at his studies and thrives." Elrond smiled deeply, truly proud of the newest addition to his family. "The twins have opened a new business venture that is exceeding expectations and Arwen is getting ready to graduate with honors."

Gandalf smiled with pride. He and Elrond were long-time friends as well as employer and employee.

The British peer picked up Kili's application and gave his headmaster a suspicious look. "Am I to end up adopting this one as well?" He only half-way joked, still unsure how he'd ended up taking in Aragorn. Although it was a decision he'd never regretted.

Gandalf's face fell into stern lines as he immediately shook his head. "No, no. His family is large and yet quite loving from what I can gather."

"But he …needs us?" Elrond probed.

"Indeed." The headmaster acknowledged, but didn't expand on his explanation.

"Trouble?" The trustee sighed, knowing already that he would be giving in to this man whom he trusted so completely.

Gandalf pursed his lips. "No more so than any other fourteen year old, I believe."

Elrond's left eye twitched slightly. "I have raised four past the age of fourteen. I know that there is no such thing as a 'normal' teenager, nor is the amount of trouble they can find so small."

The gray haired headmaster bowed his head toward his friend and employer.

The peer sighed heavily. "You still have not explained why you are accepting both boys without interview, nor why they are so similar in name."

"I have not explained a great many things." Gandalf said with a secretive smile and bowed his head again as he moved to the door. Then he dropped his ace in the hole. "Lady Galadriel has already directed acceptance letters to be sent out."

Lord Elrond watched with sadly complacent eyes. He wasn't going to get an explanation. Not yet. It would irritate him more if it weren't for the fact that Gandalf was very rarely wrong. Add to that the fact that Galadriel was also on the other side of this question, and he was left unsure and wondering. But without much recourse. To himself he mentally shook his head and looked down at the applications before him. "Welcome to Camp Imladris." His eyes slid from picture to picture. "If these two aren't related in some way, I'd eat my hat."

From the door, Gandalf paused. "I think your hat may be safe for yet one more summer, my friend."

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

Thorin seemed annoyed.

Fili shifted his weight silently, but never leaving his center of balance uneven. Even if Dwalin didn't appear to be watching him, he'd found this particular cousin to be quite attentive to the smallest details. He started to think about giving a small cough, to let the adults know he'd entered the study.

"Damn him!" Thorin muttered, striking through some phrases or words on a document he was reading.

Definitely annoyed, Fili mused. He wondered if this was Smaug or Thranduil business. Both were an irritant to his uncle, though if it were Smaug there'd be more hatred and curse words involved. Probably their neighbor Thanduil then.

"Who does this Peredhel think he is?"

Fili's blue eyes widened a bit. Peredhel? New name to him.

"Thinks he's a peer. It's Lord Elrond Peredhel." Dwalin pointed out in his usual bored voice when business was about things that didn't involve returning to Erebor. "He's not in exile."

 _Like we are._ Fili thought to himself. Though he himself had only seen old pictures of their one-time home.

Fili let his eyes roam over his uncle's well-appointed library, seeing the old tapestries from a kingdom they didn't reside in anymore. Not that he himself ever had, he was too young for memories of Erebor. He knew the stories, of course. Political coup. Deposing the rightful heir. By Smaug. King Smaug of the small, but rich, island nation of Erebor.

His uncle Thorin was the rightful ruler, now that his grandfather and father had passed. Possibly assassinated. But Smaug had control. In a world that was weary of wars and unwilling to help depose someone just because it was right. It was 1955 and the world was just overcoming many of the wounds caused by WWII and Korea.

Rumbles were coming out of Indochina now. Europe was nervous. The Soviet Union and eight communist bloc countries had just signed the Warsaw Pact not even a month ago.

No one cared about a relatively small island nation and its mountains, no matter how rich. Or about the deposed royal family. Smaug was king now, and Erebor had gone quiet. Quiet was good as far as the rest of the world was concerned.

"Fili."

His attention snapped back to his uncle, blue eyes watched cautiously.

"You need to pack for camp." Dwalin said, his eyes scanning some papers with a scary intensity.

Thorin grunted and Fili hesitated. "Uncle?" Camp? He knew the word from movies and books, but not personal experience. His summers were usually spent with family. He only started private school a few years ago anyway, having been taught by personal tutors for his early years.

"Thorin. Our resources are stretched. We can hire bodyguards, but I don't know them. Strangers, no matter how well vetted." Dwalin finally looked up, a fierce look in his warrior's eyes. "Camp Imladris has an excellent reputation for security. Very private, very elite."

The former prince from Erebor scowled, looking torn. "Still strangers." He commented.

Camp? Fili had never considered the possibility before. It would be better than skiing in Switzerland with his cousins and their loyal friends. All older than he. Not without fun, but the opportunity to be a normal teenager for once in his life seemed out of his reach. His fingers twitched and he deliberately stilled them, taking a deep cleansing breath.

Dwalin sighed. "I've been over the schematics and procedures that Peredhel sent. Seems quite well protected. Even has mystical barriers. Top notch at that."

Thorin made a face, but did not seem to be rejecting the possibility out of hand. "He won't allow me to add our own security."

Dwalin nodded. "I hate that too. But in Lord Peredhel's place, neither would I allow such a thing."

"Add security?" Fili's attention became hung up on those words. "Why?"

Thorin sighed and faced his heir. "There have been rumors of threats. I did not want to worry you."

"From Smaug?" He was never referred as King Smaug, not in this house.

Dwalin frowned deeply, his brow furrowing. "Mordor."

Fili looked shocked.

Thorin nodded carefully. "Erebor remains silent. But has allowed Mordor to house troops on the island. Not encroaching on the mountain, but still. On our island."

If Indochina made Europe nervous, Mordor made their skin crawl. "Does this mean we will be gaining allies?" The U.S., Britain, France, or anyone.

"No." Snapped Thorin angrily, but not at Fili. He shook his head. "Not yet. All I hear is 'not yet'. As long as Smaug remains quiet and makes no move to expand beyond Erebor the world is content to allow that deposer to inhabit the mountain."

"But with Mordor …" Fili let his voice trail off hopefully.

Dwalin shook his head, his fierce gaze heavy upon the crown prince of a non-existent throne. "Right now it's still confined to the island. Some are more willing to listen now, but will take no actions. Not yet."

The young blond teenager sighed and fidgeted a bit, then shook his head. "I don't get what this has to do with going to a camp for the summer."

Thorin waked over to his nephew, resting his hands on the lad's shoulders. "Fili. This camp is highly secure."

He got it. Suddenly the light went on in his head. "You're quarantining me for the summer!" Fili sounded appalled and disappointed.

Thorin chuckled. "I'm putting you somewhere safe. That is also fun and comes with a lengthy list of activities."

"Not only that, but you'll be networking with youth from some of the finest families in Europe and America." Dwalin pointed out.

"And fun." Thorin reiterated.

"And fun." The words fairly dripped like poison from Dwalin's lips.

It didn't sound fun to Fili. It sounded like a pretty prison. Unless. "Is it co-ed?"

"No." Dwalin said absently.

Fili sighed unhappily.

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

"Camp?" Kili made a face at his Uncle Frerin. "No."

"You'll enjoy yourself." The sunny blond grinned and rumpled the irritated brunet's loose hair. "You didn't braid it."

"My teachers want me to cut it."

Frerin immediately frowned and shot a glance at his advisor, Balin. That worthy pursed his lips and shook his head. "We're from Erebor. Hair is a cultural prerogative of our line, important."

Kili rolled his expressive dark eyes. "They know. But we had a substitute for math and she called me a girl. The class all laughed."

Frerin laughed too, which didn't help much.

Kili scowled and pulled away, pushing his long wavy hair behind his ears. "Braids would only make me look more like a girl."

"Or a warrior of Erebor." Balin replied calmly.

"It's 1955 America. Not Erebor." Kili shook his hair, feeling it whip around his face. "My passport reads that I'm American, not from Erebor."

Hearing this made his uncle look sad and Kili was immediately apologetic. "I didn't mean that I'm not proud to be of Erebor." The young teen hurried to say.

"It's alright laddie." Balin replied with resignation. "We know you don't mean it. But please, no more talk of cutting your hair."

"I promise." Kili sat up straighter. "And I don't really want to cut it, I'm even trying hard to grow out my beard. It's just difficult to fit in at school with all the buzz cuts."

Frerin frowned rather thoughtfully. "Perhaps we should rethink your schooling."

Kili shrugged. He didn't really care. Unless … He glanced up quickly. "Can I go to school in L.A.?"

"No." Frerin and Balin said in unison.

The young brunet sighed, but had really expected that answer. His uncle was a stickler for security and L.A. was too big, too exposed. Isolated ranches in Montana and Colorado were much easier to contain.

Not that Smaug had ever made a move against him as far as Kili knew. "Los Angeles would be fun, if I ever got to see it."

"You live there." Balin said absolutely.

"Says you." Kili groused as he lounged in his seat, legs resting over the side of the chair's arm rest and kicking at the air. "All I get to see is the inside of the house. You don't even bring in any stars."

"They're just people." Frerin, the movie producer, said fondly. "Not someone as special as a prince like you."

Kili's eyebrows rose. Prince? Of a land he'd never set eyes on. And not even a throne he was technically in line for. There was his uncle Thorin out in Europe somewhere, and whom he'd never met. "Yeah, third in line. Behind a man you haven't spoken to in over a decade and you."

A shared look between Balin and Frerin had Kili closing his eyes in resignation. "Technically not third."

Frerin shot Balin an accusing look, but the white bearded advisor refused to meet his eyes.

Kili's head popped up in curiosity. "Thorin, Frerin, and then …not me?"

Balin sighed and finally met Frerin's hard gaze and nodded. "It's complicated. But Thorin has named his own line of succession."

Ah. Kili immediately lost interest. "So what's this about a camp and why do I want to go?"

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Plot bunnies attacked me. It's the only explanation. Technically this has a "Parent Trap" set-up, but I don't count it as a cross-over as it will not be following the movie much beyond the broad outline in the beginning. A few notes. There will be some magic in this world, which is 1955 modern AU - but no major magics. I have broken canon into teeny tiny pieces and I'm not even that sorry. If you find me vague on the geographic location of Mordor, Erebor and Camp Imladris it is on purpose. 
> 
> For those who want to know, in London with Thorin will be: Fili, Dwalin, Nori, Oin, Bofur, as well as Thranduil, Legolas, and Tauriel. In America with Frerin will be: Kili, Dori, Balin, Gloin, Bombur, Ori and Bifer. No, I will not tell you where Bilbo is. Yet. :P


	2. In which friendships might be made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yes, I have played with ages and all sorts of things. Don't expect this to follow canon for the most part. Some, but not a lot. If you have questions, I will be glad to answer. Thank you!

"Do you have everything?" Oin asked, poking at the neatly folded clothing and personal items in the large travel trunk.

Fili shrugged. More often than not he found himself using gestures to answer the older physician's questions. Despite the state-of-the-art hearing aids, Oin didn't always wear them like he should. An issue of vanity. There was one type that could be worn like a wrist watch, with the wires going up the sleeve. But Oin was a warrior of Erebor. The movements of his blade practice always pulled the wires out of place.

There was another kind of ear piece. Smaller than had been available only a few years ago. But it was made to look like a woman's hair barrette with the wires hidden in a person's hair style. It came in colors to match hair, so it could be hidden within Oin's elaborate braids. It was just the IDEA of wearing a woman's hair barrette in his warrior's braids that set Oin off. He only wore it when absolutely necessary.

"Swim trunks, towels, grooming supplies, first aid …"

"They have a fully stocked medical facility on the island. Nori checked and Dwalin double-checked behind him. Made Nori furious." The blond grinned. "They're discussing it now."

"Thank you for warning me." Oin bobbed his head up and down with a wry smile. "With them arguing, I'll take my hearing aids out before going downstairs then."

Fili caught the older physician looking over at the collection of finely crafted daggers laying on the blond's bed. Oin raised both eyebrows in question, mostly because he didn't have the knack for raising just one at a time like Thorin did. Laughing, the sixteen year old spread his hands in surrender. "No outside weapons allowed."

"Outside?"

"They offer fencing, archery, and unarmed combat training during camp. Of course Dwalin and Uncle Thorin signed me up for all of it." Fili grinned.

"And I'm sure that you haven't snuck a few hidden blades into your trunks?" Oin shook his head fondly, his heavily graying beard belying the sparkle of still youthful energy in his kind eyes. "Don't break the other campers, Fili my lad. You'll put them all to shame."

"Or get my ass handed to me." The blond quipped, but his face showed nothing but quiet arrogance. He did not expect to be bested, not at camp, and not anywhere else. Dwalin and Thorin were the only two still able to thump him, but not always.

"Doubtful." Oin chuckled. "Not with your instructors and all these years of fearsome practice."

"Not in archery." Fili pointed out far more quietly than his earlier comment.

Oin lost his smile, nodding thoughtfully. "Alright, you have me there. But it might be fun to pick up a new skill. Neither Dwalin or your uncle ever had that much skill with a bow, not like …" The physician's voice stopped abruptly, then he grimaced. "How about sailing? I saw that on the brochure."

Fili hadn't missed the pause, but didn't ask. Over the years there had been several such incidents. People left unnamed at the last moment, entire conversations turned away with awkwardness. The young teen had always assumed they were about people who'd died in the coup on Erebor. Many had. The list of names were read out loud every year at a somber feast of remembrance.

Out of respect for his elders and the other survivors from Erebor, Fili didn't pry. He himself had been born in England, child of a refugee princess and her husband.

Dis and Reneli.

"You've gone sad, my boy." Oin put his hand on the youth's shoulder in a comforting manner.

"It's nothing." Fili lied, smiling even though he didn't feel like it much. "Just need to finish packing." He didn't like to admit when feeling sad about the loss of his parents. The other Erebor exiles always took it too much to heart and would try to cheer him up. Their efforts were appreciated but often clumsy.

"You don't leave until tomorrow morning." The physician smiled and waved a hand at the old-fashioned leather bound trunks. "Everything is neatly folded and in its place. I doubt strongly that you've forgotten anything." He smiled wryly. "Even the blades you're not supposed to bring."

Fili shrugged and gave a rueful look at his uncle's long-time friend and supporter. "Just want to double check the lists, make sure and all."

"Well done, lad. Well done." Oin nodded proudly, pushing one of the traditional braids of Erebor behind the blond's ear. "You make us all proud you know. Very proud. A right proper prince you are."

After checking on a few more things, the physician finally took his leave. Fili closed the door carefully behind him. Silently. He looked at the large trunk and its smaller cousin. Packed full. Almost.

The blond listened for a moment. He couldn't lock the door, the rather ancient mechanism was loud and would give away the fact that he was doing something …well, not shameful, but not something he cared to advertise. Fili didn't hear any tell-tale creaks in the hallway indicating anyone walking his way.

The young prince-in-exile moved swiftly and quietly over to his dresser, finding the cleverly constructed hidden drawer with ease. He'd initially found it when he was seven, and completely by accident. Empty back then, it wasn't now. It was Fili's personal treasure trove. For holding things he didn't want the others to know about.

There was nothing shameful in his possessions. And no one was looking to take them from him. But …they were private.

Fili pulled out the single pearl set forever in a solid glass ball, a desk ornament. Thorin had found it years ago, and had gone white and then green in the face. Apparently it had belonged to his mother, something that Reneli had made for her.

Bofur had told the story about Dis and Reneli and the Yule party where they'd initially met. How Dis had been wearing traditional robes too heavy for her frame and she'd stumbled, making a grab to keep her balance on the stone steps. Her scrambling fingers had evidently found the waistcoat of a visiting Reneli, and his pearl buttons. Apparently he'd been too taken with the beautiful princess to care that he was missing a button all evening. Yet he'd returned to the garden after the formal event and had searched the area by lantern until he'd found the missing pearl and had placed it in glass. A forever kind of keepsake.

It was a sweetly sad story, considering that the two had only had a few short years to be truly happy following their whirlwind courtship and marriage.

Both had died young in a fiery automobile crash on a tour of America after only four short years together. In suspicious circumstances, and not too long after Thrain had been found dead of an apparent suicide. Fili knew Thorin suspected foul play in all three deaths.

All Fili had known for sure is …he wanted that ornament. But Thorin had seen the tears in his nephew's blue eyes and had ordered it stowed away in the safe. He'd thought it was too much for the still young Fili.

Sighing, the blond polished a non-existent smudge from the smooth glass. He'd usually been obedient enough, but that day he'd just not been able to let it all go. Fili smiled sadly as he remembered stealing the ornament from his uncle's desk and running away with it. Hiding it away in his newly found hidey hole.

Thorin had been furious when the ornament couldn't be found, and even angrier when Fili had refused to divulge where he'd hidden it. Dwalin had laughed and beamed with pride at the blond's stubborn streak and ingenuity.

Eventually Thorin had calmed and told Fili he could keep the ornament since it meant so much to him. But the blond had left it hidden, just in case. That was the first item in his secret stash. But not the last.

There was also a postcard written by his great-grandmother, so old the ink was fading but the picture showed an Erebor that did not exist anymore. A few other things over the years had been deemed worthy of being in his trove of treasures.

But the last item was special.

Fili pulled out the framed picture with great care. It was the only picture of his mother and father that he had.

There were other pictures, of course. Huge portraits even. But this one was special. It was an unposed snapshot of a laughing couple at some informal event. You could tell because his parents weren't wearing jewels or medals or evening wear. This was just another set of young lovers who were laughing at something one of them had said, or seen, or done. It didn't matter. It was perfect, and it was his.

All the other pictures were hung or displayed throughout the home Thorin had built for them all. But none belonged just to Fili. Except this one. His uncle had seen it once and had grown sad, but not angry. He'd even made the silver frame specifically for Fili to put the picture in. Thorin had even apologized for the lack of more pictures or albums, mumbling something about having lost most of them when packing up Dis and Reneli's things to bring back to Britain. He'd looked embarrassed at the lack, as if Fili had every right to blame him for the loss. So of course the blond had immediately forgiven his uncle, but he'd held on to this one picture all the harder because of that lack.

Fili sighed and walked over to his trunks, putting the picture most carefully inside, wrapped in a sweatshirt. Why the sudden urge to take it with him, he didn't know. But it was making the trip to camp with him and that was just fine.

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

"What do you mean you're already packed?" Kili goggled at his companion. "We don't leave until tomorrow!"

Ori Rison sighed heavily and threw up his hands in defeat. "I am not packing your trunks for you!"

"Didn't ask you to do it." Kili barked without heat in his words, acting insulted by the very suggestion.

"Well I didn't ask to go to camp this summer!" Ori said snippily. "I had other plans!"

The young brunet had the grace to mutter an apology even as he shook his head. "Not my fault."

Ori relented and gave the dark-eyed youth a sympathetic look. "Look, we all know you're not exactly happy about this whole camp business. You tried every argument you could to get out of it. Even going to your Uncle Frerin and complaining you wouldn't know a soul there."

"How was I to know he'd offer you a chance to join me?" Kili sighed, looking heavenward. "Or that Dori would think it a grand adventure for you. Expand your horizons as it were."

"Now I don't get to do my internship in New York." Ori complained. "Instead I get to babysit you."

"You're younger than me!" Kili protested rather weakly.

Ori grinned. "Only by a year, and we're in the same grade."

Kili mumbled darkly, aware that his friend had skipped a grade early on. Then again, Ori was big on academics but was a bit naïve about life in general. Kili often had to look out for him, which he didn't mind. He was genuinely fond of his friend. "You know, it isn't a real internship. More like dogging the shadow of someone else."

"A real New York journalist." Ori supplied with a deep sigh and a look of complete dejection. Speaking of a friend of his older brother who had agreed to let him visit the city and get an idea of what a real journalist did. All cancelled now, of course.

"I'm sorry." Kili supplied, looking the part. He really was sorry to have interrupted his friend's grand plans.

Ori made a face. "Not really your fault. Dori was already upset." He looked over at his friend's questioning look. "I got another letter."

The dark-eyed youth grimaced and nodded. Periodically Ori would get a letter from the black sheep of the Rison family, Nori. "Have you written back?"

Ori nodded. Dori might be upset over the contact, but he had never tried to keep his younger sibling from responding. "Nori avoids political talk and keeps it light. As long as I write back the same way, then Dori is fine with it. Mostly."

Kili nodded again. An old story. Nori was with Thorin in London while Dori was here in America with Frerin. Both sides bitterly divided on the subject of Erebor. "I wish they'd all start talking again. I have relatives I've never even met!"

Ori nodded rather wistfully. "My brother for one."

"Frerin insists that I call Thorin my uncle. But I've never even talked to the man, much less seen him! And Balin sometimes tells the best stories about his brother and his fighting prowess. Have we ever gotten a chance to meet him? No."

The scent of something grilling wafted over the area and Ori took an appreciative sniff. "We have Bombur though."

Kili laughed, throwing back his head in great enjoyment. "Definitely. And you know? That means we win. London can keep Thorin and the others. We have Bombur. Think he baked today?"

Still laughing, the two headed in mutual accord toward the delicious smells of good food. Ori hip-checked his friend though as they walked. "I'm still not packing for you."

Kili groaned even through his laughter.

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

Lord Elrond Peredhel pushed his lengthy hair behind his ears as he perused the multitude of lists in preparation for the beginning of a new camping season.

Lindir waited patiently beside his employer's antique desk, his usual calm demeanor ever present.

"Everything appears to be in order." Elrond commented slowly, missing no detail. Until his eyes halted on a particular sheet. He frowned slowly. "Lindir?"

"Yes, my lord?"

"He has not agreed to sell?" Elrond's tone of voice rose to near incredulousness. "We offered three times what that property is worth."

Lindir bowed slightly, a soft rose blush tinting his smooth face. "He is quite pleasant and makes the best tea and scones. He listens politely, and is most gracious when I visit."

"But won't sell." Elrond sighed, closing his eyes in agitation.

"He won't sell." Lindir agreed. He paused, unsure. "Gandalf came by the last time I was there. The two seemed old friends."

Surprised, Elrond's eyes opened and he turned toward his aide. "Indeed? Now. That is news."

"So I took the liberty of asking Gandalf if he might be persuaded to assist in convincing the man to sell." Lindir shrugged helplessly.

"He refused?" This did truly surprise the British peer.

"No." Lindir admitted. "But Gandalf talked in such circles that I'm not sure that I even remember the original question, much less his answer."

"Ah." Elrond nodded, putting a mental mark on the subject. He'd have to speak with Gandalf on the matter at a later time.

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

Fili watched the limousine pull away. It was a private vehicle, driven by Bofur for the day. Security. The blond could remember when the family hardly had been able to scratch up enough for a taxi fare. Now they had fleets of cars.

The loss of Erebor had struck deep. Not only at the loss of prestige, but the loss of monies as well. There had been some foreign investments, but Thorin hadn't immediately had access. That had belonged to Thror and then Thrain. Getting the legalities sorted out, especially after the deaths of those worthies, had been difficult.

Thorin was barely out of university and struggling to support not only himself, but a very young Fili and the rest of their people. His uncle had a keen sense of duty and provided for as many as he could manage, and then some.

Fili's needs always came first though.

The blond sighed, thinking of his upcoming summer. Sometimes he wished his uncle didn't protect him quite so …thoroughly. An exile in further exile. Away from family for the …well, for the first time ever. The sixteen year old reached to help the porter with his trunk. The porter seemed surprised, shocked even. But Thorin didn't protest. He wasn't one to stand on ceremony.

No spoiled heirs here.

"Are you done pouting?" Thorin commented as he manhandled the smaller trunk on his own.

If the porters were unused to rich young clients carrying their own luggage, it was nothing on the shock of seeing even richer men do for themselves.

"Not pouting." Fili said glumly. "I just don't see why I need to be sent away. I'm safe enough at home."

"Things are happening." Thorin tried to explain yet again. "Dwalin and the others need to concentrate on our objective. And there have been threats against you."

"There are always threats." Fili pointed out rather calmly. "And you yourself said these were vague."

"Tell that to Jose Antonio Remon Cantera." Thorin said calmly, not even looking at his young nephew as his eyes scanned the area carefully.

Fili rolled his own eyes at the mention of the assassination of Panama's president earlier this year. "Never even heard of him until someone shot him."

"Think how famous you'd be if someone killed you. And how upset I would be." Thorin quirked his mouth into a half-smile. "Shot by machine gun fire at a racetrack."

"So I'll avoid racetracks."

"Fili! Don't be so damned flippant. You are not invincible. And I need to know you're safe this summer."

Fili quieted as his uncle's voice took on a harshness he hadn't heard for a while. Thorin was really worried? "How vague are these threats?"

"Too vague. But possibly credible." Thorin sighed heavily. "Camp Imladris is on an island, hard to access from the outside without clearance. And Lord Peredhel is a practitioner."

This startled the young heir. "You hate practitioners." He said of those who used the mystic arts even in this day of science. They were usually lean, tall and long haired though no one could say why exactly. They were the only ones who grew their hair longer than the natives of Erebor really.

"I hate Thranduil." Thorin spat out the name as if it tasted of bitter bile. "Peredhel is a necessary evil."

"Without being actually evil." Dwalin chimed as he overheard the last comment while joining them. "And watch yourselves. He's here."

Thorin jerked to a stop, staring at his head of security and life-long friend. "Who's here? Thranduil?"

Dwalin twitched his head slightly to the left and behind them. Thorin turned and immediately started scowling. "What is he doing here?"

"This is the airport." Fili said with a slight yawn.

"Private field." Thorin countered irritably.

In silence, the three exiles from Erebor waited. And waited. Thranduil stopped, speaking to the young male next to him and appearing in no hurry to approach. Finally, he seemed to give up enough and walked toward them all.

"Durinson."

"Greenleaf."

"Lord Greenleaf." Thranduil corrected haughtily.

"King Durinson." Thorin scowled heavily.

"Not quite as yet." The tall blond said silkily, reminding the dark-haired prince he hadn't been crowned yet and was actually without a throne.

Fili and the other young male standing next to Thranduil shared a disgusted look at the antics of the so-called adults.

"Camp?" Fili asked, looking at the large trunks that two servants were loading onto a hand cart.

"Imladris." The other youth nodded smoothly.

"Me too." Fili nodded back. "My first time."

"Fifth." The other lad said with a small twisted smile. "Legolas."

"Fili."

"I know. I've heard of you." The taller and leaner blond spoke quietly.

Fili couldn't say the same. He'd had no idea that Thranduil had a son. If he was a son. Could be a nephew, like him.

"Now isn't this pleasant?" Thranduil's words were correct, but his tone made a mockery of his politeness.

Thorin rather choked and said something under his breath.

Thanduil drew back, clearly affronted.

Legolas looked at Fili and Fili looked at Legolas. They weighed each other carefully. Finally the older of the two boys gave a small smile. "I know where they hide the fizzy drinks."

Fili weighed his options carefully. He glanced at his still engaged uncle who was arguing some random point with Thranduil. He then turned his eyes on Dwalin who gave him a small nod as a go ahead. "Sure."

The two blonds left the squabbling adults behind.

"Your father?" Fili asked quietly.

"Unfortunately." Legolas joked. "Most days he's alright. But something about your dad sets him off."

"Uncle. My father died years ago." Fili corrected, able to say the words without sinking into despair anymore.

"Sorry." The taller blond made an apologetic face.

"Your dad sets my Uncle Thorin off too." Fili offered.

"Thorin?" Legolas laughed as they ducked into an open hangar, bypassing the small plane housed there. "I've heard that name a time or two." He stopped in front of a small refrigerator, pulling out two sweetened carbonated drinks with a familiar red logo on the glass bottles.

Fili looked over his taller companion's long hair. "You practice?"

Legolas made a face. "My whole family. Who are all better than I am by far." He stilled, then shrugged. "There are those who are still angry that he closed his borders during the war rather than helping more. He helped some of course, but there are those who say it wasn't enough."

Click. Fili grimaced. That fit with some of the insults thrown at Thranduil by Thorin over the years. "Isolationist."

Legolas shrugged helplessly. He eyed Fili's hair. It was long, but not kept straight like a practitioner. And it held braids. "Erebor?" He guessed.

Fili nodded. "So, what's camp like?"

"All male, which is horrid." Legolas admitted. "I wanted to go to the South of France this year."

Fili grinned into his drink, taking a long sip. "Bikinis?"

"Only seen them in a few pictures." The taller blond admitted with a wink, thinking especially of the gorgeous Bridget Bardot.

"Me too." Fili admitted with a sigh. "Spent last summer in Switzerland. Trust me. No bikinis there. Nori got me a set of playing cards though, each picture is something."

Legolas laughed and nodded. "Had a set. My father confiscated it two months ago. Says he burned them, but I have my doubts." He joked.

"Tell me about the camp." Fili asked.

The taller blond shrugged. "Not too bad. Food is alright. Other kids are a trial though."

Fili made a face and took another long sip of his drink, it was tickling his nose.

Legolas paused, eying the other boy. "My last roommates made fun of my hair a lot."

"I get that too." Fili admitted. "Not much though. Private tutors mostly. Also from Erebor."

"Lucky." Legolas mused. "Want to share a room?"

"Aren't rooms already assigned?" Fili knew he'd gotten a card in the mail with a couple of names. Jonas and Butch. Something like that.

Legolas sneered. "That's nothing. We can get Gandalf to switch us out. Easy as pie. I have one decent friend there and he'll be glad to meet you. That'll make our cabin pretty cool. His name is Beorn. Almost eighteen, but he's really quiet. Big. Not much intimidates him and he's never made fun of my hair."

Fili nodded carefully. "Your father and my uncle will hate the idea." He suddenly grinned. "Alright. If you think we should."

The two fell silent but clicked their nearly empty fizzy bottles together in solidarity.

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o


	3. In which there is a meeting of sorts

"Cast an eyeball at the two bundies! I thought for sure they were paper shakers for a minute, what with all the hair!" The huge guffawing laugh from the buzz-cut American echoed through the waiting area.

Fili rolled his eyes in the direction of the well dressed, if ill-mannered youth. The three teens were large, raw-boned and expensively accompanied by a gentleman who ignored them while smoking his pipe and reading a paper. "Father?"

"Lackey." Legolas assessed the fellow for half a second before pronouncing him unimportant. "What's with the American slang? Bundies and paper shakers? They're speaking the Common tongue, but have stretched it so far that it's nearly broken."

"They're making fun of our hair." Fili stretched languidly. "Though I have no idea what their words mean, I can tell their meaning well enough. I could knock them all out in under fifteen seconds."

"They're all bigger than you." Legolas pointed out languidly.

Fili shrugged without concern.

"I'd wager on you, Erebor." The blond gave him a wry smile. "That isn't cotton padding underneath that natty jacket you've got tailored. Though I'd put the odds at least 45 seconds."

The blond laughed quietly and shrugged. "About the length of time that Milburn took to score."

Legolas sat up quickly, instantly cheerful. "Were you there? Did you see?" He asked excitedly about the recent Wembley Cup where Newcastle United had taken on and defeated Manchester City.

Fili groaned in dejection, his eyes pleading. "Oh don't tell me you got to go! My Uncle Thorin wouldn't let me near! We were at a 'retreat'. Read into that, we were training to retake our homeland. Again."

Legolas' mouth twisted in wry humor. "I had to settle for listening on the wireless. We were at a family gathering, read photo opportunity. Father needs the goodwill, and my sister is blooming gorgeous."

"You have a gorgeous sister? How long is HER hair?!" Crowed one of the lads over by the cigarette machine, thumping it so hard the packs all rattled on the inside. He looked to his friends for confirmation of his own brilliance, and they all laughed.

"Ignore ignorance." Whispered Legolas.

"How long is her hair?" Fili asked out of curiosity.

"I'm protective of my sister, watch it mate." The blond hissed, then relented enough to smile. "It hits near her waistline. Red. Brilliant ginger. She has freckles too, thinks it makes her plain. It doesn't."

Gorgeous the sister might be, but she wasn't here. Besides, Fili knew himself to be completely awkward around ladies. So he changed the subject. "When is that blasted ferry supposed to get here?" He asked, glancing at the chalk board with the times listed on it. But it seemed those times were merely a fiction, a suggestion and nowhere near a reality.

"Blame Mr. Masters." Legolas pointed up at the portrait of the Lake Town mayor, a corpulent looking idiot regardless of his rich clothing and smirking smile. "There used to be more ferrymen and better equipment, but their budget has been trimmed to the bone. Now there's only three left. But Lord Elrond only trusts Bard Bowman to ferry his campers. So we're stuck until the ferry returns."

"Why doesn't Peredhel just purchase his own ferry?" Fili asked, ignoring the milling about of the other people in the waiting area. Most were campers like he and Legolas. But a few were obviously in trade, and even a few local families it seemed.

"Town charter won't allow it. More the pity." Legolas shrugged. "I hate politics. My father thrives on it though. Says the thrill of it all keeps him forever young." The blond yawned, and stretched. "Could do with some tea. That fizzy was a while ago."

Fili, who had not appeared to be paying attention, straightened a bit. He'd kept a keen eye on everyone entering and leaving the area. A hold over from training with Thorin and Mr. Dwalin for all of his young life. "We're not the only ones with hair issues."

Legolas, used to being the only mystical practitioner, glanced up immediately. His keen eyes fell on the two newcomers and then he grimaced. "Eomer and Boromir. Well, the Rohiran is alright if a bit stuffy. The other is from Gondor and …well, okay he's fine too. But they stick together for the most part and don't trust practitioners much."

Gondor and Rohan? Fili blinked rapidly and inspected the duo, they were tall and strong looking. Not like the clean-cut campers surrounding them though. These two carried themselves with a casual ease, and a sense of power held in check by their own will alone. He approved instantly. Then he frowned. "They look old enough to carry proof." He said, referring to identification needed in order to buy alcohol.

"They are." Legolas pursed his lips. "Counselors at Imladris, they used to be campers years ago." Then he straightened. "New blood."

Another young male walked in behind the duo. He didn't have that casual air of arrogance or power, but seemed to be literally and figuratively in the shadow of the male from Gondor.

Eomer caught sight of the duo sitting on their trunks and nudged his companion. Boromir nodded and smiled, pointing to the younger male who tripped over his shoelaces, but somehow managed to stay upright. The teen blushed, but nodded in return. He walked over toward Legolas and Fili, but his eyes didn't rise to meet theirs.

"Faramir." He mumbled with a small bow.

Legolas silently indicated the pile of luggage as if to say 'join us'. The young Faramir smiled gratefully, even if his expression didn't lighten his tight features much. "Brother?" He finally asked, pointing with his chin toward Boromir. "Haven't met you before. I'm Legolas, and this is Fili."

"My first year. My …" There was a brief hesitation. "My father didn't think I was ready for …anyway, my brother finally convinced him and here I am."

Fili nodded. Faramir had explained exactly nothing, but even his evasions were very telling. He winced at the lack of self-confidence in the young man from Gondor.

"Another bundie!" Loud laughter and pointed fingers drew and exasperated look from Legolas.

"I won't give him the satisfaction, but I'm not even sure what a bundie is." Fili pronounced with a small shake of his head.

"A boy who needs a haircut." Faramir said, then winced. "Not that I think that. Being from Gondor and all." He fluffed his own less than short hair.

"What's a paper shaker?" Legolas asked next.

"Cheerleader." Faramir translated for them. He glanced shyly at Fili, and his distinctive braids. "Never met anyone from Erebor before."

"We're rather scattered." Came the bland response.

Color fled from Faramir's face and he stuttered over his apology.

Fili grimaced and shook his head, holding up his hands. "I didn't mean …nevermind. Sit down. We were discussing the need of tea."

"Or fizzy." Legolas added, then frowned. "Ale."

Faramir frowned. "Thirteen." He pronounced his young age.

Fili grinned. "Ale for us and a fizzy for you?"

"Then let us go in search!" Legolas stood up with alacrity, looking entirely too pleased with himself.

Fili groaned, laughing. "I'm too young at sixteen, and …."

"Laws are different in Lake Town." Legolas announced with a silly grin. "Sixteen is just right."

Fili's blue eyes rounded with shock. "Really?"

"No, you fool." Legolas swatted his new friend on the shoulder. "But I do know that we can get a spot of tea in the café."

"Fore!"

That yelled word was the only warning before a young brunet barreled into the group, knocking Faramir into an alarmed Fili. Legolas leapt backwards and up, landing on his trunk and marvelously managing not to fall over.

"Watch what you're doing!" Fili growled.

"I am, I am!" A young and enthusiastic voice assured him. A very American voice with a neutral accent. "I yelled fore!"

Fili was a bit shocked to see the hint of a beard that hadn't really begun to grow yet and overly long hair. It was wavy and pinned back, but with no visible braids. He didn't have the feel of a practitioner like Legolas. Another male from either Gondor or Rohan perhaps?

"Fore is the proper warning …in golf." Legolas sounded a bit cross, his frosty eyes on the oddly shaped ball in the youth's hands. "That is not a golf ball."

"Football!" The young male said with a wide and engaging grin. Then the brunet stiffened tautly, staring at him strangely.

"That is no football." Fili stepped out in front of the newcomer. Something about him seemed familiar, but that was next to impossible. The brunet stepped back, suddenly wary.

"Okay. American football. Not like your round punk-ball and fancy footwork." The brunet thumped his chest which was currently emblazoned with the name of a team called the L.A. Rams. "We're going to the Superbowl this year. I'm cranked!"

"Cranky?" Faramir sounded completely lost.

"Excited!" The brunet explained good-naturedly. "Want to jump on board?" He tossed the weirdly shaped ball to Faramir, who despite his appearance of clumsiness, caught it with ease.

Fili watched Faramir smile and nod, running off with the rather silly American. He then froze. The two joined a third young male, and this one had braids. Someone from Erebor? "Hey! Come back! I want to talk to you!"

The three took off toward the other end of the space allotted for waiting for the ferry. Fili frowned and glanced at Legolas.

The blond shrugged helplessly. "Did you insult them?"

Fili shrugged. "Is it just me, or did they ignore me?"

"Ran from you." Legolas sounded a bit too amused. "Warrior."

"I didn't do anything!" Fili complained.

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

"Friends of yours?" Kili asked his new acquaintance from Gondor.

Faramir shook his head and shrugged. "My brother said to hang with the blond, that for a practitioner he wasn't too bad and wouldn't be a bully."

Kili bit his lip and glanced nervously over at the young man clearly from Erebor. Bearded, though it was a bit short. Mustache braids though, already. And those BRAIDS. Warrior braids. He hunched his shoulders, a bit ashamed that his had all fallen out on the flight from home and he hadn't bothered to put them back in.

Ori shook his head, looking worried. "You said he had an English accent?"

"Yes." Kili nodded emphatically, looking to Faramir for support. The younger male nodded as well. "Wouldn't that be a goopy situation?"

Ori sighed unhappily. "Frerin always said to run from anyone from Erebor spouting an English accent. But how do we do that when we're all going to be on the same island?"

"Need to call Uncle Frerin." Kili licked his lips rather nervously. He looked around, and spied an obviously broken payphone. "Drat."

Ori then poked him in the shoulder and Kili spun to look where his friend was pointing. Another phone. The young brunet took off forward, hurrying. But when he picked up the handset, there was no dial tone. "But what if there's an emergency?" He whinged.

"You need a phone young sir?" A very tall and broad shouldered stranger peered down at him in a kindly manner. "My brothers and I run a restaurant across the street. We could let you use our phone."

Kili paused, torn. Strangers were not to be trusted. He peeked over at the braided blond once more. English accented strangers with ties to Erebor were to be avoided at all costs. Though his Uncle Frerin had never quite explained why. What choice did he have? "Long distance." He murmured.

"Never you mind that, lad." The big man chuckled. "Be glad to help out in an emergency, you see?" He held out a giant mitt of a hand. "My name is Tom, my brothers are Bert and William. And no worries about going far. We're just across the street from here."

The need to stay put as told warred with the need to inform his uncle of the presence of strangers also descended from Erebor. Then again, Frerin hadn't ever told him WHY he should be so worried. Kili moaned.

"Your friends can stay here." Tom said with a gentle smile, gesturing to both Ori and Faramir. "Or they can come with you if it makes you feel safer."

"I'm not leaving you." Ori avowed, poking out his chin rather stubbornly.

Faramir looked uneasy, but shrugged. "Why not? It's just across the street."

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

Fili frowned, watching the odd trio follow the large balding man. He tensed as they went right out the door. "Legolas?"

The blond frowned. "They aren't supposed to leave the area. But …if we tell, they're in trouble and we're tagged as tell-tales. And if we go after them, we've left the area too."

Fili groaned, unsure of what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am playing rather heavily with ages. But it is modern AU, so ...deal with it. :P
> 
> Kidding, I really hope you're enjoying the story


	4. In which there are trolls (of a kind)

"Gondor?" The opinion was offered hesitantly, as if the speaker wasn't sure of his own guess.

Legolas tightened his lips, peering out the dirty window of the ferry waiting area at the trio of young campers out where they weren't supposed to be. Finally, he shook his head. He did not have to ask whom his new friend was talking about. Faramir had already admitted to being Boromir's younger sibling. And the nervous looking one wore braids, clearly demonstrating his allegiances. But the brunet with was a mystery. "Not tall enough for Gondor I would hazard to guess. Are you sure he's not from Erebor stock like you? Then again, for your nationality he's actually a little tall."

Fili shrugged unhappily and didn't bother to comment on the jibe about his height. Those from Ereborean stock were huskier of build than say Rohan or Gondor, but shorter generally. "No braids. And he's younger than we are, it could be that he's just not had his growth spurt yet. He could be from Gondor."

"Doesn't move like someone from Rohan." Legolas mused aloud, his eyes speculative.

"I've never met anyone from Rohan before." Fili admitted quietly, his frown sharpening as he saw the trio wait for traffic to clear before starting to trot across the street. "Do they even know that man?"

"Man?" Legolas snorted rather haughtily. "He looks more like a troll to me."

Fili sniggered and shook his head. "Cruel." Though he didn't disagree.

The blond practitioner shrugged, mostly unrepentant. "If trolls were real, that's what they'd look like." Suddenly he stiffened. "Do trolls come in threes?"

Blue eyes moved immediately to the dilapidated building across the street, right where the three campers were heading. There were two more males standing there. Equally as huge and solidly built as the first one. "Forget trolls, they're giants."

"I don't like the look of this." Legolas shifted his weight uneasily, watching as the three laughing campers seemed to hesitate, possibly sensing wrong. "Don't do it, come back." He whispered, even though they couldn't hear him.

"We have to tell someone?" It was a question, not a statement.

The blond winced. "I've been here for five summers, you may depend upon my word that if we get a reputation for running to the counselors and telling on others? We'd be bad news."

Fili looked around, feeling antsy and wanting to DO something. The young brunet had annoyed him a little. A bit brash and maybe reckless. But he didn't want anyone to come to grief either, brat or not. He peered across the street as the one he was thinking about suddenly threw back his head and laughed easily at something said. That wild mirth made Fili's frown deepen as he grunted. "Definitely reckless. They're going in with them!" He clapped a hand on Legolas' shoulder.

Legolas turned and scanned the area. "All the adults are over there, dealing."

Fili followed the other blond's gaze, grimacing to see a crying young camper and a hand-cart turned over. Trunk spilt open and personal items everywhere. All attention was in that direction. The only one sitting close to them looked like a young, curly haired child curled up in his coat and taking a nap on the bench. "Damn."

Legolas rolled his shoulders. "Feel like bearding three trolls in their den and rescuing reckless fools?" He smiled dangerously.

"Are you unarmed?" Fili prodded, liking his new friend but still cautious. This was Thranduil's son after all.

"I'm a practitioner! That means I'm never unarmed, even when I have no weapons." Legolas winked, his smile turning into a smirk. "The camp wards keep me from using mystical stuff in here. But those wards don't expand out past the ferry areas."

"You have offensive magics?" Fili asked, his blue eyes widening in appreciation. He was under the impression that only very high level practitioners could do such things.

Legolas suddenly deflated with a self-depreciating grin replacing his arrogance. "No. Not yet. But I can distract really well!" He leaned in to whisper. "And I go nowhere unarmed." He patted his side in a manner suggesting he had something sheathed there.

Weapons were prohibited at Camp Imladris, except for those provided for their activities. Nothing could be brought from home.

That was the way it was supposed to be anyway.

Fili grinned, winked back and simply said. "Let's go rescue the fools." It was his way of saying that he wasn't unarmed either. He didn't bother patting his weapons though. There were too many. Being of Erebor meant he had enemies. Being of Erebor had once been mighty and wondrous, but that was before Smaug. Before exile. He'd been raised in Britain, and felt at home there. But Fili never forgot his true place, even if he'd never seen it before.

The taller boy nodded happily, then shook his head. "They might not actually need rescuing you realize?"

"They're still fools and shouldn't have left." Fili grunted, eyes scanning the area. No adults watching them. He cocked his head to the side and made a gesture for silence, pointing at the sleeping child close to them. Both blonds carefully made their way out the smaller side door with the broken latch.

From tolerably near their area which the two blonds had just vacated, there was a scritch of a sound. A coat moved slightly and two bright eyes blinked open from where their owner had closed them for a pleasant little cat-nap while waiting for the local ferry.

The man was on the smallish side. Childlike and almost tiny in comparison to …well, most everyone else. His features were pleasant and jovial looking, hiding a highly intelligent mind. But he was definitely no juvenile.

He sighed. His highly intelligent mind was telling him to mind his own business. "This isn't on you." He muttered to himself. Still, he was standing before he knew it, straightening his waistcoat and patting every pocket to assure himself that everything was in order. His fingers absently straightened his handkerchief.

Being in order was very important to Mr. Baggins. Bilbo Baggins of …. "Oh drat it all." The short fellow murmured. He was having difficulties naming his new home. Thinking of his comfortable abode and it's very full pantry culled a smile from his lips.

Camp Imladris was located on an island, taking most of the property. The locals called it Rivendell though, always had it seemed.

Bilbo wasn't a local.

His new home had been won, er …stolen, from someone. Someone who had stolen from a lot of other people. So Bilbo had freed it, and many other things. He'd turned over most of it back to the rightful owners, taking a large percentage of profit, of course. He was the grandson of the brilliant and slippery, never-caught Great Took. Still. Of all he'd acquired, that single property had held no records of who had owned it previously and Bilbo, upon inspecting the place, had simply fallen in love.

Since he already had it, he might as well just keep it. It's what proper burglars did, wasn't it?

Rivendell or Imladris, whatever you called it …called to him on a very basic level. It was peace. It was home. It was …still unnamed. "Drat and double drat." Bilbo sniffed and looked for his shoes. Where had the blasted things gone? He looked up and out the window, seeing the two conspiring blond tow-heads hurrying across the street against the lights.

No help for it. He slipped barefoot out the side door. Unseen. He was good at unseen.

Bilbo shook his head mentally, wondering why he was going to rescue five silly teenagers. Awful things, teens. In his experience no one was even slightly interesting until they turned thirty-three at the very least. Old enough to garner some life experiences, and young enough to still do something about it. And yet these youths appealed to something in him. The two blonds had proven to be protective minded at the very least, if a bit reckless. Though not as reckless as the original three, going off with a stranger like that.

Bilbo turned and looked back inside the ferry waiting area. He was supposed to have met Gandalf here. But the tall headmaster had his own sense of time that the world did not seem to recognize.

"Fool." Bilbo muttered, wondering if he was describing Gandalf or the teens. Most likely, he mused a bit sardonically as he crossed the street, himself.

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

"This doesn't smell like a café." Faramir said hesitantly, obviously nervous.

Kili nodded, his hand moving into a silent hand signal to be on alert. Ori signaled he understood. The young teen from Gondor did not. The brunet kept his expression light, although inwardly he was cursing. "I think we need to get back before we're missed." He said with a bright laugh.

"What about your phone call young master?" Asked Tom genially.

"I'm fine. I was just being a bit silly." Kili spread his hands as he stopped shy of entering the run-down premises. "Homesick already, can you believe?" He asked rhetorically.

Tom's eyes narrowed and his jovial expression turned sinister. "No." He obviously had some moves on him, for he didn't reach for either Kili or Ori, but grabbed the youngest.

To his credit Faramir made no sound, nor did he freeze up. The youth from Gondor reached back and jabbed his fingers instinctively at Tom's eyes. Shocked he might be, but he was obviously also well trained in defense.

Unfortunately, so was Tom. He growled, and kicked open the door of the building and all but threw young Faramir through to the interior.

Kili flashed another silent hand signal for Ori to get help, and his friend obeyed instantly. The young brunet tackled Tom around the knees, trying to bring the much heavier and taller opponent down and give his friend a chance to get away.

Eyes streaming from Faramir's attack, Tom reached down and grabbed a handful of Kili's dark hair, yanking him up painfully. Without regard to anything, the tall man started to drag the teen inside. He stumbled as Kili's hidden blade suddenly became un-hidden and sliced into his heavily muscled thigh.

With a shout, Tom threw Kili inside the building. The dark haired young male rolled and sprang up immediately, his eyes taking a second or two in order to adjust to the dim lighting after being outside in the afternoon sunlight.

What he saw made him pale.

Faramir was being held suspended in the air between two men even bigger than Tom! He gritted his teeth and attacked, darting forward with his blade.

"Stop, or we tear him in two."

Faramir's eyes were wide, but he still made not sound. His mouth was set grimly, but anger not fear shone from his eyes.

Kili froze in place. Hopefully Ori wouldn't be long in bringing aid. "Drop him or else!"

"Or else what?" One of the two giant-sized men sneered. Was this Bert or William? Kili snorted. As if that even mattered at this point.

Suddenly from behind him came the sound of something big hitting the floor. Kili's dark eyes widened as from either side of him came two blond blurs. He was quick to join in the attack, even as he recognized the two older campers from earlier. Worries he might have about them, but that was nothing compared to the immediate danger.

Blades flashed and blood dripped as William and Bert were forced into dropping young Faramir. The youth from Gondor was quick to retaliate, springing into action himself. The four of them weaved through the area looking to make a quick getaway.

As if on some silent internal cue, they ran toward the exit only to draw up short as Tom stood there, outline by the much brighter sunlight outside. Disconcertingly, he was grinning. He brought one large hand out and dropped a stone on the floor which immediately started glowing a sickly green.

Legolas ceased moving, staring in awe and even with a hint of fear. "Wards." He hissed, meaning that he could no longer work magic within the boundaries set up by the mystic wards that Tom had just activated. "And a spell of containment, the door is blocked now!"

"Well. You all belong to us now, and we're going to be handing you on to someone much, much darker. What he wants with you I couldn't even dare to guess."

"Which one of us?" Fili asked boldly.

Tom grinned evilly and shrugged, declining to answer. "Does it matter? We're sending you all on. He could filet and eat you for all we care."

"Spice you up with some nutmeg." One of his brothers quipped.

"Naw, Bill. Roasted with plain salt and pepper. You never season things up proper." The other brother spoke up in a surprisingly high voice for one so large.

Kili's mouth dropped open in disgust.

Fili yelled out something harsh in Khuzdul without thinking, telling the younger boys not to be tricked by foolishness and calling them idiots.

Faramir and Legolas both didn't even blink, although the blond's mouth tightened. "I assume you realize we don't understand you!"

Fili flushed while the young brunet sent him a withering glare of disdain, taking offense.

"Now, now. The killing may be easy enough, but if you don't do it in the proper manner it ruins the taste of the meat."

The calm, collected voice startled them all. Everyone spun, staring at the diminutive male who had somehow come in the back way and appeared the very picture of sanguine languidness.

"Who be you?" Tom demanded roughly.

The stranger blinked slowly, then tutted his tongue and shook his head as if monstrously saddened. "If your grammar skills are as fine as your culinary skills I lament for your meals, you must truly be horrid chefs."

The broadest of the three huffed and groaned in confusion. "Huh?"

"He says you can't cook, Bert."

Bert, for apparently the broadest of them was he, seemed hurt by the comment. His hand went to his heart, inadvertently smearing blood from a shallow cut that Kili had managed to land. "Has him tried my cooking?"

"He." The stranger closed his eyes and shuddered. "Has HE tried my cooking?"

"Er …no. Don't think we're acquainted." Bert offered, still looking confused. "So I don't think I've had any of your cooking."

"Oh dear. Wasted wit is a lamentable thing. By the way, the door's not warded anymore. You boys scamper on back to the ferry now. Good lads. Don't want to worry the counselors." The strange little man said with a small smile.

Tom straightened, looking startled. He glanced down at the mystic ward he'd used. His eyes rounded with alarm to see that it was no longer glowing any color at all. "But …"

Bert growled, shaking his massive bald head. "Never you mind! Even without the ward Tom will be able to stop them from getting away!"

The stranger tossed something into the middle of the room, where it flashed with light. The three criminals froze. Stopping. Not moving at all, not even blinking.

Legolas goggled in wonder, waving his hand in front of Bill's eyes. "He might as well be made of stone!" He sounded a bit in awe.

"Something I picked up from a friend a long time ago thinking it might come in handy." The stranger made shooing movements at the boys, who finally started grinning.

Fili pushed on Tom's arm, but the big man didn't even look at him. He whistled.

"Now. I mean it. You need to run along now lads. Did I mention this little spell doesn't last but a minute?"

Faramir threw a wild look at their savior and then back at Kili, the two took off. A moment later, so did the two blonds.

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

Ori met them in the middle of the street, much to the consternation to the drivers trying to get to where they were going. He had Eomer and Boromir with him.

The two counselors looked at the young men and stopped, pulling them back toward the ferry area. Boromir laughed and ruffled his younger sibling's hair, telling him that adventures awaited them ON the island, not here in town.

Eomer looked suspiciously at Ori. "I thought you said they were in trouble?"

Legolas stepped forward quickly. "He was telling us we'd BE in trouble if we didn't come back."

Eomer pushed his long hair behind his ears, his eyes showing he had his doubts over that explanation but could see no way to say that without causing offense. "Is that true?" He asked Ori directly.

The teenager swallowed hard, but nodded gamely. "They left the area." He said, then shot a questioning glance over at Kili.

Fili was watching the building they'd just come from, wondering where the man who'd saved them had gone. Should they go back for him? He caught a vague movement from the corner of his eye, almost like the young brunet whose name he didn't even know knew Ereborean sign language. But when he focused in that direction, the dark-haired boy wasn't doing anything except trying to look innocent.

"Well let's all get back before anyone gets in trouble." Boromir grinned good-naturedly. At his side, Faramir relaxed with not a little bit of relief.

Fili rolled his eyes toward the building, looking at Legolas. The taller blond shook his head and lifted his chin back at the ferry area. When Fili turned to look, he saw their short statured rescuer calmly waving at them.

How? How had he gotten by them? What had happened to the three criminals? Were they still statues, or had it worn off by now?

"Come." Eomer said, as if that was the end of it.

The dark-haired brunet walked by him, still looking innocent as can be. Then as he passed he whispered. "Watch who you call an idiot, idiot."

Fili gritted his teeth and followed the rest of the group inside. He watched the trio they'd gone to rescue move back over to the far side of the waiting area.

Legolas walked up to him. "That was ….odd."

"A panic and a half." Retorted Fili, using slang to indicate it was all a big joke. Only no one was laughing.

"What'd the Gondor kid say to you?"

"Faramir? Nothing." Fili's blue eyes blinked and he rolled his shoulders.

"Naw. The other one. With the dark hair." Legolas clarified his question.

"Nothing, called me out for saying he was an idiot."

"When did you do that?" Legolas asked, confused. "I don't remember that."

Fili now froze, almost as still as the stone trolls they'd run from. He'd called the brunet an idiot alright. In Khuzdul. And the teen had understood him! "He's not from Gondor." He whispered.

Legolas nodded, then looked up with some relief as a horn sounded. "Ferry is arriving!"

"You sound too excited for a ferry arrival." Fili commented absently, his mind puzzling on how the brunet without any braids could possibly know anything about the Khuzdul language. It was not taught to outsiders, nor even really used in front of them. He flushed a bit, realizing he'd done just that.

"It's not the ferry I'm excited about." Legolas grinned. "It's her."

It took a moment, but Fili finally looked up. "Her?"

The blond reached out and touched his companion's chin and then pointing over toward the offices where the administrative work was done. A very pretty girl walked out with brownish-honey colored hair with soft curls escaping her braids and framing her heart-shaped face. Fili caught his breath, temporarily pushing aside all thoughts of bratty and reckless brunets who knew more than they should. "Oh."

"Sigrid." Legolas sighed happily, laughing at the snagged attention of his newest friend.


	5. In which names are chosen

"Sigrid." The name was a caress.

"I saw her first." Legolas teased, though only half-joking.

Fili slid a sly look at his companion and possibly new friend. "She wear your pin?" A ubiquitous question and pretty straight forward. Was this Sigrid already spoken for?

His face crumpling a bit, Legolas shrugged and shook his head. "No pin of mine, nor one from anyone else for that matter."

"Icy?" Asked the Ereborean teen a bit surprised to learn the pretty lass didn't have a steady date.

The blond practitioner's face smoothed into disdain and a slight sneer. "No. Friendly. Cautious. Father on board the ferry, he's the captain. Doesn't trust us summer travelers."

"What's she doing?" Fili straightened, alert and watchful as the curvy yet slender teenager started picking up bags and carrying them toward the ferry loading area.

"Her job." Legolas' lips tilted upwards. "Don't offer to help her. She'll give you the brush off and tell you to mind your own. Takes helping her father very seriously, does our lovely Sigrid."

Fili blinked, his blue eyes measuring his friend before flashing a rueful smile. "You tried that approach already." He guessed.

"Two summers in a row." Legolas shrugged. "Couldn't help myself."

"What else has been tried?"

"Are you writing a book?" Current slang for saying that the other boy was asking too many questions.

"Share." Fili insisted with a hangdog look.

The blond scion of the Greenleaf family tree gave a self-depreciating smile and a quick tilt to his head. "Okay, what else has been tried? Do you mean just by me, or anyone else? Why should I help you?"

"If I impress her, it doesn't mean that I win her. Could just become friends. And there you are, already my friend and there she is, my other friend." Fili winked and gave a telling laugh.

Legolas stared for a moment then sighed with resignation. "Or you could win her."

"Or I could win her." Fili agreed, his voice hinting at bits of arrogance.

"And your uncle would allow you to see her outside of the summer?" Legolas asked pointedly.

Immediate deflation of mood. "That's close." Fili murmured, meaning that the words were wrong and cut too near to the truth. "Your father?"

The long-haired blond managed to look equally as dejected. "No name, no title, no blood, no wealth, no …."

"Frosted." Fili winced in sympathy. "Uncle wouldn't care so much about that. But a girlfriend would 'distract' me from the great goal of reclaiming our homeland."

Legolas gave a soft snort. "I don't know which is worse. Your uncle or my father." He peered over to where some Dutch lads were trying to flirt unsuccessfully with the object of their attention. "Come on."

"Where?" Fili objected, not wanting to leave Sigrid to fend for herself. Not that she needed much help it seemed, he saw her ignore the rich and handsome Dutch heirs to some fortune or another.

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

Kili pulled Ori aside, looking around furtively to make sure they couldn't be overheard. "The blond one, with the warrior braids. Erebor."

The younger lad nodded slowly, his own expression clearly worried. "We already tried to call your Uncle Frerin."

"Shh!" Kili warned his friend, looking about them once more but finding no one paying them any mind. "Look. We're going to have to play chill out here. Stay sharp. Can't let him or anyone else know where we're from."

Ori reached out and without blinking or change in expression tugged lightly on his warrior braids, a clear signal of his origins. "A bit late, perhaps?"

The brunet bit his bottom lip and shrugged. "Okay. You're from Erebor, clearly. But my braids came out on the plane ride so I can claim citizenship elsewhere. Where can I be from?"

The younger of the two looked around as if seeking an answer, until his eyes lit upon young Faramir who had finally finished being scolded by his older brother. He gestured for the youngster.

Faramir walked over to them, his eyes cautious. "No more leaving, yes?"

"Yes." Ori agreed, though Kili didn't. The dark-haired youth wasn't sure about not leaving. Frerin had drummed it into his head from a very early age. Trust no one from Erebor with a British accent unless presented by Frerin himself. Said that the former king's son Thorin was a threat to them, though he'd never really explained why.

All Kili could really remember was the urgency in his uncle's voice and the agreement from the other warriors living with them from time to time. Stay away from Thorin. If the uncrowned king got his hands on Kili, then he'd never be allowed to visit America or see his family there again.

What had seemed a rather unpleasant bedtime story, now took on a whole different meaning.

"We need a nickname and a new home for Kili." Ori continued as Faramir's eyes widened.

"Why?" The youth asked in a rushed whisper.

"Rival family business." Kili whispered hoarsely. "My uncle is very cautious, but those two blonds over there?"

"The ones who rescued us?"

"No. That was the little man." Kili dismissed the blond's participation presumptively. "The shorter one with the braids? Erebor."

Faramir glanced at Ori and his own braids, and then back at Kili's loose hair.

"My braids fell out while I was travelling." Kili admitted with a slight flush. "But it was good luck for me. Now I don't have the braids and can be from somewhere else."

"But where?" Ori tugged nervously on his jacket sleeve.

Faramir shrugged. "Your accent is pure American. Can't pass you off from Gondor."

"Rohan?" Kili threw out the suggestion without much confidence.

"What do you know about Swaps?" Faramir asked quickly.

"Swapping what?" Kili asked, thrown off by the question and looking confused.

Faramir's face fell and he shrugged. "Not Rohan then. Swaps is the new Kentucky Derby Winner. You know, the California Comet. Out of Iron Reward?"

"Horses?" Kili blinked a bit helplessly. "I can ride. Montana ranch and all that. My uncle's friend Bifer raises working ranch ponies and horses."

The youth from Gondor shook his head, sure of himself. "Those guys from Rohan are BORN in the saddle. If you can't talk bloodlines, forget it. I only know as much as I do because Eomer won't shut up on the subject."

"And not Gondor. Really, no one else has hair as long as ours except for practitioners." Ori caught Kili's arrested look. "No. You are no practitioner and can NOT pass as one."

Disappointed Kili nodded. It was true. Magics weren't his strong suit, he could just about key the household wards but he certainly couldn't bespell even a pebble.

"Gondor." Faramir drew out the word, then grinned. "Descent. You could be American now, but from parents from Gondor. Claim they keep a traditional household, that's why your hair is longer and loose."

Immediately brightening, Kili nodded.

"But the name is wrong. Kili Durinson? Pure Erebor." Faramir pointed out what was obvious to him at least.

"Need a name. A nickname. Nothing too outrageous." Ori said, his nerves settling down a bit now that they had part of a solution.

Faramir peered at the brunet's shirt and the emblazoned name on it. "What sport is that?"

"Football." Kili said, then made a face as Faramir shook his head. He clarified his answer. "American football."

"L.A. Rams?" The young male from Gondor sounded less than impressed. "Do they have nicknames?"

Ori nodded enthusiastically. "The quarterback's nickname is Skeet. Everyone in L.A. loves the guy." He grinned suddenly. "When he's winning."

"L.A.?" Faramir mused, then brightened. "Los Angeles? Where they make movies?"

Kili nodded, glancing over to where passengers were being encouraged to board the ferry now. "My uncle is a movie producer."

"Hollywood." Faramir grinned and pointed at his new friend. "Your new name is Hollywood. And now, you're going to save my life and go ask the Headmaster to let me be your suite-mate this summer."

Kili blinked suddenly, then laughed. "I am?"

"Yes." Faramir shuddered. "Met the ones I was scheduled to have. Thick-headed blokes from Gondor that my brother picked out. They don't care much for me, but want to impress Boromir." His voice dripped with disgust. "I want to make my own friends. My brother is great and all, but I don't want to ride his coattails."

Kili and Ori laughed and along with their new friend went in search of someone to change their rooming assignments.

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

"What are you up to my old friend?"

Gandalf Graymane puffed languidly upon his pipe, savoring the fine flavor of the tobacco. He didn't bother to glance to the new arrival at his side. He knew who it was. "Bilbo Baggins, as I live and breathe."

"Why would three former Austrian agents try and kidnap a few of your young charges?"

The taller man paused mid-puff, then calmly blew out a smoke ring suspiciously in the shape of the British pound.

"Yes, yes." Bilbo sounded a bit put out. "I know these are all scions of the best and richest families in Europe and elsewhere. But today was more …directed. And the targets a mixture of Erebor, Gondor, and if I am not mistaken the son of Thranduil of all people."

"You are rarely mistaken my friend." Gandalf spoke calmly, finally peeking over at his shorter companion.

Bilbo huffed yet again. "I was mistaken when I allowed old sentiment for a friend of my mother's to talk me into an 'adventure' I believe you called it?"

Gandalf stood upright and looked up at the sky, as if merely gauging the weather. "Oh? And you didn't liberate a fortune and repatriate most of it to the rightful owners? And found an unclaimed deed with just the type of house and lands that suit you best?"

"Sometimes I hate you, old friend." The diminutive and soft looking man said without much heat. Bilbo was someone often underestimated. Even by those who knew better, such was his disarming demeanor.

"I know, I know."

"So." Bilbo sighed heavily as he gripped the metal railing on the ferry. "Why this meeting?"

Gandalf turned, his eyes perusing the two decks of the ferry. Finally his gaze lit on his target. A tall, slow-moving youth with kind eyes. "Beorn Carrock."

Bilbo's mind was quick and sharp and full of many sundry things. Including bloodlines. "Carrock? Northman heritage from the Anduin Valley. I thought the family died out."

"Parents, grandparents, siblings, cousins. Beorn is one of the last of his family. Heir." Gandalf paused, and Bilbo tensed up, knowing his friend's pauses usually held great meaning. "He has a legal guardian, of course."

"Of course." Bilbo echoed, wondering at the hardening in his friend's voice all of a sudden.

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

It was easy. Very easy. With Faramir being the son of Gondor's current Steward, no one questioned it when he introduced his friend, Hollywood. Currently living in America.

They avoided Boromir and his friends, but nothing too obvious.

The only nerve wracking part was when the two blonds walked up to them. Kili nearly had to sit on his hands to keep from flashing Khuzdul hand signals to Ori. What was the use of pretending to be from Gondor if you blew it in the first five minutes?

"I'm Legolas." The taller blond spoke up quietly, then indicated the broader male beside him. "This is Fili. He's of Erebor."

Kili's ears began to ring. Fili? Fili? He struggled not to look over at Ori in panic. Was the name a coincidence? Those of Erebor often had siblings and cousins with similar sounding names. It was a tradition.

"He's Hollywood, and I'm Skeet."

Kili finally looked over at Ori, who apart from going pale, seemed to be doing fine.

"Skeet?" Fili laughed. "What kind of name is Skeet?"

"Nickname." Ori said, barely a quiver in his voice.

Fili's blue eyes narrowed on the duo for a moment, but seemed to let the introductions slide for the moment. "We need to talk."

Kili's flight or fight reflexes were set on a hair trigger. He caught his breath, ready to come up with fists swinging. He was acutely aware of where his hidden daggers were too. Only, he knew that this Fili had blades as well. He'd seen them in the melee earlier.

"Who were those trolls?" Fili asked.

It took a second for the question to sink in. Kili, now known as Hollywood, blinked hard three times in a row. That wasn't what he'd thought was going to be discussed.

Ori shrugged. "Don't know. K ..Hollywood wanted to make a call home and they offered use of theirs. In hindsight it was not the brightest move."

"Stupid." Legolas agreed.

Kili frowned sharply, wanting to protest the comment. But he was too light headed with relief. They weren't questioning him about his heritage.

Fili pointed at Ori's braid beads. "Family?"

"Orphan." Ori squeaked. "Please, don't."

Kili almost felt sorry for the other boy. Fili was instantly sympathetic toward Skeet. He knew what the blond was thinking. No one from Erebor would give up their name, not for a nickname. But someone who'd lost their family in Smaug's overthrow might try and distance themselves from the loss. Ori was obviously young and this Fili seemed instantly protective.

Damn it. Kili sat there and sulked. He just wanted to get rid of the arrogant blond, not draw him closer!

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o


	6. In which retirement is delayed, again

Fili felt bad about himself. He'd not wanted to embarrass or bring up bad memories for the boy who'd introduced himself merely as Skeet. He looked younger than him, maybe thirteen. His braids showed he was learning weaponry, though not having yet achieved any with mastery.

At sixteen, Fili's braids showed he was clearly proficient with bladed weapons of several different types. Not a master yet, but then he was actually young for the braids he'd already earned. Dwalin and Thorin being his teachers, there'd not been much choice in the matter. Sometimes it was learn or bleed. Not that he regretted that. He was all for training.

The blond looked away, letting the talk among the teenage campers ebb and flow around him while he made a study of the mystery presented to him.

First. Skeet. Very unusual to find someone of Erebor unwilling to discuss lineage. Second? He claimed to be an orphan, drawing Fili's immediate sympathy. But the beads in his hair showed he had family. Siblings perhaps? And how did an orphan, from a country overthrown by a despot, afford a camp such as Imladris? It took money to come here. And not just money, bloodlines too.

The fact that Skeet appeared nervous around him? That didn't surprise nor faze Fili. He was the heir to the throne of Erebor after all. That is if they ever were able to recover their ancestral lands and home. He was used to a little awe and nerves when his countrymen met him for the first time.

"You? You have family?"

Fili's blue eyes narrowed on the young Gondorian male with the American accent. Something about him seemed to rub the blond the wrong way. It didn't help that there seemed to be something almost belligerent or challenging in his manner.

"I have." Fili answered, deliberately being vague for no reason other than the brunet irked him. Maybe it was because Hollywood had recognized the Khuzdul word for 'idiot' he'd thrown at him earlier. He wondered if Skeet was breaking millennia old traditions by instructing an outsider of their language.

"Oooh! Little boys playing with girl-hair. Do you go to a beauty salon or a barber?"

The entire group turned to stare at the older boys leaning against the ferry railings. Legolas stepped forward and sketched something in the air.

The older boys, clearly recognizing that the long-haired blond was a practitioner, startled. They drew back in sudden fear.

Legolas smirked, turning his back on them. He didn't explain he'd done nothing. Couldn't really. Not while over running water that he didn't have a direct connection to, not like at home.

"Excuse me? Which of you is Kili?" A tall adult intruded on them all, bending at the waist in a polite bow. His hair was cropped short, though not a flat-top. Simply well groomed, if you weren't from Erebor, Gondor or Rohan. "The headmaster is ready to meet with you."

Fili looked bewildered. He was about to answer when the young brunet nearly jumped to his feet, almost stepping on the blond's feet. "Sorry." He muttered.

Ignoring the youth's rudeness, Fili nodded at the messenger. "I'm Fili, are you sure you have the right name? I can't imagine why the headmaster would want to see me." Actually he could, he just hoped the man didn't know about the skirmish with the giant trio who'd almost made off with all of them.

Hollywood seemed to freeze on the spot, then sat back down so fast it should have made his head spin. The brunet mumbled something inaudible, looking down at his feet.

"Kili." The camp counselor clarified. "Headmaster said a young man from Erebor descent. Kili."

"No. I am of Erebor." The blond laughed, shaking his head so his braids swung a bit to emphasize his words. "But the name is Fili. With an F."

"Is that like filly, as in …without balls?" Cat-called one of the older campers who'd gone back to leaning against the nearby railing. "Filly, Filly … with your pretty blond braids and sweet blue eyes. Pretty as a picture. Pretty Filly. That's what I'll call you this summer."

The camp employee drew up to his full height and glared down his nose at the offending youth. The young man grinned and slowly stood up straight, but didn't lose his cocky attitude. "What?"

"I think the headmaster would probably like to see you too Mr. Tolliver."

The youth in question rolled his rather broad shoulders and smirked while running a hand over his freshly cut buzz cut. "My pleasure. Tell him to call my secretary."

Several teens laughed, while a few more simply smiled as if not wanting to offend the bully. Toliver was a well-known name. And a rich one. Around here, rich was relative. Everyone here came from money. To be considered wealthy in this crowd? Meant stinking rich.

The practitioner stared at the youth. Mr. Tolliver stared right back. A few moments later, the youth's smile began to dim. Another few moments and he started to fidget. In under a minute he was looking down at his expensive 'casual' shoes. "Report to the headmaster please." The please wasn't really a request, merely a formality. Everyone knew who'd won the little contest of wills.

Fili grunted in approval and turned to look back at the group behind him. Legolas was standing at his left looking troubled, but ready to back up his new friend. Surprising. But not as surprising as the fact that Skeet and Hollywood had moved up on his right side, slightly behind him. A unified front? "Thanks." He mumbled, uncomfortable.

"Thanks for your assist earlier." The brunet sounded like he was biting into a lemon in order to actually offer gratitude.

"Let's not mention that again." Legolas said dryly in his posh accent, looking around at all the campers near enough to overhear what shouldn't be spread about.

Skeet and Hollywood both nodded solemnly.

"Kili?" The counselor sighed. "I mean, Fili?" He gestured toward the stairs leading the ferry's main cabin.

"Oh right. The headmaster." Fili shrugged, sneaking a look at Legolas who gave him a wink of encouragement and a thumbs up sign.

"Later." Called out Skeet, who then fended off a harsh look from Hollywood. "What?"

"Ask him about the rooming situation." Legolas called out as Fili headed up the metal stairs. "Beorn Carrock!"

Fili lifted a hand in acknowledgement to show he'd heard.

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

Now that the braided wonder was gone, Kili felt like he could breathe again. He relaxed his hands, shaking them out again.

Ori gave him a tentative smile and Kili shrugged. If this journey to camp was so tense, what was the rest of the summer going to be like? Maybe being kidnapped would have been better. Kili made a face. No. He knew better. Only they hadn't made it to the island yet and already his temper was frayed.

"Hollywood huh?" Legolas asked while redolently lounging back against a thick pole holding up one edge of the upper deck.

Kili eyed the practitioner, but had nothing against him other than he was British and friends with the Erebor guy. Fili. Fili, really? Were they related somehow? Distant cousins? With Ereborean blood that was a distinct possibility. He grunted in acknowledgement and nodded his head. "That's my name."

"Know any stars?"

Ori laughed. "His uncle produces movies. Now HE knows lots of stars, but they don't all come by the house."

Legolas looked back and forth between the two. "You share a house?"

Kili stirred. Dangerous. "No. Although Skeet stays with us sometimes. We're just good friends." And distant cousins, although he didn't add that last bit.

Apparently Legolas had friends like that too, he just nodded. "Anyone I'd know about?"

Kili shrugged. "Met George and Gracie Burns a few months ago." He admitted. Though he left out the part where he and Ori had crashed the dinner party his Uncle Frerin was throwing for the couple. Only the fact that Mrs. Burns had been enthralled and delighted with the young teens had saved them from adult wrath.

Legolas shrugged.

Ori stirred and sighed. "American television stars. Came over from radio."

"Heard of them, I guess." The blond didn't seem impressed.

Why he felt slighted, Kili wasn't sure. It seemed the blond had something of a dismissive attitude. "Harpo Marx taught me to play croquet."

Legolas blinked, then grinned. "Now him I've heard of!" He rolled his shoulders. "Though I am far more interested in starlets. You know, Lana Turner or Marilyn? Someone like that?"

Kili flushed while Ori laughed so hard he slapped his knee. "Oh, he's tried. But his uncle won't introduce him."

"Shut it!" Kili hissed.

Ori's laughter settled down a bit. "Actually. Fr ….his uncle says that he thinks Lana Turner hangs out with the entirely wrong crowd. Says she's nice enough, but doesn't like the company she keeps." He put his finger alongside his nose.

Legolas raised his eyebrows in question.

"Mobbed up." Kili explained. "Gangsters."

"She's in with Al Capone?" The blond sounded awed.

Ori hooted a bit, flapping his hands in amusement. "He's dead. Besides, that was Chicago."

Legolas made a face and rolled his eyes, settling back down. "Anyone you did meet?"

"Mickey Rooney." Kili shrugged. "Twice. Nice guy."

"Bridget Bardot?" The blond asked with a hint of a leer.

Kili groaned and waved a hand up as if he were in school. "I only wish."

Ori chuckled and nodded. "Me too."

"Third." Legolas grinned at them both.

"Almost met Jerry Lewis once." Kili supplied with a grin. "He left only about fifteen minutes before I got home."

The blond groaned and laughed. "Bad luck."

"Worse than you think. Bad enough to miss him, but he'd not come alone. He had Dean Martin and Janet Leigh with him, because they were making a movie together at the time. Missed them all." Kili groused, remembering the unfair way Frerin had taunted him about the debacle. He could laugh about it now, but at the time he'd been devastated. He'd really wanted to meet the guy.

"Love Martin and Lewis." The blond grinned, shaking his head in sympathy.

"Uncle says they're breaking up their partnership soon. Just wait."

Legolas blew off the comment. "Doubt it, they're too successful as a team. Loved Janet Leigh in 'Angels in the Outfield' though."

Fili sauntered back down the stairs toward them. He shrugged lightly at Legolas' questioning look. "Headmaster Gandalf is a strange man."

"True." The blond grinned. "You're not the first to say it. What did he want you for?"

"To be honest, not sure." Fili scratched his head absently. "Oh, he did agree to put us and Beorn together in a cabin. Didn't even ask why."

"Very cool." Legolas shook Fili's hand. "Look, my father and your uncle may hate each other. But let's not go that route."

Kili smirked a bit, his earlier ease flitting away with the blond's arrival. "Smooth like apple butter you are."

Fili looked at him, as if he were a puzzle in need of deciphering. Kili tried hard not to fidget beneath the scrutiny, sorry he'd said anything at all.

"He just means you're a smooth talker." Ori supplied, his eyes moving nervously about the group. "Hollywood?" He waited, but Kili didn't respond. "Hollywood!"

The brunet jerked slightly and looked at his friend, he wasn't used to his new nickname yet. He'd have to work on it. "You should go speak with the headmaster, ask him about making sure Faramir is in with our cabin." He tilted his head, as if to silently say something else too.

Oh. Right. Kili grinned. He could use the room assignment question in order to go visit the Headmaster. Who'd been looking for him, not Fili. "Good one, Skeet."

"Oy!" Legolas called after the departing brunet. "What about David Niven? Vivien Leigh? Rex Harrison? Have you met Christopher Lee?"

Kili turned around at the top of the stairs and called back. "No. I wish. He's not all that. And who?" He laughed and made his exit with a swift wave of his hand.

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

Gandalf Graymane looked up at the knock on his door. "Come in, come in, my friend. Care for some tea?"

"Always. But not right at the moment." The fussy little man brushed a stray piece of lint off of his rather fine jacket.

"You've forgotten your shoes again." The taller man pointed out kindly, nodding toward Bilbo's bare feet.

The smaller man wiggled his toes. "Shoes are a bother." He mourned.

"And they make sounds when trying to remain unseen, which is all the time for a descendent of the Great Took. Am I right?"

Bilbo smiled and twitched his nose slightly, then straightened his shoulders. "I have decided. No more adventures for me. Thank you." He bobbed his head twice.

"You're most welcome." Gandalf smiled gently. "And the adventure will be here waiting for you when you want it."

Bilbo started to turn away, then with his back to his friend he dropped his head sadly. "You think you know me so well. Not this time. I'm tired, Gandalf. I'm going to retire."

"What? Again?" Teased the much taller male. "That's the fourth time since I met you." He paused for a moment and then sighed. "You're needed. Much needed."

Bilbo blinked, then looked up at the doorway. "You have a visitor." He announced.

Gandalf straightened. "I do?" He too then waited. A moment later he heard the tread on the stairs that Bilbo had already picked up on. "Seems that I do."

A moment or two later Kili rounded the corner and approached the door. The young brunet hesitated on the threshold, looking in through the open door. "Uhm."

"Uhm is neither a greeting nor a word." Bilbo said smoothly.

Kili blinked, recognizing the man who'd saved them earlier. His dark eyes slid worriedly to the tall man behind the desk. "Kili Durinson, at your service sir." He bowed his head.

Surprised, the little man returned the gesture. "Bilbo Baggins, at yours."

"Boggins?"

"Baggins." Bilbo corrected rather firmly.

"Thank you." Kili said, putting rather more emphasis on the words than he normally might have.

Bilbo flicked his eyes back towards the tall man behind him and twitched his mouth and then wrinkled his nose. He shook his head very, very lightly.

Kili's mouth firmed. Mr. Baggins hadn't told on them. He relaxed a bit as his smile warmed significantly. "I was told the Headmaster wanted to see me?"

"Yes, yes. Come in." Gandalf gestured in welcome. "I met a rather nice young man just a moment ago, name of Fili. Any relation?" He asked with apparent casualness. "Oh, Bilbo. Don't let me keep you from your retirement."

Retirement? The smaller man didn't look all that old to Kili's eyes. Although there was something about the man's gaze that read older than he looked.

Bilbo paused with a heartfelt sigh. "Did you plan this?"

Gandalf chuckled. "Who me?"

"Do they know?"

"I think perhaps that they do not. But it's of no concern of yours. Being retired and all." Gandalf Graymane smiled a bit wider on that note. "Now. Come in Kili."

"Er. Can you call me Hollywood? While we're at camp. It's ….rather important actually." The young teen sounded a bit anxious on the matter.

Gandalf shot a look at the back of Bilbo's head. "Yes. Yes, I can do that. Hollywood it is then. And a new name for the friend who accompanied you from America?"

Kili started to relax a bit. "Yes. Skeet."

"As in the things people shoot at?" Gandalf frowned.

"As in the L.A. Ram's quarterback." Kili laughed.

Gandalf gestured for the young camper to take a seat. "Now, Bilbo. If you're retired …"

The smaller statured man sighed deeply and took a seat. In the office. "I fear you will be the death of me one day, my friend."

"Perhaps not." Gandalf chided gently.

Bilbo sent a speculative look out of the corner of his eye. Fili. Kili. Durinson. At the same camp. At the same time. Gandalf knew better than that.

Unless he had something up his sleeve.

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All apologies to Rex Harrison and Christopher Lee. Love them both!


	7. In which assignments are made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Just please note, that this AU will not follow canon storylines. Bilbo will be a bit of a BAMF and some things and plots will need to change to suit modern (1955) times.

"What is this?" Fili asked, his voice nearly a purr as he spoke around his mouthful of food.

Legolas grinned with delight. "Camp Imladris gets their food supplies from the States. No rationing."

Beorn Carrock looked up sleepy-eyed, having already eaten half of his grilled cheeseburger. "You still have rationing in Britain?" His accent made it clear that his command of the Queen's English was studied, not native.

Fili shook his head, his mouth too full this time for speaking. Legolas grinned. "Sugar rations were the last, and they ended last year for us. I was six when the war ended, I don't remember a time without ration books or shortages."

"For some of us, I doubt you ever lacked for anything." A dark voice from a dark-eyed youth with buzzed hair, also with a European accent. He shot an unfriendly look at Legolas.

Fili saw Beorn frown at the tone of the speaker, but he himself said nothing. The Ereborean prince had been surprised when he'd been introduced to Legolas' friend and their new cabin mate. The teen was huge, taller than both Uncle Thorin and all the other warriors at home. He was tall and muscled, as if he worked like a laborer every day, in the sun. Yet he was also soft spoken and while he ate with neat manners, it almost seemed like he wasn't used to getting enough to eat. His eyes had lit up at the meal when they'd gone through the line. Fili pushed the thought aside, it had probably just been a long trip for him. He wondered where Beorn called home.

Beside the taller teen, Legolas stiffened but didn't comment on the insinuation, reminding Fili about the rumors that his Uncle Thorin kept going on about. How Thranduil never seemed to go without, hinting at black market connections. Then again. His uncle wasn't without his own connections, even though he'd taken a more active war effort than the British peer had it seemed.

Fili swallowed and shrugged. "War's over." He said blandly. "And I have my very first cheeseburger and you are not going to ruin it for me. What's it called if you don't add cheese?"

"A hamburger."

Fili glanced over at the next table and at the youth they were calling Hollywood now. Stupid affectation. Honor names were given following battle or great feats. Like his Uncle Thorin being called Oakenshield. Earned. Not a name after a city you were from.

The irritating brunet grinned and shook his head at them. "Could get better at home. A lot better."

Fili stiffened. It rubbed him the wrong way that the mystery kid was looking down on food that he himself thought was near ambrosia. "Meat's a premium in Britian. Even ham." He said coldly.

"Not actually ham." Hollywood laughed, ignoring the blond's near scowl. "Just called that. Beef. Ground beef. Hardly anything premium."

Fili nearly bit his tongue in half to keep from escalating things. First day of camp and all.

Skeet, the orphan from Erebor looked a bit embarrassed and rushed to fill the void. "Sorry. We summer a lot in Montana. Ranches. If the steak isn't bigger than the plate it's not considered a meal."

Fili and Legolas blinked, staring. Even Beorn looked up at that one. Ori suddenly realized he may have just made matters worse. "Sorry." He muttered, looking down at his plate.

The buzz-cut from down the table snorted and shook his head. "My father has a title reaching back centuries, but the land was set back ages by bombing. Just now starting to make the yields needed to be self-sufficient."

Hollywood gave them all blank looks. "Hamburgers are new to you? No joking? Didn't mean to rattle your cage." He half-way apologized.

Most of the teenagers around them nodded, though a few had obviously partaken before. One blond teen had his hair cut so short his scalp gleamed pink beneath it spoke up. "Ate this in New Hampshire last summer, visiting relatives. But it's in London now too. Place called a Wimpy Bar. Got to go with my cousin about a month ago. Milkshakes served there too. Starting to get real popular at home."

"I've heard." Legolas stressed the second word, insinuating that he himself had never been and was jealous. "We don't eat out much." He grumbled half jokingly.

From what Fili had heard about Thranduil, the man didn't go out much at all. Kept to himself for the most part and socialized only at the higher levels.

"Hollywood?" Beorn called out in a voice far more gentle than what looked like should be coming out of his larger frame. "If you're not going to eat those chips, would you please pass them this way?"

The dark-haired youth looked confused as he frowned down at his plate. "Don't have chips."

Legolas smirked, some of his good humor returning. "He means these." He held up a french fry before popping it in his mouth. "Chips."

Laughing good naturedly, Hollywood passed over the remainder of his plate. "French fries."

"Never had those in France. Ever." Sneered another youth from another table with a clear aristocratic accent, getting some laughs. "Idiot."

Fili's eyes narrowed, but the taunt ended there and the moment passed. He did briefly wonder why he'd gotten a bit miffed when someone had teased Hollywood. It's not as if he even liked the fellow, not one bit. Ranches and steaks bigger than plates. Bet the kid had never lived through an aerial raid either. He opened his mouth to ask just what Hollywood's father had done during the war, but wisdom kept his tongue still.

Ask Hollywood, and everyone would have to answer. And some of these blokes had more than likely lost their fathers or other relatives. Or maybe they weren't so proud of their dads. If they still had one. Skeet was an orphan, he remembered. Probably not the only one here. No. This wasn't the place to be asking a question like that.

Beorn lifted his head, pinning the ruder teen with a look that made the youth look away first. "He's willing to share, and if he wants to call them French, then that's fine." The large teen took a bite out of the fry and smiled grimly. "Better than fine, it's delicious."

Fili grinned and shook his head as the other teens looked away and went back to minding their own business. He and Hollywood shared an amused glance, as if thinking the same thing. When they realized they were looking at each other, both paused and glanced away quickly.

"Little brother!" The voice boomed over their table.

Already quiet throughout dinner, young Faramir looked up with wide eyes. He smiled gamely, if with a bit of trepidation.

Boromir beamed a welcoming grin across the table at all the campers while clapping a fond hand on his brother's shoulder. "Any thoughts on work assignments? Headmaster Gandalf would like three groups to start out with." He clapped his hands together in anticipation. "Who volunteers?"

Fili blinked a few times then shot a confused glance at Legolas. At the next table there were general groans and comments about how campers shouldn't be forced into labor. Immediately Fili's brow furrowed. Work wasn't a pejorative word, not to anyone from Erebor. Princes included. More specifically, princes especially. He started to volunteer, but was interrupted.

"Me, Skeet and Faramir." Hollywood called out in a calm voice. "First group." He gave a lofty look at the other tables. "Who's afraid of a little effort?"

Fili stiffened, had the young brunet looked in his direction? Oh that wouldn't work at all. His blue eyes lit with energy and temper as he glanced at Legolas and Beorn. The blond practitioner leaned in to whisper. "Sometimes good, sometimes bad."

"Take a chance." Beorn nodded.

Fili's hand shot up. "Second group."

Eomer, who'd walked in right beside the male from Gondor grinned. "Restoring the football pitch after the last storm." He pointed at Hollywood's group. "Garden assistance." He pointed at Fili and his friends. Then he frowned and looked around. "No one wants to assist the lovely Sigrid and her brother with dock repair?" He asked leadingly.

Immediately well over three-fourths of the group shot their hands in the air, arguing on who would help with what. Finally a bully of a New Yorker stood with his two equally rich and strong-looking mates. "Ours." He made a fist and jerked his thumb toward his chest.

Fili groaned as Legolas dropped his head, shaking it. Such a missed opportunity.

"Now, now." A friendly voice interrupted the protests as the headmaster himself made an appearance. Gandalf beamed pleasantly at the entire group. "Splendid! I love volunteers." He peered at the names that Eomer had been writing on his clipboard.

"Have fun on the football pitch." Sneered the New Yorker while his mates laughed in agreement. "Sure you don't want to switch?" He teased Hollywood and the others.

Gandalf looked up as if only half-way paying attention. He smiled benignly. "Well of course you can switch, not a problem." The headmaster pointed at the names as he gave his instructions to Eomer. "Tell K …er, Hollywood, Faramir and Skeet that they'll report to Sigrid and Bard in the morning right after breakfast. Mr. Johnson here and his friends can certainly help clean up the football pitch. Splendid, splendid. I do love a good volunteer!"

"We don't mind working on the dock." Fili offered quickly with a helpful look.

"Oh, you don't have to give up your gardening." Hollywood smiled at the blond prince. "Didn't you say you loved the outdoors?"

"It's all outdoors!" Legolas protested.

"Good, good. All settled! That's fine." Gandalf seemed pleased at least. "So glad that I can help my campers. With your love of football, this will be a labor of fun." He told the scowling New York teen.

Laughter and general joshing met those remarks as the usually privileged and over-indulged scions of very wealthy families lost their grins. "But sir!"

"You can thank me later." Absently Gandalf patted the upset teen on the shoulder as he made an exit that looked unhurried, but he was still gone before anyone could react.

"Report to Sigrid, you'll be helping her." Boromir's grin widened as he winked at his younger brother with delight. All eyes turned on the trio with envy.

Fili's jaw shut with an audible click as his eyes narrowed on Hollywood and his friends. A day with the lovely and out-of-reach Sigrid? That could have been him! "Unfair." He muttered under his breath as he eyed the younger brunet teen. "I could learn to hate him."

Legolas, feeling his own jealousy, nodded in agreement.

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

"Steaks bigger than plates, getting to work hand in glove with Sigrid, it's not fair!" Legolas paced in the middle of their cabin while the prince from Erebor whittled down a hunk of wood to nearly nothing.

Beorn walked into their shared living area from the showers, a beach towel wrapped around his waist and flip-flops on his feet. Fili frowned when he saw the taller teen, but couldn't pin-point why, not at first.

Legolas slid into a seat on his trunk, next to the bunk he'd claimed as his own. "Hot water back on yet?"

"No." Beorn rumbled. "It's cold, but I'm clean."

Fili looked up dispiritedly. "That kid. Hollywood." He sneered as he said the name. "Too full of himself."

The tallest of the three shrugged with one shoulder, grabbing a t-shirt to pull on over his chest. "Kid didn't make them give the dock assignment to him, that was the headmaster."

"You just like him because he shared his food." Legolas sighed.

Fili's hands stilled as he whittled, hefting the slight weight of the blade in his palm. Food. Earlier he'd thought that Beorn had just been the victim of a long flight and being hungry. He sneaked a glance from the corner of his eyes. For someone with such a large frame, the tall foreign teen was decidedly underweight. And had there been a bruise along his rib cage?

"Yo, Carrok."

Beorn looked over at Fili in quiet question, waiting.

"Where are you from?"

Legolas stirred uneasily and gave a slight shake to his head.

"Nowhere." The foreign sounding teen replied quietly. He looked around and picked up his pants, heading back into the bathroom to finish getting dressed for bed.

The blond practitioner leaned in toward Fili as the other boy left the room. "Don't."

"Everyone is from somewhere." Fili replied, a bit stung at being warned off even such a simple question.

Legolas moved to sit right next to the prince from Erebor. "Beorn's from the north end of the Anduin valley. Ford of Carrock."

Fili stared in confusion for half a second, then his blue eyes went wide with shock.

"Yeah. THAT place. Nearly wiped off the map during the war." Legolas nodded grimly. "He's a Carrock of those Carrocks. The last of them basically. Very few left, and he's the heir."

The prince's eyes filled with remorse and sympathy. Erebor had been taken over and its people scattered. Those from the Ford of Carrock? Destroyed. "What's he doing here at camp then?"

"His guardian sends him every summer. Mr. Azog from …"

"Khazad-dum." Fili supplied the name with grim hatred. "That's Beorn's guardian?" His eyes lit with temper and betrayal.

"I'm not going to chrome-plate anything." Legolas tried for soothing. "Azog isn't exactly a great guardian." He cocked his head leadingly toward the bathroom where the taller teen had disappeared.

The prince's eyes narrowed dangerously. "What do you mean?"

"You didn't see the bruises?" Legolas' voice showed his disbelief as Fili sighed and nodded. "Beorn turns eighteen in three weeks. Supposed to go to court and take over his own affairs then."

Fili grunted with satisfaction, but still looked suspicious. "So why don't you sound happier?"

Legolas sighed. "Azog is bad news. Real bad. My father doesn't trust him at all, won't do business with him and my father will do business with nearly anyone."

"Those of Erebor despise Azog. Khazad-dum was once a sister nation with us. Our relatives." Fili sighed and shook his head. "My great-grandfather tried to liberate it and lost his life there, back during the war. Then Azog claimed he'd been one of the axis powers under duress and threat. Pulled some diplomatic coup and didn't even face war crime charges. It's a disgrace." He swallowed bitterly. "My uncle Thorin claimed he'd bought his freedom with information as well as money. Betrayed those he was allied with once he saw how the war was heading."

"Hah. Something your uncle and my father actually agree on." Legolas sniffed with caustic amusement. "Anyway, father feels Azog has been putting on the bit, an act really. That he'll find a way to keep the Carrock lands from leaving his control."

"What are you two talking about in here?" Beorn walked back out, yawning as he stretched lazily.

Was Fili imagining it, or was the tall youth's movements a bit guarded? Perhaps sore? "Uhm. We're talking about getting back at Hollywood and his cabin mates."

"Yep. In?" Legolas fell in line with the explanation.

Beorn shrugged. "What did you have in mind?"

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

"Two pairs." Faramir proudly proclaimed, laying down a hand with sevens and nines.

Kili groaned and tossed his cards into the center of the floor.

Ori grinned. "I have three of a kind." He put down his hand showing three twos.

Faramir frowned. "But my sevens and nines are higher than your twos."

"But I have three of them." Ori explained as he picked up the toothpicks they were using to bet with.

"But they're only twos." The youth from Gondor looked to Kili for assistance.

But the young brunet grinned and shook his head. "Three of a kind beats two pair. I had nothing. Busted straight."

Faramir shrugged and started to shuffle the cards again. "You know, a lot of people will be mad at us for tomorrow."

"So?" Kili shrugged as he laughed. "Why?"

"Lot of the campers want to meet up with Sigrid." Faramir explained. "She plays hard to get is what my brother says. Though she's a bit young for him."

Kili's dark eyes lit up. "Is that why that Fili guy was so hot and bothered? He's clutched?"

The boy from Gondor's eyes wrinkled in confusion.

Ori smiled and straightened up his pile of already neat toothpicks. "Clutched. American term for rejected. The girl rejected him?"

"Everyone." Faramir flushed. "Even my brother."

"Thought you said he wasn't interested." Kili teased, then stilled as a clanging sound started up right outside their cabin door. "What's that?"

The three boys ran out onto the wooden porch that stretched the length of their cabin, peering out through the heavy screen meant to keep out the bugs. Some bushes rustled somewhere to the left. Running and breathing noises on the right.

Kili snorted and pushed open the screen door, his two cabin mates right behind him. "Look. We don't scare easily. Don't make us go ape!" He yelled out into the darkness. Nothing and no one answered back. Even the bug noises didn't change as he stalked around looking for whomever was making the racket.

Faramir took the other side while Ori checked out the area in front of the cabin. No one had any luck. Finally they returned to the screened in porch.

Kili looked around into the darkness, seeing nothing. "Idiots." He muttered as they all headed back inside. They played some more poker and nothing more disrupted their evening of getting better acquainted with their new friend from Gondor.

Kili was actually the first one awake the next morning, but while he was digging through his trunks trying to find his favorite t-shirt, Ori beat him to the shower.

Faramir got his soap and towel together and was waiting his turn when there was a screech of shock. He and Kili shared a look and then started to rush for the bathroom door. Only it opened before they got there.

Ori stood there. Red. Red faced, splotchy red hair. He flicked red droplets off of him with disgust.

"What?" Faramir looked shocked.

Kili, once he realized it wasn't blood, started laughing.

"Kool-aid. In the shower head." Ori said with studied restraint and haughtiness. "What would be the odds you'd wager that this was accomplished while we were running around outside last night?"

Kili snickered, then sobered a bit, though he was still grinning. "I was thinking about switching work assignments with them, this Fili from Erebor. But it seems they want war instead. So be it."

Ori growled, still dripping wet. And red.

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o


	8. In which retaliation is had

"We need to retaliate." Kili spoke with fervor as the trio of campers headed down to the docks for their work assignment.

Ori frowned and tugged helplessly at one of his cultural braids, now stained a splotchy cherry red color. "Bad news. We can't call attention to ourselves."

Faramir straightened his shirt and kicked a rock out of their pathway. "Hollywood's right. Gauntlet thrown. If we don't want to be the targets for the entire summer, we have to strike back."

Kili grinned widely as he laughed. "That's the Erebor way."

"Gondor too." Faramir stuck out his hand while the brunet shook on the statement.

"No!" Ori stopped cold in the middle of the beaten dirt pathway, making both of his companions slow and then wait for him. "No talking about Ereborean ways." He pointed at Kili, then frowned. "Fili. English accented lad from Erebor. Remember Frerin's warnings?"

Faramir looked unsure, glancing at Kili who was now scowling in clear disappointment and indecision. "But he got us!"

"Me." Ori made a hand signal meaning 'it is finished'. "He got me. I'm the one who gets to make this decision."

"Fili and Kili." Faramir seemed to drawing out the names in an exaggerated manner. "You said your uncle had rival business interests, but that's not all of it."

The young brunet shrugged. "Don't know him. More importantly, don't know OF him. Yes. We have similar sounding names. Could be cousins I guess. What happened on Erebor spread us all out all over the world, and the recent wars didn't help any."

Faramir pulled a face at the reminder. His father was the current Steward of Gondor and keeping their home from becoming too embroiled in the war had proven impossible. Eventually they'd entered the fighting when the Americans had. He himself was too young to remember, but the tutors had drilled it into his head as his father's youngest heir. Though of course it would be Boromir who'd really inherit. He frowned lightly, though his usual sunny disposition keeping him from dwelling on his father's favoritism on such a beautiful day.

Ori shrugged helplessly, and then with great reluctance spoke up. "I peeked at the work assignments. His full name? Fili Durinson."

Both Faramir and Kili froze, though it was the youth from Ereborean descent whose jaw dropped open.

"Could be cousins?" Faramir mocked lightly.

Kili shrugged. He wasn't sure what to make of this new information. Not really.

Ori was the one to step into the conversational breach. "Look. Durinson is more than a surname. Kili's own da took the name when he married the princess. Higher bloodline and all. The name alone doesn't mean they're blood related. Kili himself can claim several names, including Disson from his mam, Vekson from his dad, and Thrallson from his great-grandfather, since his was the highest title. Durinson is kind of generic for those from Erebor. Even I can claim that name."

True. Kili drew in a sharp breath as his lungs finally decided to let go of the spasm that had gripped him for a moment. Ori was right. The name was important culturally, but it didn't make Fili blood related. He gave a weak half-smirk of a smile. So why did he feel so off-balance? "It's the English accent."

Ori nodded, but now Faramir shook his head indicating he was even more confused than before.

"Kili's Uncle Frerin told him to stay clear of anyone from Erebor with an English accent. British really. Said there was a long-standing feud of some kind and they'd take him, not let him return home."

Faramir sucked in a shocked breath, his young eyes wide at the news. He leaned in and whispered. "Then you might want to stop calling him by his name, even when you think we're in private. Get used to being Hollywood and Skeet."

Ori nodded solemnly and Kili followed suit, his own expression grim. Silently he kissed his name goodbye for the summer.

"Still want to get back at him. Fili Durinson." Kili's voice mocked the name, as if the owner didn't have a real right to use it.

"No." Ori moaned.

Kili though only set his jaw and managed to look immovable. Ori moaned again, this time in resignation. "Just try to keep it reasonable." He pleaded.

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

"Right now they are with Sigrid and …"

"We're not." Fili glumly finished the other blond's sentence. He brought down the hoe with enough force to nearly break the wooden handle.

Beorn looked over at the duo, shaking his head. "Don't kill the tools." He cautioned in his quiet rumble.

Fili's mouth tightened, but he didn't disagree.

"So kind of you young sirs to come along and help out an elderly neighbor." Came the husky voice of Mr. Gamgee, bobbing his head as he lit his pipe. His share of the gardening work was nearly complete, and looked far tidier than anything the three campers had yet managed.

"Kind?" Muttered Legolas under his breath so he wouldn't be overheard by anyone other than his own cabin mates.

"Yes. Kind." This from another voice. The boys all turned, with Fili and Legolas sharing a disbelieving look as the short fellow who'd rescued them in town approached bearing a tray laden with a pitcher of lemonade and baked goodies.

"Fili Durinson, at your service." The blond prince made a bow, ignoring the dirt caking his hands and the sweat dripping off his nose.

Legolas and Beorn quickly followed with their own introductions.

Making welcoming noises, the short man put his tray down on a garden bench and sketched out an elegant bow of his own. Fili's left eye twitched, the strange little fellow looked like he could be presented in court rather than serving teenagers a snack. "You have us at a disadvantage sir."

"Mr. Bilbo Baggins." Smiled the stranger. "My friend Gandalf said he'd be sending over some help today, but I hardly expected such high company as you three. A prince of Erebor? Mucking around in my beans and cabbages along with Thranduil's heir? Side by jowl with the scion of the Carrocks? Tsk. Strange days these are indeed."

"Mr. Gandalf told you about us." Legoas stated a bit flatly, a bit disappointed that the interesting little man who'd rescued them in town would be sucking up to them now.

Mr. Baggins blew out a rude sound and waved his hand to disagree. "Mr. Gandalf only told me to expect help, not who would be coming. No, no."

"Yet, you know us?" Beorn asked curiously.

The shorter male puffed out his cheeks like a chipmunk for a moment then gave a studied shrug. "I am a bit of an amateur genealogist, I'm afraid. That one's braids give him away, that, his age, his accent and the part where I heard one of you addressing him by his name."

Fili flushed slightly, but Mr. Baggins wasn't done yet. "Oh indeed, and you have the look of your father and your father's father. At least his portrait as it hangs in the National Gallery, oh my, yes. I have an …interest in high art you see? Yes."

Legolas gave a depreciating nod. Oropher's portrait was indeed shown in public, much to his father's public disgust and secret pride. "Father makes no secret that he wants the painting returned to family hands. Though he makes no big push to get it returned, said that would be uncouth."

"Absolutely, and it deprive the world of the work of one of the premier portraitists. Dear, dear." Mr. Baggins pulled out a lacy handkerchief and patted at the small beads of sweat on his forehead. What he did not mention was that Thranduil HAD the portrait, the real one. The one hanging in the National Gallery? Forgery. Something his grandfather, the Great Took had accomplished many years ago. Bilbo had helped of course, the only relative his grandfather had let apprentice with him.

"And I?" Beorn asked quietly.

Mr. Baggins took his time in answering, straightening his waistcoat as he'd removed the jacket in lieu of the day's temperature. He brushed off a stray bit of smut with a small frown. "Your height and coloring are distinctive as is your accent. It's vey distinctive." He lied. Partly lied. Gandalf had given him an entire history on the lad, as well as his reasons for wanting Bilbo's help.

Bilbo had turned him down. Again.

Thus Gandalf had sent the three lads out here to 'assist' with his garden as a work assignment. Paper thin excuse that it was, it was certainly working. Bilbo sighed and eyed the tall lad, finding him likeable and hardly the sort to abandon to the likes of Mr. Azog.

Still. He was retired. And that was that. Except …no. Retired. He straightened and smiled. "Lemonade anyone?"

Beorn made a pleased sound and bent over, when he straightened up there was a small mouse nestled in the palm of his hand. The tiny creature, wild as it certainly was, seemed quite content and not scared at all. He, for there was a fifty-fifty chance it was a he, rubbed tiny paws over his nose and twitched his whiskers at the tall teen holding him.

Bilbo held his breath as he watched Beorn, last of the Carrocks, carry the creature gently over toward the line of trees and release the mouse without injury. He sighed. "Damn Gandalf." He muttered under his breath. Turning down this little adventure would be a lot easier if he didn't like the poor lad.

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

"You go ahead and take the shower, I have swimming this afternoon." Beorn and the other boys entered their cabin. "I can wash off in the water without a problem."

Legolas nodded as he headed to his trunk. "I have sailing. I hate sailing."

"Then why do you have sailing? Fili asked curiously as he stripped off his dirty shirt. Gardening had turned out to be rather fun. Well, not really. But Mr. Baggins had entertained them with wonderful food and stories. He found his mood light as he too turned to get some clean clothes from his trunk.

"My father feels it is an appropriate pastime and can lead to better networking." The blond practitioner mimicked his father's cool tones for a moment, making the other lads nod in sympathy.

"My …guardian …" No one said a thing as he hesitated over the word. "Well, he doesn't care what I take. So you'd think I'd get to choose. He still filled out the forms for me. Still, I like swimming. But I would have liked to have taken some fencing or archery. I have tennis, arts and crafts, forestry, first aid, and stuff like that."

Fili frowned, not liking the sound of Beorn's guardian at all. Then again, considering how much his Uncle Thorin hated Mr. Azog, that shouldn't surprise him. What did surprise him was that the guy had taken on an underage ward to raise. Unless there was more to it than being charitable. "Did your guardian know your family?" He asked, uneasy prying.

Beorn looked up and then shook his head. "He says so, but I have found no truth in that. Though my parent's things are off limits to me. HE says I'm too young."

"Almost eighteen." Legolas pointed out as he pulled on the top of his trunk. It didn't open. He frowned and looked down. The lock wasn't attached. He pulled on it again. Nothing. "Uhm. What?"

Fili smirked, until his fingers slid off of the lid of his own trunk when it didn't open either. He flicked the lock which was clearly open and bent down to get a better grip.

Legolas started swearing. Beorn looked at both of them and went over to his own trunk. He chuckled. "Some kind of industrial glue. They won't open."

Fili straighten as he and Legolas looked at each other. The practitioner smiled grimly. "Might not have been them."

"Wager on that?" The blond prince replied in a silky voice.

"No."

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

"You're late." Eomer looked up as Fili approached the area where the fencing would be taught.

"Problems in my cabin." He replied, still irate. They'd gotten the trunks open with some tools. Finally. Though the lids were basically broken now, not meeting flush with the bottoms. His eyes slid around the campers already practicing with foils. He stiffened as he noticed both Hollywood and Skeet.

"Pistol or French grip?" Eomer asked.

"I prefer a saber." Fili responded, since that was the only fencing blade that would allow 'cutting' with the edge. "If not allowed, then Italian grip."

Eomer grinned widely and tossed a foil at him, which Fili caught easily. "French then."

Fili sighed and accepted the foil, testing its balance and quality of movement as he moved over to stand next to the boy known as Hollywood. Peeking around him at Skeet, he smiled menacingly. "Nice hair color."

"Nice shirt." Hollywood said blandly. "Shouldn't have taken you that long to get dressed."

Fili grunted, his suspicions correct. Hollywood had been behind the trunk incident. "What did you use?"

"Epoxy." The young brunet admitted. "We found it useful while helping with the dock repair. Sigrid was so sweet and let us have some to help repair our bunk."

"You lied to her." Fili gritted out between clenched teeth.

"You stained Skeet red." Countered Hollywood.

"Know how to use that foil?" Fili asked threateningly.

"Yes." Hollywood turned and faced the blond. "I do."

"Engarde!" Fili raised his blade, with the brunet mirroring him perfectly.

Eomer looked over at them in surprise. "Wait. We're not ready to spar just yet, WAIT!"

Only, neither boy waited as the foils met and flashed in the sunlight while the other campers circled around and gave them room.


	9. In which there is an assault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick A/N: Time passes in this chapter, between the scenes. Not always the same day. By the time the chapter ends, they are half-way through with their camp session. Enjoy!

"Assault!"

The youth surrounding the circling duo nodded, though one young American sucked in a shocked breath. "Will they get arrested?"

"Fool." Sneered someone with a thick European accent. "Assault just means it's a combat without points, unauthorized."

"Oh." Came the rather meek response.

Ori sighed, knowing that this wasn't a friendly assault as the fencing world might think. This was more in line with what the American youth had thought. "Cool off." He hissed toward Kili.

But Hollywood, as he was being called this summer, was in no condition to stop. His temper was riled and his grin was wide as he coaxed Fili's own temper higher. "You call that a lunge?" He deflected the attack with an ease that set the blond's teeth on edge.

The prince from Erebor had been angry, but holding back. This was a kid from Gondor. Younger than him. But he didn't fight like it.

The two foils danced back and forth in attack and defense, circling each other. Fili noted the youth was a bit reckless in his movements, but definitely skilled. He grimaced as he nearly fell for Hollywood's disengage, only managing to block the right attack at the last moment. The brunet pouted a bit in a mocking manner. "Ah. Almost had you."

Fili allowed himself to be pushed around a bit, getting a feeling for the style and finding it surprisingly similar to his own. Which was odd as he'd been instructed in sword work by Dwalin and Thorin, and only moving to fencing because of school. So why did Hollywood's style seem so damned familiar?

Suddenly Hollywood's foot position changed out of a traditional fencing placement and only years of practice with demanding instructors like his own Uncle kept Fili from being hit. Instinct took over and he moved his own feet in a natural counterbalance that was more of actual swordplay meant to be carried out with much heavier, and lethal blades.

Fili didn't even think. He reacted the same way he'd have done if it had been either Thorin or Dwalin coming at him with that motion. He swiveled, changed position, switched from his right to left hand in a move so swift that there were shocked gasps from those watching. He danced in and made as if to skewer ….Hollywood?

Realization dawned and he deflected his own move to block rather than attack, having the added benefit of knocking the kid's foil out of his hand. Fili blew out a frustrated breath. He'd almost HURT the poor kid all because he'd reacted rather than thought!

Hollywood stood there, shocked expression on both his and his friend Skeet's faces when suddenly the brunet's face darkened with rage. His brown eyes narrowed dangerously and Fili didn't have time to react before the younger boy was airborn in an unexpected tackle.

The prince from Erebor braced himself for the impact, which …didn't come.

Fili watched with a bemused expression as Eomer caught Hollywood in mid-leap and spun with him, taking the momentum in a different direction. Boromir showed up from out of nowhere, probably having come over after hearing all the noisy cheering and raucous calls from the gathered boys.

The tall Gondorian male grinned, clapping Fili on the shoulder. "Nice work! Illegal move to win, but his attack wasn't exactly allowed either. Never seen that stance before." He laughed happily.

Hollywood, hearing the compliment, growled from where Eomer was still holding him back.

Fili stilled. Suddenly nothing made sense anymore. No, they'd not been using legal fencing moves. His schoolmates on the fencing team would have been outraged. But …those WERE swordplay stances. From Erebor. How had Hollywood learned them? And used them so well? The kid was good. The blond eyed the still fuming younger teen, questions lurking in his gaze.

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

Bilbo sighed lazily as he watched the campers weeding his garden. If Gandalf kept insisting on sending him "help" he'd have to do something unpleasant to his old friend.

"Six of you." The small man said languidly, sipping an iced beverage from beneath the shade of his overlarge umbrella. "Who got in trouble?"

Beorn and Legolas turned and looked at Fili, who shrugged. While the two youngest campers looked at their dark-haired friend, who looked down at the ground and took his temper out on …. "wait, don't pull those up, those are carrots not weeds."

"Maybe I hate carrots." Mumbled the brunet, but he did leave off the innocent root vegetable after that.

"And you four volunteered to help out with your friends. How marvelous!" Bilbo beamed, ignoring Beorn's blank look and the roll of Legolas' blue eyes. He knew they'd not volunteered. Just as he knew why Gandalf had really sent them his way.

"Now, let's see. I've already met Durinson, Carrock and Greenleaf." Bilbo turned to the younger three campers. "And if I'm not very much mistaken, you sir have the look of Gondor about you. More to the point, the look of the Steward's son. But young. So? Faramir?"

The youngster in question flushed lightly with embarrassment, but smiled tentatively. "Yes sir."

Fili and his two cabin mates stopped weeding and looked up with some interest. Mr. Baggins had parsed out who they each were in but a matter of moments. Was he about to do the same to their two mystery campers only known by their nicknames.

Kili noted their interest and felt a shiver of alarm. He glanced uneasily over at Ori, who had Bilbo's attention. "Those braids are of Erebor, but I'm afraid I don't quite recognize the familial line."

Ori began breathing again, even as Fili closed his eyes in disappointment.

"But unless I'm mistaken, you and young Fili are cousins of sorts going by those sigils on that set of beads. Distant and all, but still." Bilbo took out a handkerchief and blotted at his chin in a fussy manner.

Fili's eyes popped open and he stared at the boy he only knew as Skeet. He peered at the beads in question and groaned. "How did I miss that?"

Bilbo snapped his fingers suddenly, his bright eyes innocent and clear as he smiled. "Rison. That's the family name, though I can't place the individual."

Kili's eyes were saucer wide, wondering what in the world he was going to do to keep his name from being revealed.

Fili grinned. "I know a Nori Rison. He's a distant cousin."

Now Ori turned and stared at the blond prince. "We don't talk about him." He said coldly, more out of habit and shock than anger.

"Oh." Fili's grin faded as he realized how he might have made a blunder. Nori was a dear friend of the family, and even distantly related. But he was rather notorious and had been jailed once or twice before. He'd received several pardons from the British government due to some 'things' he'd done during the war. Still, he wasn't exactly genteel and could be considered to be the black sheep of the family. In fact, Fili wasn't sure he'd ever heard if Nori had any family. "Sorry."

Skeet stared at the older blond for a moment before nodding shortly. He kept his mouth shut, when all he really wanted to do was beg for any information Fili had on his older brother. The one he'd only met twice before.

"Er, Mr. Boggins, I'd appreciate if you'd not …"

"Baggins. Excuse me dear lad, its Baggins."

Kili nodded nervously, giving and apologetic and charming smile. "But as for my name …"

"I'm afraid I have NO clue who you are young man." Bilbo sighed and neatly folded up his handkerchief. "Now. Who wants lemonade?"

The younger boys all headed over to join Mr. Baggins, who'd wanted them to call him Bilbo, immediately. Beorn joined them, sweating through his t-shirt.

Legolas walked up to Fili. "You know Skeet?"

"I know someone he's related to in some way." The Ereborean blond shrugged. "But I think Bilbo was lying when he said he didn't know who Hollywood is."

Legolas studied the open seeming, fastidious man. "Definitely lying."

"Hollywood attacked me."

"We started the pranks." Legolas reminded him with a grin. "And we'll win."

"That attack was of Erebor. I recognize the footwork and the attack style."

The Greenleaf heir sent a suspicious look at the youth in question. "Not Gondor then. Didn't think I recognized the style. Looked effective though. So. Hollywood isn't from Gondor."

"Nope." Fili agreed, his eyes narrowing with unanswered questions.

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

Faramir turned the corner, his mouth working on the ice cream cone in his hand. He pulled up short as he saw who was waiting for him. He eyed the two warily, but without actual fear.

Fili grinned and Legolas smiled winningly.

Faramir took a careful look around, but found himself quite alone. "What?" He asked cautiously.

"Hollywood and Skeet." Legolas said the names cheerfully. "Real names?"

"Yeah, they have them." Faramir bobbed his head and ignored the obvious question.

Fili sighed heavily, as if disappointed as he shook his head. "I want you to tell me who they are."

"And if they want you to know, they'd tell you themselves." Faramir countered. "Now. You're not about to beat me up. I'm younger and smaller. You're the Greenleaf heir and your father would be highly displeased. You're the heir to the Erebor throne, maybe. One day. Not the type of action that would reflect well on either of you."

"And you have an older brother to sic on us, is that it?" Legolas sneered.

Faramir glanced up nervously at them, but still showed no fear. "I could. But why should I?" He shrugged, trying not to let his own uncertainties bleed through his expression. "I can take care of myself."

Fili nearly laughed, but didn't. He kind of liked the kid's bravado. And he'd seen him out on the test today. "Nice batsman you were." He complimented. "Good control."

Faramir flushed, pleased.

"Your friends weren't there." Legolas mentioned.

"Cricket is not something they understand. American baseball. They were over on the other field." The kid from Gondor explained openly. If it wasn't about their names, he didn't mind talking. He didn't explain the dazed look both boys got when he tried to explain cricket rules to them.

"So. American Ereborean." Fili said casually.

Faramir's eyes sparked and he shrugged diffidently. "Skeet is." He said, admitting nothing else and not falling into the verbal trap.

Legolas looked down haughtily at the shorter boy from Gondor. "Hollywood is from ….come on … you can say it …"

"America?" Faramir straightened his shoulders and tossed the melting remains of his ice cream cone in the nearest waste bin. "Sure, I can pronounce that word." He started to leave.

Fili growled. "Don't say we didn't warn you."

Faramir stopped, turning to look back at the two disparate blonds. "You didn't warn me." He pointed out.

"Exactly." Legolas touched his forehead and then waved as he turned away with his friend, leaving Faramir looking a bit confused.

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

"Excellent sherry." Bilbo sniffed his glass with deep appreciation.

Gandalf beamed, looking almost sleepy as he puffed contentedly upon his beloved pipe. "You should know, you liberated it somewhere in France and brought it back to me."

"Ah." The smaller man tasted the fine liquid. "I thought you knew better than to age sherry. It doesn't have a long shelf life."

The gray-haired headmaster shrugged. "It does fine if treated properly and kept in a cool, dark place. How you liberated it and kept it in pristine condition, I will never care to guess."

Bilbo smiled and savored the taste of the sherry on his tongue. "It is quite pleasant." He said, understating the fine flavor. "If the wine has mellowed from its original, then how are we to know what we might have missed? No. It is just perfect now, and thus, all is well."

"Well?" Questioned Gandalf.

"Almost so." Bilbo allowed with the slightest of frowns. "If you would cease from sending campers my way."

"Any particular camper?" The tall headmaster queried innocently, drawing an irate look from his guest. "Oh yes, Beorn."

"The Carrock." Bilbo corrected, insisting on the more formal address.

"Beorn." Insisted Gandalf.

Bilbo frowned rather sharply. "You insist on the proper and familial name for you boys? Fine. Perhaps I shall then start calling both Durinson _brothers_ by their names. Fili and Kili."

The gray-haired male sighed in a gentle manner and tutted his tongue chidingly.

"You play with dangerous games, and those boys could only turn up hurt." Bilbo scolded his long-time friend and confidant.

Gandalf blinked lazily, then nodded his head in acknowledgement. "Perhaps the world's map needs to change a bit."

Bilbo blinked rapidly, sitting up so quickly his sherry actually stirred within his glass. "Restore Erebor? Are you barking mad? A dragon holds that kingdom."

"A dragon?" Gandalf mused. "Amusing hyperbole my friend. Smaug is indeed a dragon in the sense that he rampaged in, took over, tossed everyone out and then just hordes his wealth there." He paused meaningfully. "That is, until he allowed Mordor to store troops in …his …kingdom."

Bilbo sighed heavily and shook his head. "That is not good news." He admitted roughly. "And I meant a dragon, in the sense that he is prepared to burn everyone and anyone alive if they even think of trying to restore Erebor to its true king."

"Ah." Gandalf puffed on his pipe again, blowing out a cheeky smoke ring in his friend's direction.

"It won't work." Grumped the now less than relaxed, and yet still retired, world traveler. Former world traveler. "I'm done."

Gandalf nodded peacefully.

"Don't think I didn't note the bruises on the Carrock heir." The shorter man pointed out sharply. "It changes nothing."

Another puff on his pipe was the headmaster's only response.

Bilbo shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "I'm retired." He frowned, he was starting to sound petulant even to his own ears.

"Certainly. Retired." Gandalf nodded again.

Bilbo sighed.

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

"Found a dead fish, three of them actually, underneath the cabin." Ori sighed with exasperation. "You won't need three guesses at who's responsible."

Kili groaned and shook his head. "Bugs and critters and the SMELL."

Faramir walked into the cabin, stopping when he saw the serious expressions on his two friends. "It's a grand morning. We have swimming and water polo this afternoon, and our 'friends' have no clue as to your real names."

"Dead fish." Ori sighed.

"Under the cabin." Kili grimaced.

Faramir grinned. "I've always hated water polo. And I know where they keep the keys for the kitchen."

"Erestor is the cook and he's always there." Ori pointed out, though his curiosity was up.

Faramir's grin only widened. "Not during water polo matches. He's one of the main referees."

Both boys from Erebor looked up with keen interest.

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

"For someone who hasn't played water polo before, you make a good teammate." Legolas grinned.

Fili groaned as he got ready for bed. "We lost."

"Respectable showing." Beorn disagreed. "And the older teams who've been playing together longer won. They always do."

"Archery tomorrow." Legolas sighed happily, swinging up to the top bunk with ease and slipping into the sheets.

"You say that like it's a good thing." Fili groused. Archery was not something he excelled at. He too climbed into bed, then frowned. He moved his feet. "What in the world?"

"Okay, now I'm frosted!" Legolas sounded extremely angry and he jumped down onto the floor and then nearly lost his balance. He slipped and slid and then fell against the bed post with a loud sound.

Fili groaned with dismay and sympathy as Legolas began cursing as he lifted his foot where he'd just banged his toe rather hard. Then the blond started to slip again, and had to use his arms on the bunk bed to catch and find his balance. He sat down rather hard onto the lower bunk.

Fili pulled his own feet out from underneath his sheets. Something greasy was coating them. He ran a finger over the substance.

"Melted butter." Beorn sighed, he hadn't climbed into bed yet. But seeing their reactions he'd pulled back the covers on his own bunk. He stared at the melted, oily mess with disgust. "A lot of it."

Legolas sneered. "Oh yeah?"

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

Laughter greeted Faramir, Hollywood and Skeet as they exited their cabin the next morning. Their faces fell as they realized there were soiled sheets hanging from the front railing.

Ori smiled wanly, his heart clearly not in it. For all the world the butter stains looked like someone had a bedwetting problem. "Perhaps we should have thought this one out more thoroughly."

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

Fili shook out his aching arm where the bowstring had struck him stingingly. He glowered at the spot next to him where Hollywood was hitting the target with ease each and every time.

Kili was nearly crowing with sweet victory when two arrows went right past his nose and buried themselves in the center of the bull's-eye. He turned with shock to see Legolas standing there, sneering. Without thought he pulled out a new arrow and turned and shot it right between the blond's two shafts.

Legolas' eyebrows went up in what might actually have been reluctant approval.

"Butter." Murmured Fili.

Legolas smiled nastily and nodded, remembering he didn't like Hollywood. He pulled out two arrows and shot them at one time.

Kili scowled. How had the stupid blond done that?

"Beat that." Legolas sneered and turned to leave, Fili right at his side.

"That was fat city!" Fili crowed in a whisper so as not to be overheard. "Crazy."

Legolas sighed. "I had to learn how." He admitted with a rueful look toward his friend. "My sister did it first. In front of my father."

Fili and Legolas left laughing together, leaving a fuming Hollywood behind as he tried to fit two arrow shafts onto his bow.

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

"You're late. And we have an awards ceremony tonight." Faramir was waiting for them on the porch of their cabin. He looked just a dirty as they did. He caught their looks and shrugged. "Rock climbing."

"Canoeing." Ori gestured toward he and a dripping wet Kili.

"Looks more like swimming." Smirked Faramir, dodging a half-hearted jab from Ori as they entered their cabin.

"Halfway through the summer now." Kili sighed and grabbed his towel and soap, heading for his trunk. "What are the awards for?"

Faramir shrugged. "Some campers only come for one session, tonight's ceremonies are for those going home tomorrow."

Kili's dark eyes brightened. "What if Fili and Legolas leave tomorrow?"

"We couldn't get that lucky." Groused Ori. He was looking down into his trunk. "And I have no clothes."

"Laundry came back yesterday." Faramir pointed out, going to his own trunk and throwing it open. He frowned. "Huh?"

Kili ground his teeth together and marched over to look for something clean to wear for tonight. "Nothing. Zero."

Ori looked up, annoyed beyond reason. "Come on."

Faramir's eyes got big as he saw the determination on his friend's face. "Where?"

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

"You know, one of these days we could get reported." Beorn yawned as most of the campers milled around finding seats. They were inside the mess hall, ignoring the bad weather blowing into the area.

"Naw." Legolas countered breezily. "No pinks." He said, meaning ownership papers. In other words, there was no proof they'd done anything.

Fili glanced up at the roll of thunder. "Thought practitioner's took care of the weather."

"No." Legolas shook his head. "That's not really something we can do or change. Can't stop the rain."

"Too bad. Well, well." Fili intoned under his breath, making the other two look toward the entrance. He snickered. "Those clothes don't fit them well. Wonder where they found them. Lost and found?"

Beorn smiled gently, then shook his head. "That green shirt that Hollywood has on?"

Legolas sneered. "It's not the right size. He's stretching out the seams in through the chest."

"I meant, doesn't it look familiar?" The Carrock heir mentioned almost casually.

Fili looked again and then sucked in a harsh breath. "It's yours."

The blond practitioner shook his head in disbelief. "He wouldn't."

"Fili? Aren't those your pants and shirt on Faramir?"

The blond prince scowled darkly. "Let's blow."

"Oh, now boys. You can't leave before we start." They turned to stare up weakly at their headmaster as Gandalf beamed at them, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet.

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

The storm had passed the island before Fili and his cabin mates gained their porch. The ground was saturated, but at least the heavy rains had passed. As a storm it hadn't been too bad.

They'd been chomping at the bit to get away, but Gandalf had seemed to keep his eye on them throughout the entire evening and they'd been forced to sit through the whole thing.

The moment it was over they'd rushed over to their cabin. Breathing heavily, they looked around. Nothing looked out of place.

Legolas crossed the room in a hurry and threw open his trunk. He groaned and let out a few choice words. The other two boys joined him.

Beorn bent down and sniffed. "Honey."

"They coated our stuff!" Fili's fists clenched. "This is getting out of hand."

Legolas and Fili shared a lingering look full of dark promise and retribution. Beorn shook his head. "Guys? It's only honey."

The two blonds headed for the door while the bigger teen rolled his eyes and followed. They all stopped on the porch staring.

"Well met!" Gandalf sat on horseback, smiling benignly at them all. "Since the six of you have spent the most time with my friend, Mr. Baggins. I thought you'd like to accompany me on checking on his well-being."

"Uh." It was the most intelligent thing Fili could think of to say.

"Of course, sir." Legolas got more words out, but he looked just as shaky as his friend.

Gandalf frowned. "Problems lads?"

Fili glanced behind Gandalf, seeing Hollywood, Faramir and Skeet holding onto the reins of two mountain ponies each. He grinned darkly. "No problem."

Legolas fairly leapt into the saddle of one of the mounts, leaving Skeet to climb up much more methodically and without the blond's natural grace. "Those clothes don't fit you quite right." He said casually.

"You smell sweet though." Ori countered. "Sweet as honey."

It wasn't true, he'd not touched the sticky stuff. It was merely the suggestion that had Legolas' jaw clenching tightly.

"Gondor is baloney." Fili whispered as he grabbed the pony's reins. "Who are you?"

Kili ducked his head and mounted his own pony, not answering directly. "Going home tomorrow?"

"No. You?"

"No."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Ready? Good. Good." Gandalf turned and smiled easily at them all. "Let's move on then."


	10. In which there might be ponies

Kili gritted his teeth. They were only ten minutes into this ride and he was already wanting to explode. He nudged his pony a bit more, speeding up to trail just behind Gandalf.

Fili grinned as Legolas moved up beside him. The Greenleaf heir shot his friend a curious look, easily controlling the large pony he was currently riding. The Ereborean prince shrugged. "Been talking to Hollywood." He said blandly.

Sensing something beneath his friend's calm words, Legolas lifted a single eyebrow in question.

"In Khuzdul." Fili's lips turned into a cool smirk. He then shrugged negligently. "If he's not from Erebor, and can't understand our language, why are his hands turning white on the reins of his mount?"

"Calling him nasty things?" Guessed the young blond practitioner.

"Oh, all the worst things possible." Fili acknowledged with a tilt of his own golden-haired head.

Legolas looked ahead at the stiffness of Hollywood's spine and the tension he was fairly radiating. He smiled benignly. "Possible he doesn't understand you, and is just pissed off about having to wear our clothes." A slight pause. "Which they stole."

The two blond teens turned and glanced at each other. "Naw." They said at the same time.

Legolas quickly slipped in one more word. "Jinx."

Fili blinked, looking irritated. He knew the game, of course, having left behind private tutors to continue schooling for his sixth-form. Although he was also legally apprenticed to his Uncle Thorin as well, that was for heritage and family line stuff. It had been a bit of a shock to go from being a single student to a more structured class-room, and finding out he didn't know all the little tricks and games that most teens did. Jinx wasn't one of them though, as it was a favorite of Bofur's. Now he had to wait until someone said his name, or face a penalty for speaking out of turn. He started to frown.

"Hey Fili, Legolas, we left honey just sitting in our trunks. They may be covered in ants and other bugs by the time we get back." Beorn called out from behind them.

Fili grinned and whistled. The tallest teen had said his name. "Looks like I don't have to pay the penalty."

Legolas scowled and turned in his saddle easily, staring behind them. "Beorn!"

"What?" The tall youth asked innocently.

Ori heard the laughter behind him and looking back saw that the mirth was coming primarily from Fili Durinson. His eyes caught those of Kili, who was looking anything but joyful.

Ori slowed his mount so that Kili could move up beside him, the trail being rather wide. "Problems?" He said, his words only slightly over a whisper.

Kili shook his head and shrugged, shooting an ill glance back behind them at the laughing blond. "Alright. Who is he?"

The braided youth's eyes widened. Until now, Kili had been adamantly opposed to trying to figure out how Fili fit into the family tree.

Ori looked back again, finding a rather nice gap between the front and rear group. He looked back at his life-long friend. "He knows Nori."

"And Dori said that Nori worked directly with Thorin, my uncle." Kili shifted uncomfortably in his saddle, more from inner turmoil than anything else. "Which means, the name isn't just a coincidence."

"Fili." Ori sighed. "Probably a distant cousin. I hear that Thorin has a lot of people of Erebor descent working with him and around him. I mean, he is the rightful king."

Kili frowned, nodding. "I asked Uncle Frerin once why he stayed in America rather than joining his brother."

Ori nodded. "He told you that he could do more good petitioning Congress and the Senate from where he was." He paused, seeing the closed off look in his friend's eyes. "That's what you told me he said."

Kili bit his lip and shrugged. "That IS what he said. But …it's the HOW he said it. Like something was sour and bitter. I just got the impression that they didn't get along. And then Frerin got one of his migraines."

"Oh." Ori sighed in sympathy. Frerin was a successful movie producer, and highly popular wherever he went. But he'd been injured in battle before Kili had ever been born. It had left him with a permanent limp, which sometimes required a cane. There were also the recurring headaches. "He seems to be having less of those."

"Unless under a lot of stress." Kili said with an anxious air. "Which is why I don't bring up Thorin much."

Ori fell silent a moment, then shook his head. "Take away the blond hair and blue eyes, he does look an awful lot like you." He said hesitantly.

Kili immediately drew up in affront. "Take that back!"

Hunching his shoulders a bit, Ori refused to back down. "It only makes sense if you two are cousins."

"Distant." The brunet bit out the word angrily. "Very distant."

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

Gandalf stood at the edge of the creek bank, sighing gently. "I think we need to cross one at a time, for safety."

Fili eyed the small foot bridge and realized that it probably wouldn't hold more than one at a time. He wondered if the headmaster had miscalculated, or had forgotten about the small bridge. He glanced at the gray maned male. Sometimes he seemed so sweet and almost absent-minded, then he could turn sharper than a tack. Which was the real Gandalf he wondered.

The group passed the small bridge without mishap, though slowly. But now the path was no longer as wide. Forcing them to travel in a single file. Conversations fell away out of necessity as each individual was left with only the company of their own meandering thoughts.

At the head of the group was Gandalf, his thoughts not showing on his face. He stared straight ahead with a small half-smile while wishing he could light his pipe. If anything else needed the attentions of his mind, they stayed pleasantly in the background and didn't bother him at the moment.

Behind him rode Faramir, whose mind was occupied with melancholy. The summer was half-way over. And while he'd not covered himself in glory like Boromir had always done, taking home multiple winning trophies, he wasn't doing so badly. He even had some awards coming his way. But …there weren't as many as his brother's had been, nor as high. Would their father still be pleased? Would he get the enthusiastic welcome that Boromir had always received?

Beorn had somehow taken over the third position in the group after leaving the bridge behind. He was looking around, trying to locate the owl who'd come out to accompany them with its screech. He was also musing on the limited freedom he'd been granted for this summer. Mr. Azog wasn't someone given over to kind gestures. The tall youth knew that he'd been sent to private schools all year, and camps all summer for years, in order to keep him from being underfoot. For a guardian, the man didn't like his charge much. Beorn shifted in his saddle, his bruises long since healed. Still, it would be nice to finally turn eighteen and be rid of the man. Only two more weeks!

Ori fidgeted in his seat, not as comfortable on a horse or pony as Kili was. He didn't travel to Montana as much as his friend. His mind should have been occupied with trying to parse out just who Fili was and how he might be related to them all. But …his thoughts kept shorting out and returning to Nori Rison. Someone he really, really wanted to learn more about. But he didn't want to hurt Dori's feelings, which would normally keep him from acting. But Fili claimed to know Nori! Yet, how to approach the blond and ask without revealing who he was, or who Kili was. And why was it so important to avoid any English accented persons from Erebor? He'd never questioned the rules before …but now?

Kili mulled over the awful taunts that the blond poser had been throwing at him earlier. In Khuzdul. Dang it. Fili knew. He had to know. Why else use their heritage's ancient and highly private language? Fili had to know that Kili was of Erebor, not Gondor as they'd let everyone believe. He should have walked into the headmaster's office and demanded to call home. He should have contacted Frerin at once. He should have written at the very least. Why hadn't he? Sure, camp was far more fun than he'd thought. And although Fili was a first-rate chump and a jerk, he didn't seem like the type to kidnap someone to England and never let them go. Uncle Frerin had been so SURE though, so demanding in setting up the rules. No. Kili would just have to stay as far from the blond as possible, even if that meant not retaliating on pranks anymore. Nope. He was done.

Legolas daydreamed about a picnic lunch with Sigrid. Or Flora, the brunette who sometimes helped their florist with arrangements. Either one. And there was also the pretty girl who'd winked at him when his father hadn't been looking, over at Haversham's tea. None of whom his father would approve of. Which only made them prettier in his eyes.

Fili was in the middle of deciding he'd wasted enough time on pranks. Thorin and Dwalin would be disappointed in him. Half-way through camp and he'd not found out the information he wanted. Who were Skeet and Hollywood and why didn't they want him to know? He'd been caught up in camp fun, and the thrill of a summer out from underneath the family thumb. Legolas and Beorn were a great surprise, and he was really happy he'd made friends with them. Though his uncle and cousin might disapprove. Greenleaf? Thranduil's son? Yeah, they'd definitely disapprove. And Fili found he didn't care, it wouldn't change his mind about ….

Everyone snapped to attention at the sound of something roaring and clanging overhead, passing with a thrum of power. The sound started low and rose higher and higher until it ended in a whine and started all over again.

Gandalf urged his horse faster and the others hesitated, but followed gamely until they came to a natural opening in the woods. They circled around in a group.

Legolas' blue eyes were bright with excitement. "Those are ward soundings!"

Gandalf nodded grimly. "Protection wards." He explained for those who weren't practitioners, which was indeed everyone else. "Someone or something is trying to breach the protections of the camp."

Everyone stilled, although their horses were still restless and moving around though their riders kept them under basically good control.

Gandalf dismounted.

Fili frowned, they were still at least another ten minutes from Mr. Baggin's home. On horseback, longer on foot. "Sir?"

"I have to connect with the wards." Gandalf said and handed his reins to a nervous looking Legolas, who'd dismounted as well. "I'll be back. Stay here."

The boys all looked uncertain. Then startled as the warding alarms suddenly fell silent. Kili swallowed nervously, he wasn't sure which was worse. The unsettling sound or the absence of them.

Gandalf smiled. "It's probably storm damage, that's all." He said to reassure them. "Legolas? Do you know how to read ward power levels?" Receiving a hesitant nod, the headmaster gestured for the blond to follow him. "Beorn and Faramir? Start a small fire for us. I don't know how long this will take. I have supplies in my packs, so we can eat a small something if we need. O …Skeet? I do believe that you are a fair hand with a simple stew from what the counselors tell me. Would you be so kind?"

Skeet nodded nervously, all the while looking around at the shadowed woods about them.

"What about me?" Kili asked, not wanting to say 'us', not when it lumped he and Fili together.

Gandalf smiled gently at the two anxious faces. "Watch the ponies if you please."

"But …" Fili protested indignantly. Suddenly the warding alarms went off again, making their mounts nervous and flighty, tugging on their reins.

"Just watch the ponies please, thank you lads."

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

The warding alarms began again, the four time in about an hour. Kili didn't even jump this time. He scowled and threw a rock at a random tree branch. He hit it of course.

"Stop that."

Kili didn't even question the impulse to disobey anything that Fili said. He simply stretched out his arm for another rock, and threw it at the same branch. It struck again. He could almost hear the other boy grinding his teeth together.

"I said to stop that."

Kili reached out, but the blond's own hand clamped down hard on his arm to stop him physically. His palm closed over the rock as he growled and jerked back.

Fili was giving him a hard stare. "We don't know what's out there."

"The headmaster said it was probably weather damage." Kili bared his teeth in warning.

The blond teen bared his own teeth right back at him. "Probably. Not for sure. And they've been gone too long."

"How long is too long? Are you a practitioner?" Sniped the brunet.

"Hollywood." Fili's voice made a mockery of the nickname. "You of all people know there are no real practitioners from Erebor. We have our own mystical ways, but they lie in other directions."

"Me. Of all people?" Kili jumped to his feet, Fili following suit.

"Being of Erebor." The blond sneered, then called him a baby with the mental capacity of a slug. In Khuzdul.

Kili swung wildly, connecting far more solidly than he'd intended. He watched Fili stumble back and then touch his nose, pulling back a hand with some blood on it. The brunet felt sick to his stomach as he guiltily dropped the rock that he'd forgotten he'd been holding. "I'm sorry …"

The apology died right there as Fili tackled him, right into a tree. Kili barked his head painfully against the trunk and wincing as all air whooshed out of his lungs. All thoughts of apologizing flew out into the wind.

Fili was seeing red, fed up and frustrated beyond measure. The other boy's fist slipped under his defense and scored along the ribs. The blond prince would have been embarrassed to let up, nor would Dwalin have allowed it.

Kili's head swam as several blows threatened to knock him silly, but his training was ingrained. Bifur would have been proud as he waited for Fili to commit to the next strike and then pulled down, letting the blond ram his fist straight into the tree trunk behind him.

Fili howled with pain and surprise as Kili swept the older teen's legs in an attempt to knock him flat. It only partially worked, throwing the boy's balance off and giving the brunet more space. Kili took advantage and settled into a fighting stance, arms raised and ignoring his swelling left eye.

"Khagam menu penu shiumund." Kili muttered, spitting on the ground before the blond.

Fili growled, then stared, then started laughing uproariously.

Kili glared at the older teen, rage simmering within the dark depths of his eyes. "Come at me!" He howled.

Fili shook his head, grinning. He pointed at Kili's feet. "Hollywood? That stance is pure Erebor. As was your insult. Care to tell me again how you are from Gondor stock? It's a bit."

"It is NOT an act!" Kili protested, feeling his stomach drop. How had he screwed up so badly?

"What a big tickle." Fili sighed, rubbing his ribs. "And you can leave off the sham now. Look. I'm Thorin's …." He'd been about to explain that he was the heir to the king when he heard a crunching, rustling sound coming toward them. He signed in Iglishmek to be wary.

The brunet made a face, torn about how to react. Taking the warning seriously was in order, but if he did was it admitting his ancestry? And what had Fili been about to say about Thorin? Probably that he was a cousin to the king, which Kili already suspected anyway. Unsure, he looked over at where they'd tied up the ponies.

Only ….

Kili's eyes went wide with distress. Fili saw the boy's reaction and spun, ready to face whatever was wrong. He saw the ponies, grazing. He shrugged, then stopped. "One, two, three, four …." His voice trailed off as he realized the obvious.

"Two are missing." Hollywood's voice sounded strained.

"Hello lads! There you are!" The hearty voice of Mr. Baggins had both boys hunching their shoulders protectively. The short, strange man came through the underbrush carrying two bowls of something steaming. "Was asked to bring these out to you two." He stopped, seeing that he did not have the attention of either youth.

Fili felt Mr. Baggins move up between he and Hollywood. He sighed.

The younger brunet sighed at almost the same time. "There seems to be a problem."

Bilbo looked back and forth between the two brothers who didn't know they were brothers and wondered at what could be wrong. He frowned. "You two look a bit worse for wear."

Fili finally turned and looked at the gentleman who was wearing a natty outfit even out here in the dark woods. He frowned. "We were coming to check on your well-being." He sounded faintly accusatory, as if it were Bilbo's fault somehow.

"Oh?" Mr. Baggins sniffed and turned to Kili. "I say. You should have someone see about that eye." He glanced back at the older teen boy. "How's your eye?"

"Fine." Sniped Fili.

"Got his ribs." Kili said absently. "That's not the problem. We seem to be missing two of our ponies."

Bilbo's eyebrows shot up and he handed the bowls of stew to the two lads and then looked around the area. "Well, it's hardly a mystery. With the warning alarms going off every few minutes, the ponies are spooked. Two have pulled their lines loose and have decided on a little stroll."

Fili nearly choked on the thought of ponies on a 'stroll'. "Which way?" Was all he managed to ask, though.

Bilbo tutted his tongue at them and then pointed in an Easterly direction. Then he frowned. "Oh dear." He said rather weakly.

The youngster known as Hollywood stirred uneasily. "Oh dear?" He repeated as if asking a question.

"That path leads to the cliff side." The little man commented sadly. "Not a safe way to go when it's been damped by the deluge earlier."

"Dampened." Kili repeated the word absently, amazed by the understatement considering how thick the mud looked going that way. "We have to get the ponies back."

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

"How did you manage to lose the ponies?" Legolas asked as the group followed the muddy trail leading toward the cliffs, and the ocean below.

"Didn't lose them." Kili grumbled. "They got spooked."

"By the wards going off every few minutes." Fili supplied, deliberately not looking at the brunet youth beside him. Neither mentioned it might have been their fighting that caused the ponies to bolt away. Or that neither had noticed right away.

Legolas looked at Hollywood's swelling eye, then glanced down at Fili's bloodied and raw hand where he'd barked it on the tree trunk. "Of course." He shot a look over at Beorn, who merely shrugged without comment.

"That way." Faramir said, pointing.

"Good eyes, lad." Approved Gandalf, leading the way with an assurance that the boys all found comforting.

Legolas studied Fili's face for another minute or two of silence, then obviously wanted to ask his question again. Forestalling the boy, Fili interrupted first. "Hollywood is from Erebor."

Blinking, Legolas turned to look at Kili, who was glowering and staring down at the muddy path before them all. The younger teen refused to look up and meet his gaze.

"Tomorrow you can wear your braids." Fili told him arrogantly, the words echoing the tone of his Uncle Thorin all unknowingly.

Kili clenched his jaw tight and fought not to ball his hands into fists. Again. "No." He couldn't. He was the nephew of Frerin and Thorin, the erstwhile king. And apparently in danger from being taken away from his home and never returning if he allowed anyone of Ereborean descent with a British accent to know who he was. Kili had never before questioned Frerin's directives, but now he wished he had more information. Such as … why? Still, he couldn't just disregard all the warnings. They'd come not only from his blood uncle, but his honorary ones too. Especially Balin, Bombur, Dori, Gloin and Bifur. He straightened his shoulders and turned to look defiantly at the blond walking next to him. "No." He repeated with finality.

Blue eyes blinked uncertainly at him. Fili couldn't help his confusion. "You're ashamed of being from Erebor?" He asked hesitantly, never having dealt with anyone NOT wanting to display their heritage proudly before.

"No! Never!" Kili asserted, then grimaced and ran a hand over his rather smudged face, leaving tracks of mud along one cheek. "Look, it's hard to explain and it's not my story to tell." It was Frerin's, and the brunet couldn't tell it if he wanted to, since he didn't know really. All he had were bits and pieces.

Fili heard the ring of truth in the other boy's denial, but he couldn't imagine any situation where it would be necessary ….wait. He was the crown prince of Erebor. Durinson. Sister-son and heir to the king in exile. It wasn't shame of heritage …it was political! Of course, that was it. He shut his eyes in frustration. "Your family doesn't want the attention of the main line of the Longbeards?" He sighed. "Look, I don't know what clan you come from, but I promise I won't talk politics or try and pressure you. Hands off."

Kili eyed the blond holding up both of his palms face out, showing he was unarmed in a symbolic gesture. The words rolled around in his head and he realized what Fili meant. The blond now thought he was from one of the other dwarrow clans that had broken off from Erebor centuries before, ones living away from the homeland and who were closer to being foreigners themselves. It took all he had to nod silently, having to bite his tongue from a sharp denial. He wasn't a Broadbeam or an Ironfist, clans that had become so intermarried with Europe that they were almost negligible as clans.

Dwarrow. The Khuzdul word for those peoples of Erebor. Frerin wouldn't use that term when describing the Stiffbeards anymore, curling his lips in derision as that clan had basically scattered and disappeared. The Longbeards, the Blacklocks, and even those of Dain's kingdom in the Iron Hills. THOSE were deserving of the word dwarrow. And he was one of them. A prince of them. His mother was the sister of the king. And …. He couldn't say a word about it.

"Thank you." Kili managed to get the horrible words out from his dry throat, though he wasn't sure how. He wasn't sure what was worse, Fili trying to figure out his bloodlines, or Fili thinking he was a member of a lesser, honor-less clan.

"Oh dear."

The boys all drew to a stop behind Gandalf, seeing little even with the fullness of the moon above them. The headmaster was standing in the middle of the narrow path, with heavy brush and trees on either side.

Unable to see beyond their camp's headmaster, the boys edged up slowly behind him. Peering out into the darkness, Fili felt at a loss. Yes, it was dark but there was a decent moon, so why ….

"Fog." Legolas murmured unhappily.

Beorn and Fili both grunted as they nodded. This was an island, and they were near the shore. The recent storm and temperature change had caused a fog to roll in, or maybe it was normal for the island. Beorn cleared his throat. "Is the fog natural?"

"No." Gandalf replied simply. "It's automatic once the alarms on the island's protective wards were triggered."

Ori and Faramir both startled visibly. Obviously they'd not considered that perhaps the fog was created rather than a work of nature. Fili turned and saw Hollywood's awed expression as he stared down at the ground in front of Gandalf. His eyes were wide. Following the other boy's gaze the blond prince found himself startled. There was no ground.

"How did the ponies get down there?" Faramir asked, having already realized they were standing on a rock face, a cliff. Unafraid of heights, the youngest camper had moved right up beside Gandalf and was staring down at the beach below.

Bilbo sighed heavily, pointing. "They took a path, but you can see it's very narrow and quite dangerous. I wonder what made them go that way?"

Gandalf sighed. "For the same reason we're going to take that same path."

Hollywood's eyes widened comically, but Fili didn't feel like laughing as he was sure his own expression was no better. "Why?" He asked gruffly.

Gandalf turned and looked at each of the campers in turn, then over at his friend Bilbo. "I'm so sorry. But the wards have not malfunctioned nor have they been affected by the weather."

Legolas looked stunned and put his hand out to steady himself on Beorn's shoulder. The tall youth stood resolute, but he was shaking his head in denial. "Headmaster?"

"There has been an incursion upon our haven here. The island is not currently secure." Gandalf tried for gentle tones, but there was an urgency in his gaze. "I had hoped to gather our missing ponies and return to the main camp. But we can't take the mounts we still have down there, as the path is now too slick."

"And we can't bring them back up here." Ori chirped in with a rather high voice full of nerves, though he looked ready to take on any comers. Fili nodded to himself, approving the young Ereborean's attitude. As Dwalin and Thorin had always taught him, you couldn't be brave if you had no fear. Only foolish. Fear was healthy, but you could never give in to it.

"We'll have to walk back to camp. And the path is …" Faramir pointed behind them uncertainly.

"That is also where the warning wards indicate our uninvited guests are currently. And they are heading in our direction." Gandalf made a wide gesture toward the cliff-side pathway. "We have little choice but to press on to camp in a more circuitous manner."

The boys all leaned forward, peering over the cliff to the beach below. Far below.

"No problem." Kili avowed.

Hearing Hollywood, Fili could do no less and nodded in agreement. Down the cliffs they'd go. Because … well, he swallowed hard. He'd failed. "It's my fault." He muttered miserably. "I didn't watch the ponies as I ought."

Hollywood's face turned dark as he glowered at the regal blond prince. "It was my fault."

"So. Now you two even fight to take blame? Shut it." Beorn pushed through the duo who were glaring hard at each other. "Let's go."

"Wait!" Gandalf tried to intercede, but Beorn walked straight ahead and then down the path. Fili cast a glance at Legolas and received a shrug in response. Then both boys followed their friend, being sure to stay as close to the cliff wall as possible.

Bilbo sighed. "Teenagers."

Kili, Ori and Faramir looked up at Gandalf, clearly worried. They gray-haired male smiled gamely at them, but his cheer didn't quite reach his eyes. "Come." The headmaster stepped out onto the cliff path, followed by his friend and then his three younger campers.

They all travelled in silence, tense. Some rocks slid down the side of the cliff toward the beach too far below them, but nothing too bad. Still, it was unnerving to Kili to step and feel the ground shift beneath his foot. He grimaced. Mud. His boot found purchase on the rock below the mud, but he did worry about slipping. One bad slip, and it would be a REALLY bad fall.

There really wasn't a warning. Rain just started up again. Hammering them as they trekked down the cliff. They'd travelled too far down to turn back. The boys shivered in their clothing. Kili found himself wishing for his own sweatshirt rather than the green shirt he'd 'borrowed' from the Greenleaf heir's trunk. "I'm cold."

"Don't be a baby." Snapped Fili ahead of him.

Kili's jaw tightened and he growled low in his throat. "I'm not ..." His words ended in a shout of fear and shock as suddenly, Fili disappeared. Sliding down the cliff as the ground beneath him simply crumbled. "FILI!"

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Yes. An actual cliff-hanger. Couldn't help myself. So I didn't try. :P
> 
> Sorry for the delay in updating. Busy, busy, and you can guess the next word. Busy. For those hoping for an update on 'Stolen Heir', I'm sorry for the wait. For those waiting for an update on 'The Line of Durin', be happy. The plot bunnies are coming out of hibernation. Hopefully I'll have something up by Sunday night, but I can't promise.


	11. In which things are found

"Fili!" Shouted Kili, shocked and horrified as the blond disappeared from view, the ground dropping from beneath his feet. The fog swirled in the space where the other boy should have been.

An ominous sucking sound and Kili heard lots of shouting as he was roughly grabbed and pulled backwards, being nearer to the others. He reached out toward Fili, but encountering nothing but the cold fog and mist even as the ground he himself had just been standing on collapsed like a bad soufflé. Only empty space occupying the place where he'd just been standing.

Struggling against the person holding him he slowly began to hear what the others were saying.

"A ledge, there's a ledge down there!" The voice sounded like Mr. Baggins, and there was a definite note of relief in it.

Kili strained to see through the mess and the adrenaline with very little success. But the voices around him were reassuring and panic started to recede as the fourteen year old leaned forward to try and peer over the edge of the ruined cliff, nearly hanging from someone's arms. Beorn grunted and tugged him back roughly. "Stop." The older teen commanded.

Kili licked his lips hopefully as he saw Legolas leap nimbly down toward a small ledge below them. His movements clearing the fog enough to catch a glimpse of golden blond hair separate from that of the teen practictioner. He made a weak sound of utter relief. Fili.

"We have no choice, we have to descend down to that ledge and follow it down. It does connect to the lower path, not that I wanted to go this way." Gandalf said quite solemnly. "We cannot go back up, however."

Kili swallowed, nodding and lightly tapping Beorn's hands to let him know that he was listening. His heartrate slowing to something approaching merely fast.

"You okay now?" The older boy rumbled, reluctantly letting up on his hold. "Fili's fine. See?"

In the darkness, Kili flushed, a bit embarrassed at how he'd reacted. "Don't want to see anyone hurt. Even him." He said with deliberate rudeness.

A flash of white showed Beorn was smiling at him. "Of course." He accepted the words at face value, or at least appeared to do so.

One by one the group descended carefully until they joined Fili on the ledge that had caught his fall. It was wide and rather sturdy. Thankfully. Kili looked back up at where they'd been standing, his breath hitching as he saw even more of it crumble while he watched.

"It'll make pursuit harder at least."

Kili didn't need to turn his head to recognize that British accent tinged with an Ereborean accent. Not sure what to say, he nodded, feeling uncomfortable.

"Don't worry."

"I'm not afraid." Snapped Kili, his feelings raw. He turned fierce eyes onto the older blond boy. His eyes flicked over the warrior braids, a pit in his stomach wishing he was wearing his own braids. Declaring himself before one and all. It burned that Fili thought him of a lesser dwarrow clan, rather than of the House of Durin. Even though it was safer this way.

"Never said you were." Came the rather chilly response, the blond looking a bit hurt and confused.

"Glad you're alright." Kili mumbled, moving away to follow the others, biting his tongue as he left.

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

"Lord Peredhel." The tall practitioner bobbed his head in an abbreviated greeting of respect. Not out of rudeness, but of expediency.

"Lindir." The peer looked perfectly groomed and dressed, and yet there was an aura of having just been awoken. "Tell me."

"Glorfindel and Erestor are checking the wards. The individual cabins for the campers have all had their shields enacted and have been warned to stay inside." The assistant paused a moment. "The campers have been told it's a drill. Yet I fear the children who have been with us before will realize this is out of the ordinary."

"Cannot be helped." Elrond nodded, his sharp mind mentally reviewing the cabin wards that he himself had sung into being with the help of the rest of the Board of Trustees. "Those shields should hold."

Lindir nodded. "Unfortunately Gandalf is out with six campers on horseback."

Surprised, Elrond turned and stared at his friend and assistant. "At this hour? In this weather?"

Lindir shifted his weight a bit nervously. "I'm afraid it is so. He left word that he was going to check on our erstwhile neighbor, Mr. Baggins and was taking along several of the campers who were already acquainted with the man."

Elrond pulled a face even as the phone on his desk began to ring. He raised an eyebrow, and the receiver. "Peredhel." His lips settled into a rather sour look. "Ah, the Master of Lake Town."

Lindir wasn't surprised. Elrond wasn't fond of the leader of the town connecting the island to the outside world. He was even less enamored of the man's instance in being called the 'Master' rather than the mayor.

"I have no answers to share." Elrond spoke in a cool voice, then listened a bit longer. "No. You telling me you insist does not change the fact that I have no answers to share."

A second line on the phone began to blink. Elrond tapped his antique desk and pointed over to a second phone and then to Lindir.

The tall assistant hurried over to the sideboard and the second phone. He spoke quietly into the receiver, knowing that Lord Elrond was watching his every move. He nodded, then covered the phone with his hand looking at his employer. "Erestor." He mouthed without actually speaking.

Elrond stood and gestured for Lindir silently, handing him the line. The Master of Lake Town was droning on about something or other. The assistant made slight sound as if to indicate he was listening, not bothering to tell the man he was no longer speaking to Lord Peredhel.

Elrond picked up the second line, speaking quietly for a moment. When he finished he returned to Lindir, making a gesture for the return of the phone. He listened politely to the Master of Lake Town for about two more minutes before finally taking a breath and clearly interrupting. "Yes, I thank you for your offer of assistance, but we are fine at the moment."

Lindir watched his employer hang up with some surprise. "That man actually offered help?" He did not bother to hide his expression of distaste.

"No. I was being sarcastic." Elrond sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"And are we really fine, or was that sarcasm as well?" Lindir asked.

"More like a lie." Elrond stood, pinning his assistant with a commanding look. "Move all the campers to the main dining hall. Set up a movie or something. Open the kitchens. Pool all the energies from the cabin wards into the main hall."

"Yes sir!"

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

"Figure it out?" Legolas walked next to Fili as they moved through the darkness. They'd left the cliffs and the beach behind and now were moving back toward the main camp. "Hollywood?"

"Think so." Fili said, then grimaced. "Maybe. It feels like it should fit, but I just don't know."

"You lads tired yet?" Gandalf chuckled from somewhere ahead of them, the fog clearing only slightly.

Tired? Legolas' hair was plastered flat to his face and chest, wet from periodic rain and mist. Fili felt sore and achy, and not just from the fight he'd had with young Hollywood. The brunet sure could pack a punch. He paused, his mind caught as he recalled the other boy's movements. "That's what's bothering me!"

Legolas gave him a look of 'tell me' while at the same time making a hand gesture to keep his voice down. "Don't flip. We don't know who was pressing on the island wards, or if they are around."

Fili grinned, taking the warning in stride as he nodded and dropped his volume. "I guessed that Hollywood is from one of the European dwarrow clans. That's old-time Erebor to the likes of you. Ancient history and all. We don't claim them, though some of them might try and still say they're of us. Lesser bloodlines. Anyway, I thought that Hollywood was just too embarrassed to claim his family name because I'm the heir and all that."

"The light switch is still off." The Greenleaf scion said, prodding his friend to continue as he shook his head in indication he didn't quite understand yet.

"But his swordplay and fighting stance? You don't learn those in a classroom, no matter how fine and posh. That's pure Erebor. Full bore engine, hotrod stuff. The two of us could have had the same teacher, though I know we didn't."

Legolas shrugged. "Maybe his family, lesser or no, hired a private tutor. Hollywood is here at Imladris. Means his family has to have money and connections at least."

Feeling deflated, Fili nodded while he frowned, sure he'd been on to something though he wasn't sure what exactly. "Maybe. But I don't know anyone who'd willingly hire themselves out to the Broadbeams or Stiffbeards, not to mention the Blacklocks." He shuddered.

"Snob." Chuckled Legolas in a way that showed he recognized that same flaw within himself. "You yourself told me how those from Erebor lost everything, forced to flee that Smaug person. There was then a whole world war followed by Korea. Tell me. Are you positive there are no Ereborean warriors who might have felt the need to take someone's paycheck and become a private tutor for one of those families you mentioned? High standards aside, a body has to eat."

Fili grimaced as he sighed. "You're right."

"Yes I am."

"Snob." Fili returned the verbal jibe with a flash of a grin and a return to his good humor.

"So I am, so I am." Legolas said smugly even as the fog swirled menacingly around his legs.

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

Ori winced as he walked. Next to him Faramir frowned. "Skeet?" He called the boy by the nickname he'd become known by.

Ori shook his head. "These aren't my boots. They're too big. Padded them with thick, thick socks but its rubbing blisters on my heels."

"We should be back soon." Kili frowned, wiggling his shoulders in the too-snug shirt he was wearing. He'd raided Legolas' trunks after the older boys had stolen all their clothes out of their cabin. "Wait here."

"Hollywood! Don't!" Ori yelped as his friend sped up, though he didn't join him.

Kili pushed up between Fili and Legolas, flashing his irrepressible smile at each of them. "When we get back?"

"You want a truce?" Fili guessed with the lift of his eyebrow.

"Just our stuff back would be a good start." Kili said with a shrug as he plucked haplessly at what he was currently wearing.

Legolas stiffened as he saw how strained the seams were in his green shirt the younger boy had on. Hollywood wasn't as tall as he, but was definitely broader through the chest and arms. "You've ruined that shirt entirely."

"What? Am I going to make your tailor weep? Had nothing else to wear." The brunet said with a widening grin. "As you know too well."

Sour-faced, Legolas conceded with a nod of his head. "Tailor won't be upset, more custom for him."

"Custom?" Kili parroted.

"Sales." Legolas' lips drew up in a small sneer.

Fili held up his hand in a rolling gesture. "Tell you what, your stuff …for your names."

Kili turned to give the older blond a shielded look. "You said hands off and no pressure."

"No politics, I promise. Just ….alright, if not a name at least let me ask … why no braids?" The blond Ereborean finally asked instead. "I've seen you fight a little, I know you've studied."

Weighing his words, Kili offered the truth. "My braids tend to fall out of my hair. Un … I just, er, it's been pointed out that I usually put them in too fast. Always in a hurry."

Legolas rolled his eyes even as he grinned. "Ain't that a bite." He agreed with the assessment.

"Wear them. Starting tomorrow." Fili said. "I won't say anything to you about your name or your family politics. But it's wrong to leave them off like this."

"Ordering me?" Kili stiffened, clearly taking affront. His eyes darkened with temper.

"If need be." The blond said rather flatly. "Come on, you know you want to wear them."

"Cop a breeze." The younger brunet told him. Then sighed as the two Brits gave him an odd look. "It means leave."

"Ah." Legolas grinned at the parlance. "I like that one. May keep it."

Fili shook his head. "Tomorrow. Braids."

"You're not the king." Kili stuck out his chin stubbornly.

"No, but I am the king's …." He stopped, they all did. They were walking in the dark woods one moment, the next they found themselves caught up in a giant net, dropped from above. Surrounded.

The boys all tugged and pulled only to fall still when they noticed the weapons leveled in their direction by men in combat uniforms. Though Fili was interested in noting that not all the uniforms belonged in the same division, much less the same nationality. Hired guns sporting their own gear. Mercenaries?

"Well, well, well. Thought we'd have to break in through more wards to get what we wanted." Came an oily, snake-like voice. "But here they come, walking up to us all cat-like."

Fili ground his teeth together, furious at himself for getting so distracted he'd missed sensing the ambush. He looked around, the dim light of the moon didn't light much, but he could see all six campers, surrounded by men dressed all in black.

Wait. Six. Where was Gandalf and Mr. Baggins?

The leader, well the speaker anyway, walked up to them. Beside him Fili could feel Hollywood tense up as if ready to strike. He put his hand on the younger boy's shoulder. "Wait." He whispered while his other hand went to surreptitiously ready itself if he needed to pull a weapon in a hurry.

Legolas sent him an odd look, then flicked his eyes around the area. Yes. Fili nodded very slowly. The Greenleaf had also noticed that Gandalf and his friend weren't with them.

"We found our treasure boys. Right out here in the open. How's that for fate being on our side?" The leader laughed happily.

Hollywood growled. "Fate might be on your side, but it looks like genetics failed you. Ugly."

The insult struck a chord as the leader of their captors scowled. The man really took the ugly award, Fili had to admit. Wide and burly with burn scars along one side of his face, hair cropped so short he might as well have been bald with one ear so badly damaged it almost looked pointed. But it was the large goiter hanging from the man's throat that had them all staring.

"For that? We won't let the rest of you go once we take who we want. Your fault little boy." Their captive sneered.

Legolas huffed. "You had no intention of letting any of us go."

The man nodded, making the large goiter swing sickeningly. "True enough. But now we might be disposing of you a bit harsher than we would have. Starting with the youngest ones." He pointed over at Skeet and Faramir.

To their credit, neither boy cried out. Instead they glared at their captors, ready for anything. The armed men pulled away the weighted net cords, but pushed the lads all into a circle.

Fili glanced Legolas with an elbow, earning a glance. He touched his side. The taller blond nodded. He'd be ready when the signal came to attack, though they probably didn't stand much of a chance, six against ten, all armed.

Sudden light blinded everyone, as if a star just decided to be born right in their midst. "Run! Fools!"

Taking the cue, all the campers followed the sound of Gandalf's voice as their headmaster provided the necessary distraction and escape route. Beorn, Legolas, Fili, Kili, Faramir and Ori took off with the Graymane right behind them.

Shouts and curses rent through the night air as they were pursued. But the leader of the cutthroats was not to be denied. He gave a stout whistle and five more men appeared, tackling the boys.

Hollywood fought off two of them, only to get knocked down when their compatriots showed up. Skeet made a reasonable showing as well while Faramir had dropped one man to his knees, bleeding. It took three of them to knock Fili back while Legolas was holding his own, but getting pushed back toward the group.

Gandalf, who was not so caught, came to a halt. The goitered and ugly leader of the intruders smirked at him as he approached. "You thought you could escape me old man? What are you going to do now?"

The boys all looked at their camp's headmaster, who appeared completely unfazed. The gray-bearded man struck quickly, knocking the mercenary leader with his overlong walking stick and then with his other hand cutting him open with a swiping move, metal glinting in the dim moonlight.

The ugly man's eyes widened with both pain and shock. He looked down at his belly as if he couldn't believe what had just happened. "Well, that'll do it." He fell to his knees.

The other men raised their guns and rifles, pulling their triggers.

Nothing happened.

Gandalf smiled as Lord Elrond's voice rolled out over the area. "I think that is quite enough!"

"But …" The fallen mercenary leader held his belly, blinking stupidly up at Gandalf.

The headmaster smiled at him a bit sadly. "The wards you broke? Were only one level of defense. Did you really believe we'd allow guns to work here? We just needed to move you closer to the main camp so your weapons would be so affected." He paused and made a slight bob of his head. "Thank you for being so accommodating."

Lord Elrond Peredhel made a gesture and suddenly there were people everywhere. Relieving the mercenaries of their weapons, and their freedom.

The boys all grinned, relieved. Legolas flashed a grin, then sniffed. He touched his nose in disbelief, pulling back his hand and seeing blood. "The nerve!"

"For attacking you, or actually landing a blow?" Fili chided his friend.

The Greenleaf heir laughed and shook his head, then winced, blotting at his nose again. "That actually hurts."

Hollywood looked around, as if confused.

"We won." Beorn told him with a grin.

"Where's Mr. Baggins?" The young brunet asked of no one and everyone.

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

"Lads all settled in their cabins?" Gandalf asked, his feet propped up quite inelegantly upon Elrond's desk.

The peer sighed, eyed the stocking feet, and decided to allow the moment. It had been a long night. He looked at the glass of ice Lindir had just put down in front of him. Elrond shook out his handkerchief and poured the ice cubes into the center, making a pouch that he pressed to his temple. He then poured the fine scotch into the glass sans ice. "We've already received several calls from concerned parents. How they learned of the events of the evening, I am unsure."

Bilbo Baggins tossed an object up into the air, catching it neatly.

Elrond startled, he'd not seen the diminutive man enter his office. "When, how?"

"Ah, my friend." Gandalf smiled widely. "Any luck?"

At the question, the smaller male tossed him the object. Gandalf turned it over several times in his hands, chuckling. He next passed it over to Lord Elrond.

"Oh dear." The peer sighed, immediately recognizing the plug to a boat. "Their boat, I presume."

Bilbo made a saluting gesture, indicating the guess was correct. "Knew they had to have a get-away plan. Doubled back to the beach. They'd left a guard at their boat. He was …an interesting fellow."

"Any problems with him?" Gandalf asked curiously.

"No, no." Bilbo huffed, then blew out a long breath. "Well. He was the least of them. Still dangerous mind."

"Oh, of course." Elrond nodded sagely, managing not to smile. It was hard to try and picture this soft, gentle seeming soul as someone used to combat.

"Out witted him, you might say." Bilbo continued. "Got the boat plug. Military vehicle. Second hand I do believe."

Gandalf nodded, closing his eyes as he took in a deep breath of relaxation. "Find anything else of interest."

There was a slight pause, then the small man gave a rather weak smile. "What else could they have had on them? Mercenaries like that, not even well armed. Hodgepodge, the lot of them." He patted his coat pocket and made a great show of straightening his waistcoat.

"They were meant to fail." Elrond announced with no dramatics, though his words did pull the attention of both men.

"Oh?"

Elrond sighed. "How else would parents already know of what happened? Someone tipped them off. Of particular interest, Mr. Azog has called to inform me that while he is in the area, he will 'drop by' on the morrow in order to pick up his ward. Feels we are not a safe place anymore."

Gandalf frowned lightly, though his eyes didn't open. "So. It begins."

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

"This is yours." Beorn held out the clothing toward Ori, who shook his head and pointed toward Faramir. "Ah, sorry."

The youth from Gondor nodded gratefully, taking his things. Still, he hesitated. "Your stuff has honey all over it, sure you don't want to borrow anything?"

Beorn laughed and straightened up, dropping a hand from the level of his own head down to Faramir's. "Think it might fit?"

The young man blushed as both boys laughed.

"Nice job tonight." Legolas said to everyone. "We fought back pretty well, I think. Considering the odds."

"My uncle would have been appalled we didn't trounce them." Grumbled Hollywood.

Fili chortled and nodded. "Mine as well. You live with your uncle? Me too." He picked up some items and held it out. "Here."

The young brunet nodded his thanks, taking his clothing without really looking. "Sorry about the honey."

"It was a pretty good gag. Sticky though." Legolas sighed, looking at the mess in his travel trunk.

"We took personal items out, it's just the clothing." Faramir sounded apologetic. "See?" He pointed over toward a framed picture on Fili's bunk. "I made sure to take that out so it wouldn't get ruined."

"Thanks." The blond nodded, rolling his neck and shoulders with weariness.

"No, that's Hollywood's picture." Skeet said, with a soft frown. "Fili must have taken it by mistake when you took our clothes."

Fili shook his head. "No I didn't. That's mine."

Skeet shook his head back at him. "Not hardly." He protested, frowning more.

Hollywood turned to glance at the picture, starting to deny he'd ever seen it before when he caught sight of the duo in the photo. "Hey!"

"It's mine!" Fili said, starting to get irritated. "Those are my parents."

Skeet blinked, then his eyes went wide with shock. "YOUR parents?"

Hollywood picked up the picture, which Fili made a grab for though the brunet moved just out of reach. He looked down into the photo. "Dis and Reneli. Durinson." He said the names almost reverently.

"That's right." Snapped Fili. "How would you know? Anyway, they're my parents."

Kili looked up, his eyes utterly confused and looking lost. "But …but they're my parents."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Need I remind anyone this takes place in 1955 and is AU, departing from canon? No? Thought not. Hope you enjoyed!


	12. In which there is tea and cocoa

Fili's face contorted with anger as he made another grab for the picture. "Not funny, Hollywood." He said the brunet's name with great bitterness, perhaps even some hurt.

Ori took one look at Kili's stunned face and Fili's reddening one and took off out the door without a word beyond, "wait."

Even with Fili tugging on the silver frame, the boy known to them as Hollywood didn't give up, one hand still knuckle-white on the edge of the picture. "It's not meant to be funny." He snarled.

Legolas looked back and forth between the two boys, his keen eyes cataloguing certain similarities. "You two do favor each other."

"Lay dead!" Fili threw out the words to his friend, telling him to wait a moment, though his eyes never left the young brunet holding on to HIS picture. "We do not!"

"Beyond the hair and eye color? You half-way do." Beorn said with an apologetic air. When both the blond and brunet turned their glares in his direction he shrugged. "Well, you do."

"Because they might be distantly related." Faramir put in his bit, sounding less than sure. "Maybe."

Ori ran back into the cabin, out of breath. He handed a photo over to Fili, but the blond made no move to take it. "Ori Rison. Brother of Nori. Take the darn picture!"

Taken aback, Fili looked at Ori's flushed face and shook his head.

"What are you doing?" Hollywood sniped.

Ori shook the second picture in a rather plain frame. "This is why I thought your photo was his."

Legolas took the frame from Ori, beyond curious. He then gestured for the feuding two to hand him the original picture. Reluctantly they met each other's eyes, but gamely gave the Greenleaf heir the prize jointly, neither relinquishing their hold. The long-haired blond studied each photo carefully, his eyebrows shooting up. "Well, I'm drowning here." He said, admitting to being baffled. "It looks like the same people."

Angry, Fili grabbed the new picture, staring down dumbfounded. "Who?"

"My parents." Hollywood said quietly, his earlier anger seeping away quickly, leaving him feeling hollow. He licked his lips. "Dis and Reneli Durinson. He took her name."

"It was the higher bloodline. Tradition." Fili said automatically, used to having to explain to foreigners the Ereborean way. He looked up at the brunet with a look of baffled wonder and still some anger.

"Kili Durinson." Legolas suddenly shouted, making them all jump. He pointed a finger at the fourteen year old. "Back on the ferry, the headmaster sent for a KILI …not Fili. It wasn't a mistake like we thought."

"Kili?" Fili said, tasting the strange name on his tongue. He looked around, taking a deep breath. "Why isn't the world spinning, it feels like it should be spinning."

"My parents died in a car accident in Chicago." Kili said quietly.

Fili nodded. "As did mine." He looked down, then growled, peering back up at Kili a moment later. "So why aren't you in London with me and Thorin?" He grimaced, tossing the second photo at Kili who caught it neatly. "Must have been a huge laugh for you. Making me wonder who the hell you are. Keeping me in the dark."

The fourteen year old shook his head emphatically. "It's not like that! Uncle Frerin never told me you existed!"

Fili went white in the face. "Frerin? Frerin is dead."

"No he's not." This from Ori. "Kili lives with him. I visit all the time."

"Impossible!" Fili insisted. "Uncle Thorin would have told me!"

"Like he told you that Frerin was dead?" Kili said coolly. He swallowed hard, looking down at Fili's feet. "Did you know about me?"

"No!"

A tense silence filled the cabin. Beorn cleared his throat, but no one actually looked at him. "So. Fili didn't know about Kili. And Kili didn't know about Fili. And they're …. Brothers?"

"Now isn't that the cat's pajamas?" Legolas said with a slow exhalation of breath.

Faramir looked at each of the newly discovered siblings, shifting his weight back and forth on his feet, clearly uncomfortable. "But why?"

"We need answers." Legolas said with great determination and a fervent light behind his eyes, despite the long and tiring day.

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

"No."

"My dear Bilbo, you don't even know why I've come to speak with you." Gandalf said in a most pleasant tone as he took a seat in the camp's main dining room, now deserted except for his friend.

"You want me to kidnap the boy." Bilbo snapped, puffing away on his pipe almost furiously. He took it out of his mouth, using the stem to point at his old friend. "Kidnapping!"

"Burglary." Gandalf spread his hands out as if pleading innocence. "And it won't be kidnapping if the boy is willing."

"Is he?"

"He will be." Gandalf assured the shorter of the two men. "It's in his own best interest. You know Azog is up to nothing good."

"Mr. Azog is the worst sort. An unpunished and unrepentant war criminal. He is an opportunist, and most likely a murderer many times over." Bilbo said uncomfortably, running his hands over his waistcoat, smoothing wrinkles that simply weren't there.

Gandalf smiled sadly at his friend. "And you're retired?" He guessed.

"Exactly!" Bilbo's voice rose as he turned his bright eyes toward the taller man. "Most exactly! I am retired!"

"So. Send the poor lad off to be killed, drugged into submission, enslaved?" The camp headmaster said the horrid words in a soft voice better suited for reading a restaurant menu.

Bilbo made an irate sound, waving a hand at Gandalf as if in denial.

"Or do you think Mr. Azog has grand plans for his charge? Happiness and butterflies? You and the world suspect he was behind the Carrock devastation years ago. The one that left an underage heir to be claimed by an unscrupulous guardian."

Bilbo puffed on his pipe in a long draw that nearly hollowed his cheeks. He held the smoke for a moment, then let it all out in a prolonged sigh. "The lad turns eighteen when?"

"Two weeks." Gandalf tried not to let triumph color his expression, he even dropped his gaze lest his friend see that he'd already been hooked and was now being reeled in like a game fish.

"Hmmm." The smaller male closed his eyes, now absently tapping the stem of his pipe against his bottom lip as he thought things through. "Tonight's little adventure? Doomed to fail, but that was the idea wasn't it? Cause a problem, then Azog gets to swoop in and claim the place 'unsafe' and take his charge out of here before he comes of age."

Gandalf made a noncommittal sound and leaned back in his chair, letting his friend work through it all.

Bilbo frowned slightly. "But why send the lad to camp in the first place?"

"Ah. Perhaps so the world could see that he had Beorn's best interests at heart. That there was no horrid plan. That he is truly a protector, and can lock the boy away without an international outcry that he's making a power play for the Carrock lands."

"Which he is." Bilbo opened his eyes, grimacing as he did so. "Which he is."

"The whole plan is hinging on Mr. Azog getting Beorn back before the two weeks are up." Gandalf said most gently. "And he arrives on the morrow."

"Neatly arranged." Bilbo commented with reluctance.

"Yes, I …" Gandalf stopped as his friend held up one hand for silence. His eyebrows quirked upwards as he flicked his glance around the large room. A second later he nodded. "Company."

Neither expected the invasion, however. Gandalf's eyes widened as six young men pushed through the outside doors. "You lot were sent to bed ages ago."

All the boys stilled, looking around. "Sir." Faramir bobbed his head.

"Go on now." Gandalf said, not ungently, genuinely fond of the lads.

"Sir." Faramir repeated, yet hesitated.

Fili's jaw jutted forward while young Hollywood's fists were clenched.

Bilbo sighed and shook his head. "Do you need to speak privately with your headmaster?"

"No." Legolas said quietly, then shrugged. "We weren't looking for him."

"If you're thinking of raiding the kitchen for ice cream, lads, Erestor moved the kitchen keys after a lot of butter disappeared." Gandalf said pointedly.

Faramir's eyes dropped to his feet, but he was smiling nonetheless.

"Sir. We were hoping to speak with Mr. Baggins, if you please." Ori said in an almost strangled voice.

Gandalf looked surprised, then glanced at his friend. Bilbo's expression was carefully blank. "You have something to ask me?" His eyes went to Beorn, as the adults had just been discussing the lad's future. Or lack of one. Mentally he prepared himself for the questions.

"You seem to know everyone and their lineage." Legolas gestured at them all. "Are …are they brothers?" He pointed at Fili and Kili, who were deliberately not looking at one another.

Gandalf's eyes closed as he dropped his head down. "That kind of night is it? Perhaps I should wake up Erestor for those keys."

"We don't want ice cream, we want answers." Fili said in a tight voice, then added a final word. "Sir." It was clear he was angry.

"Yes. Yes you're brothers. Yes I knew. And I want wine." Grumbled the gray-haired and suddenly weary beyond mere words headmaster. "And I am not answering any more questions tonight."

"They came to find me." Bilbo said with a small smile. "I don't think they thought you'd answer their questions."

The boys all moved forward, finding seats around Bilbo. Clearly they weren't ready to leave just yet.

Bilbo sighed, looking each lad in the eyes for a moment. If his gaze lingered on Beorn, no one seemed to notice beyond his very old friend. "No."

Kili made a distressed sound. "But …"

Bilbo stood, holding up a hand for them to wait. "Not without tea. And biscuits. We need tea and biscuits for this discussion." He turned and headed for the kitchen.

"You don't know where the keys are!" Gandalf called after his disappearing friend, though Bilbo never slowed.

Ori shook his head. "Biscuits? I'm not ready for breakfast."

Faramir nudged the other lad with his shoulder as they were seated next to each other. "Biscuits, as in European speak for cookie."

"Then why don't they say cookie?" Ori asked.

"Because it's not a cookie, it's a biscuit." Faramir told him.

This rather small argument went on, but Gandalf paid it no mind as he eyed Fili and Kili. The lads were wound tight, sitting tension filled next to each other though neither would look to the side. "None of this is your fault, boys." The headmaster told them quietly.

Fili stiffened, while Kili sent Gandalf a glare out of the corner of his eyes. "It's not my fault." The blond said.

The brunet reacted as if he'd been punched in the gut, his head turned as his breath wooshed out of him. "I didn't know!"

"You hid your name!" The sixteen year old bit out the words. "You had to have some idea. You knew my name was Fili Durinson!"

"Durinson is a name that can be claimed by a lot of people, me included." Ori interjected, trying to be helpful.

"Fili. Kili." Legolas put weight on the names, making the most out of their similarities.

"I thought we might be cousins." Said a clearly miserable Kili, frustration making his eyes water though no tears fell.

Fili turned on him in a heartbeat. "You could have said something! Instead you leave out your braids, hide your name and leave me in the dark laughing at me behind my back!"

"Uncle Frerin always told me if I meet someone from Erebor with a British accent to run!" Kili shouted, making a wild gesture with his arms as his temper rose alarmingly. "RUN!"

Fili sneered. "That makes zero sense!"

"Actually, it was sound advice." Bilbo said quietly, coming back in carrying a tray with empty bowls, cartons of ice-cream and a variety of cookies. The tea kettle is on, and I found some hot cocoa as well if you don't want tea." His voice actually showed his bewilderment with anyone not caring for a good cup of tea.

Gandalf sighed with resignation. "You found Erestor's keys."

"No." Bilbo's lips twitched with amusement.

"Ah." The exhalation held a wealth of meaning as Gandalf shook his head at the impossibility of keeping the grandson of the Great Took out of anything with a mere lock.

Fili glared at Bilbo, upset. "Explain. Please."

Bilbo nodded as he took his seat. He peered back and forth between the newly discovered siblings, nodding at the misery he saw written on their faces and body language. "If Kili Durinson fell into the hands of any of several Dwarrow of Erebor bearing a British accent, it would mean that he would never again see America or his Uncle Frerin."

Blue eyes widened with instant distress and rejection as the young prince-in-exile shook his head. "No."

"Yes." Bilbo told him in a quiet voice. "It's a very bitter and long custody dispute. The only reason you haven't heard more of this in the newspapers is the fact that both the governments of the UK and America refuse to let it hinder their international relations. Not that Thorin and Frerin both have tried."

Legolas shook his head, clearly confounded. "What?"

Bilbo sat back, taking the bowls and handing them out to the lads before passing around the ice cream. Everyone but Fili and Kili took some. "You know of Erebor's history, I'm sure."

Both lads nodded immediately, being well versed on the subject though neither had stepped foot on that island.

"King Thror had a son, Thrain. Thrain had three children. Thorin, Dis and Frerin. All three were close, but the overthrow changed everything." Gandalf chimed in as if teaching a history lesson in school.

"Thror famously went a bit mad, even going so far as to reclaim Khazad-dum from …" Here Bilbo sent an unreadable look toward Beorn.

The large youth smiled as he swallowed his ice cream, putting down his spoon. "You can say it. Mr. Azog. He has a habit of collecting lands that shouldn't be his in the first place."

"Well enough." Bilbo nodded thoughtfully.

"I'll be free of him soon." Beorn continued. "Never have to look at his ugly face again. By the time camp is over I'll be eighteen and old enough to get on without a guardian or overseer."

Gandalf's foot moved as if reflexively, tapping the leg of Bilbo's chair accidentally. Or so it would appear on the outside. "Sorry." He murmured.

Taking a deep breath, Mr. Baggins nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, well. Thror did not survive that battle."

"Neither did Frerin." Fili said, but his voice was pitched to show he was clearly asking a question rather than making a statement. "Or so I thought."

Neither adult spoke for a moment, before Gandalf finally licked his lips and leaned forward. "Did your Uncle Thorin ever say Frerin was deceased?"

Fili started to nod, then frowned, clearly searching his memories. "He …he refused to speak of his brother. None of the dwarrow would. Like they do when someone they loved died."

Ori nodded, used to the Ereborean ways. "Maybe you assumed he was dead, just like we all would when someone's name isn't used."

The blond scratched his head, looking utterly lost. "Why would he do that?"

"They." Kili said bitterly. "Frerin let me know who Thorin was, but never ever mentioned Fili." He plucked at the green shirt he was wearing that was overstretched, not being his in the first place. "But he never let me read any of the articles published on Thorin. Said I was too young for politics."

Fili made a distressed sound, his hand moving to touch Kili's forearm. The younger boy didn't shake off the touch.

Bilbo gave each lad a sympathetic look just as the tea kettle began to whistle. Legolas stood, motioning for the others to continue. "I'll get it."

"Do you know how to make tea properly?"

Legolas turned a glare on the diminutive male. "I am British." He said in a parting comment.

"Make sure you don't squeeze the teabags!" Bilbo called after him. "I don't know why they don't have proper loose leaves here." He muttered, shooting a glare at Gandalf as if holding the headmaster personally responsible.

A growl from Fili had everyone turning to look at the blond, but he was staring off into space. "It's all been a lie."

Kili looked up, startled. It was his turn to offer comfort. He moved his second hand across his chest to cover Fili's hand. "Don't."

The blond turned to his brother, his blue eyes miserable. "They lied to us both!"

Bilbo cleared his throat, drawing their attention. "After Khazad-dum the two brothers had a falling out, no one is sure of the original cause of the argument however."

"How do you know so much?" Beorn asked, his face open and trusting as he watched the smaller male.

"It's my job." Bilbo said in an offhand manner.

"You have a job?" Faramir questioned, surprised.

"Yes. Well." Mr. Baggins deliberately ignored that last question, moving back to the two Durinson brothers. "Dis, your mother, wanted to reconcile her family. She and her husband moved to the States where Frerin was living."

"Thorin said they were visiting." Fili objected.

"He also said Frerin was dead." Faramir muttered.

Ori shook his head. "He didn't actually say that."

"He let Fili think that." Faramir refused to let it go. "Bad as a lie."

Bilbo cleared his throat again, giving the two lads a glare for good measure and an unspoken way of telling them to allow him to speak. "They moved their household. The only reason young Fili didn't go with them is Thorin absolutely refused to allow his nephew and heir to take the same flight."

Kili shook his head, not understanding.

Fili sighed. "Left over from the war. Having Dis, Reneli, and me on a flight? Too great a target. Even if there was an accident, it would devastate the lines of succession."

"Well spoken, yes." Bilbo nodded approvingly. "Then, well, from what I heard Thorin kept making excuses why he couldn't come at this time or that, and he refused to allow baby Fili to be sent on without a 'proper' escort."

"In the meantime, Dis got pregnant?" Fili guessed.

"Indeed." Gandalf said mildly as Legolas returned, carrying a proper tea tray. He sighed as he eyed the mugs. "You couldn't have unlocked the wine cabinets?"

Bilbo smirked and took one of the mugs for himself. He added milk and sugar before taking a sip and nodding in appreciation. "Thank you, lad."

"Things were getting better about the time young Kili was born." Bilbo nodded toward the brunet in question. "Then there was the car accident in Chicago. Only good fortune that the lad wasn't with his parents at the time."

"Frerin reckons it was assassination." Kili looked up as Legolas offered him a cup of tea. "No, thank you."

"You need it." Fili urged, taking a mug for himself.

"Not a Brit." Kili said, then took a deep breath as he squeezed his eyes shut. "I'm not a Brit. Would I like tea if I'd been born in London or Glasgow?"

"That's Scotland, mate." Legolas said in a small voice, feeling sorry for the younger boy.

"There's cocoa to be made in there." Bilbo said.

"I'll get it." Faramir jumped up, smiling weakly. "Not much for tea myself. Like Americans, we go for coffee. Though father thinks it might stunt my growth."

"Didn't stunt mine." Beorn said with a grin.

Everyone chuckled, even Kili, though he still looked utterly miserable. "What happened next?"

Bilbo spread his hands, taking a deep breath and shaking his head. "Big fight. Frerin was listed in Reneli's will for taking on custody if both parents died for any reason. But Dis outlived her husband by about an hour. When Reneli died, all he had went to her. Even if it was only for that one hour. After that, well, it seemed Dis had an old will, not updated since before her marriage. Except for some money and mementos, everything she owned went to Thorin, though no mention was made of any children."

Fili's brows lowered while Kili shook his head.

"It was a nightmare, legally speaking." Gandalf stepped into the fray. "On one hand, it was clear that Reneli wanted Frerin to raise both boys in America. On the other, he died before Dis. And her will left all she had to Thorin."

"Bad custody battle." Kili whispered as he groaned.

"Thorin had physical custody of Fili while Frerin had the same with Kili." The headmaster sipped his tea, still wishing it was a bit stronger. And made from fermented grapes. "Also, it was still war time."

Fili moved both of his hands to his face, scrubbing with his palms vigorously as he moaned. He lowered his hands to shake his head at them all. "Britain and America were allies, I understand. But why not just settle it in court?"

"The laws were different in both countries. Then there's the added snarls of Ereborean law. That clearly gives Thorin authority. BUT. If they recognize Erebor, they recognize its king. As a rightful king. And there goes their arguments for staying out of the succession questions, Smaug, and getting involved in possibly another war."

"Uncle Frerin is all the time courting Senators and Congress." Moaned Kili, rolling his shoulders to help let go of his tension.

Faramir came back in with two steaming mugs of hot cocoa, handing them to Ori and Kili before going back to get one for himself.

"Uncle Thorin yells about politicians all the time." Fili added rather weakly.

"They can't settle the dispute without America or Britain settling the issue of whether or not Erebor is a country they need to free from an unlawful despot." Bilbo spread his hands out as if to say there was nothing to be done.

Fili pursed his lips, shaking his head. "Doesn't explain why they didn't tell us about each other."

"Probably didn't want you two to get hurt." Gandalf sighed.

"Yeah. That really worked." Sniped Kili with a groan.

Fili's arm went around the younger boy's shoulder, after a momentary hesitation, the brunet sighed and relaxed in the hold just enough to be comfortable. "We've found each other now."

Kili, his untouched and cooling cocoa in front of him, scowled though he didn't move. "For another four weeks. Then I never see you again."

Fili stiffened as he realized that the summer would end, and with it, his new-found brother would go home.

"You two have a lot of catching up to do." Gandalf said after the group fell silent for a minute or two too long. "And now that you know about each other, you can write and perhaps even get your uncles to unbend enough to meet."

Fili glanced down at Kili. Kili flicked his gaze up through his lashes. Both grimaced at the suggestion, both knowing their respective uncles well enough to know that unbending was not a word to describe either. Fili's arm tightened around his younger brother. Kili tilted his head and rested it on the blond's shoulder. It felt so awkward, and yet so right.

"I hate broccoli." Kili said out of the blue.

Fili gave a weak chuckle. "Me too."

"Frerin promised to take me and Ori to Disneyland. It opened while we were here. Missed the first day. Supposed to be huge. Everyone's been real excited." The brunet continued.

Fili tightened his arm slightly. "Thorin mentioned Greece or the South of France before school starts."

"Rollercoasters." Kili said sadly.

"Bikinis." Fili countered.

Gandalf half stood, motioning at the campers. "It's near two in the morning. You all need to get some sleep." Even as he shooed the boys toward their cabins, he doubted anyone would get any rest. And he was unfortunately about to ruin someone else's day. "Mr. Carrock? A word before you go?"

Bilbo frowned as he watched the headmaster take Beorn aside. About to explain to him that his guardian was coming to pick him up tomorrow, er, today. Ruining his plans, and possibly his life. He picked up his pipe, finding it cold. He sighed.

"I'm retired." He whined to no one. Bilbo looked up seeing the stunned expression on Beorn's face. He sighed. "Semi-retired?" He tried the word out for size.

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o


	13. In which there are rabbits and bears

Fili barely waited for the sun to come up before he shot out of his cabin. He didn't even hesitate as he hurried over to his brother's. His brother's. The thought made him hurry faster.

Bounding up the plank steps onto the porch he didn't bother knocking as he opened the screen door, the main door already propped open to catch the breeze. Looking in he saw Faramir still abed while a light was on in the bathroom. No one else was visible. He whistled sharply.

Faramir groaned and turned over, burrowing into his bunk. "Too early."

Ori poked his head out of the bathroom, braids only half done. "He's not here. Couldn't sleep."

"Rison." Fili smiled at the younger male. "Nori told me he had a younger brother. But he said you were going to some big city journalist this summer and be an intern. He was beaming with pride."

Ori flushed with pleasure, almost stumbling over his words. "Was. Got cancelled so I could come to camp with Kili. Dori thought it safer."

"Nori will be so jealous I got to see you." Fili said with a grin.

"What's he like?" Ori asked in a pleading voice.

"He's an actor." The blond's smile grew at the thought of the red-head.

Ori blinked rapidly. "Stage or screen?" He asked, bewildered. In his few letters Nori never mentioned acting.

Faramir sat up abruptly, looking cross-eyed and cranky. "First Kili's up all night talking about you, now you're here and won't let me sleep either." He glared at each boy equally. "Actor. It's slang for a show-off. Am I right?"

Fili nodded. "He's actually security and sundry for my Uncle."

"It's the sundry part of that which Dori objects to." Ori said, mentioning the oldest of the Rison brothers. "I think Kili went down to the fishing pier."

The sixteen year old thanked the younger boys and took off for the pier. It didn't take him long to spot Kili sitting on the edge, staring out over the water. Something tight within him unfurled as he saw that the brunet was wearing his Erebor braids.

"You tamed the nest." Fili commented, sitting down next to his younger sibling.

Startled out of his melancholy thoughts, Kili chuckled as he reached up to touch one of his braids. "They fall out easy."

"They go back in easy too." The blond said as he looked out over the water as well. "I didn't sleep."

"Me neither." Kili admitted. He tore a piece of bread he was holding, tossing the crumbs in the water. They floated there for a moment or two before disappearing as fish swam up to nibble. "You like to fish?"

"Some." Fili said. "Fly fishing is an art, but I don't get it. Don't have the touch."

The young brunet nodded. "Balin is the best with fly fishing. Trout heaven is the Frying Pan River." He looked over at the blond's absent look and chuckled. "Colorado. It's a state."

"I knew it was a state, just not familiar with all its rivers." Fili rejoined, then he blew out a small breath. "Balin. Son of Fundin?"

"One of my main tutors." Kili nodded.

"Dwalin is one of mine. Weapons instructor. Military history and strategy."

The brunet made a small sound at the back of his throat, his dark eyes widening. "He's a legend! Balin has the most fascinating stories about his brother." Suddenly his face darkened.

"But he didn't tell you Dwalin was with me?" Fili guessed with a note of bitter resignation.

Kili shook his head. "I knew he was with King Thorin."

"Uncle Thorin. Your uncle too." Fili sighed, shaking his head. "This is a mess."

"You. You're great with a sword." Kili said hesitantly.

The blond sent his younger brother a quick look, then flashed a grin. "Want a bout?"

Kili fairly leapt onto his feet, while Fili shook his head. "Sit back down. We'll do that later. I need a bath, then breakfasat."

The brunet quirked an eyebrow at his brother, then jumped impulsively off the pier into the water. "See? Bath and breakfast." He took a bite out of the chunk of crusty bread he was still holding. "Let's go!"

Fili stared, his blue eyes startled, rules were you weren't supposed to swim without counselor supervision. "Are you always so impulsive?"

"Frerin calls me reckless." Kili mumbled, his mouth full. "Aren't you ever impulsive?"

Fili eyed the younger boy, getting the feeling that the fourteen year old's life wasn't nearly as structured as his was from remarks he'd heard throughout the summer already. It wasn't like he was afraid of the water, but he was so used to following the rules. Thorin's rules. The blond's mouth tightened at the thought. The same Thorin who'd not told him he'd had a brother in the first place.

Kili squealed as Fili nearly leapt on top of him, shoving his head under the water. He came up sputtering and laughing as he splashed the blond right back in a spontaneous free for all.

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

Legolas yawned lazily as he padded out of the cabin's bathroom, a towel around his narrow hips and sporting shower shoes. He had a comb and ran it easily through his long blond hair. He smiled as he remembered how Fili had asked him at the beginning of the summer if it ever tangled, as if that was part of the mystical arts. He told him it was his expensive conditioner instead. Fili had actually looked disappointed by the answer.

Thinking of Fili, Legolas looked over at the empty bunk that showed the other blond hadn't slept easily. Or at all. "Where's Erebor?"

Beorn grunted and didn't answer.

Legolas looked over at their cabin mate who was carefully putting his clothing in his travel trunk. The blond frowned. "That stuff hasn't been properly cleaned." He pointed out.

"The stuff covered in honey are in bags at the bottom." Beorn grunted.

Legolas nodded, then shook his head, clearly confused. "Why?"

"So it won't mess up everything else." The tall teen said reasonably, though his voice sounded rather tight.

"Alright." The blond practitioner answered, though he still didn't understand. His eyebrows shot up as the taller teen began to strip his bed, folding the linens neatly. "Beorn?"

"There's something for you on your bunk. Also something for Fili."

Legolas stared at the tall Carrock boy, starting to feel very uneasy. "In the war, there was this series of radio broadcasts. It said that the giving away of personal items was a sign someone was going to do something drastic."

Beorn snorted, shaking his head disbelievingly. "You were only six when the war ended."

"I'm a trained practitioner, I have an excellent memory." Legolas wasn't deterred. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing drastic. Just small things to remember me by."

"Remember you?" The blond's sense of disquiet increased. "Where are you going?"

Beorn gave him a sad-eyed look and then shrugged as if to say he did not know. "Mr. Azog is coming today to pick me up. Apparently the attack on the camp yesterday 'alarmed' him and upset his sense of propriety. He's removing me for my safety." The last word fairly dripped with bitter disdain.

"He can't!" Legolas said emphatically. "It's not round up time!" Meaning it wasn't the end of summer. His face darkened with anger. "He's a punk!"

"He's my court approved guardian and I have no choice." Beorn put his carefully folded sheets away in his travel trunk.

Legolas growled, moving over to his own trunk to find something to put on. "Let me call my father, he has a great solicitor. Several actually."

"And they'll be able to do something before I leave. Before lunch?" Beorn said, making soothing noises at his friend. "Look. I'll be eighteen in two weeks. After that, no more guardian."

"If you live that long." Legolas regretted the words immediately, his face paling. "Beorn, I'm sorry. I mean …look, I've seen the bruises." He sounded embarrassed, as if pointing out something intimate.

The tall teen shook his head, feeling rather too numb to be embarrassed. "Told you. Rugby. A thug's game played by gentlemen. Not like proper football, a gentleman's game played by thugs."

"Don't." Legolas fairly pleaded, looking woebegone. "No lies, not today. Fili and Kili with their uncles. You. I'm sick of lies."

Beorn stiffened, but nodded. He moved over to the blond's bunk, picking up two items. "Mr. Azog signed me up for arts and crafts a lot. Made these."

Legolas caught the thrown item, turning it over in his hands. A ceramic elk, majestic and strong. "My family crest." He gave a weak smile. "Thank you."

"And this for Fili." Beorn held out the form of a recumbent lion which bore a striking resemblance to the Ereborean male. Blue eyes, blond mane and all.

Legolas laughed and nodded. "I'll make sure he gets it. Hopefully he'll be back before you have to leave."

Beorn nodded, nervously wiping his hands on his pants. "Didn't know that Hollywood was his brother or I would have made something else."

"What animal for Kili?" The blond asked.

The tall youth sucked on his lower lip for a moment, then grunted as he gave a nod. "A raven or a hawk." He didn't make Legolas ask about the others, continuing. "Faramir? He's a tree. Strong roots and waiting to bloom. For Skeet, I don't know …a ram maybe?"

"Mr. Baggins?"

"Oh, a little rabbit. Definitely." Beorn laughed for a moment, until they heard footsteps on their porch. Their forced amusement faded as Eomer knocked on the door.

"What about you, my friend?" Legolas asked quietly, ignoring Eomer entirely.

That question stalled the taller teen, who gave him a long look. Finally he grinned. "A bear. I'd like to be a bear, huge and powerful and let no one push me around."

"The headmaster is asking for you, Beorn." The Rohirian announced almost apologetically.

"No." Legolas moaned.

"It'll be alright." The taller boy said gruffly. "Gandalf said so."

Legolas watched as Beorn gathered his travel trunk, heading out to see the headmaster. He had a sick feeling in his stomach. "Gandalf can't fix everything." He said to the empty room.

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

Fili laughed as he emptied his boot of water while Kili wrung out his socks. The older brother wiggled his own bare feet in the thick grass with deep pleasure. He raised his face to the sun.

Kili watched his brother with some degree of wonder. "I wish I'd known you sooner."

"Me too." Fili said, looking at his brother. "So, what's it like living in America with Uncle Frerin? Let me guess. Steaks as large as plates, movie stars and Disneyland?"

Kili laughed, rolling backwards on the grass to stare up at the sky. "Movie stars? A couple. Mostly those that Uncle Frerin deems to be okay." He turned and made a face at his brother. "His idea of okay means mostly older and not sexy. And Disneyland wasn't open yet when I left the States."

"Steaks?"

"Yeah. Got those." Kili grinned. "Bombur is a mean hand with grilling, simply out of this world! But baking is where he excels. His pies are famous!"

"Bombur? Bofur's brother?" Fili asked, startled.

The brunet sat back up, not sure why this should startle him after all the recent revelations. "You know Bofur? Bombur speaks like he's a giant war hero."

"Are you kidding? He's fantastic! Teaching me to fly the Eagles." Fili grinned. "Haven't flown solo yet, but Bofur says soon."

Kili groaned with jealousy. "Uncle Frerin got upset when Bifur took me on his motorcycle. He got so mad he got one of his migraines. But I'm saving up my allowance. When I can I want a motorcycle. Or a hot rod. Both!"

"Bifur?" Fili sobered, his blue eyes suddenly sad. "Bofur said that his cousin was badly wounded, really badly, back in the battle at Khazad-dum."

"True." Kili nodded with a grin and took a fist, knocking his own forehead lightly. "Metal plate, right there. He's great though, he and I are tight. Tuned in. But he doesn't speak so well, uses Iglishmek mostly. Still he's brilliant with horses and horse power both!"

The older brother nodded, relieved. He shook his head before asking his next question. "Frerin gets migraines?"

"Left over from war injuries. Sometimes he limps, mostly when he gets really exhausted." Kili said, then sent his brother a look. "Uncle Thorin?"

Fili shook his head. "No. But sometimes he gets really sad and shuts himself in his study. Mr. Dwalin says to leave him be, that the memories are harsh sometimes." He took a deep breath. "Anyone else with you all?"

"Gloin is our financier. Mostly works out of New York, but comes out to L.A. a lot. Money guy."

"Really?" Fili laughed. "We've got Oin, he's a doctor. Hard of hearing, but still a grand fighter."

"Oh, and we have Dori. Nori and Ori's older brother. He's actually been nominated for several Academy Awards for costuming, won twice already." Kili said with great pride.

"Scorched!" Fili nodded with approval. "Doubt I've seen the pictures, don't get out to the movies much. Thorin worries about assassins. After Thrain and then mother's deaths."

Kili nodded, he too had to deal with Frerin's overprotective ways. He reached over and plucked a weed, denuding it of its petals as he spoke. "So. Balin with me, Dwalin with you."

"Bofur with me in London, but Bifur and Bombur with you in the States."

The brunet squinted up at the mid-morning sun. "Oin over the pond, and Gloin with us while you have Nori and we have Ori and Dori."

Fili groaned, stretching as he popped his neck. "Sounds pretty tangled, and only you and I out of orbit. Lot of families all split up."

"Any chance you can talk Uncle Thorin around?" Kili asked hopefully.

"It's been fourteen years since mother and ….since OUR parents died. They haven't spoken in all that time." He wrinkled his nose as if scenting something unpleasant. "Thorin is not the most amenable dwarrow."

Kili made a face too, shaking his head. "Same with Uncle Frerin." He admitted sourly. "When he makes up his mind, it's concrete, you know?"

Fili grinned suddenly. "Dain?"

"You know Cousin Dain?" Kili asked, his eyes brightening. "He's the most!"

"You've been to the Iron Hills too?" Fili laughed. "I love it there!"

"No." Deflated, Kili shook his head. "He came to the States for a visit. Do you get to see him any time you want?"

Fili sobered and took a deep breath. "No. Been there once. Dain was really cool and nice and all. But he quarreled with Uncle Thorin about something."

Kili nodded and grinned without mirth. "Something? I can guess what. Dain and Frerin had a disagreement too. I heard him yelling once, when they didn't know I was around. Dain told him that until the two sides were mended he would have nothing to do with either of them." The younger boy shrugged. "Frerin wouldn't tell me what he meant by that, but now I can guess."

"Stubborn is a family trait." Fili sighed with resignation. He looked over at his brother's sad face and tried to change the subject. "So. No sexy starlets?"

Kili made a derisive noise and shook his head. "Ever since a few girls found out who my uncle was and showed up every day at school looking like movie stars and begging to come to the house, well, Frerin won't let me study in L.A. anymore. Now I mostly have private tutors, mainly in Colorado or Montana."

"School girls?" Scoffed Fili.

Kili rolled his eyes. "They were pests, but it was when their mothers and the teachers started in that Frerin freaked. Called all the attention on me a security risk. He didn't want anyone trying to use me to get to him."

"Ah."

"Tell me about London." Kili asked, looking eager. "This is the first time Frerin let me outside of the States."

Fili shook his head. "Later. First, hop up. I want to see your fighting footwork."

The young brunet bounded up enthusiastically. "Show me that move you used to disarm me." He demanded, grinning.

"Dwalin taught me." Fili said with modesty called into question by his light smirk. "And only if you show me some pointers in archery."

"Deal!"

"Now, when you fly a kite, you know you have to be able to move freely according to what's going on around you?" The blond settled into a familiar enough stance, but then began to move his feet smoothly. The pattern was familiar, but smoother, natural.

"Kite?" Kili asked, his dark eyes clearly eager as he watched his brother's feet. "What do you mean?"

"You've never flown a kite?" Fili asked, surprised as his brother shook his head. "Bofur taught me, made me build my own, great big ones too. This was before he'd even let me sit in his precious plane."

"Wow!"

Fili's chest puffed up a bit as he saw the admiring look on his brother's face. "I can teach you how to build a kite, even a double tiered one, if you want."

Kili's wide grin and happy laughter was all the encouragement Fili could have hoped for.

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

"You boys should be in your course groups." Lord Elrond said, looking at the small group surrounding Beorn and his travel trunks.

"Sir, My Lord? If I might beg a word?" Legolas asked politely, adhering to all the etiquette lessons that had been foisted onto him since birth. He stilled unnaturally as he caught sight of the vehicle heading up the dirt road from the ferry dock. "Beorn is soon to gain his majority, should he not have a say in where he wants to reside, and with whom?"

Elrond eyed the youth sadly, hating to disappoint. "Mr. Carrock is not yet eighteen."

"Two weeks!" Piped in Faramir, eschewing all his etiquette lessons completely. "He's only two weeks shy!"

Gandalf put a comforting hand on Faramir's left shoulder, possibly to let him know he should calm down. "The courts do not recognize 'nearly' of age, unfortunately."

"But sir!" Ori pleaded next. "Is there nothing you can do? Anyone? You've got a title and everything!" He said in his clearly American accent.

Elrond shook his head. "A title means nothing to the courts, especially not outside of the United Kingdom. Mr. Azog is Beorn's legally recognized guardian. There is nothing that I can do."

"Gandalf?" Faramir pleaded, looking up at the gray-haired headmaster with liquid eyes full of melted pleading.

"Shh now, I'm sure all will be well. Mr. Azog isn't doing anything wrong. He just wants Beorn to be safe."

Ori bit his lip, looking like misery warmed over while Faramir said something foul under his breath that caused Gandalf's hand to tighten on his shoulder. "Settle down." The headmaster cautioned.

"He'll kill him, or worse!" Legolas exclaimed, feeling desperate while Beorn simply stood there, looking at his feet.

Lord Elrond sighed heavily. "You exaggerate." He watched as Mr. Azog climbed out of the camp transport vehicle. Never admitting that he had the same fears as the young campers, though there was nothing he could legally do to change today's outcome.

The large male who approached them looked more like a ruffian than a wealthy land-owner. He had a large scar bisecting one cheek, slicing down through his lips and mouth to his chin. Azog's nose was broad and had been broken more than once in the past, leaving a rather brutish profile. His skin was ghost pale, as if the man were allergic to the sun and most noticeably, he was missing an arm. A rather crude prosthetic protruded from the tailored jacket the man wore. In fact, Elrond rather thought the suit might cost more than the replacement hand implement.

"Welcome to Camp Imladris." Gandalf gave an elegant half-nod of greeting. Elrond followed suit.

Mr. Azog grunted and flicked a rude look at his watch, indicating he didn't have time for pleasantries. "We need to be going."

"Amazing that you heard of last evening's troubles and are already here." Legolas jutted out his chin in defiance and scorn.

The pale man turned hard eyes on the youth, making Legolas want to back up a step or three, though he didn't. "Quite." He said, explaining nothing. Instead he looked at Beorn. "Car. Now."

"Sir." Beorn straightened up, looking rather pale himself beneath his summer tan. "I would prefer to stay."

The vaguely distracted look vanished as Mr. Azog turned hard, cruel eyes onto his young charge. "Law says not. Get going."

"Go on now." Gandalf said, his tone almost reassuring. "Your guardian is a busy man, best not to keep him waiting."

"Hm. Yes." Azog turned his icy stare to the gray-haired headmaster, but said nothing further.

"Gandalf! You can't!" Faramir looked like he might start crying, or fighting. Either one. His fists clenched and the headmaster's hand on his shoulder pressed down heavily. A warning.

"There is nothing I can do." The gray-haired man said quietly as Beorn stowed his own things in the boot of the vehicle. No one helped him, certainly not his erstwhile guardian who was standing there, sneering.

Legolas made a distressed sound as Beorn got into the car.

Mr. Azog moved to join him, stopped, and turned to look at the assembled group. "You have my thanks for taking care of Beorn. Your job is over."

Faramir's teeth ground together as the car doors slammed shut and the engine turned over. As they drove away, Ori cursed roundly, drawing a sharp look of disapproval from Lord Elrond. "Enough."

"No. You! Enough of you! What's the point of Imladris, or anyone or anything?" Legolas spat out angrily. "You didn't even TRY and help him!"

Lord Elrond stiffened, looking politely bored. "You have no idea what I have tried, or not."

"I know you've failed!" Legolas threw out one arm in the direction of the departing vehicle. He tugged on his straight blond hair. "Practictioner, just like you. Only you …he's not going to survive the next two weeks. You know that don't you?"

Ori and Faramir moved over to their friend, pulling him away from the adults, hoping to keep him out of trouble. Legolas reluctantly went with them, turning to glare at both Elrond and Gandalf as he left.

The headmaster sighed, blinking suddenly weary eyes. "He's hurting." He tried to deflect the young Brit's rude words.

"There was nothing legally that could be done." Elrond said slowly. Then he turned toward his old friend. "Tell me, as far as non-legal possible actions, I trust you have things well in hand?"

"You don't need to know the particulars." Gandalf interrupted him immediately.

Elrond nodded, pleased and gratified. It was as he'd hoped. "Do you need aught?"

The gray-haired man smiled. "My hands, and yours, are entirely clean."

"Oh?" Elrond paused to consider that, then nodded. "Well done. Though, my hands have been dirty before." It was an offer, pure and simple.

"Not for this." Gandalf assured his employer and friend.

"Azog is a nasty sort." Elrond sniffed, more than a little affronted that he'd had to be polite to the man in the first place.

"Indeed." The Graymane said with no little satisfaction.

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

Both boys came in laughing, ribbing each other as if they were the closest of friends despite having only just started to get to know each other.

"Best day …" Kili began.

"Ever!" Fili finished, grinning from ear to ear.

"Ori! You won't believe what I've learned today!" The young brunet gushed. "And we're going to take a stand. Make Thorin and Frerin let us keep meeting. Spend time together. We decided!"

Fili turned to Legolas, noting that his friend looked beyond glum. "What's with the sour expression?"

Faramir sounded dull as he sat on the floor next to Beorn's bunk, his back up against the bare mattress, feet out in front of him. "Azog took Beorn."

Kili's mirth dried up and withered. "What? How? When?"

"Today. You two were out." Legolas said, his expression bitter.

"Man, I'm sorry." Fili felt suddenly hollow, all his happiness vanishing in an instant. "Look. Uncle Thorin has a host of solicitors …"

"Already called my father." Legolas sighed, most unhappy. "Nothing to be done. Azog has guardianship for another two weeks."

Fili slammed his fist abruptly into the wall, cracking one of the planks and making Ori jump slightly. "Those bruises?"

"Yes." Legolas nodded. "He'd never say, but …Azog's an ass."

"Bruises?" Kili asked, looking bewildered.

"We're going to miss dinner." Faramir said to no one. Not bothering to move a muscle, clearly he didn't actually care if they did miss the evening meal.

"You two decided to end your uncle's feud?" Ori sighed heavily. "Well, guess what. Today what we learned is that the law is king. It's not what we wish. We're underage and of no account. Thorin and Frerin have custody, no matter what you tell them or demand, it's nothing."

Kili sank down on the nearest bunk, feeling suddenly lost. "But, they have to listen to us, don't they? They can't just ice us!"

Fili pressed his lips together, ignoring the sting of scraped skin on his knuckles. "We'll make them listen." He vowed.

"You need leverage." Legolas looked up with the first sign of life in him since Beorn had left that morning. "Something to hold over them, don't trust to their good natures. Adults think they know what's right for us? Baloney. Beorn is not better off with Azog! I don't want to study law. Fili and Kili don't want to lose each other." He looked over at Ori and Faramir.

Ori grinned sheepishly. "I want to visit with my brother Nori and not have Dori throw a fit."

Faramir shook his head rather despondently. "I just want my father to hear me."

Fili nodded grimly. "We need to refuel and think! Come on!" He pointed toward the general direction of the mess hall.

Groaning, the boys sitting on the floor rolled to their feet. Determined young males walked over toward dinner, each lost in their own melancholy thoughts. As they approached they noticed the area was abuzz with excitement, more so than normal.

"What's the scene?" Ori asked, his curiosity rising a bit.

Legolas shook his head.

Faramir recognized his brother, whistling sharply. Boromir hurried over. "What gives?"

"One of the campers left today." The Gondor youth explained quickly. "On the way to the airport, he disappeared. Kidnapped maybe."

Five pairs of eyes widened to saucer size. Legolas stopped breathing for a moment. "Kidnapped?" He sounded almost hopeful.

"His guardian, brutish pale guy? Came back and accused the headmaster and Lord Peredhel of being a part of it. But a dozen witnesses can testify they were both here."

Ori suddenly laughed, drawing a disapproving look from Boromir. He shook his head and tried to hold back his glee. He started to turn red in the face.

"Terrible news, simply awful." Legolas said with the straightest face he could manage. "You know, I'm ravenous all of a sudden. Missed lunch you know."

Boromir gave the blond a look of suspicion, but nodded gamely. Gesturing for the boys to head inside the mess hall. He gave Faramir a stern look, but the younger brother could only grin.

As soon as they'd moved out of earshot, Kili gave a soft hoot of approval. "Disappeared? Sweet!"

Legolas nodded thoughtfully. "I hope so. Could just be something worse."

"Let's hope not." Fili muttered as he grabbed a tray.

"Ah, there you are!" A voice called out. A clean-cut Dutch boy ran up to the group. "This was left in the front office. It was obviously supposed to be in the daily mail call, but must have fallen out of the bag. Anyway, it was turned in and here it is."

Legolas accepted the card with a look of confusion. No one wrote him except for his sister. Though he was expected to send home weekly reports to his father, he rarely got any response. Only Tauriel wrote regularly, and the handwriting on the envelope wasn't hers.

Fili peered over Faramir's shoulder, looking at the card. "It wasn't mailed. No postage stamp."

Now really confused, Legolas pulled out the card and opened it. Nothing. It was blank. "What in the world?"

"We don't need anymore gringles." Ori said on a long sigh.

The European lads all turned their eyes onto him. Kili chuckled. "Worries. We don't need more worries."

"Ah." Legolas turned the card over. There was a picture of a bear and a rabbit. It took him a moment, but then he started choking as his breath got caught in his throat.

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

Back in the cabin the card got passed around to each of the boys, while they snacked on what food they'd grabbed that could be carried around easily.

Kili didn't bother with a plate as he rolled his bread around a slice of chicken, making an impromptu sandwich. "You sure?"

"Beorn is the bear. The rabbit means …" Legolas dropped his voice dramatically. "Bilbo."

They each thought of the strange little man and all they knew of him. Locks meant nothing. He had access to major warding spells. And he was smart, very smart.

Fili scratched his short beard and nodded. "Former spy?" He guessed. "From the war?"

Legolas shrugged. "Don't care. Beorn is free and alive." He grinned suddenly, feeling as if the weight of the world disappeared.

Ori nodded and pointed to the blank card. "That's what you two need to do. Not tell your uncles what you want. But make it happen."

Kili looked confused. "Huh?"

The blond shook his head grimly. "Not looking to disappear and let Thorin think I've been kidnapped. My uncle isn't the same as Mr. Azog."

"Neither is Frerin." Ori gave a thoughtful look at each of the gathered boys. "Not run away, but let …." He grinned suddenly. "Let Kili go to London and meet Thorin."

"He'd keep him." Protested Legolas.

"Not if you have something he wants, not if you refuse to give it to him unless he sends Kili back to America. No. Rather not until he brings Kili back himself and speaks with Frerin." Ori spoke with supreme pride.

"What would that be?" Fili asked bluntly, not believing, not for an instant. "There isn't anything Thorin wants that badly, not even Erebor."

"Wrong." Ori grinned madly.

"What is it?" Fili demanded gruffly.

"You."

Fili's eyes widened impossibly and then he shook his head, even as his mind raced. "Switch places?" He asked, catching onto the gist of the plan.

Ori nodded as all the boys turned to look at each other, slowly each beginning to grin, and then to laugh outright.


	14. In which there is a gauntlet

Kili's laughter filled the area as he shook his head. "No! No, a dragster is specifically for drag races while a street rod, well the name should tell you everything."

Fili shook his head, concentrating on the task at hand. "Drag races are on straight streets, yes?"

The young brunet, still grinning, shrugged. "One's legal and on custom built drags. The other is just a race on the streets and you can get busted."

"He's tickling you. He knows what a hot rod is." Legolas leaned against the trunk of the shade tree, eyes closed as he smiled and patted his stomach as it growled.

Kili's eyes rounded while Fili grinned sheepishly. "Bofur and Dwalin snuck me out to the stock car races last year. It' the new thing. They used a converted old greyhound track. Uncle Thorin didn't even get that angry. I think he was jealous he'd missed it, being out of town."

The young brunet nodded sheepishly. "I want the 55' Chevy flatty with top chopping, channeling with frenching so she runs smooth and can blow off."

Fili's blue eyes stared a moment, then he snuck a quick look at Legolas. Both boys took a beat and then started laughing at themselves. "That's Greek to me." The older brother admitted rather ruefully.

Legolas snorted. "I speak and write perfect Greek, thank you. That meant nothing to me!" He sighed, while his stomach growled once more. "I'm hungry. Built up an appetite today."

"You ditched sailing." Faramir was lying back in the grass, his hands laced behind his head, the very picture of relaxation. "Dodged it entirely and we've done as little as possible."

Legolas grinned with pleasure. "Yes, I did. That doesn't mean I didn't build up an appetite. As for sailing, I simply don't like the sea."

"You live on an island." Scoffed Ori as he sketched on a large pad, peering out over the landscape. "And you're at camp …on an island."

"I'm haunted by islands." The blond Greenleaf heir groaned lazily. His stomach made its presence known yet again. "I wonder what's for supper, we missed dinner."

Kili looked up from where Fili was awkwardly trying to fletch an arrow, his tongue caught humorously between his teeth. "We haven't had dinner yet."

"That's what I said. We skipped it." Legolas nodded, his eyes still closed.

"No, I mean we skipped lunch. Dinner is in about a half hour." Kili said, then shook his head as his brother reached for the glue.

Fili sighed, realigning the small shaft he was working on. "I hate archery." He groused. "Give me a good smithy and a hammer."

Kili looked startled. "You work with metal?"

"Made all my own blades. Thorin taught me, none better!" Fili announced with no little pride, his chest puffing out. "Balance is the thing."

"I wish I could make my own blades." Kili said wistfully.

Legolas frowned, ignoring the talk of metalworking. "Dinner is the main meal of the day, then a later repast is supper. The evening meal."

"Got it backwards. Mate." Ori said in a fake British accent, drawing a chuckle from Faramir.

The teen from Gondor shook his head, still lying on the ground. "I don't care what it's called, I'm hungry too."

"What'd you dodge?" Legolas asked, the very picture of relaxation.

"Canoeing." The younger teen said before sighing. "Boromir will ask me why. Later."

"Tell him you were helping us." Kili said, trying not to laugh as the fletching fell off of his brother's arrow in a glued together clump.

Fili groaned and dropped the shaft in frustration, holding up his hands in the traditional sign for giving up.

"No, you were almost there!" Kili encouraged.

The blond laughed and threw the clump of feathers at his younger brother, where they stuck to his nose for a second before falling to the front of his shirt. Ori laughed at the sight.

"I hope they have a nice curry tonight." Legolas said, his mind still clearly on his empty stomach.

"What's a curry?" Kili asked idly, swiping the clump of feathers off of his shirt and trying to flick them off his fingers but they were clinging stubbornly.

Legolas' eyes popped open in surprise while Fili simply stared unblinkingly. Unconsciously together they turned their gazes toward Ori, who merely shrugged under the scrutiny. "Never heard of it." He admitted ruefully.

"Indian food, though Britain seems to have adopted it." Faramir said, still redolent on the soft grass and stretched happily.

"Indians?" Kili crinkled his nose with surprise. "As in buffalo and jerky and fish?"

"Indian, as in from India. Curry. You know …curry." Legolas seemed to be at a loss as how to explain what simply was a staple food group in his home country.

Ori smiled and turned the page in his sketchpad. "I'm putting that on the list of things Kili has to try once he's in London."

"Give over." Fili groaned. "Not that again. No way can we switch places. Though I'd love to see America and eat steaks as big as plates."

"You keep going on about the steaks." Kili said, his attention on the arrow shaft his brother had abandoned, basically a stick since it had no fletching nor any sharp head. He held it up with and poked Fili's shoulder with one end. "What you need is a good pizza."

Fili's blue eyes blinked, unsure. "Pizza?" He asked, looking at Legolas to see if the other youth knew the word. The blond practitioner shrugged, also at a loss.

"Don't tell me you've never had a pie!" Ori looked horrified.

"Fruit or kidney?" Faramir asked, finally sitting up, intrigued.

"Pizza! Pizza pie." Kili said with great deliberation. "And there's no such thing as a kidney pie." He scoffed.

"Yes, a piece of pie." Legolas spoke with a confused look on his elegant features. "We have pie in the UK. Have you ever tried kidney pie? Or pie and mash? Jellied eels?"

"You've eaten those?" Fili asked of the dish peculiarly for Londoners. Legolas shrugged and shook his head that he had not.

Ori laughed at first, then sobered as the Brit simply raised his eyebrows. "Really? That's not a joke? Kidney pie?" He made a face at the very idea. "Eels?" His voice dropped into a whisper.

"Put kidney pie down on your list of things for Kili to try." Faramir pointed at his friend.

The fourteen year old brunet immediately protested. "Hey! Don't bash my ears and give me gross stuff while I give you paradise on earth! Pizza is boss!"

"It's not gross." Fili said soothingly. "Seriously, you've got to try it. I'll try your pizza pie if you'll try a steak and kidney pie."

"When we switch places?" Kili mocked and pointed at his brother with the arrow shaft. "You said it would be impossible."

Fili shook his head sadly. "Not impossible, but very difficult." He grabbed the end of the wooden arrow and tossed it away from his brother's reach.

"Names on your passports are only one letter different." Ori commented, having been mulling over the idea all night and day. "You just take your tickets to the counter and say the issuing airline got it wrong. They'll fix it for you. Easy as …"

"Don't say pie." Legolas deadpanned, drawing a laugh from everyone.

Fili rolled his shoulders, a bit depressed at the thought of the end of the summer camp. "Look, if we could make it work I'm all for it."

Faramir tilted his head to the side, eying the older teen. "Where are the problems?"

The blond Ereborean prince nodded as he spoke. "Okay. It takes about nine or ten hours to fly from here to London, right?" Everyone but the two American's nodded. "But Ori, you told me it only took about six hours to get here from Los Angeles." He grunted as if the answer was obvious.

Kili shook his head, his braids swinging with the movement, the point lost on him.

Legolas though, groaned as he collapsed back against his tree. "I get it."

Fili smiled sadly over at his younger brother. "Frerin will figure out we've switched the moment he sees me and not you. All he has to do is call London and have solicitors and private guards and the such stake out Heathrow and wait for your arrival. Intercept you as you get off the plane. Throw you on the next States bound flight. Boom. He's got both of us. Worse? What if Thorin is actually there to meet me? What would they do if they saw each other?"

Kili paled. "Uncle Frerin wouldn't do anything like that." Speaking with a suddenly hoarse voice.

"Wouldn't he?" Ori said morosely, suddenly looking deflated. "Bad custody battle? Fighting for both of you for fourteen years?"

"He's not like that." The young brunet closed his eyes tightly, then shook his head. "I thought he wasn't. Then again, I never thought he'd lie to me my whole life either."

"No worries. Uncle Thorin would do the same if your plane got in later than mine." Fili sounded rather bitter as well. "It's not like we're identical twins or some such nonsense. Even if we dyed our hair, I'm not shaving my beard and …"

"I get it." Kili interrupted rudely, looking sullen and cross all of a sudden. "But I really wanted to go to Britain and meet Uncle Thorin."

Ori tapped the stub of his pencil on his list. "No. There's a way, and we will come up with it. In the meantime, I'm making this list. Kili needs to try kidney pie and Fili needs steak and pizza."

The other boys fell silent until Kili shook himself deliberately, forcing a grin. "And hotdogs."

Legolas sat back up, a strange look on his face. "Hot …dog?"

Faramir laughed at the blond's lost look. "Sausage. It is an American sausage I think."

Ori shook his head. "No, it's …a hotdog. On a bun with chili and cheese and onions."

Fili went pale, his jaw dropping. "Onions on a cake?"

"Cake?"

Faramir groaned and rolled his eyes. "Bun. Cake."

"Bun. Bread. Roll." Kili clarified to the great relief of his brother. "You'll need to drink coffee and soda too, very American."

"Alright, I know about soda at least. We call them fizzies or pop, but same thing." Fili nodded, then smiled. "You'll need to try cottage pie and bangers and mash."

Kili shrugged gamely. "Not sure what those are, but they sound better than kidney pie at least."

"Bubble and squeak." Legolas said suddenly.

"Definitely!" Fili turned to his friend with a grin. "Love that, and toad in the hole."

"Peanut butter and jelly sandwich." Ori muttered, writing it on his list for the blond.

"We have jelly." Faramir frowned while both the British youths nodded. "Never thought to put it on a sandwich."

"I've heard of peanut butter." Legolas sounded clearly unsure of the substance. "Ground peanuts, on bread?"

"Never had a jelly sandwich?" Kili seemed appalled.

Fili shook his head silently while Faramir furrowed his brow. "Aspic molds, yes?"

Ori blinked and shook his own head back at the boy from Gondor. "Aspic?" Suddenly he grinned. "Jello! They're thinking it means jello!"

"No?" Faramir asked.

Ori shook his head. "Peanut butter is a near perfect food and jelly is just mashed up berries and such."

"Jam." Fili closed his eyes and nodding. "But if I have to try peanut butter, then Kili has to try marmite."

Legolas grinned evilly.

"Clotted cream." Faramir chimed in. "He'll like clotted cream."

"Of course!" Legolas suddenly groaned, licking his lips. "Oh, and he'll have to have roast beef and Yorkshire pudding. Shepherd's pie."

"Cottage pie!" Fili announced, getting excited.

Ori shook his head, busily scribbling down all the suggestions. "You already mentioned that one."

"Butterfly cakes and jam tarts." Fili laughed. "Not jelly. Jam."

Legolas shook his head. "Add piccalilli and Branston Pickle."

"I like pickles!" Kili grinned.

Faramir laughed. "Branston Pickle is made from a variety of diced vegetables."

"You'll love it." Fili promised, crossing his chest with one finger over his heart like a schoolgirl.

Kili crossed his eyes at his brother. "You're having me on!"

"Am not." Fili avowed then sniffed suddenly as he pointed over at Ori. "Turkish delight! Can't miss that one."

"Truth!" Legolas grinned at his friend. "Walnut whip, scones, and apple crumble, and spotted dick!"

Ori started to write it all down, then furrowed his brow. "Very funny." He groused sourly. "Pull the other leg why don't you?"

Fili laughed, delighted at the reaction as Legolas grinned. "It's a dessert. Spotted dick. Delicious."

Kili glanced at Faramir who shrugged, his palms up as if to say he had no clue. He shook his head as his expression darkened. "Not for an instant." He glared at his brother's cabin mate.

"He's telling the truth." Fili said, shoving his younger sibling's shoulder. Kili shoved him back as he stuck out his tongue. "Very mature."

Ori's eyebrows rose. "You're bringing up maturity after your little dick joke?"

"Did you just call him little?" Legolas said with a haughty expression which badly masked his amusement, as he gestured vaguely at his lap.

Fili pushed Kili again, harder this time though still laughing. The young brunet set his jaw and then grinned right before tackling his still seated sibling. The blond roared with laughter as he rolled on top of Kili, patting his cheeks tauntingly in mock slaps. "Spotted dick!" He crooned, baiting his brother. "You'll eat it and like it!"

Kili growled even while he laughed and tried to throw off his brother unsuccessfully.

A sharp whistle had them all stopping, looking up. Boromir and Eomer were watching them all without expression. "Problem?" The counselor from Rohan asked politely.

Ori shook his head. "Discussing American cuisine …and what the British pass off as food." He paused, gauging the two counselor's expressions, then smiled gamely. "Just joking."

"Spotted dick." Legolas' eyes sparkled with humor, his lips twitching as he enunciated each word precisely.

Boromir sighed while Eomer nodded. "Love it. My younger sister makes a great one and yes, I'm aware of the unfortunate connotations. And if any of you tykes decide to make a joke about my sister be aware I will make you eat the grass you're lying on."

Kili blinked rapidly, losing his grin for a moment as he stared up at the tall blond Rohiran. "You mean it's a real thing?"

"Absolutely real, and absolutely delicious and on the list for you to eat when you …" Legolas coughed as he tried to cover the almost slip. "Er, when and if you ever get to visit London."

"Indeed." Boromir gave them all a friendly smile, then held a note out to Fili. "Here, there was a call for you at the main camp office."

Kili looked over the area, then grinned mischievously. "Look! There's the headmaster. Hard to make us eat grass when Gandalf is right there." He waved enthusiastically thought the gray-maned male was too far away to hear them talking. "Your sister stuffs you with …."

"Say it and die." Eomer interrupted while poor Faramir's face went red, then purple and he burst out laughing.

Boromir sighed, shaking his head. "Okay. We can't make you eat grass at the moment. But on your feet. It's time for a course."

Faramir slowly rolled over on the ground, looking up at his brother. "It' time to go eat."

"Not anymore." Eomer said ominously, he glanced behind himself. Straightening as he saw Gandalf approaching, having been summoned over by Kili's waving at him. "Sir."

"And a good evening on you all." Beamed the headmaster, looking at ease. "Ready for a good meal?"

Boromir gave an engaging smile and shook his head. "Actually we're heading for the obstacle course."

"Oh?" Gandalf queried, more than aware that most of the campers used 'The Gauntlet' as it was called as a mean to settle disputes.

"Kili made an unfortunate reference to my sister's honor." Eomer said will ill grace.

"No, really?" Gandalf peered down at the still supine young brunet.

"Is spotted dick a real dish?" Kili asked bluntly, still grinning from ear to ear.

"It is. And quite a good one too." Gandalf announced. "With custard is best."

Kili and Faramir descended immediately into unfortunate giggles.

Gandalf sighed. "Happens at least once in every summer." He shook his head chidingly. "American humor."

"There's no such thing." Eomer pronounced coolly.

"Not American, actually." Faramir held up one hand weakly as he struggled to bring his laughter back under control.

"And you should know better." The Rohiran nodded, looking toward his own friend for support. But Boromir's eyes were filled with mirth and he was fighting his own battle not to start laughing. Eomer sighed. "Not you too."

The older brother from Gondor shrugged, shaking his head as if he couldn't help himself. "Remember the kid from last summer who said, 'you are what you eat' and then he …."

Gandalf held one hand up. "Let me stop you there, before the joke gets the best of you. All of you, to 'The Gauntlet', now if you please."

Legolas moaned. "I said nothing! And we're hungry."

The camp's headmaster just nodded and sent them on their way, but not toward the mess hall. "Perhaps it is best if you all run off some of that unfortunate energy and humor."

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

"You're up to something." Lord Peredhel said, quietly announcing his presence as he walked up beside Gandalf from behind.

The gray-maned male puffed on his pipe, sending up a perfect smoke ring. He watched the misty vapor rise and widen until dissipating before answering. "Who me?"

A slight scoffing sound escaped his employer. Elrond watched as Erestor finished packing the large baskets with foods. "An evening picnic?" His tone left his doubt evident.

Gandalf shook his head, smiling fondly. "Boys being boys. Sent them to run it off on the obstacle course. They missed the evening meal."

"Ah." Elrond nodded. With young men that sort of event happened more frequently than he might have liked. "Who? The Dutch lads? I had to send them out that way myself last week. Don't tell me they are still at it?"

"Greenleaf, both Durinsons, Rison, and Boromir's younger brother."

Elrond stilled for a moment, then sighed. "Now I do know you're up to something. I thought it would end with young Beorn away."

Gandalf heard the slightly sour tone of voice and responded. "More troubles and travails with Azog's lawyers?"

"The authorities are satisfied that Beorn had been released by us without incident. That his disappearance took place at the airport and not on camp grounds. With none of our personnel anywhere near."

The headmaster made a soft noise of satisfaction in the back of his throat, drawing once more on his pipe. This time the smoke ring looked vee shaped. A not so subtle symbol for victory.

Elrond wafted his hand through the lazily rising smoke, turning on his trusted friend. "I want to know what you're up to and …" He paused, his eyes blanking for a moment. "Both Durinson's and Rison? They're done hiding their names from each other?"

Gandalf tapped the stem of his pipe idly against his bottom lip even as he nodded. "Happy and snug, learning all about each other." He announced.

Lord Peredhel's left temple throbbed for a second, then he looked away with a stifled curse under his breath. "You won't rest until the world map is changed, will you?"

"Mordor will rise." The gray-haired male said with deliberation. "That despot needs to have no friends, no allies."

"You think Smaug will align with Mordor?" Elrond asked, a bit surprised. "I thought him more the solitary type."

"Is that even a chance worth taking?" Gandalf at last turned his earnest gaze onto his employer. "Smaug is letting Mordor station troops. No matter his words of neutrality, it is too close for comfort."

Elrond couldn't help the shiver of unease that rode over him at the thought. "Indeed. But …freeing Erebor will not be easy and could push Smaug even further into Mordor's influence."

"Perhaps." Gandalf said, hearing the warning clearly even if he did not take it to heart. "In the meantime, fate has delivered us two Durinson heirs. We did nothing to put them together."

Elrond sighed. "You had a hand in this, of that I am sure. How?"

Gandalf laughed. "Oh?" He asked, though not addressing his employer's question. He puffed away happily on his pipe, letting the moment go as easily as a smoke ring.

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

Legolas groaned as he laid back on his bunk when the knock on the door came. He waved one hand toward the entrance. "Come!"

Erestor peeked inside, then grinned at the muddy, dirty, exhausted young campers draped over bunks and chairs as if they were spent. "Food." He announced, putting down two large woven hampers.

Fili cracked open one eye, his sapphire gaze baleful as he considered his options. "Move or starve."

"Thank you." Faramir said to the ceiling, not even looking at Erestor as the man left them to their misery.

Kili leaned against Fili, letting his older brother prop him up and keep him from hitting the floor he was sitting on. "I wonder if they packed spotted dick?"

Multiple groans from the entire group.

"I think I pulled a muscle." Ori winced, trying to stretch out his leg while perched on Beorn's empty bunk.

"Only one?" Complained Legolas. "Wimp."

Faramir sighed and managed to sit up in a rolling motion, drawing protests from the others as they watched. He grinned proudly. "Boromir set a new Gauntlet time to beat."

"You beat the old score." Legolas pointed out as Faramir opened the first hamper. The blond managed to sit up as the younger boy pulled out thick ham sandwiches. "Here."

Faramir tossed one to Legolas and then held one out to Fili. "There's cold chicken too."

"Sounds great." Ori sighed, rolling onto his side as he toed off his shoes.

"Salad." Faramir announced, looking into a container. He looked up. There were no takers. Grinning, he tossed it aside with little fanfare.

"Chips?" Ori asked hopefully.

"Crisps." Fili and Legolas said in unison with Faramir as they shook their collective heads at American's odd way of naming things.

"Right. Have any?" Ori smiled as a bag was thrown his way. "Cloud 9." He said happily.

"I need a wash." Fili announced, pushing Kili aside to lean on the bunk post so the younger teen wouldn't fall. "Don't want to eat mud with my food."

Kili pushed off his dirt encrusted boots with a grimace.

"Do that in your own cabin, mate." Legolas groaned, pulling himself up to go and wash up as well.

"Why?" Kili groaned, wiggling his toes. "I think Eomer broke a few when he landed on them. On purpose."

"You insulted his sister." Faramir said rather snottily. "I would do the same if you insulted my brother."

"The same brother you were trying to knock off the balance support?" Hooted Fili with a grin.

"All's fair in love and winning." Faramir announced. "So says my father."

"My father feels much the same." Legolas said, drying off his now clean hands as he came out of the lavatory.

"Thorin."

"Frerin too, mostly."

"Dori, he's all about good manners. But not in letting someone walk all over you." Ori grinned, speaking around a mouthful of food. "Says someone is always willing to cheat you."

"Nori." Fili grinned. "Nori will cheat you every time. He's all about the winning."

Ori's eyes widened, but sensed nothing derogatory in Fili's attitude toward the brother he was dying to meet. Gamely he nodded to show he understood.

"Never play cards with Nori." Fili said, settling back down next to his brother. Kili moved to lean against him again, making the blond grin at the affectionate display. "Make note."

"Never play cards with Nori." Kili parroted.

"And go wash your hands." The blond told him.

"And go wash your hands." The fourteen year old deliberately repeated with a small smile, waiting for the response.

Fili jostled his shoulder, making the younger boy mumble a protest. "Too tired. Besides, dirt is natural. Healthy."

Legolas rolled his eyes as he watched Faramir get up to clean himself off. "Lazy bones."

Fili held his ham sandwich out in front of his younger sibling, taunting him with it just out of reach. Kili groaned and made a grab, missing.

"Go." The older blond told him.

Kili opened his eyes fully, glaring at his brother as he stood. Then he flashed a quick grin and grabbed the sandwich, rubbing it with his filthy hands and dropping it back into Fili's lap. "I'm going, I'm going!" He yelped as his brother made a grab for his legs.

"Ew." Fili tossed the sandwich aside. He leaned forward onto his hands and knees and drew the second hamper toward him. He peered inside. "Frosted." He pulled out the chicken with a sigh of pleasure. As he sat back, a piece of paper fell out of his pocket.

"What's that?" Kili asked, coming back to join them having washed not only his hands but his face as well. He sat down next to his brother as the blond picked it up. "Your message."

"Forgot about it." Fili opened the folded piece of paper, curious. His face suddenly clouded.

"What?" Kili asked, immediately alarmed.

Fili looked up, his expressive eyes going from his brother to his new best friend. Legolas' eyebrows rose in inquiry. "Thorin. He wants to know how I'm doing. If I need anything."

Legolas gave him a questioning look.

Fili shrugged almost guiltily. "I didn't write him last week."

Kili nodded, letting the moment go.

Legolas, however, sent his friend a piercing look. The Greenleaf heir knew Fili was lying. They'd mailed their letters back home out together. Just like they had each week. "Of course." He said blandly.

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

Legolas managed to wait until everyone was back in their own cabins. The bugle call for lights out sounded right on time. He waited for his cabin mate to climb into bed in the dark, on the bunk below his. "What?" He whispered.

Fili didn't answer right away, letting the quiet sounds of outdoor living fill their cabin. Finally he sighed lightly. "Thorin heard about Beorn's disappearance. He's not sure it's a safe place for me."

Alarmed, Legolas stared up at the ceiling with a scowl. "He wants you home early?" He guessed crossly.

Fili shook his head, though his friend was on the bunk above him and couldn't see. "Wants my take on security. If I want to come home or think it's unsafe, to let him know."

"He lets you make the call?" Legolas asked, starkly surprised. His father would just tell him what to do.

"Thorin trained me." Fili said without further explanation.

Legolas nodded in the darkness, thinking it through. "Doesn't sound bad. Just let him know you want to stay."

"I will." Fili agreed rather sourly. "But what about when summer ends? I just found him."

Him. Kili. A younger brother. Legolas felt a pang of envy. His sister was great and all, but she wasn't here. "You didn't like him."

"Everything's changed." Fili said into the quiet of the night. "He's my brother. And …I don't want to lose him."

"What's the plan?" Came the immediate and supportive response.

Fili grinned, the flash of his teeth visible to no one as he realized Legolas would stand with him. Thranduil's son a friend, who'd have guessed? "If we did switch places, then we'd have to be switched back. Make Thorin and Frerin be in the same place at the same time. Talk to each other."

Legolas nodded even as his mind stumbled over the details. "You said it yourself, there are problems with that plan."

After a lengthy silence, Fili cleared his throat. "Beorn had problems." He said slowly.

Rather taken by surprise, Legolas rolled over and hung his head over his bunk to look at the other boy. Fili grinned to see the great fall of long blond hair hanging down from above, framing wide eyes. "Mr. Baggins?"

Fili nodded at the other boy with great satisfaction, pulling his covers up as he yawned. "It seems to me, that we have an opportunity. And a resource."

Legolas stared for another minute, then firmed his lips as he rolled back onto his own bunk. "Just who is Mr. Baggins?"

"I don't know who he his." Fili admitted. "I just know we need him."

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o


	15. In which the boys go visiting

"Ready?" Legolas threw an orange at his friend, who caught it easily. "It's not a full Irish." He said in apology for the scant breakfast.

Fili dug his thumb into the fruit, easily peeling it without fanfare. "I don't want Kili coming, in case we don't get a good answer." He hadn't known about his younger brother, but now it tore something vital within him to think of Kili being disappointed. "This is too important."

The blond nodded, understanding even as he bit into a luscious red apple.

"Hey. How come you got the apple?" Fili asked, though without heat because it really didn't matter to him one way or the other.

"Because I was the one to fetch breakfast, my choice." Legolas shrugged off-handedly. "You fetch, you choose." He grinned suddenly. "As long as you choose to give me the apple."

Fili laughed good-naturedly, nodding as he pulled on his boots. "Nice that I dig oranges then."

"We need to make the scene." Legolas agreed, starting for the door to their cabin, wanting to be going already. He pulled up short as three excited young men burst inside. "Hey! Thought you all had American basketball this morning."

"We're blown off course." Faramir grinned as if holding a giant secret, while Ori just beamed widely. Kili held up a large envelope with something approaching glee.

Fili bit back a sigh, pasting on a smile of welcome. He'd really hoped to be away and already speaking with Mr. Baggins before his brother realized anything was up.

"We have sailing again today." Legolas said, getting a grateful glance from his cabin mate.

"You hate sailing." Kili blew off the words as of no consequence, waving his envelope again. "Mail call!"

"Something from home?" Fili asked, getting a bit frustrated that his younger sibling wasn't taking the cue to go on about their day. "We can look at it later."

Kili's smile dimmed a little and he raised his hand, once more brandishing his rather over large envelope. "Don't you want to know?"

"Later." Yawned Fili, giving a good stretch.

"Come on." Ori reached out, back-handing Faramir lightly on the shoulder. "We can come back later."

Kili, though, was not so easily dismissed. His eyes sparked and he gave a tight-lipped smile, his mouth forming just one word. A name. "Sigrid."

Legolas and Fili both froze, turning back to stare at the fourteen year old. "What about her?" The Greenleaf heir asked, his tone frankly dubious.

Kili shook his head, turning to leave, his voice almost taunting with his reply. "As you said, later."

The two older blonds threw quick looks at each other, trying to gauge what to do next. "Wait!" Fili called out.

The brunet turned, still walking backwards a few steps until he was right in front of the door. "Have your attention now?"

"Sigrid is a closed door." Legolas tested the waters.

"We helped her with the dock repairs, remember?" Ori said with a slow grin and a cocky tilt to his head. He reached out and flicked the envelope Kili was holding with his fingers. "We have the magic key."

Fili lifted one eyebrow, but no answer came his way. "Well?"

"You called it. We'll just agitate the gravel." Kili mocked him blithely, using slang to say they were leaving. "Later!" He turned to walk right out the door, whistling tunelessly.

"Wait a moment!" Fili licked his lips as he spoke. "You're great at bashing the ears with your talk. Proof?"

Kili hesitated on the threshold of the door, he looked back at his older brother. His dark eyes still seemed a bit hurt at the perceived rejection of his company. But he wasn't the type to dwell. He held up the envelope and gave a quick flick of his head, a mute invitation to follow.

The group headed down toward the ferry docks, waving at a few camping chums along the way. A couple of eyes followed them, then laughed as they saw the boys were heading toward Bard the Bowman, who was coiling ropes after making the morning deliveries to Imladris. Few got to speak with the elusive Sigrid. Fewer still got past her father. Just about none, in fact.

Legolas and Fili slowed, following the younger boys. Still with the group, but at the back. This was Kili's show.

The young brunet's already open smile turned engaging as he greeted Bard politely.

The ferryman nodded in acknowledgement, but his expression remained the same. Closed.

Kili asked if they could speak with Sigrid.

Fili nearly groaned aloud. Direct approach? Not likely to succeed.

"I brought her something she talked about." Kili held up the envelope, one large enough to carry flat papers or documents. "When we were helping on the dock repairs." He shrugged, for all the world looking completely at ease.

Bard's look turned speculative. He flicked his eyes on the envelope then grimaced at his gunk covered hands. "My daughter asked you for something?" He sounded frankly dubious. Fili stiffened, while Legolas' eyelids drooped slightly.

"No, I mean no sir." Kili held out the envelope as if in invitation. "We were just talking about where I'm from and …anyway, I wrote my uncle for these. Didn't want to promise to get them, just in case."

What is it?"

Kili gamely opened the envelope and half-way pulled out what looked to be some photographs, though the backs of them were toward Fili and Legolas so they couldn't really see.

Bard peered at the top photo, then smiled and shook his head. "Go on then. She's inside."

Ori and Faramir followed Kili without hesitation. Fili and Legolas trailed after them, right under the watchful gaze of the girl's father as if sure he was going to stop them at any second. As they climbed onboard the ferry, there was a rise of chatter behind them as the other campers watched, green with envy.

Once away from the father, Legolas and Fili shared a wondering look.

The boys walked inside the main cabin, usually off limits to passengers on the ferry. Kili whistled and Sigrid came out of the office, curiously looking around. Blond hair curled sweetly around her face where it had escaped her efforts to pull it back out of her face.

"Kili, Ori, Faramir!" Sigrid said and Fili felt his heartrate pick up. She sounded as sweet as she looked. Then her gaze fell on him, and he could tell she was waiting for introductions.

"I'm Legolas, this is my friend, Fili." The Greenleaf heir made a small bow of his head, though nothing formal.

"My older brother." Kili pointed at the braided and bearded blond. "He's cool. Legolas, he's okay too."

Sigrid nodded at him, smiling and Fili felt he grew half a foot taller under her gaze. "Hi." He said with a rather lame wave of his hand, then mentally kicked himself for sounding so bleh.

"Hi yourself." The pretty blond replied, not seemingly put off. She smiled at each of them a bit curiously. "Don't you have a schedule?"

"What I have is the pictures I said I'd try and get for you." Kili held out the envelope with a fancy flourish and a bow from the waist.

Sigrid laughed happily, taking the gift with a bright smile. "That's right, you said you wouldn't promise them as you'd hate to break a promise to a lady and you weren't sure you could come through."

"You know stars, they're often away or hard to get up with when you're wanting something. But my uncle came through big time." Kili winked at her.

Stars? Fili smiled, cluing in. Movie stars.

Sigrid pulled out the first picture with a big grin. "I can't believe you got this!"

"My uncle knows a lot of people, who know a lot of people." Kili couldn't help but preening under the obvious pleasure of the young lady. "We were just lucky she was in town."

"Who?" Legolas moved, Fili right behind him, to look over Sigrid's shoulder. "Ginger Rogers?"

Fili read the autograph quickly, it wasn't signed to Sigrid. "Who's Tilda?"

"My baby sister. She will be over the moon!" Sigrid laughed happily. "This will make her squeal!"

"Not done, not done!" Kili crowed, pointing at the picture. For the first time Fili realized there was more than one photo in the envelope.

"I only asked about one." Sigrid said, excitement in her eyes.

"You said your brother liked someone's movies. A lot?" Ori said leadingly, letting his voice trail off in an enticing manner.

The young lady's eyes went saucer wide. "I just mentioned he loves those movies!" She pulled out the second picture. "John Wayne! How?"

"Oh, he was the easy one, actually. Always ready to sign for fans. My uncle made sure to get one signed by him though, not just from his office. Great guy. I didn't get to meet him, but once when he was visiting Bifur's ranch my uncle was there and they went riding together. Bifur raises and trains working horses, pretty well known for it actually." Kili said then shrugged almost apologetically. "You didn't mention you liked anyone special, or your dad. I didn't ask for any others."

"Da doesn't watch many films." Sigrid said laughingly. "And I just love that I have these to give to my brother and sister! You made my day!" With that she wrapped Kili up in an impromptu hug, then Ori followed by Faramir. "You three are wonderful!"

Fili felt the pang of being left out, but didn't know what to say. He knew no movie stars, in fact Thorin never went to the cinema much.

"Wonderful enough to come and cheer us on at the fencing matches tomorrow?" Kili mobile lips turning up into an enticing grin.

Sigrid laughed even while shaking her head. "Da would never approve." She then shrugged a bit self-consciously and Fili wasn't sure, but thought she may have flashed a quick glance his way. "But when I come back over with the mail that Da will ferry over tomorrow? I can bring a picnic lunch, as a thank you. Chicken salad, it's not much."

"I'm sure it will be delicious." Legolas asserted winningly, consciously and deliberately including himself and Fili in with the lunch. "We will look forward to it. But you shouldn't have to supply everything."

"Right. Right." Fili hurried to catch up. "We'll bring plenty as well."

Sigrid hesitated shyly.

Charmed, Fili smiled at her as he came up with just the right thing to say. "Bring your younger brother and sister too. We'd love to see how they liked the pictures."

Looking instantly more at ease, Sigrid nodded sweetly at him. "You won't mind them being underfoot?"

"Why not?" Fili laughed, liking the pleasure shining in her pretty eyes. "My little brother will be underfoot as well." He took a playful swipe at Kili who protested wordlessly while dodging easily.

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

Fili sighed happily as the boys trooped back toward the main camp. Legolas smirked at him, though he looked no less pleased.

Ori smirked and nudged Faramir who was walking next to him. The youth from Gondor shrugged. "Gone over the moon, both of them."

Fili looked back at the duo, but couldn't bring himself to get expend any energy getting irritated. "One day you two will see someone and be gone over them."

Faramir scoffed openly. "All the girls I meet are all agog over Boromir."

Kili grinned widely, an impish look in his dark chocolate eyes. "Really? I have an older brother, and it doesn't work that way with us. In fact, I had to pave the way for him to even say …. 'hi' …" He imitated Fili's first word to Sigrid perfectly, even waving like the blond had. This drew hoots of laughter from the rest of the group.

The blond smiled placidly at his sibling and shrugged. "An introduction is just the prologue. It's what you do after that counts."

Legolas bobbed his head knowingly.

"Still, you needed your baby brother's help." Faramir teased. "Not like you could have gotten past her father on your own."

"We could have." Legolas disagreed haughtily, nose in the air. "Just …"

Hearing his friend stall, Fili jumped into the breach. "It would have been bad form."

"Exactly so!" The Greenleaf scion pounced on the explanation. "Though if we'd really wanted to get by Sigrid's father, we could have."

"Definitely." Fili nodded most emphatically.

Kili laughed outright. "Liars." He mocked softly. "So, where are you heading now? Your sailing group probably already out on the water."

The two older boys didn't answer immediately, glancing down at the ground.

Ori smiled a bit palely at them. "It's just that we thought, last night I mean …"

"That Mr. Baggins might have some good suggestions." Faramir picked up the thread helpfully. "I mean, he helped Beorn and all, right?"

Kili stared beseechingly at his brother, his dark eyes already melting pools of urgency. "Please?"

Fili sighed heavily, running a frustrated hand over his short beard. "We were going that way this morning." He admitted reluctantly.

The young brunet stiffened with affront. "Without us?" Now his brown eyes reflected hurt at the perceived rejection.

Hearing the bruised tone of his brother's voice, Fili winced. Legolas stepped in, explaining. "He just didn't want to get your hopes up."

"I want this too." Kili stepped closer in his eagerness. "I want to meet Thorin just as much as you want to meet Frerin."

"And if there's no way to make it work?" Fili asked gruffly.

"There is, there has to be." Faramir asserted, with Ori nodding in agreement right behind him. "It sounds like it's just a question of timing."

"Well, there might be more difficulties than that." Legolas scoffed lightly, even as he gestured toward the stables. "Right now we just have to convince the stable guys that we have permission to use the horses because I don't want to walk the whole way."

Faramir's eyes lit up knowingly. "Again, the younger guys to the rescue!"

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

"What did you say to him?" Legolas asked the younger teen as they rode toward Mr. Baggin's residence.

Faramir grinned and shrugged. "Actually, Boromir set it up for me." He admitted.

Fili laughed outright, shaking his head. "So. The younger guys weren't to the rescue, you went to your older brother!"

"Maybe." Ori chimed in. "But if it weren't for the younger guys." He waved a hand at himself, Faramir and Kili, then you wouldn't be on horseback right now."

Legolas nodded, then shook his head, denying the point. "What did you tell Boromir?"

Faramir shot him a look with an accompanying smile. "Nothing. I just asked if he'd arrange for us to have permission to go riding this morning."

"And he did? Without asking questions?" Fili seemed surprised.

"Boromir is a great brother." The young male from Gondor said proudly, none of the usual shadows behind his eyes when he spoke of home and family. "I just wish I could be more like him."

This last was said a bit more wistfully. Legolas nodded, like recognized like. He guessed he wasn't the only son that had difficulties living up to a father's ideals. He didn't have a perfect older brother like Boromir, but he did have a pretty fantastic sister. Though he knew that Thranduil, although proud of her, still saw Tauriel as 'not blood'. It didn't stop Lord Greenleaf from holding her up as an example before his son, however.

"I wonder what Thorin will think of me?" Kili said, showing his mind was running in the same direction. "What if he's disappointed?"

"Impossible." Fili brushed off the worry as nonconsequential.

The younger brother caught his tongue between his teeth uncertainly, his brows furrowing slightly.

Fili's clear expression immediately clouded in concern. Seeing this, Kili felt warmed and gratified and he offered a weak smile. "I'm not as good with blades as you are." He said quietly. "Or as strong."

"You're younger." Fili scoffed, deliberately keeping his voice lighthearted, though he suddenly felt taller, stronger and more protective under his brother's clear admiration. "Show off those archery skills, he'll love it."

This didn't ease Kili's mind apparently, as he frowned. "Uncle Frerin taught me archery. He's great at it. What if my being good with a bow makes Uncle Thorin angry?"

Fili blinked uncertainly for a moment, then he chuckled. "You look like him when you get mad, you know?"

This startled the fourteen year old, who sat up straighter in his saddle, making his horse sidestep before falling back into line. "Really?"

The blond pointed at his own forehead and brought his eyebrows together in a mock glare. "When you're really angry or upset, you get this glare."

Ori nodded immediately. "That touches home." He flashed a grin at the two brothers riding just ahead of him as he spoke up in order to be heard. "He does get a look. Is it really like King Thorin?"

"A mirror." Fili said, turning his head to answer the younger boy.

Ori seemed relieved. "Well, that's okay then. When Kili gets mad, it's fast and hard and quickly over."

Fili obviously hesitated a moment, then shrugged. "Thorin's temper doesn't fade fast." He admitted. "But he won't get red over something like being good with a weapon."

"If your brother looks like Thorin, do you look like Frerin, or your parents?" Legolas asked curiously.

Eyes all turned to Kili, who pasted on a smile. "Well. Uncle Frerin is blond anyway. His eyes are more hazel than blue."

"He's prettier. Frerin." Ori sang out in the goading manner of a youngster trying to get a rise. Kili immediately turned his head to keep his now genuine grin from being seen by his brother.

Fili's eyebrows rose with surprise. "Prettier?"

"Frerin has been offered tons of movie roles. He turns them all down." Ori seemed a bit smug on the matter. "He refuses to cut his hair or shave his beard, though he keeps his short. Not as short as yours, but very neat."

Fili seemed stunned. "Shave his beard?" He said hoarsely, in a horrified tone of voice as if he'd just been told of some huge tragic event. This made Legolas laugh so hard he accidently urged his horse a bit faster.

The others followed suit, their mirth filling the air around them on the bright, sunny morning.

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

Bilbo dusted the knick-knacks on the mantel, humming with pleasure. Not that a speck of dust dared to light upon any of his keepsakes. Such would be an affront to the fastidious little man.

His phone rang with a shrill sound, halting his fine mood. He eyed the closed door to his rather tidy study and wondered if he should even bothering to answer. He was already heading toward the jangling receiver before he'd even made up his mind to do so.

There were precious few who had his telephone address. None of whom would be calling him without good reason. But was the reason good enough to interrupt the very fine morning? Bilbo harrumphed aloud as he picked up the phone receiver, placing it next to his ear. He wanted to say something snappy. A name. A name for his fine new home.

"Baggins." He managed with a soft frown. No. This fine place needed more than just his last name. He needed an estate name. Rose Wood. Ever Song. Baggin's Place. None of them had the right tone or feel, they lacked a certain rightness.

He listened a moment, then rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes. I'm so glad you've rang." He lied. "Yes, he is a fine strong lad. Yes, yes, he can do gardening quite well but I would ask him first, especially with the rather dirtier jobs."

Listening again, Bilbo made noises to show he was paying attention, even as he tidied the things on his desk. Finally he gave a soft snort before responding. "No, ale is not an appropriate drink for a lad his age. No, just because he is so tall and broad does not mean that he's of age. I'm not overtly tall, but I am of age and you can offer me ale. Though I'd prefer a nice sherry or currant wine."

More listening, and more rolling of his expressive eyes. "Yes, I'm quite sure that tallness does not equal age. He's not quite eighteen. Which is why he's staying with you. I explained this, several times in fact." Bilbo sighed heavily as the voice on the line spoke some more. "No, no. You can't keep him for harvest. He's only with you until he comes of age and can appear in court. Dear Radagast, my friend, please. Serve the lad milk for dinner and don't worry about the ale. Let him help you in the garden but you can't keep him, I don't care how gentle he is with the animals."

After a few more minutes, and a full recap of the entire conversation. Twice. Bilbo finally was able to ring off. He leaned on the phone set, eyes closed when he heard the neighing of a horse. Outside.

Instantly alert, the grandson of the Great Took checked his surroundings. No. All was in place, including the many wards he'd paid a great deal to have installed. No one could get in without his knowledge or permission. Not Azog or any of his cronies. No stray campers or …he sighed with deep resignation. "Gandalf."

Then again … Bilbo discarded that thought. Not Gandalf. No. If it were the over-tall friend of his, then there would have been no warning. Listening intently as he moved silently across the floorboards, Bilbo grimaced as he caught the distinct sound of chatter. Campers. Young boys.

His mood unquiet, Bilbo opened his door just as Legolas was lifting his hand to knock upon the door. The diminutive male wasn't doing that to surprise anyone, or to be polite. It was to save the charges on the guarding wards and prevent the security system from doing anything rather nasty to the youngsters.

Immediately the tall blond practitioner smiled brightly. "Hello, sir!"

Bilbo blinked. "Are you lot being punished? My garden is set for the day, all the chores done. Gandalf mentioned nothing of visitors."

Legolas' smile faded around the edges just a little. "We came on our own to see you, sir."

Dark eyes swept over the group in an unassuming manner. If you didn't know better, you'd think the small man to be utterly defenseless and possibly a bit vague. When in fact, he was cataloguing every small detail. "On your own?" This was said rather weakly as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other and back again.

"Mr. Baggins." Kili grinned infectiously as he tied off his horse rather loosely to one of the rails on the porch. Fili Durinson sighed and reached over, retying the reins more securely even as the brunet fairly leapt up toward the home owner.

"No, no, and no." Bilbo shook his head at each of them as a group and not as individuals. "I've had enough of campers to last an entire summer. And you've already had your big discovery of whom you really are to each other. What more could you possibly want?"

"To trade places." Fili said from the bottom step of the porch, making Bilbo blink his eyes rapidly several times in quick succession.

"Pardon?"

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

Bilbo looked unhappy even as he passed around the silver platter with the tea cakes. He watched teenage fingers nab each of the delicacies without thought or care with a sad look of despair.

Fili put down a glass of lemonade on the small table beside his seat.

Before Bilbo could protest Ori reached over and picked it up only to put a coaster down beneath the glass. The small man muttered his thanks while Fili only looked confused.

"Warrior household." Legolas winked jovially as he sipped his own lemonade with a modicum of etiquette at least.

"Does that household have a name?" Bilbo asked snippily. "The house itself?"

"Ered Luin." Fili told him, looking puzzled at the question. "It means the Blue Mountains, from which the stones were quarried that laid the foundation."

Bilbo stared for a moment, his heart sinking. He glanced ruefully over at Legolas. The blond Greenleaf heir shrugged. "Greatwood." He admitted, then gave a sad sigh. "Or Mirkwood, if you ask my mother before she passed."

Ori and Faramir appeared intrigued, but Bilbo fussily waved off their questions. He already knew all about Lady Greenleaf and her dark, wasting illness. It wasn't a story for a fine day and Legolas looked relieved that the questions were forestalled. "This place needs a name."

"Baggin's Hold?" Ori promptly suggested.

Bilbo considered the name for a split-second, then shook his head with a sour twist to his lips. "Not quite."

Fili gruffly cleared his throat, his blue eyes troubled. "We need your help."

"Me? I'm a quiet man with a tea pot, a garden, and a pipe. What help could I possibly be?"

"Beorn." Legolas dropped his voice to a whisper, his gaze knowing and avid.

Startled, Bilbo shook his head, admitting nothing. "Sad, sad business. Hope the lad is alright, wherever he is."

"I'm sure he's fine." Legolas nodded, his eyes still intense as they stared at the small man. "I …we, don't know who you are or what you do, but we're grateful. And we're not without resources."

"I'm a soul in retirement. With a garden." Bilbo asserted firmly. "The only thing I don't have that I need is a name for my home. I need no other resources." He crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair, clearly affronted.

"And a tea pot." Faramir added, his eyes hopeful. "Also, we hope, a plan."

Bilbo made a great show of patting his pockets, running his fingers through each and acting surprised to find them empty. "Plan? Plan? No plans here!" His fingers brushed over a pocket in his vest, his forefinger slipping inside for a moment and a rather odd look crossed his face too quickly for the others to really take note. Finally he huffed and re-crossed his arms. "See? Nothing on me."

"Please." Kili pleaded, his dark eyes wide with misery and hope.

The small man managed, barely, to tear his eyes from the young brunet's gaze, only to be caught up in that of his brother. Sapphire blue eyes pleaded with him silently, pools of desperation such as only the young could give. Suddenly he waved his arms in the air. "You arrange to arrive at your destinations at the same time!"

The boys all looked at each other, waiting for more. Finally Faramir shook his head. "How?"

Bilbo's chin dropped to his chest as he sighed. "Oh dear. I'm going to need more tea for this discussion. Why do I even bother telling people I'm retired? They all arrive anyway. You lot will be the end of me."

"Baggin's Ending." Ori supplied suddenly.

Fili, his hope rising as he sensed that Bilbo was wavering. "Baggin's End."

Kili, looking almost jubilant jumped up, fist in the air as he shouted. "Bag's End!"

Faramir reached over and snagged his friend's glass of ice left over from his lemonade before it could fall to the floor.

"Bag End." Bilbo, his gaze arrested, stared at Kili for a moment. "Bag End." He thought for a moment, nodding to himself. "I …yes. Appropriate. My journeying and adventuring are at an end. My bags have a home, and so do I." His chest puffed out a bit and he shook his head in wonder. "I rather like it."

"Enough to help us?" Fili asked from where he was literally sitting on the edge of his seat, eyes more than eager.

Bilbo blinked slowly, then nodded in agreement as the lads all cheered.


	16. In which calls are made

Bilbo started to shake his head, his tousled curls shiny, even before Fili laid out the problems laying before them all. The young blond ran through the flight times and his theories on the many possibilities that could go wrong. All the time Mr. Baggin's head kept shaking his head negatively. Finally Fili finished his recitation almost desperately.

Legolas' bright-eyed gaze dropped for a moment before he looked back up, a beseeching plea in his eyes. "What?"

The sole adult smiled rather sadly at the lads all gathered in his study, eating his food, and looking to him for help. "It's not just a simple matter of delaying Kili's arrival in L.A., first of all."

Ori straightened, a bit hurt as it had been his suggestion. "Why not?" He asked almost plaintively, his pride stinging.

Bilbo wondered if he'd ever been this young, this naïve. They were all smart lads, but there really wasn't a devious bone in any of their bodies. Oh sure, they could pull off typical teenage deception. But true subterfuge? "Bah." He huffed, holding up his hands as if to surrender.

"Please?" Faramir leaned forward, adding his own meltingly pleading gaze.

Bilbo sighed heavily and looked at the young thirteen year-old from Gondor. "This isn't your family issue." He said pointedly.

"Nor mine, nor Ori's." Legolas declared. "But we're in this. We want this to happen! We are IN this!"

"I am too family." Protested Ori in a soft grumble, sticking his nose in the air. He then shrugged sheepishly. "Distantly."

"Through their grandsire Thrain's wife and not directly in the Line of Durin as far as succession goes." Bilbo said snippily, lifting his tea cup and then looking cross to find it empty. He sputtered and put the cup down on the table next to him.

"How do you know that? How do you know all about our lines and family connections?" Fili swept a hand between he and his younger sibling. "And them." Next he pointed at the others in the group.

Realizing his misstep, Bilbo gave a game smile at the lad as he sidestepped the issue. "I'm a nosy fool, a retired one."

"You promised to help." This from Kili, who sounded as young as he currently looked. His dark eyes radiating misery, his bottom lip not quite pouting, but close. Half his braids had already slipped loose and he could easily have posed for a Norman Rockwell waif if not for the scruffy nature of his not-quite-a-beard yet face. Then again, it did lend the lad a certain rustic charm.

Bilbo eyed the youngster almost with despair. He marveled at his own silliness as he felt the tug of sympathy and actual fondness. "I'm a fool." He whispered with resignation. "And still retired."

Hearing the capitulation in the smaller male's voice, Fili brightened. "You'll really help, like you said?" Deliberately pointing out the other man had already told them he would and shouldn't back out now.

"Yes, yes." Bilbo said waspishly, pulling out a handkerchief and wiped his brow needlessly. "Well. First, questions." He held up a hand to forestall the flood of teenage queries that suddenly flooded his way. "My questions, not yours. To you."

Falling instantly silent, the young men all quivered with the need to be on with it. "What questions?" Faramir asked finally, literally sitting on the edge of his seat.

"Airline or private plane?" He pointed at Faramir first.

The young teen's face was full of confusion, but he answered readily. "Airline for both me and Boromir. But I go home a week before him as his job entails him helping to ready the camp for autumn and winter."

Bilbo's finger didn't drop, instead it moved to Legolas. The blond sat up straighter. "Private plane and pilot." He admitted.

Kili was next. "Airline." The young brunet answered immediately, gesturing at himself and Ori who was nodding in agreement.

Fili shrugged. "Private plane." He glanced at his younger brother's surprise. "Thorin's crazy for security."

"Do you know the pilot? More to the point, will the pilot know you on sight? Will he be flying you home alone, or will others be there as well?" Bilbo ticked off the next questions on his fingers.

The blond groaned and hung his head, his warrior braids hanging beside his face as he cursed himself roundly and mostly silently. "I didn't think of that." He whispered hoarsely.

Legolas looked a bit lost. "I saw you at the airfield. You didn't look chummy with the pilot then."

"Different pilot than our usual. Bofur was out on some errand for Thorin, probably out of the country. But it is likely, more than likely, that he'll be here to pick me up from camp." Fili frowned as he finally looked up, misery clearly writ large upon his face. His blue eyes were half closed with despair. "And he might not be alone. So. Bofur at least, maybe more, and yes, they know me very well. If I had to guess, Dwalin could be there. Or Oin. My family is very close."

"Not as close as you thought." Faramir muttered, drawing an irate look from Fili. "Sorry."

"Naw, it's the barrel bottom truth." The young blond prince said, capitulating the point, his tone tinged with bitterness.

"Now lad, now, now." Bilbo hurriedly reassured them all, though directing his eyes toward Fili specifically. He made soft noises of encouragement. "It's not the end of it."

"But they'll know it's not Fili getting on the plane!" Ori asked, though he was eying the diminutive man with hope.

"Then he should not get on the plane. Easy." Bilbo said, shrugging as he leaned back in his chair. He watched the lads as they soaked in that answer, and its implications. He wondered who would work through the problem first.

Legolas raised a finger and opened his mouth, but that was as far as he got before he snapped his lips closed again and dropped his hand. Ori blew out a breath and ran a hand over his hair as he looked out the window at the sunlight outside.

Faramir stared down at his fingers, his brow knitted in thought and his cheeks blown out like a little chipmunk. Bilbo idly thought this was a group of fine young men, heirs and members of some of the world's oldest and finest families. He should take a picture so he could always remember them like this. Adorably in the dark.

Fili broke first, his blue eyes wide. "Whose plane will I get on?"

Bilbo blinked, playacting as innocent. "His airline." He pointed casually over at Kili.

All the boys groaned while Fili suddenly snickered as some of the tension broke. Kili held up his hand, as if in school, while licking his lips. "Er …what plane will I be getting on then?"

"His." Bilbo pointed.

Legolas sat up sharply, looking shocked as he realized where Bilbo was pointing. His mouth dropped open and yet no sound emerged. "Mine?" It was nearly a squeak.

"You said you were in this." Bilbo ruthlessly pointed out. "And you're going to the same place."

"Yes, but …" Legolas' eyes were huge and full of questions, and yet he was obviously struggling to figure out what to ask first. "My plane?" He said weakly.

"Your father won't be on it, I assume." Bilbo said, knowing the answer already.

Legolas Greenleaf flinched only slightly, but nodded. "He trusts his people. And me." He added rather as an afterthought, though it was true. Remembering that the young heir straightened a bit proudly.

"And his people, especially the pilot, trust you as well?" It was a very leading question.

The Greenleaf heir nodded, his mind nearly exploding at the scope of the idea. "I can get Kili on my plane, no problem. But … what about after?"

"No, no. Wrong question. Your 'after' comes after …well, you all will still be in the air when Fili arrives in Miami with Ori." Bilbo explained without explaining, his voice calm.

"Right, wait …no." Ori scowled. "We fly into L.A., not Miami. Wrong coast."

"Not anymore." Bilbo said a bit smugly. Again he leaned back, watching them work through all the new information.

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

"Those boys are up to something." Lord Peredhel inclined his head rather regally toward one of the long tables situated in the large, open mess hall.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Gandalf said, holding his beard down with one hand and leaning over his soup bowl as his other hand navigated the spoon so as not to make a mess.

Elrond did not sigh aloud, though his eyes blinked rather slowly. "You do not know to which boys I am referring."

"All I have to know …" Gandalf took a moment to savor his fine beef and rice soup. "Ah yes, Erestor has outdone himself. Well, as I was saying, all I have to know is you said 'boys' and I knew immediately they were up to something."

Elrond dabbed at his mouth with his napkin, his etiquette ingrained rather than thoughtful. "I could have been referring to any lad here."

Gandalf sat up, finally turning to look at his friend and employer with a mysterious half-smile playing along his rather mobile lips. "Exactly. I'm sure each and every one of them is up to something. Wonderful lads." He beamed as he looked around the room, taking in each fresh face with true pleasure. "Jackson looks like he is planning something nefarious."

Elrond looked over at a group of boys, eying the young blond speculatively. "Oh?"

"Other Jackson, from New Zealand." Gandalf gestured with his head to a small knot of boys that held their heads together as they whispered. "Is that Sanders and Osborne with him? Yes, yes … well, you can be sure we'll be hearing more from them later. Born troublemakers all." He said with true fondness in his voice.

Elrond watched the trio with resignation before cutting his eyes over toward the camp's Headmaster. "You know that I meant the Durinson brothers and their friends."

"Ah!" Gandalf said, for all the world managing to look truly taken by surprise.

"Oh dear." Elrond now really did offer a small sigh. "You're as bad as all of them put together."

Gandalf placed his hand over his heart, his eyes widening with distress. "Me?"

Lord Peredhel reached for his water glass, muttering under his breath about how Gandalf should attend the camp, not lead it.

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

The boys ate their meal in a half-hazard fashion, stuffing in odd bits and bobs as they conspired with each other over the table.

"It's outrageous." Ori said for perhaps the tenth time since they'd left the newly christened Bag End. He ignored his cooling soup but finished off his cheese sandwhich.

"It'll work though!" Beamed Faramir as he dipped his cracker into the remains of his own dinner.

Fili looked concerned, shaking his head. "We can't go through with this." Although anyone could see his was reluctant not to try. "It's too much."

Legolas drew up straight, correctly guessing where his new best friend's reservations lay. "Kili can fly back to England with me." He said firmly. "I have no problem with the plan."

The blond prince from Erebor bit his frowning lip, clearly not happy. "You'll get in trouble." He predicted soberly.

"How? For taking a Durinson home to his Uncle? It's not my fault you both won't be flying out with me." Legolas shrugged and grinned infectiously. "You're invited. Just because you decide to break the rules and go to America? Not on me, mate."

Fili managed a chuckle, though he didn't quite look light-hearted yet. "Legally, no trouble. But what about Lord Greenleaf? Won't you be in for it with your father?"

The blond practitioner's smile dimmed only slightly as the boy deliberately shrugged again. "Causing distress and trouble to Thorin Oakenshield? He'll up my allowance."

Fili eyed the other boy carefully, but couldn't read him very well. Legolas couldn't be as sure as he sounded, could he? "I don't know."

"Good. Then it's settled." Legolas brought his hand down onto the table for emphasis, completely disregarding his friend's concern. Kili grinned full out as he hooted in appreciation.

"Miami." Ori shook his head in wonder, his eyes still rather wide. "Who would have thought of that? It's not even an international airport. Is it?" He scratched his chin absently.

"Bilbo Baggins." Faramir raised his glass of milk which was only half full. "Whoever he is, whatever he does, may his path be light and his footing sure."

Legolas eyed the other boy's gesture and grinned. "Should be wine, but it'll roll." He lifted his own glass, though there was very little left in it.

All the lads lifted their respective glasses, though Kili had to nudge a still rather bemused Ori to pay attention. They all clinked their beverages together to toast the moment.

"We're going to be in so much trouble. They'll go absolutely ape!" Ori murmured, then grinned rather widely. "Ain't that a bite? Serves them all right for keeping you two apart all these years."

"Large charge!" Faramir said a bit too loudly, making the others all gesture for him to quiet down. "I can't help it! This is exciting."

"I know." Kili's smile was stretching all the way across his face, he was just as excited as his friend from Gondor. More so really. Suddenly, he pulled the grin back, looking solemn for a moment. "We need to focus in now."

Momentarily worried, Legolas and Fili shared a glance. What problem could Mr. Baggins have possibly missed? "What?" They parroted each other.

"What are we taking for lunch with Sigrid tomorrow?"

Two pairs of blue eyes widened and then both the older blonds burst into raucous laughter as everyone else grinned and joined them. Quickly it was determined that Faramir should be the one to approach Erestor, being the youngest and the sibling of the perfect Boromir.

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

"No, like this!" Kili laughed, as took the football back from his older brother. "You can experiment for the best effect later, but to start with you hold it with your ring and little fingers crossing over the laces like this." He demonstrated.

Fili and Legolas both watched, nodding. The young brunet tossed the ball to his sibling with an infectious grin. Then chuckled and shook his head as Fili frowned. "What's wrong with this? It's like you did it."

"Too tight. Don't put your palm on the ball, not for passing."

"Passing?" Legolas glanced up at the unfamiliar word. Well, perhaps not unfamiliar but it was out of context to any type of passing used in European football.

"Throwing." Kili mimed the movement, moving his arm forward in an exaggerated fashion. He clapped his hands together. "Here."

Fili gamely flipped the ball to his brother, who then rolled his expressive eyes mockingly. "I threw it." He said, jutting out his chin.

Kili's eyebrows shot up and he gave a shrill whistle. Ori grinned and took off running. He was perhaps twenty feet away when Kili's feet shifted and he moved into a stance neither of the two Brits recognized. With a snap the ball was airborne and spiraling perfectly, right into Ori's hands. The fourteen year old turned to the older teens and smirked. "No. I threw it. And that's only a short pass."

Legolas's lips quirked upwards in admiration as Fili laughed and held up his hands as if surrendering. The two shot a look at each other as the Greenleaf heir made a gesture at Faramir. The boy from Gondor laughed and dropped his soccer ball and neatly kicked it perfectly at the duo.

Legolas dipped his head and butted the ball into the air right to Fili, who neatly turned his foot upwards, almost horizontal to the ground, so as to hit the ball with the inside of his foot. The ball shot up and down, only to be met by Legolas' knee. Then his other knee. Flip. Fili stopped the ball with his chest and dropped it almost to the ground, except it was caught by the crease between the top of his foot and his ankle. Flip. Back to Legolas. Another head move. Suddenly the ball was on the ground.

"Stop me." Legolas baited Kili, his blue eyes twinkling with mischief.

The brunet laughed all while moving to stop the ball, only the ball was no longer there and sailed right by his feet as he was caught off-guard. Faramir lifted a foot, letting the ball roll to a stop right into him.

"Show-off." Kili said in good-natured fun.

Legolas bowed as Ori trotted up to them, still holding the American football in his arms. He caught his friend's words and laughed. "Pot meet kettle."

"That was impressive."

All male attention diverted immediately as Tilda fairly jumped up and down with glee, her braids tied up in ribbons. Her older sister held onto her small hand, smiling at them all.

"Do you prefer American or real football?" Legolas asked, drawing a huffed breath from both Kili and Ori as their expressions showed they objected to the formation of the question.

Sigrid laughed off the question, refusing to answer as she shook her head without speaking. Her younger brother, Brand, hooted in derision. "She loves sailing."

"Me too." Legolas said with an open smile, while side-stepping Fili's shoulder punch he'd anticipated.

"You hate sailing." Ori teased him.

"I live on an island, I spend the summers on an island. What's to hate?" Legolas said blithely. He bowed in Sigrid's direction.

"Shameless." Fili groaned and shook his head. "I know nothing about sailing. Perhaps you could show me one day?" He said, hope burgeoning in his voice, his jeweled gaze bright.

"Oh! And you call me shameless!" Legolas scoffed. "Erebor here has zero interest in sailing."

"At least I didn't lie." Fili shot back, fighting not to frown as he kept his gaze on the pretty girl in front of him.

"Look. This isn't a high school prom." Kili smirked at the two older boys. "Sigrid, ignore these fella's and come and have chocolate cake with me Ori and Faramir." He sketched a pretty decent bow as he waved toward the picnic blanket already spread out.

Tilda grinned widely and tugged on her sister's hand. "Cake!" Brand shook his head, though a large smile graced his face.

Sigrid held up her basket. "But we haven't had our chicken salad yet."

"Where is it a law that you have to eat the main dish first?" Kili protested, widening his eyes quite deliberately and to great effect. "I once thought you only ate dinner to get a dessert. And one night I wasn't feeling well and told my uncle that I didn't want dessert. He told me that was fine, but go ahead and finish my plate." The brunet made a horrified face that pulled laughter from the two girls and a groan from their brother. "I was shocked! Shocked to find out I was wrong and had to eat the meal regardless of dessert."

Ori cackled happily and nodded. "Kili accused his uncle of changing the rules on him. It was quite a row they had!"

"I'll bet you didn't finish that meal!" Sigrid laughed.

"I'm not taking that bet." Fili sighed, wondering how the attention of the elusive girl had been pulled away. "Here, come and sit down. And if you want chicken salad first, then that's fine."

Tilda's small gamine face crumpled and she leaned up to whisper at her sister, though her attempt and privacy could be heard by all. "I want cake first!"

"You're going to ruin my sister." Sigrid chided. "Meal first." She told her disappointed sister even as the group all sat down around the baskets in the middle of the blanket. Most of the boys were on the grass as the covering wasn't large enough to seat them all, yet none complained.

"Where are you from, originally?" Legolas asked, taking a proffered sandwich when Sigrid offered him one. "I can't place your accent."

But Sigrid had taken a bite of her own chicken salad and was obviously not one to speak with her mouth full. Her younger brother who looked no more than thirteen or so answered. "Lake Town wasn't always around. It was made up of refugees from Dale."

Fili, Kili and Ori all froze. Which unfortunately caused Kili to start choking on his sandwich. Faramir whacked him on the back helpfully in order to dislodge the obstruction. Sputtering and eyes watering, Kili drew in a sharp breath. "Dale?" He squeaked.

Sigrid nodded, her eyes sad. "We don't remember it." She waved a hand at her siblings. "Too young. But Da remembers it very well, though he was young."

Fili's hand couldn't help but stroke one of his warrior braids, suddenly hyperaware of the image he must make. A teenager with a beard and mustache braids.

Sigrid nodded at him. "I know you're from Erebor."

It was Kili who sighed heavily. "We've never seen Erebor." He admitted a bit roughly. "But yes, that's where we belong."

Faramir looked confused, glancing from face to face and not understanding the sudden gloom.

Fili sighed and nodded over to the younger teen. "Dale was collateral damage when Smaug overthrew Erebor. He wiped out the town. They were on the mainland and he went through there without warning."

Faramir's mouth fell into a silent 'O' as he grimaced at the image the words invoked. "Sorry." He murmured.

Sigrid smiled sadly. "None of this is your fault, or ours."

"None of us were born then." Legolas spoke solemnly, his sympathy clear.

Sigrid nodded. "Of course not. And I didn't really mean to bring it up on such a gorgeous day."

"Or with such beautiful company." The smooth voice didn't belong to either Legolas nor Fili, but came instead in an accent that was pure Gondor.

Faramir's smile was genuine and heartfelt. He wasn't even flirting, not really. It was just his nature. "Let's have no more sad topics."

"Agreed." Sigrid said with a definite nod.

"And let's have cake!" Tilda giggled as everyone laughed with her, breaking the tension. "I'm tired of politics and talk, talk, talk! It makes Da unhappy."

Legolas' laughter faded, even though his smile remained in place. "Your father isn't here right now. Is he?" The teenager looked around pointedly.

Brand sighed, ruffling his baby sister's braids affectionately. "Nah. It's just that Mr. Masters is making a stir about this offer from Erebor to rebuild Dale."

Fili, Kili, and Ori again froze. "What?" The elder of the three managed to ask.

"King Smaug …" This drew low growls from all three dwarrow males. "Is talking to the mayor of Lake Town about rebuilding Dale. Something about supply lines."

Fili's head reeled. This was information that Thorin HAD to have. What was Smaug up to? Mordor was stationing limited numbers of troops on the island, so …who were the supply lines for? He shot a look at Kili, who appeared just as worried as he did.

"Head's up!" Everyone ducked as a football, European, bounced right through their picnic.

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

"Hello?"

"Cousin Balin?"

"Kili! Lad! How are you?" The voice on the other end of the telephone line was full of static, as it was an international call, but not bad. Suddenly Balin's voice darkened. "Everything's alright isn't it?"

"Yes, yes! Absolutely grand!" Kili forced cheer into his voice. He felt Fili breathing as the other boy listened in on the conversation while he held up the phone so they could both hear. "You'll have to speak up though!"

"Something the matter?" Balin asked, though he did up his volume as requested.

"Just static on the line." Kili bent the truth a bit. "Is Uncle Frerin there? I called L.A. but the secretary said you all had headed out to Colorado for a week."

"We're fine, laddie. Perfect. Just out here …wait, here's your uncle. Just remember we all miss you and Ori and hope you're having a marvelous time!"

"Kili?" Frerin's voice filled the air and suddenly Kili's eyes teared up unexpectedly. He hadn't felt homesick the entire time he'd been at camp, but now he wanted desperately to be at home. "Lad?"

"I'm fine." Kili choked out the words, his throat feeling a bit tight at the moment. "I just …I heard something you need to know." He shot a glance at his brother, but Fili was holding his breath and hanging on every sound coming from the other end of the receiver. He made a 'get on with it' hand gesture at Kili. "How are you?" He asked to keep his uncle talking.

"We're all fine, just fine. What's your news?"

Kili closed his eyes, picturing his handsome uncle smiling and relaxing in Balin's comfortable library. Cognac or brandy in a glass, and a pipe in his hand. "Are you smoking?" He asked, stalling.

A chuckle. "Lad. I hope you're not wasting good money on a very long distance call just to ask me if I've lit my pipe yet." Frerin sounded affectionately scolding.

Fili bumped Kili slightly, nudging him on.

"Well. I met this girl …"

"Oh?" Instant interest. "I thought the camp was all male? Who is she, what's she like, she's not pestering you do be in pictures is she? No, no, I know you can handle yourself. How pretty is she?"

"Not like THAT." Kili protested sharply. "My …" He squeezed his eyes shut again. "Friend …not Ori …new guy. He's gone over her, and anyway her family was from Dale."

"Oh?" Frerin's voice sharpened tremendously. "Let me guess, you heard that Smaug's making clandestine gestures toward rebuilding the town?"

"You knew?" Kili's voice slipped into a higher register as he was caught by surprise.

"Found out last week. But it was only a vague rumor." Frerin's voice held a question.

Kili nodded, even though he couldn't be seen. However his movement did manage to dislodge Fili for a moment and his brother growled a bit too loudly.

"What was that?" Frerin asked.

Kili's eyes went wide and he scrambled. "Pet chipmunk." This got him a blow to the arm from his sibling. "Never mind, anyway it's not just a rumor. The mayor of Lake Town, Mr. Masters, has been approached and they are in talks. With Smaug."

"Well done lad, good to keep your ear to the ground and your mind focused." Frerin sounded proud of him, which made Kili feel warm and yet aching.

"Uncle Frerin? I …." Kili's voice cut off as Fili suddenly shook his head wildly at him, mouthing the word 'no' emphatically.

"Yes?"

"I …miss you." Kili said lamely, his eyes reflecting his misery and desire to question the man who'd raised him.

A chuckle. "I miss you too, Kili. Remember. We have a date to visit the new Disney Land when you get back. I hear wonderful things! Walt does nothing on a small scale let me tell you. I hear tell there's even a jungle cruise!"

"Sounds great." Kili whispered, knowing he was planning on not going home as Frerin expected.

"Sorry? Kili, I can't hear you."

"I said it sounds great, Uncle Frerin." Kili said, his voice a bit gravelly with emotion. "I have to go, we have lights out soon."

"Fine, fine. I forget the time difference, it's not nearly bed time here yet." Frerin sighed. "I've missed you this summer. I was thinking about coming out to get you, maybe flying home together."

Appalled, Kili nearly shouted. "NO!"

"Lad?"

"I mean, no, that's fine. Sir." Kili said rapidly but at a more normal volume level. "I …Ori and I were looking forward to travelling like real grown-ups. Meeting you at L.A. Like a real adventure." He groaned to himself and felt like a complete dunce. But he couldn't let Frerin mess up Mr. Baggin's carefully orchestrated plan.

"Oh? Well, if you don't want me to come out there." Frerin sounded a bit hurt.

"We just don't want the other boys to think we're babies, needing a babysitter." Kili said in a rush as inspiration struck. "That's all."

"And there's a girl to impress." Frerin guessed with a chuckle.

"Yeah." Kili said, letting the assumption stand. "Please?"

"No, no, I get it. I do." Rather than hurt Frerin now sounded indulgent. Kili's stomach churned a bit as he gritted his teeth to keep from asking why his uncle hadn't ever told him about Fili. "Goodnight then!"

"Goodnight!" Kili called out, then sighed and about fell into the office chair by the desk.

"You killed." Fili said with approval, winning a tired smile from his younger sibling. "My turn."

Kili frowned slightly. "I thought you were going to wait until later. Didn't you say it would be almost two in the morning in London?"

"Hearing Frerin makes me want to wake up Thorin." Fili said grimly, dialing the necessary telephone address with determination. "He deserves it."

Kili hopped up, his fatigue dissipating as he heard the ringing of the line. As it kept ringing he fought against the disappointment of not getting to hear his uncle's voice. What if the man didn't wake up?

"What is it?" The deep growl took Kili by complete surprise and he had to clamp a hand over his own mouth to keep quiet. His eyes felt as wide as saucers as he listened in.

"Uncle Thorin? It's Fili." The blond sounded somber. "I learned something interesting about Dale. Thought it shouldn't wait."

"Fili?" The deep voice sharpened as the man on the other end came instantly alert and awake. "Boy, are you alright?"

"Fine." Fili said calmly. "Smaug is making offers to the former residents of Dale to rebuild. I think he's constructing more stable supply lines. Possibly for Mordor."

"I know." Thorin sighed. "Though it's merely a rumor."

"No." Fili shook his head. "Sir, I have met some of the refugee families from Dale. They run the ferry over here. It's not a rumor."

"Indeed?" Thorin sounded satisfied, and pleased. "Well done Fili! Good lad!"

"This isn't bad news?" Fili asked curiously.

"No, no. If it's not a rumor and is true it might goad some of the fence sitters to get off their arses and get me more support!" Thorin sounded grimly cheerful to Kili's way of thinking. "Is the information from a reliable source?"

"I wouldn't have called if otherwise." Fili said reassuringly. "There's this girl that I met and she's from one of the families involved."

"A girl." Thorin appeared to trip over those words. "You met a girl at an all bloke camp?" He chuckled and sighed, one after the other. "Lad. Your focus is misplaced. You need to be networking and learning so you can join me in regaining Erebor. She's your birthright Prince Fili!"

Fili winked at Kili even as he spoke into the telephone, grinning. "I can do both."

"Son …"

"Nephew." Fili snapped without thought, not having meant to do that.

Thorin paused, as if taken aback. "Fili? I …I'm not trying to be rough on you. Of course I'm glad you met a girl."

"Made friends with the Greenleaf heir. And others." Fili told him boldly.

Silence on the other end of the line. Kili nearly turned blue holding his breath until Thorin spoke again.

"You did what?"

"Legolas is a good friend. Beorn Carrock too. Faramir of Gondor, he's the steward's younger son."

Thorin sighed heavily. "Fili."

"I can be a prince, meet girls and make friends. My focus is still on Erebor, Uncle."

More silence. Another sigh. Then a consoling tone of voice. "What have I done to you? Of course you can make friends. I regret the choice of Greenleaf's son, but I trust you."

Kili started breathing normally again.

"You are all that would make anyone proud, a most worthy heir. It'll be good to get you home again. I've missed you lad."

Fili and Kili shared a look. "I'll be home soon enough." The blond said slowly. Then he gave his own small sigh. "I've missed you too." He offered the truth. "We have a lot to talk about when I get home."

Thorin chuckled. "I look forward to hearing more about this girl. And even about Greenleaf." A pause. "Are you sure about that man's son? Couldn't you make friends with someone else?" This was asked almost in jest, with a pleading note in his voice.

"Well, there is this one American and his cousin." Fili said, making Kili jump in protest, waving his arms wildly.

"An American?" Thorin sounded interested.

"He's rather annoying though, so I doubt we'll be friends." Fili laughed as Kili made a face at him. "I really have missed you, uncle. And yes. I'm sure about it all. Sorry that I woke you."

"You didn't, not really. Was going over things with Dwalin. He misses you too."

"I never said that." A faint voice came from somewhere overseas.

"You miss him." Thorin teased the other speaker.

This Dwalin must have said something funny for Thorin laughed out loud with a rumbling sound that tugged on something deep within Kili. He bit his lip. That was Balin's brother. The thought was wild.

"Goodnight Fili."

"Night, Uncle Thorin."

Fili put the receiver down and then leaned heavily against the desk. He looked at his brother and Kili raised both eyebrows. "They will freak out when we switch places."

Fili nodded slowly and thoughtfully. "Still want this?"

"More than ever." Kili admitted.

"Good."


	17. In which plans take flight

"Latin, Greek, maths of course." Legolas stroked his chin in thought, a slice of watermelon in his hand as the group of boys lazed beneath a shade tree waiting for the day's next event to begin.

Fili pointed at him, his fingers feeling a bit sticky as he'd just finished his own treat. "Chaucer, Milton, Descartes …"

Faramir smirked and spit out a watermelon seed to one side with impressive distance. "Machiavelli."

Both British teens turned to stare at the youngster. "You're only thirteen." Legolas commented a bit dubiously.

The Gondorian teen blushed lightly and shrugged. "My father sets the curriculum. Public schools for …well, for publicity. But tutors as well."

"Homer is heavy on my reading list for next year." Ori grinned even as he nudged Faramir and spit out another watermelon seed which flew perhaps an inch further than the first one had.

"Foul!" Kili announced. "Ori is sitting closer up than Faramir." He himself did not get up to take part, laying back in the grass with his fingers laced behind him and staring up at the sky through the protective shade offered by a large oak tree. "I don't want to think about school. Besides, don't you think our uncles will have us switched back before September?"

Legolas winked at the group, excluding Kili who wasn't watching. "I don't know. Maybe you'll have to start the term in England this year." He deliberately tried to wind up the younger brunet.

Fili immediately grinned and nodded, playing along though he dropped his voice theatrically into worry. "What if the American school system messes up my A-levels? I won't be able to move higher and have to go to work instead. Ruin my chances at Uni acceptance."

Ori rocked back and forth, unable to keep from laughing even as he peeked over at Kili. The brunet turned his head and stared at the two older blonds. "Wouldn't that be a bite?" He made a face at the duo. "What are A-levels anyway?"

Fili stared at his brother for a moment. "They're A-levels. Tests." He turned to look at Ori to judge whether or not his brother was having him on. The younger American shrugged as if to say he didn't know either.

Legolas made a humming sound as he finished off his slice of watermelon, tossing the rind out into the tall grass with ease. "You don't have A-levels in America?"

Ori shook his head. "We go to school through grade 12 and then graduate. If you have the grades to get accepted into College, then you go on."

"Money." Kili blinked lazily. "Grades and money. Though the GI bill is really changing our school system according to Uncle Frerin. Bifur is thinking of applying someplace in Massachusetts. Something to do with gadgets."

"Grade 12?" Fili seemed confused as he shrugged.

"Final year. Twelfth grade? Graduate after Senior year. I'll be 18." Kili amended when all the European boys still looked a bit lost.

Legolas tilted his head forward as if surprised by the information. "Eighteen? In England you can stop after sixteen, get a job, or you can go on."

"You might be able to stop theoretically, but I doubt your father would allow it." Fili teased, then held up surrender hands as the Greenleaf heir sent him a light scowl. "Same as my uncle."

Ori and Kili were now the lost looking ones. "On your own with a job at sixteen?"

"Not always on your own." Legolas made a hand gesture and shrugged. "Families tend to stay together."

Faramir sighed heavily, appearing a bit downcast all of a sudden. "Families, yeah, back to them. Tomorrow is the day. Everyone leaves. Who knows if we'll all be back next year?

The grouping fell into a shadowed silence punctuated by the light breeze rustling the leaves above their heads.

Suddenly Legolas jumped up, _"When shall we three meet again? In thunder, lightning, or in rain?"_ The blond intoned in a resonant voice lifting one hand with the fingers slightly curled and looking off into the distance in his best imitation of the leading men of the stage.

Kili's eyes widened as he stared at the other boy and smirked. "There's more than three of us." He pointed out logically.

Faramir groaned and Ori gave a fake choking sound.

Fili grinned and reached out, ruffling his younger brother's hair even as he capped the quotation. _"When the hurly-burly's done, when the battle's lost and won."_ Though he left off the theatrics that Legolas had used when speaking.

Kili rolled his eyes expressively all while making a rude noise.

"Shakespeare, mate!" The blond practitioner rolled his vowels in his poshest accent. "Don't tell me they don't teach the classics in America! Two extra years of lower education and you don't know this? It's from the Scottish play. What do you yanks muck about with? Penny-dreadfuls?"

The younger brunet sat up rather abruptly, turning his nose up at the two Brits. "First of all. It's not 'the Scottish play' …It's MacBeth. It is only bad luck to say the title inside a theater, which we are definitely not in at the moment. Second. It IS considered bad form to quote the witches at any time …which you both just did. As for my lower _ed-u-em-cation,_ " he deliberately mispronounced the word. "It may not be as lofty as yours, but Uncle Frerin did help produce the televised version of MacBeth with Maurice Evans and Judith Evans just last year."

"Television?" Legolas let scorn drip from his tone. "Not the stage?"

"Live television broadcast." Sniffed Kili with an equal measure of disdain. "Just as live as any stage production, only with wires and cameras and …oh yeah, a MUCH bigger audience."

"Best quote you got, right now." Fili snapped his fingers, mirth and challenge shining in his blue eyes as he pointed right at his brother.

Ori choked and shook his head as if to warn off the blond prince.

Kili grinned widely and turned to look out at the view in front of them of the water's edge lit by the afternoon sunlight. _"Such outward things dwell not in my desires. But if it be a sin to covet honor, I am the most offending soul alive."_

Faramir groaned and shook his head. "That's not from MacBeth."

Legolas nodded approvingly and clapped Kili on the shoulder while grinning. "No, it's Henry V. Well played, and a better quote for our coming adventures perhaps. Though not fair getting it from another movie."

Kili blinked, looking taken aback at the comment. "Didn't. Balin required me to read it last year. He didn't think my grammar book had enough depth. There was a movie?"

Fili laughed and shrugged at Legolas' chagrinned face. "British film. Sir Laurence Olivier. Think it was nominated for some of your American Oscars. Right before the war ended."

"I was four when the war ended!" Protested Kili. "Barely!"

"Besides, although being able to quote some Shakespeare, Kili's movie tastes range more to 'Abbott and Costello Go to Mars', '20,000 Leagues Under the Sea', or 'Creature From the Black Lagoon'." Ori laughed as he spoke, his volume rising in proportion to Kili's growing scowl. "Frerin rides him all the time about it too."

Fili blinked then sighed rather than joining in with the laughter. "I snuck out of the house last year to see 'Creature From the Black Lagoon'. Got in sodding amounts of trouble. Done up like a kipper."

All three of the younger boys looked lost.

"Means he was caught red-handed, so to speak." Legolas shrugged. "I told my father I was seeing 'The Caine Mutiny'. My sister and I went to see 'Rear Window' instead. Hitchcock you know. Brilliant. And we didn't get caught." He pulled a haughty face right in Fili's direction.

Fili made a rude noise right before the loud speakers crackled and gave a shrill squeal then Boromir's voice could be heard calling the campers to the next session in the day long competitions.

"I'm off to the cricket field." Faramir rolled to his feet.

"I advanced in foils." Kili yawned as he stretched. "So did Fili. Wouldn't it be a bash if we both end up in the finals?"

"You're in separate age groups." Ori pointed out with supreme and reasonable thought. "Wouldn't face off against each other."

Legolas sighed and shook his head. "I had a schedule conflict and dropped out of fencing."

"Conflict with what?" Kili asked with interest.

"Sailing."

Everyone stopped and turned to stare at the Greenleaf heir who was making a face of disgust.

"You hate sailing." Fili pointed out, as if his friend might have forgotten that sorry fact somehow. "I think you skipped it …well, every time. Every time."

"Yes? Well, my father loves sailing." Legolas smirked lightly, as if that answer explained everything. "Ever since Lord Peredhil's twin sons brought home Olympic silver medals in the '52 Star class sailing event. Now he wants me to bring home gold in the next ones." He looked up, something shadowy and almost ashamed in his usually clear blue eyes. "Very competitive my father."

"So. He's looking to send you to Melbourne in '56?" Guessed Fili with a nod of understanding. He and Legolas had talked many times over the summer about the expectations placed upon them. Privately he thought Thorin for all his stubborn ways was a better father-figure than Thranduil. Though both men were prideful and arrogant it seemed.

"Yes, well. He could have had Olympic medals in the family already, but he refused to allow my sister to join the fencing team going to Helsinki. She would have been a blow-off if allowed to compete." There was definitely a sour tone in the blond's voice this time. "Nearly undefeated."

Kili nodded slowly, though he did not really understand. He knew some of the old guard didn't like women competing in sports at all. Yet somehow he thought there might be more to Legolas' father than a gender bias. Still, he didn't comment directly but just offered his brother's friend his support. "Good luck."

"You too." The Greenleaf heir smiled, throwing off the shadows of his temporarily dark mood. "And while I may not see you at fencing, I am definitely on board for the archery."

Fili moaned and rolled his eyes. "I was politely informed that I didn't make the grade in the archery competition."

"Too bad archery isn't in the Olympics." Ori smiled at the other two boys.

"Oh?" Legolas' smile turned upwards in wattage. "If it were, it would be a good thing that men and women have separate competitions. Otherwise my dear sister would be dripping with gold and we'd all be crying in her shadow."

Kili burst out a rough laugh in surprise. "You're making this up. Fencing and archery champ too? She sounds rather like a nightmare."

"Don't." Fili intoned with a warning look at his younger brother. "Never insult a man's sister. Now, after the fencing this afternoon I'm in the boxing finals. Anyone coming to cheer me to victory?"

With a sly look at Fili, the brunet turned to the long-haired Brit. "Could your sister win the boxing gold too?"

Legolas choked, pretended to think about it, and then shrugged. "Doesn't box. Still, I wouldn't wager against her, mind. But if anyone came at her with fists, gloved or not, I'd have to lay them out."

"Chrome-plated." Kili nodded with a wide grin as the others quickly began to compare schedules.

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

"Crazy!" Fili shook his head in wonder while Legolas posed with his new trophy as if there were newspaper photographers surrounding them even though they were alone in their cabin. "How could you possibly have won the sailing event? You never even went out on a boat the entire summer!"

"Natural talent and ability? Fear of failure? Luck?" The blond grinned widely.

"Magic?" It was only half a question.

Legolas lifted one lone eyebrow and let his grin fade slightly. He reached up and pushed some of the long, straight hair behind one ear. The very hair that marked him as one of the mystical practitioners of the world. "The competitions are heavily warded events. No cheating permitted."

Fili leaned back, staying silent.

Legolas laughed and grinned full bore out. "Sorry." He hooted. "Just because I hate sailing doesn't mean I'm not good at it. No magic needed. Just wind. And before you ask, no, I am not able to bespell the wind. Not even close."

"Will you be able to later? In your studies, I mean?" Fili asked, freakishly curious.

The Greenleaf heir shrugged and winked, not answering. Then again, Fili hadn't expected him to, not really. Practitioners were decidedly mum on the subject of their 'art'. Instead he turned the topic. "You have my telephone addresses, yes?"

"And physical addresses as well. You've got Kili's, I mean Frerin's?"

"Soon to be yours." Legolas nodded, then with his head down peeked up from beneath his lashes. "Sigrid's address?"

Fili didn't react largely, simply smiled. "Yeah. You?"

"Of course." Came the rather snooty reply, only ruined by his smile.

"We held hands yesterday." Fili provoked.

Legolas' head popped up, his eyes rather wide.

Laughing, the blond prince pointed at his friend's expression. "To help her over a fallen log while walking."

Groaning, Legolas shoved the other boy's shoulder lightly while shaking his head at getting caught out.

"But we did walk. Together." Fili pointed out reasonably.

The other blond shrugged. "Over a fallen log? You took her on the South path toward the cricket pitch. I walked with her along the water edge. Far more romantic, that."

"I disagree. Sigrid is around water all the time, her father runs the ferry! She wouldn't see that as romantic." The bearded youth hooted lightly.

Legolas actually blinked, thinking about it for a moment. Then his expression cleared. "The water didn't make it romantic, it was my presence of course."

Fili and Legolas descended into laughter, general insults, and one up-manship until a cursory knock on the door marked the entrance of the other boys.

It turned out they'd all done well in the summer's end competitions. With Fili taking top marks in his age group for boxing, fencing, shooting, and a second place in wrestling behind a large youth from Greece. Faramir had put in a decent showing coming away with trophies in cricket, fencing, canoeing, swimming, and surprisingly, diving.

"I didn't even know you took diving!" Ori protested while laughing and shaking his head. "And we shared a cabin the whole summer!" He was pretty happy with his own achievements as well, taking all-round tops in marksmanship for his age group for shooting along with being on the winning American baseball team.

Kili grinned and ran a finger over Legolas' archery trophy, smudging the shine a bit. "I have a matching one. Fencing and wrestling too."

"For babies." The blond mocked good-naturedly. "What, did you compete in the six and unders?" Looking around for the non-existent children.

Kili made a face in response, knowing full well that you had to be at least 12 years old to attend Imladris. "Funny. This isn't a corral."

"Corral?" Fili asked, watching his younger sibling with some pride.

"School yard." Ori explained, then yawned. "Can't believe how tired I am. With all our plans, I didn't think I'd get any sleep tonight. But I'll probably be out before even getting in bed."

"You're not alone in that, mate." Faramir nodded his agreement.

"Not me." Kili jumped up and down on his feet, shaking out his hands and rolling his shoulders once. "Tomorrow I'll be in England!"

"Shhh." Fili admonished, though he too was smiling. "Not so loud. Can't give the game up before we've even started."

"Alright, alright." Legolas held up a hand as he called for attention. "Now. We all know what to do, and our parts in it, yes?"

Ori fairly rolled his eyes. "We've been over it a million times."

"Then once more won't hurt." The blond intoned. "There is too much at stake."

Kili sobered, his smile slipping a bit. "Yeah." He said in his American accent. "Like I'd be stuck in England forever." He did not like the thought of being trapped. Anywhere. Nor did he want to never get the chance to see Frerin and the others again. Distressed, he looked over at Fili.

The older brother smiled with assurance, hoping he was looking steadier on the outside than he was feeling inwardly. "No worries, you'd do great on your A-levels."

Kili's smile was rather wan.

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

The next morning all the boys were rather quiet. So quiet, in fact, that Gandalf noticed and commented on it. "I always feel the same at the end of each summer." He patted young Faramir on the shoulder.

The youth from Gondor forced a smile for the camp's Headmaster. "But you don't have to go back to school."

"No? Well, actually I do. Guest lecturing at Universities each year. This summer I will be in Nova Scotia. My good friend and colleague, Saruman, arranged it for me. I didn't even know about it until last week." His tone was light, giving no clue how he felt about the new assignment.

"Seems out of the way." Ori said of one of the less populated provinces in Canada.

"Oh?" Gandalf replied, but made no further comments on the subject. "Are you boys all packed and ready? The ferry will be here momentarily."

Ori and Faramir both nodded, looking a bit nervous but steady enough.

"You two aren't up to anything, are you?" The Headmaster asked, tilting his head to the side questioningly.

Ori's eyes rounded a bit, but Faramir managed a decent enough smile. "Us? No sir. We will both be home soon enough, getting ready for school and the like."

Ori nodded for emphasis, since his friend's words were true enough. They would both be home sooner rather than later. It was Fili and Kili who would be causing the uproar they all knew would be coming.

"Good, grand." Gandalf praised lightly, his gaze already moving on to the next knot of boys coming their way. "Ah, gentlemen. Come now. Wait for the cart, dragging the trunk over the rocks will do it no good whatsoever. No, we do not have stewards. You well know you're responsible for your own luggage. Yes? Well pack lighter next summer."

After the headmaster finally moved on, Legolas and the brothers finally joined the younger two of their group. "Ready?"

"We're cooking and ready to cop a breeze." Ori said under his breath, drawing nods from all of them. He turned to Faramir. "Go."

The youth from Gondor looked around to see both Gandalf and Lord Peredhil busy. He nodded, and headed for the main office to make a phone call.

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

"Excuse me, ma'am."

The overly made-up woman behind the ticket counter smiled as she looked up, only registering surprise when she took note of Fili's and Ori's traditional braids and long hair. She blinked while her smile grew in wattage. "Yes?" She said, her accent pure Boston.

"There has been a mix-up with our tickets." Ori gave her his best puppy-dog look. An expression he'd stolen right from Kili's play book. "We're supposed to be flying home from camp, but these tickets are all messed up."

"They have us flying onto the wrong coast." Fili said in his politest form, giving a regal nod of his head.

The woman blinked and looked at him oddly. "It doesn't sound like either coast is your home young man."

Fili blinked, appalled he hadn't counted on his accent. He didn't have time to worry though, since Ori stepped up to the line. "Oh, my friend emigrated after the war. My family took him in since he lost his parents in the bombings. We're both from Erebor originally you see, distant cousins." He flicked one of his braids in a charming manner.

"Ah." The ticket-counter woman smiled and nodded with instant sympathy. "I am so sorry to hear that. Now, what sort of problem are you having here?"

"Well, first. My name on my passport and the ticket don't match." Fili smiled sadly at her.

"No?" She seemed a bit unsure about that.

"One letter. See?" He held up the documents. "My name is Fili, not Kili …but the ticket is for Kili and I was afraid they wouldn't let me on the plane if they didn't match."

"Oh, that's just a typo." The woman looked much more at ease noting that the name was perfect except for one letter in the first name. "I can fix that easily enough. Now what about the wrong coast?"

"Our tickets are sending us to L.A., but my family is supposed to be meeting us in Miami." Ori let his eyes fill as he peered up at the woman, I just don't know how that got messed up. And we don't know anyone out in California."

"Well, you see, you both are minors and I'm sure you're family purchased these tickets. There's also the discrepancy in cost, not to mention the trouble I would be in if you didn't arrive as expected."

Fili nodded, doing his best to try and look sad. Here came the nervous part. "Well, you see, our uncle was supposed to call and leave a message about this for us."

"Oh?" The woman blinked her overly made-up eyes, the lashes so long they reminded Fili of spiders. "Let me check."

Both boys waited, growing more and more nervous by the moment as the woman picked up her in-house telephone and spoke into it in a low voice. Had Faramir been able to convince the airline that he was an adult? Had the message been taken seriously, and had it even gotten to the right people.

Fili looked over his shoulder around the area, fighting the urge to hide. This commercial part of the airport was separate from the lounges for those flying privately. Still. It wasn't a large airport at all. This better not take long, or he risked being spotted by whomever came to pick him up.

A familiar face had him freezing, turning to stare at the woman still on the telephone, willing her to hurry. The back of Fili's neck began to itch. He wasn't over with the campers waiting for their flights home, so would Bofur look this way? What if he just happened to turn and see Fili? It would ruin everything.

The woman suddenly smiled brightly as she nodded to something she was hearing over the telephone. Both Ori and Fili began breathing again as she winked at them, nodding.

Fili swallowed hard and nearly split his lip, so hard was he biting. He flicked his eyes at Ori who had noted his nerves. He then indicated the area behind him with his gaze, though not moving his head. Ori scratched his ear and very casually looked over. He didn't see anyone paying them special attention. He shook his head slightly.

"Just a moment more." The woman smiled cheerfully as she made out the new tickets while both Ori and Fili tried not to yell at her to type faster.

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

"Your father didn't mention a passenger." The pilot said rather dubiously.

Legolas shrugged and didn't respond, gesturing for Kili to proceed him onto the private plane. He yawned deliberately. "We have enough food and fuel." It was said as a statement, but it was also a question.

The co-pilot bobbed his head. "Of course, sir."

The pilot sighed heavily and shook his head as he waved at the crew to close up the doors after the luggage was brought on-board. He watched as the two boys entered the main cabin and started to settle in. He turned and caught the co-pilot looking at him with a question in his eyes.

The pilot shrugged. It wasn't his place to question the son and heir of one of the realm's peers. And it wasn't as if they were going anywhere but home. Let Lord Greenleaf deal with the matter, that is if the man didn't already know in the first place. It wasn't as if his employer was that friendly with any of his staff. This certainly wouldn't be the first time that changes had been made last moment.

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

Bofur stood on the tarmac, checking his watch yet again when Dwalin moved up next to him. "Well?"

"I thought you were going to wait by the plane." Bofur tugged his aviation hat a bit as he scowled. "Lad is making us late. Not like him."

"Taking too long." Dwalin's frown intensified as he looked over the area. He whistled rudely at someone who looked to be in charge due to the clipboard.

Boromir walked over to the two obviously from Erebor with their braids and beards. "Sirs?"

"Fili Durinson, where is he?" Dwalin barked without greeting.

Bofur gave a sad smile. "Good afternoon, yes well, hope you're doing well. Now, we are indeed waiting for Fili Durinson. Is he going to be arriving soon?"

Boromir looked down at his clipboard, running his finger over the list of names. "He arrived earlier, on the second ferry run as a matter of fact."

Dwalin looked around, not seeing the youth in question.

The young male turned and called to someone younger, gesturing him over. He smiled at the two men. "My brother, Faramir. He's friends with Fili well enough. Hangs out with them all the time."

"Them?" Bofur asked as he watched the younger boy come toward him. Was it his imagination or was the lad dragging his feet?

"Fili, Legolas, Skeet, and Hollywood." Boromir shrugged. "Started out unfriendly, but by the end they were tighter than ticks."

Dwalin felt a tic forming along his left temple. He growled as Boromir again gestured for his brother in an effort to speed the lad up. "Hey. Have you seen Fili Durinson? These men are here to pick him up."

Faramir bit his lip, looked down at his watch and then peered up at the sky as a plane took off. He shrugged and shook his head. "No, not since he left with his friend."

"Friend?" Barked Dwalin, his eyes narrowing.

"Flew home with him." Faramir said, deliberately being misleading.

Boromir groaned and rubbed the back of his neck, abashed. "You mean Legolas Greenleaf? His plane took off over an hour past." He looked apologetically at the two men from Erebor.

"Durinson definitely flew out with Legolas." Faramir agreed, leaving off the first name. "Said it would get him home faster, and …he was a bit upset …" The boy dropped his eyes from the adults. "Said something about his uncle being high handed and secretive."

Bofur grunted, obviously dissatisfied. He and Dwalin walked away from the camp counselor as the spoke in low tones. "Was Fili upset?"

The bald warrior crossed his arms as he shrugged. "Not happy about being sent off to camp, but I thought him over that. Thorin didn't say his letters were angry. And he called once, sounded fine then."

"Thorin was grousing about Fili making friends with the Greenleaf heir." Bofur admitted, trying to parse it out in his mind. Something seemed off. "Not like Fili to pull something like this."

Dwalin nodded absently and marched over toward the airport. He cornered the poor secretary in charge of flight manifests. Once he had confirmation that a privately chartered plane had indeed departed with two passengers, a Greenleaf and a Durinson, he called home.

Thorin wasn't available due to business meetings, but messages were left. Dwalin and Bofur decided not to wait to speak with their leader before taking the plane back up.

"I wouldn't want to be in Fili's shoes when Thorin gets a hold of him for this stunt." Bofur said, running down the flight checklist in preparation to take off.

From the co-pilot seat, Dwalin growled. "I wouldn't want to be in Fili's shoes when I get a hold of him."

Bofur whistled tunelessly in agreement.

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

Frerin scowled. "Check again."

Balin looked helpless as he shrugged. "I triple checked. Ori and Kili did not get off the plane."

"I should have gone to pick them up. I let Kili talk me into this so he could feel 'adult'." Frerin pulled at his hair in frustration.

"Don't get so upset. It's not your fault." The sultry voice and gentle hand on his arm made Frerin calm down.

"Thank you, Vicky." He told the elegant blond at his side. "I'm know I said I'd introduce you to my nephew, but I'm going to send you back in the limo. I've got to straighten this out and find the boys."

Her laugh was like a trickle of water along stones, pulling the eye of many appreciative males as they watched her. But her gaze was solely for Frerin Durinson. "Find them, and I will meet them later." She looked a bit disappointed though. "Do you think I should call Pierre and move our dinner reservation back?"

Balin gritted his teeth. Not that he could do or say anything. Frerin already knew how he felt about Ms. Vicky Miller-Black.

"Perhaps you should cancel for tonight." Frerin lifted the back of her hand to his lips, placing the lightest of kisses next to her ring finger. And the huge rock he'd put there just last week.

"Oh no, I'll simply push it back. We can always cancel later if necessary." Her voice sounded a bit tight now. "I'm sure you'll get this all sorted out very shortly."

Balin watched her depart, and he wasn't alone. Many a masculine eye watched the sway of those hips as she left. "Sorted out?"

"Don't start." Frerin warned his long-time friend and advisor.

"The boys are missing, that's not a small thing." Balin grumped. "I put in a call to Camp Imladris. They'll page us overhead to one of the courtesy telephones when they call back."

"Not necessary." Dori joined them, looking back and forth between the duo. "I went ahead and checked with the airline people. The tickets were exchanged before the lads got on the flight. They went to Miami."

"Miami?" Balin and Frerin echoed each other with both relief and bewilderment. "Miami?" They both repeated again, this time with some snap and temper in their tones.

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

"Almost there." Legolas handed his young friend a fizzy drink, ignoring how Kili's fingers drummed nervously on the arm rest of his seat. "Can't turn back now."

"I was supposed to be in L.A. by now." The brunet sighed, sinking down a bit as he took a sip of his drink.

"Yes? Well. Fili's people have already discovered that he, meaning you, are with me. They'll most likely be waiting for us at the airport."

"Bilbo is brilliant."

Legolas nodded respectfully as he thought of the diminutive man who'd helped them plan everything. "I wonder about him."

"Thorin can't take one look at me and send people after Fili in L.A., because Ori and Fili will be in Miami. And Frerin can't send people after me because he won't know I'm not there for another couple of hours. Now. Miami." He made a sound of deep satisfaction. "Serves them both right."

"To Bilbo." Legolas lifted up his own fizzy in a toast.

"To Bilbo." Kili matched him with a growing grin. That grin faded as he sighed. "I'm going to meet Thorin Oakenshield."

"And Fili will be with Frerin." Legolas nodded. "Soon." He blinked and laughed. "As soon as a flight can get to L.A. from Miami."

Kili barked out a laugh, nodding.


	18. In which there are meetings made

Gloin gritted his teeth as he listened to the fool businessman he'd agreed to travel a long way to meet with. Was it really hotter down here in Atlanta, than it was back in New York? Or was that his imagination? It felt hotter anyway. But he refused to squirm or loosen his tie.

The man eyed Gloin's full beard askance, but made no comment. He was meeting with one representative from a collective of agricultural communities rich in land and resources. And while the profits shown in the papers drawn up looked good, Gloin couldn't help but dislike this man. A lot. He was already half way to turning down the investment opportunity.

The representative, Otho, was groomed perfectly. His office gleaming, but nearly impersonal. Pretty crystal glasses filled with fine spirits graced the table next to his comfortable visitor's chair. Pictures of the perfect corporate family sat at an angle on the grand desk. But there was no warmth in those pictures, or in this fellow or his wife.

Gloin barely kept himself from sweeping all the glittering pretties off the desk and shattering them onto the floor. This was not a working man's desk. This was the show piece. The titular head of the company, the in agricultural corporation, Otho Sackville-Baggins. Glancing at the man's perfect manicure, Gloin doubted those hands had ever been in the dirt.

"Would you prefer tea?" Gloin turned and nearly drew back, so close was Otho's wife, leaning into his personal space.

"No, thank you." He murmured politely to Lobelia Sackville-Baggins. A woman who was trying hard to ingratiate herself to him, and his thick wallet. She actually batted her eyes at him, despite the near prunish twist on her lips indicating that she looked down on him for some reason.

The agriculture out here was worth investing in, Gloin was sure of it. But he really, really didn't like this man or his wife. It would bear some thinking on. Perhaps he should speak with one of the other leading families in the area?

A soft knock on the door preceded a short, curvy but trim young woman perfectly groomed and graceful. Otho's secretary. Gloin had not been introduced when he'd arrived. Though the young lady had offered to get him some hot tea when he'd turned down Lobelia's offer of coffee. Had it been mere politeness? Or had she recognized his beard as showing his heritage and country of origin?

"We asked not to be disturbed, silly child!" Lobelia snapped with irritation. Her rather small eyes flashing with irritation at the interruption.

"I'm sure it must be important." Otho rather leered, making the secretary drop her gaze as she instead turned to their visitor.

"Our visitor has a telephone call, sounds urgent."

"He can take it in here!" Lobelia decided imperiously, waving a hand at her husband's desk.

Gloin rolled to his feet with smooth precision. "I'd prefer not." He gestured for the secretary to lead the way.

"Oh, of course, of course." Lobelia backed off with obvious reluctance. "Primula, please … escort our guest. And check and see what is keeping poor Lotho. And be quick about it." She snapped, as if it were the poor secretary's fault that heir to the Sackville-Baggin's business, incidentally her son, was running late.

Gloin made no sound as he glided out of the room, his warrior training holding him in good stead. Battlefield or boardroom, he was a powerful man who looked broad enough to stomp around but in fact moved with economical grace.

The red-head frowned at Otho's poor secretary as he exited the richly appointed offices. The woman showed no reaction other than to gesture toward the telephone situated on her desk and to back away in order to offer a semblance of privacy.

As relieved as he was to be gotten out of the miserable Sackville-Baggin's office, Gloin was annoyed because he'd have to go back in there. Why the interruption? His office knew better than to call him out in this manner, the matter had better really be important. He grabbed the telephone receiver with more force than strictly necessary, growling as he spoke, his voice a rich rumble of suppressed energy and drive.

"Gloin." Greenish-hazel eyes cut to the side, eying the female currently with her back to him. "What is it?"

"You sound as angry as I feel."

No identifying name. But then, such was not really necessary. It wasn't his office after all, but something far more important to him. Family. "Frerin?" Gloin's voice lost its gruffness at the sound of his cousin's voice, but he also tensed at the temper he could almost feel even over the long-distance telephone wires.

"How quickly can you get to Miami?" Gloin stiffened even further and made a snapping noise at the secretary. Like the professional she was she gave him a quick look and then hurried over, ready to offer assistance. "It's in Florida."

"I know where Miami is, what I don't know is what you're needing." The red-bearded male motioned for a pen and wrote a few quick instructions on a scrap piece of paper. The woman read, nodded and hurried off.

"I'm needing to know how quickly you can get there." Frerin's answer told him nothing except how urgent the matter must be.

"Finding out now. What's in Miami?" As for as Gloin knew they had few business arrangements out in Florida, preferring New York and Boston.

"Ori and Kili are there. They flew into Miami from Camp Imladris instead of coming here." Frerin sighed heavily.

"What the …?" Gloin ran a hand over his beard and shook his head as the secretary hurried back to him and handed him a notepad. He scanned it quickly. "There's a flight leaving in about fourty minutes, I'd never make it. Another one at six and then the red-eye."

Frerin growled, obviously not happy. "How long to drive it?"

Gloin's rather full eyebrows shot up. "I'm in Altlanta, Frerin. Too long. Maybe ten to twelve hours. How bad is this, Frerin?"

The Ereborean prince sighed his voice relented just a bit. "I know where you are, I tracked you down. But you're closer than we are. The boys decided to fly home via Miami apparently. Don't know why. I don't know anyone in Florida to trust and pick them up." His voice dropped. "The authorities there are reluctant to put two minors on a plane to me when I'm not there to prove guardianship. Dori can vouch for Ori, of course, but Kili?"

Gloin closed his eyes. Guardianship? That was a hotly contested legal knot as far as Kili Durinson was concerned.

"The authorities will release the boys to a relative, providing the lads verify the identity. But they'll have to be picked up in person by someone they know." Frerin swallowed hard, heard even over the rather crummy telephone connection. "I can't get there as fast as you can, you're closer."

"Right. I'm on it." Gloin assured his long-time friend and fellow countryman. He checked his watch. "I'm going to try for that first flight if possible."

"Thought you couldn't make that flight?"

"I'm properly motivated now." Growled Gloin. "I'll call you only if I don't make that plane." He hung up without ceremony.

Looking up, the surly red-head froze in surprise. The secretary of the Atlanta businessman he'd come to meet with was holding out his coat and hat. "I've taken the liberty of calling ahead and booking the fastest flight to Miami. There will be a ticket ready for you as soon as you arrive, ask for Paul. And there's a car and driver downstairs for you. He has instructions to get you there in time. His name is Drogo and he knows the best routes to take."

Gloin blinked, then bared his teeth. "There's a job in New York waiting for you on Monday." He pointed at her as he bustled past. "You're wasted here."

"I'm getting married in a few months." Primula demurred, shaking her head though there was a grateful gleam in her pretty eyes. "I won't be here much longer."

Gloin nodded in understanding as he headed out the door without a word to those he'd come all this way to meet in the first place.

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

Thorin scanned the stack of messages waiting for him at his desk. He scowled at three of them, growled at two, and snapped a curse at one of them at least.

Slowly his new secretary, a mousy woman in her mid 30's, withdrew her hands from the top of the desk, almost like she was afraid he'd strike out at her.

Thorin flicked his sapphire eyed gaze at the woman in disdain and sighed as he read her intentions in her expression. "You've only been here two days." He complained rather mildly, for him.

The pale woman flushed unbecomingly and pursed her lips as if scenting something sour.

Thorin bit back an oath. "Call the agency and find your replacement then." He wondered if the personnel placement office would drop him as a client, so quickly did these women leave his employ. It had happened before.

Nori chuckled as he lounged in a swivel chair where he'd been waiting for his liege to come out of his meetings.

Thorin waved the stack of messages in frustration. "I was given a note that I had a most urgent notice and to get out here right away. None of these qualify!" His voice rose with each word, as did his temper. Even though the words were not directed at her, the secretary went so far as to actually push her chair away from her desk …and him.

Nori shook his head and held up a slip of paper. "It came in to your private line. The Electronic Secretary had it, of course." He said, referring to the hideously expensive and clunky answering machine Thorin had resorted to using. "I was finishing up that work for you, but when I heard this I rushed right over."

Thorin sighed, eying the piece of paper in Nori's outstretched hand. Quicker than a snake strike, he grabbed it. Scanning it, he frowned sharply. "The hell?"

Nori nodded. "Was heading out to the airfield to meet the Greenleaf plane and grab Fili. Thought you might like to join me in taking a strip off the lad? Before Dwalin gets back and does it for us."

Thorin looked up, his expression confused and angry at the same time. "Why would Fili fly back with Greenleaf? He knew I was sending Bofur down to get him."

"Angry for being sent to camp?" Nori shrugged.

Thoring twitched his lips in and out of a frown and shook his head. "No. Something else. Something's wrong. Fili wouldn't do this without a good reason."

Nori sat up straighter, his mind racing. "But to what purpose?"

"Won't know until we get there." Thorin grimaced at his watch. "We're late, he'll be landing about now actually. We'd better move quickly." The king in exile absently handed his stack of messages back to his secretary without looking in her direction. When she didn't take them, he glanced around and groaned. Her chair was empty and the woman was nowhere in sight.

"That's the third one you've lost in two months." Nori pointed out ruthlessly. "This one lasted less than a day."

Thorin shook his head and headed for the door, leaving the red-bearded male to follow along. "Two days, don't exaggerate."

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

"I smell like smoke." Fili complained, sniffing his sleeve.

Ori smirked, lounging in the security office as best he could on the low couch. "Thorin doesn't smoke?"

"Pipe. He smokes a pipe. These cigarettes that everyone had on the plane smell different." Fili made a face and then shrugged. "Boring flight."

Not sure if he should defend the airline, Ori just nodded. "They gave you postcards so you could write someone about the trip." He said of the usual practice when flying.

Fili smirked. "What am I going to write? Dear Uncle Thorin, I am choking on smoke, denied beer, and am on my way to America without your knowledge or permission. Cheers, Fili."

"I can't believe you asked for a beer with your meal." The younger teen was appalled and impressed at the same time. "I thought you told us you were underage."

The sixteen year old grinned. "I can't buy liquor until I'm 18, of course. But at my age I can order a beer with a meal in a restaurant as long as I have an adult with me." He winked cheekily. "The hostess almost served me one too."

"The beard confused her." Ori pointed out with a small sigh. "Besides, you didn't have an adult with you."

Fili grinned and shook his head. "There were adults all around us!"

"But not with us!" Rejoined the younger teen as he scoffed at the logic. "Besides, it wasn't a British flight it was an American one, so you were just out of luck."

The door to the office opened and a man in a nifty suit walked in, looking back and forth between the two boys. "Alright, alright. Someone is coming in to fetch you two. Will be here in just over two hours."

"Yes, sir." Both boys said, sitting up straighter. Then Ori coughed as he struggled to catch his breath.

It was Fili who stood, staring at the airport security man. "Two hours?" His voice rose a bit in question. "I thought it took longer to get her from L.A. than that."

"It does, kid." The man chuckled. "Luckily your family had someone in Atlanta and they are much closer." He sobered a moment, nodding at the two boys. "I don't suppose you two finally feel like sharing how come you changed your flights to Miami instead of going home? It can't be all that bad. You were flying after all."

Ori nodded, knowing that airline travel was a luxury out of reach for most average Americans, though it was getting to be more accessible each year it seemed. He knew the security man probably saw them as rich and spoiled and ungrateful. "It's a family issue." He offered with a rather weak smile.

"Fine, fine. You'll have to explain yourselves to them at least." The man mused with a not unfriendly chuckle. "Are you two hungry?"

Fili mutely shook his head. Two hours? They thought they would have been waiting here longer. Much longer. The whole point of coming to Miami instead of L.A. was to make sure that neither uncle would be able to find out about the switch and take advantage. Such as sending hired men to intercept one brother or the other. The way Bilbo had planned it, Kili would be revealed to Thorin first, and then if the exiled king had sent people to America to gather Fili he'd be looking on the wrong coast. Giving Fili a chance to settle in with Frerin and get to know the uncle he'd never met before.

But what if Kili had been delayed? There was the added cushion of time wherein either Frerin would have come down to Miami, or the boys would have flown back from down here. Someone coming to get them in just over two hours? Would it throw everything off?

"We ate on the plane, sir." Ori answered when it became obvious that Fili wasn't going to do so. "Thank you."

"Least you're polite enough." The man nodded, heading back out the door.

Ori sighed, shaking his head. "Raised by Dori? Of course I can be polite."

Fili looked worried as he spoke. "If there was any delay in Kili getting to London, then Frerin will have a chance to hire people to go and get him and send him back here. Then there will be no reason to switch us back, Frerin will have us both."

"Won't happen." Ori didn't sound as sure as he'd like. "You'll see."

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

"Nervous?"

"No."

"Lying?"

"Absolutely." Kili nodded with a stress-relieving grin and a wink toward his brother's friend.

"Ready then?" Legolas asked.

Kili nodded, but didn't move forward.

"You're blocking the exit." The blond pointed out calmly.

The younger teen licked his suddenly dry lips and nodded, forcing himself to put one foot in front of the other as he disembarked from the plane.

Britain. The brunet took a deep breath and stared all around him, trying to take it all in. It was an overcast and rather gray kind of day and Kili definitely hoped this wasn't a portent of how his meeting his Uncle Thorin was going to go. "Looks like rain in a bit."

"Cheers. It's London in the summer, of course it looks like rain." Legolas smiled ruefully as he looked around, spotting the expensive car right away.

"That Thorin's car?" Kili asked doubtfully as he saw the distinctly female shape from a distance.

"My sister." Legolas grinned, relieved though he'd never admit it, that his father wasn't picking him up himself.

Kili suddenly broke into a wide grin. "The naughty nancy? Nightmare on the archery range and a devil with a fencing foil?"

Legolas lazily reached out and swatted his mate's younger brother on the back of the head. "If you don't have the jets, don't open your mouth." He said, referring to Kili's intelligence. Or lack thereof.

"Who's that?" The younger brunet pointed in the opposite direction and Legolas obligingly glanced.

A sharp frown had the blond's eyes flashing. He watched the boxes being carted out of the hanger and into the large truck, his expression cautious. "They're skulking too much to be legit. See those guards? Armed. Probably spiders."

"Spiders?" Kili echoed the word, not understanding the comment though.

"Black market." Legolas deliberately turned away. "Don't look. They're out early. Bold of them, it's not full dark yet. We're safe enough as long as we don't look like we're paying attention."

The blond's sister approached them as Kili watched, though he itched to turn around to see what the smugglers were up to. In order to distract himself, he focused on the girl coming toward them. Just like that he got swept up in watching the loosely elegant and graceful walk. He'd seen movie stars with less appeal. He bit back a moan of appreciation.

The setting sun caught the brilliant red color of her lengthy hair caught up in a high pony. The light silhouetted her sleek body and the slight curves of her hips and ….Kili stopped breathing, his eyes going wide. "I'm flipping." He whispered, taking in the whole picture and judging she was maybe one or two years older than he. Certainly not out of reach per se.

Legolas did a double take, from his sister to his mate's younger brother and back again. He groaned and rolled his eyes. "No, no, absolutely not."

Kili's grin grew sappy as the red-head neared them, loving the way the soft sweater clung to her curves and the scoop neck showed off the delicate lines of her neck and collar bones. Her jewel bright gaze narrowed on him as she caught him watching, he grinned widely at her showing without words how beautiful he found her to be.

A rough laugh shared among the men behind them had everyone basically stopping though.

Kili heard someone speak, but the accent was so thick and strange to him he didn't catch anything but the word 'ginger'. He glanced over at Legolas, judging the furious light in the other boy's eyes and the clenched jaw and guessed whatever was said, it wasn't very nice.

Suddenly, from nowhere, one big burly guy pushed Kili from behind hard enough to propel him forward several steps. The teen turned, furious, staring up at the thug. "What?"

The man repeated himself, though Kili still couldn't understand a word that was said. He threw a wild look over toward Legolas. "I didn't think I'd need a translator for English." He said.

"To paraphrase and edit out the course language, he just offered to buy my sister." Legolas sneered. "For the hour or the night."

Kili stiffened steel straight. "You shouldn't talk about a lady like that." He glowered.

"I don't need your protection." The female spoke up for herself. "And obviously this gentleman doesn't believe red-heads are ladies."

"Tauriel, don't." The blond said with a warning in his voice.

Tauriel? Was that her name? It was as beautiful as she was, Kili decided.

The man mumbled something crude and this time Kili caught enough of the foul words that he stepped forward, clenching his fists in a protective manner. The thug shoved the fourteen year old aside roughly, reaching for Tauriel.

What happened next was a blur, but before the man could grab the red-head's arm she'd spun and knocked him on his ass. At the same time Legolas' arm had snapped out and crunched the assailant's nose. In addition, Kili hadn't lost his balance but had used the momentum of the shove to spin and kick out, taking the guy's left knee out and buckling it.

The other spiders, all straightened, losing their smirks. They pulled blades and advanced on the trio. Seven of them.

Legolas and Kili both pulled out knives of their own.

Tauriel sighed heavily and reached over Kili's head and grabbed his wrist. He was so delighted that she was touching him that she was able to disarm him and take his blade for herself before he registered what she was doing. "Hey!"

"Stay back." She told him calmly.

Kili gave her a wide eyed look. "Give me back my knife!"

"I think not." Tauriel smiled at him and then refocused on those approaching.

"Sister. He knows how to fight." Legolas assured her.

The red-head shrugged just as the lead male struck out at her.

Tauriel spun and moved so smoothly and quickly that Kili's jaw nearly fell open. She had two men down before he even blinked. "I'm in love." He whispered.

One man made a move toward Legolas and instantly regretted it as the blond gave him a painful but shallow cut down his arm. The man howled and shoved the young man hard, knocking him into Kili.

The brunet fell, right at Tauriel's feet. He looked at her bared ankles and travelled his dark eyes appreciatively up her long, long legs in the rolled jeans and he moaned, loudly.

The red-head glanced down at him, frowning. "Are you injured?"

"I could be falling in love with you." He told her plainly, his eyes gleaming brightly from down at her feet.

She blinked down at him, taken aback a bit. Unsure how to respond.

Headlights flashed as cars approached and the spiders, the so-called black marketers, scattered.

"You do realize the chauffeur will report back to father about this." Legolas resheathed his blade reluctantly.

Tauriel shook her head. "Not if he doesn't want to explain why he didn't rush to our rescue. Who arrived?"

"Ah." Legolas nodded with satisfaction. "Durinson, most likely."

Tauriel frowned, weighing the knife blade in her hand, but not giving it back. "I can take care of myself." She said a bit defensively.

"I could tell." Kili jumped up to his feet, dusting off his hands. "I don't want to have to take that knife back from you." He teased.

"I could take you prisoner." Tauriel threatened him lightly in return.

The brunet's grin turned sloppy and pleading. "Please do. Search me, I beg you." He held out his arms wide and bending his knees a bit.

The red-head blinked her fabulous green eyes and stared at him. "Who are you?"

"Yes. Who are you all and where is my nephew?" Thorin, exiled King of Erebor, walked up to them. For it had obviously been his approaching car that had scattered the spiders.

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

Fili and Ori alternatively paced and sat, brooding. They'd tried talking once or twice, but both didn't have their heart in the endeavor.

Two hours both flew by and crawled like a snail, both at the same time.

Fili's stomach felt like a knot. Ori wasn't much better, and was getting paler by the minute.

Finally the blond snorted. "Ever been in this much trouble before?"

Ori didn't even have to think on the answer. "Not even close. You?"

"Snuck out to the cinema. Flamed when I got caught, of course. That's the worst of it though." Fili scrubbed a hand over his beard. "Wish this part was over."

Voices picked up from the closed door of the office. Both lads threw wild looks at each other.

"I take it back." Fili grinned in dark humor.

Before Ori could form a reply, the door opened and the security man escorted in a burly man with a very full beard. A red one. With braids and beads denoting a warrior of high merit and ranking within Ereborean society.

Greenish-hazel eyes flew back and forth between the duo, finally settling on Fili's own warrior braids. Suddenly those eyes widened almost comically as he'd obviously recognized the family sigils and the meanings of some of the beads. "F….Fili? Fili Durinson?"

The blond managed a shaky nod, nervously swallowing as he watched the man.

The red-head walked up to him as if in awe, his large hands rising to settle very lightly on Fili's forearms. Finding the lad real, the grip tightened as tears formed in the red-head's eyes. "How?"

Ori's voice was barely pitched above a whisper. "They met at camp. Fili and Kili." He paused dramatically. "They didn't know about each other."

A rough gasp and a nod, a single tear tracking down the face of the older warrior. "Oh lad, it's good of these eyes to finally see you. To touch you."

Fili nodded, biting his lip a bit and then shaking his head. "Who?"

"Damn. Lad, I'm your cousin Gloin. You'd be knowing my brother, yes?"

"Oin." Fili nodded immediately. "Know him well."

"Oh, so much to catch up on. So much. You'll have to meet Gimli, of course." Gloin suddenly wrapped strong arms around him and hugged him tightly. "Lad. Lad."

Ori grinned and looked down at his feet.

"You're here. I can't believe you're here." Gloin drew back suddenly, his eyes rounding. "Frerin doesn't know yet, does he?"

Fili shook his head slightly.

The red-bearded male nodded and sighed heavily. "This is why the switch to Miami. To bring you in safely without alerting …well, yes, then. I'll have to be calling Frerin, of course." Gloin blinked several times, then frowned. "No. No. No need to warn your uncle. This will be the best surprise ever! All together at last!"

Fili frowned and shook his head.

"Yes, yes. It'll be fine. No worries, none at all. Frerin has been dying to see you, for simply forever. You and he and Kili …."

"Thorin." Fili managed to say the name through stiff and dry lips.

Gloin paused, nodding. "Oh lad. We'll deal with what to say to Thorin later. Yes, we will. But it'll have to be done carefully. We'll need Frerin and Balin in on this." He clapped Fili's forearms again, feeling the strength there and nodding in approval. "You are a fine strapping young prince! Can't believe you and Kili are here together, finally!"

Fili blinked and something in his expression made Gloin pause. The warrior finally looked around the office. "Where is Kili?"

"My brother." Fili stressed the word as he drew up to his full height. "Is in London."

Gloin paled and nearly stumbled.

"With Thorin."

The next word out of Gloin's mouth was in Khuzdul. And it was very coarse in nature.

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

Kili gulped, his eyes huge. This was it. The moment. Very slowly he turned to face the stranger who was kin to him. Long dark and wavy hair. Piercing blue eyes, and a glower strong enough to bend steel.

Thorin had seen the Greenleaf heir before, but the other two teens were new to him. He dismissed the girl out of hand, as well as the younger boy. He faced the blond practitioner. "I heard Fili flew home with you. Well? Where is he? What is going on?" He demanded.

Legolas stared at the irate man, and although they'd planned for this, the reality was unsettling. He turned and deliberately looked at the young teenage boy with him.

Thorin threw a glance in that direction, frowning. There was something …. He growled. "Where is Fili?" He turned back toward Legolas.

"He's in America. With Frerin."

Thorin froze, drawing up tightly as he turned to glare uncomprehendingly at Kili. "What did you say?"

The young brunet drew up tall and stepped further into the light. Sloppy braids showed up in his dark hair. Meltingly chocolate eyes watched him, almost begging, for …what? Thorin cocked his head to one side. "Well?"

"I said. Fili is in America, with his Uncle Frerin." A brave if trembling smile came next. "And I'm here with you. Uncle Thorin."

Blue eyes stared at him and Kili was worried he'd have to repeat himself. Or start medical attention on his uncle. "Sir?"

"Kili? Is it really you?"

"We met at camp. And Fili didn't know Frerin was alive and really, really wanted to meet him. And see America. And I really, really, really wanted to meet you and …."

A wild cry split the early night, echoing off the tarmac of the airstrips. A battle cry not heard in many a year. An untamed sound from an untamed people, a warrior's mark.

Kili bit his lip and then was enveloped into his uncle's grasp, wrapped warmly into a bear hug that threatened to break his ribs. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to keep the tears in, and failing.


	19. In which there are surprises

Gloin sat across the booth from the two teenagers, looking more than a bit dazed. A weak-bodied American lager in his hand instead of a good ale sat there, slowly going warm. His collar was loosened and his tie askew while he watched with nearly disbelieving eyes as Ori and Fili made significant inroads on the banana splits they'd ordered following the cheeseburgers, milkshakes and fries they both had already inhaled.

The blond was watching him right back. Not obviously, though. Gloin saw the lad keeping his head turned slightly toward Ori or down toward his food. But those captivating blue eyes would swing his way with regularity, as if cataloguing everything about him.

"You're staring." Fili seemed to make up his mind to break the conversational lull.

Gloin rolled his neck and complained without heat about the lack of a good full-bodied ale in the airport restaurant they'd chosen. Trying to put the awkwardness aside. Finally he sighed and gave up. "I can't believe you and Kili just decided to switch places. Do you have any idea what all could have gone wrong with this little plan of yours?"

Slowly, Fili used his napkin to wipe any cream from his chin or beard. "Yes. I also know what the consequences would have been if we hadn't."

The red head eyed him carefully, waiting.

Fili grimaced and sat back in the booth. "Kili and I would not have seen each other again. At least not until we were both adults."

"Not necessarily."

The blond teen widened his eyes and shook his head. "We've not met before now, and only did so by accident. In fact, Kili knew nothing about me at all. Nor did I know about him."

Gloin grunted, but didn't contradict the statements. "So, now what?"

The blond teen shrugged. "Now? I spend the rest of the summer getting to know Uncle Frerin, while Kili gets to be with Uncle Thorin."

"So easy." The adult's voice was a bit mocking. "And if Thorin doesn't send Kili back?"

"He will." Fili smirked a bit, confident. "If he wants me back."

"If he wants …" Gloin blustered and sputtered and then coughed, looking off into the distance. "Lad? What if Thorin decides you've been kidnapped?"

"By whom? Ori?" Sapphire eyes widened as the teen spoke. "Thorin won't do that, or you could claim Kili was kidnapped instead. It's still a stalemate. What we did doesn't change that."

Gloin growled low in his throat, feeling far out of his comfort zone. "So cocky." The red-bearded warrior turned businessman sighed tiredly. "Alright. You both get a summer having changed places. Are we supposed to just put you on a plane to Britain at the end of the season and trust that Thorin will do the same?" His voice dripped with doubt.

Fili snorted. "Actually, we have a plan for that." He paused to lean forward in his seat, his gaze direct and open. "Which we will share when it's time to return home."

Gloin bit back an oath he'd stricken from his vocabulary once he'd become a father himself. He grimaced and took a long swallow of his beer, only to nearly choke on the drink which was now sickly warm. Coughing, he gestured for the waiter while trying not to scowl.

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

Thorin pushed Kili back slightly, but not away, as he held onto both shoulders and stared with disbelief down into the youngster's face. He groaned as he looked into the dark pools of his nephew's eyes. The lad looked so unsure, wary, that Thorin groaned. "Ah lad, don't. I …I have been waiting and waiting for this day. This is a good thing, a grand thing. You are finally where you belong."

"E …England?" Kili whispered hoarsely.

Thorin snorted lightly. "With me." He corrected, running one hand over the lad's hair and loose braids. "And eventually Erebor." He promised. He looked up at the faces of the two Greenleaf children, not sure what to do about them.

Legolas seemed to sense the man's thoughts. "My sister has the car, we can be off."

Thorin frowned, not wanting to let the boy go until he learned all about what had happened and how it had come about. "I'll want to speak with you."

"At your service." Legolas bowed, then smiled just a bit. "But perhaps not tonight." He dipped his head in Kili's direction, and whom Thorin was still holding rather tightly.

"It's not his fault." Kili looked up, clearly unsure of his uncle's mood and temper. "It's mine."

Thorin felt the lad stiffening, as if ready for whatever eventuality. His mind raced and decided that Kili was more important at the moment. "Tell your father I will call at another time." He instructed the Greenleaf heir.

"Yes, sir."

Thorin glanced at the truck sitting on the tarmac where the spiders had been loading goods. He nodded toward the brother and sister. "I'll keep watch until you're away safely."

Tauriel's chin lifted haughtily. "We can take care of ourselves."

"Undoubtedly. And I will still keep watch until you are safely away." The king-in-exile sounded unbending and stubborn, eliciting a laugh and a nod from Legolas. Thorin watched as luggage was removed from the plane and stored in both cars, his and theirs.

Kili tried to speak, but Thorin just shook his head at him, and although his arms loosened he did not let go entirely. The young brunet found himself leaning against his uncle, grateful in his reception, and vastly relieved though he knew the explanations were far from done. Erebor's unrecognized king wrapped one arm loosely around his shoulders, offering acceptance and warmth. Kili turned his head toward his uncle, drawing in the scent of fine wool and pipe tobacco. He smelled like Frerin, actually, and yet subtlety different. He wondered about that idly as his uncle directed the stowing of the luggage in the car.

Only Legolas' call to him to say goodbye had Kili looking up. His breath caught as he belatedly realized he was going to be on his own. Of course he'd known that, but the reality of being left alone with a man he knew nothing about was daunting. Especially with all of Frerin's warnings about British accented Ereboreans ringing in his ears. It was silly, he knew, but he still had to mentally beat back a moment of panic as he saw Legolas escort his beautiful sister toward their vehicle.

"I'll see you later?" There was longing in the question, as well as a hesitation.

Thorin heard the hesitancy in his nephew's voice and sorrowed at it. Even as Legolas flashed a bright smile at the younger teen. The blond flicked a glance at the head of the Durinson family, but then nodded readily enough. "You will." It was a promise.

"Feel free to bring along your family." Kili's voice no longer sounded unsure and Legolas rolled his eyes as the brunet flashed a quick grin at the lone female. "Please."

Tauriel blinked, rather taken aback by the totally candid appreciation coming from the American. She leaned in to whisper something to her brother.

Legolas groaned loudly, although he was smiling widely. "I will see you later, I make no other promises." He smirked even as his sister rather pushed him into the Greenleaf vehicle.

Once the Brit siblings were off, Thorin ushered Kili into the back of his own car. Before leaving though, he contacted airport security about the smugglers operating back here with the private hangers.

Kili watched his uncle's every move with something akin to awe. Thorin. King Thorin. He might smell a bit familiarly like Frerin, but he was a different animal altogether. Frerin was all smooth, despite his lingering limp from injuries, but Thorin moved like a mountain cat. Or a wolf.

Aware of the youngster's scrutiny, Thorin smiled as he climbed into the backseat at last. But the car didn't move right away. The driver turned and stared openly at Kili, his facial expression showing he had questions though he did not speak.

Red hair and beard along with warrior braids marked his ancestry clear enough. And the beads and braids narrowed the field.

Thorin watched as Kili's dark eyes took all the sigils in as he waited to see how the youth would react. Did he know how to categorize the braids and such?

"You're Nori, aren't you?"

Thorin smiled, pleased as the red headed driver nodded at the teenager.

"I am. You'd be knowing my brothers."

"Ori was at camp with me and Fili." The brunet gushed, his eyes alit with pleasure and curiousity. "He will be creamed that I got to meet you and he didn't! Fili makes you out a cool cat."

Thorin's smile slid away as he tried to make out what was being said, and the American accent didn't help with the strange wording. "What?"

Nori grinned widely. "Ori will be disappointed and I am not a cube."

Kili laughed, nodding happily.

"Oh." Thorin sighed and signaled they should be getting on with it, even as he wondered what in the world a cube was outside of geometry.

"Fili?" Nori asked.

Kili slid his eyes over toward his uncle, wondering if he was about to catch it for the switch.

"Later." Thorin signaled again, and this time Nori started up the car.

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

Frerin hung up the telephone looking perturbed.

"Couldn't get up with Gloin?" Balin asked, yawning as he walked into the lounge. He handed his friend a cup of coffee with a grimace. "Best I could find, at least it's hot."

"What did you find open at this time of night?" Frerin asked, taking one sip and then shrugging. "Not terrible."

"Nothing is open." Balin complained, stretching as he sighed. "I begged this from airport personnel. They took pity on an old man."

Frerin scoffed. "They'd not fall for that old man routine if they saw you on the weapons field."

Balin nodded and pointed toward the telephone.

Frerin raised his eyebrows and shrugged. "Gloin is being cagey. He just repeats that we need to be in Miami as soon as possible, as if we can make it any faster than we already are."

"The boys are alright?"

"He says yes, but he sounds funny." Frerin pulled a face and bit back a wide yawn. "And he won't let me talk to them, says I can't yell at either one until I hear what they have to say."

Balin stilled as he reached for a day old paper, he turned intrigued eyes onto his friend and leader. "Oh?"

"Yes."

The white-bearded counselor straightened, looking thoughtful. Finally he grimaced.

Frerin nodded. "No, I don't understand either."

"What possible reason could Kili and Ori have to fly to Miami?" Balin asked, looking over at the clock. "I hate layovers. When is our flight?"

"An hour and a half."

"Don't forget time differences."

Frerin smacked his forehead, nodding. "You're so right. I didn't think of that. In that case …it's still an hour and a half." He said sarcastically.

Balin sighed, shaking his head and stealing Frerin's coffee. "What did Vicky have to say about missing dinner?" When his friend said nothing, the white-bearded male looked up. He coughed out a laugh at the other's expense. "You remembered the time change but forgot your own fiancé?"

Frerin blushed and shook his head. "I sent word about dinner, I just didn't tell her we were going to head out to Miami ourselves." He growled and looked at his watch. "Too late now."

"Or too early." Balin commented dryly, thinking of their red-eye flights.

"I'll call her from Miami." Frerin promised.

"Gift." Balin just about sang the word.

The blond rolled his shoulders and nodded, wondering what he could buy in Miami that would sweeten Vicky's temper when she found out he wasn't going to be escorting her to the celebrity golf match tomorrow. He looked at his watch. Today, he amended.

"Jewelry." Balin said, reading his friend's mind.

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

"It's kind of gloomy, isn't it?"

Thorin had been watching Kili for the whole ride through London, as if taking his eyes off the lad would cause him to disappear. Now he too glanced out the window at his residence of the last eight or nine years. He frowned as he noted that it indeed did look a bit grim.

"We're not given to much entertaining." He said quietly. "But it's spacious and has room in the back for weapons training. We're refurbishing as well. It doesn't crowd us at least."

Nori snorted at that lie.

Thorin caught Nori's gaze in the rearview mirror and sent him a glare to keep quiet.

"Neighbors are awfully close." Kili said, unsure. He was much more used to ranch style living in Montana and Colorado. And the L.A. estate was vastly larger than this. And newer. "When was this built?"

"Nineteenth century, but it's updated." Thorin sounded a bit defensive even to his own ears. He wanted to ask what it was like living in America, but he didn't want to bring up Frerin. He desperately wanted Kili to like it here better than he did there. "Grand history. Belonged to my grandfather as a get-away spot. He bought it because grandmamma loved London shopping so."

Kili's disappointed look vanished into something akin to awe as he reevaluated his opinion. "King Thror lived here?"

Hearing the interest in the lad's voice did a lot to mollify Thorin's nerves and he relaxed a bit, nodding. "Where do you suppose Fili will be spending the night tonight?"

"Mia ….my room, I suppose." Kili stuttered, changing the word Miami around. He bit his lip. He was exhausted, but he knew better than to give away information. Fili had warned him.

"Your room." Thorin nodded sagely. "Would that be in California or Colorado?" He asked, giving away the fact that he knew of Frerin's main residences then.

Kili shrugged and opened the car door as soon as the vehicle stopped. "It's fractured to drive on the wrong side of the road."

Nori laughed as he climbed out of the car. "Ever consider that since England is older than America, that's it's you blokes that drive on the wrong side and not we?"

"No." Kili laughed, grinning widely in an infectious manner.

"Help me with the boot?" Nori asked, walking toward the back of the car.

Kili blinked, immediately looking down at Nori's feet. "What's wrong with your boots?"

"Boot of the car." The red-bearded male thumped the metal of the trunk before opening it for the stored luggage.

"Large charge." Kili murmured, heading over to help. "You Brits talk funny."

Thorin's left eye twitched, wondering what a 'large charge' meant and why the teen thought THEY were the ones talking funny. He still hadn't figured out what a 'cube' could possibly mean either. "Kili?"

The brunet looked over at his uncle even as he assisted Nori in taking out his trunk from camp. "Yeah?"

Thorin raised an eyebrow at him.

Kili straightened up, his smile brightening. "Yes, sir?"

"Better." The king-in-exile smiled at his nephew. "Where is your brother?"

"America." When Thorin didn't respond, Kili's smile drooped a bit. "Sir. He's in America, sir."

"That's not what I meant." Thorin sighed, not wanting to put a bad taste in Kili's mouth, but this was important. "I need to retrieve Fili and get him home, don't you want to see him again?"

The young teen stilled, staring at his uncle as he took a deep steadying breath. "Sir? I wanted to meet you, and Fili wanted to meet Frerin. But that doesn't mean that I want to move here."

"You belong here. With me and Fili." Thorin said, trying to keep his temper well in check.

Kili shook his head. "I have to be back in America for school to start. September." His chin pushed forward stubbornly as he spoke.

Nori stilled and stepped back out of the way, not wanting to be part of the conversation.

"You can start school here, there is are many excellent opportunities here. And Fili will be here."

"Not if I don't go back."

Thorin stilled, turning back to stare at Kili, disbelieving. "Say again?"

Kili shifted his weight on his feet a bit uneasily, then he licked his lips. "We each wanted to get to know the uncle we hadn't met yet. But … we won't let either of you get both of us at the same time."

"Oh?"

Kili drew back at the intensity of his uncle's sapphire eyed gaze. Seeing that, Thorin stepped back both literally and figuratively. "Lad?"

Settling down a bit, Kili nodded. "We will switch places again before school starts."

Thorin nodded, though not necessarily in agreement. "And what makes the two of you think you're in control?"

"You owe us."

Nori's eyes widened as he watched the conversation unfold. His gaze flew to Thorin who straightened up taller, putting his hands behind his back as he glared at the youthful Kili. Who did not look repentant. "We owe you?"

Kili's dark eyed gaze dropped, though he peered up through his rather thick eyelashes. "I did not know anything about Fili, even that he existed. And Fili didn't know about me. At all. More? Fili thought Frerin had died."

Thorin's mouth dropped open. "Died? I ….why would he think that?"

"You never talked about him, same as with those who fell in battle. You treated his name like one of the fallen and Fili didn't bring him up because he thought Frerin had to be dead."

Thorin winced heavily and closed his eyes as he sighed. "I never … by the Axe and Blood of Durin."

"So. Here is what we want. I want time with you. Fili says you're busy but I want to get to know you and hang out with you. It may sound kookie, but there it is. And Fili wants time with Frerin. Vanilla."

Thorin watched his young nephew sadly, aching with all that he'd missed in the past fourteen years.

"After that, next summer, we want to see each other. Somehow." Kili was trying hard to sound tough and sure, but to Thorin's experienced eye the lad was shaky. Still, he was doing well considering his youth.

"Isn't that nice?" Nori spoke up deliberately, interrupting his king. "Though lad, you'll have to learn to speak English. Especially around Thorin. Your uncle likes plain speech."

"I do speak English!" Kili protested.

"Kookie? Vanilla?"

Thorin listened to the two of them, as his mind turned the problem over and over on the inside. Bless Nori. He was basically telling him to take it easy and not lose his temper. This wasn't Fili.

"Kookie means crazy, but in a good way. And vanilla just means something plain and simple." Kili explained, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"What does a cube mean?"

Kili looked over at him, then grinned. "It's a three-dimensional shape with six sides."

Nori groaned, rolling his eyes. "It just means a normal person."

"Blighter." Thorin muttered, shaking his head. "I'm not someone who hangs around with children." He paused as he saw Kili's eyes cast downward and his shoulders slump. "But I will set aside as much time as I can in order to get to know you."

Kili's eyes flew back up, his smile bright enough to light the entire street.

"Who knows, perhaps you'll love it here so much you'll decide to stay." Thorin announced, coming to a decision that he would do everything within his power to make it so.

"Large charge!"

Nori sighed out loud, shaking his head.

Kili beamed, shrugging. "Exciting?"

"Better." Nori admitted. "Now, inside, the lot of us."

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

"Wake up." Frerin startled as he blinked wearily. He looked up at Balin as he groaned, rubbing at his forehead.

"Migraine?" The white-bearded male asked with sympathy.

"No, though it's a miracle." The blond sighed. "The turbulence on that last flight was awful."

Balin nodded. "They're calling for us. We'll be in Miami soon."

Frerin groaned, rising as he stretched. The long-familiar pain in his left hip and leg pulling at him. It was worse from having slept in the hard chair here at the airport. He yawned and rolled his neck, catching sight of Balin's face. "What?"

"Talked to Dori."

"And?"

"Message. From London. Wants to get in touch."

Frerin shrugged. Dori and Nori weren't on speaking terms exactly, but it wasn't that unusual. "News?"

"Don't know. But …here's the thing. Wants to get in touch …with you."

The blond stilled, his eyebrows rising in speculation. "Nori is calling me? Or is someone else wanting to get in touch?"

Someone else. As in Thorin? Balin didn't know and he said so. "Though you can't call now, they're boarding our plane."

Grimacing, Frerin nodded, though he'd be thinking about this for the entire flight.

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

"He's out." Nori said quietly as he paused in the doorway to king's study.

Thorin nodded, not wanting to move too much and jostle young Kili who was indeed fast asleep and snugged up against his uncle's side. They'd been looking at picture albums from Erebor from King Thror's time before the overthrow.

"Poor mite. It's been a long day for him."

"For him?" Thorin scoffed, though not loudly. "I can't believe these two have switched places on us. Now they look to dictate what will and won't happen."

Nori paused, then nodded quietly. "Are you sure that's a bad thing?"

Thorin looked up, questioningly. "You have something to add?"

"Only that you and Frerin haven't done the best job of getting this settled. Maybe it's time for a different set of brothers to have a go."

The king-in-exile sent a decidedly evil look at his friend, who did not appear worried in the slightest. "Did you call him?"

Him. Nori snorted. "I called my brother in order to talk to your brother. Left a message."

"Appreciate that."

Nori sighed. "The only one of us who is really on good terms with someone over there is Bofur. You know he and Bombur still speak fairly regularly." Though it was a given that the brothers never discussed the rather touching family relationships of the royal family.

Thorin sighed and nodded. "He and Dwalin aren't back yet. Shouldn't be long though."

"Dinner went well, I think."

Thorin yawned and nodded. "You're a nice hand with shepherd's pie."

"Pretty basic. Pudding is ready, but the lad looks like he's down and out for the night." Nori nodded with his chin in Kili's direction.

The king's arm tightened around the youth as he smiled, feeling almost content. If Fili were here too, that would make it about perfect.

"You have a call."

Thorin immediately scowled. "You've left them waiting on the line?"

"It's Greenleaf. The elder one." Nori grinned.

Thorin grimaced, but nodded. "Oh, well then, that's fine now isn't it?"

"Want I should take a message?" The red-head asked.

"No." Thorin reluctantly disentangled himself from Kili, laying the lad down on the sofa. The teen never woke as the uncle covered him with a soft throw blanket. Pausing, he watched the brunet sleep.

"Greenleaf."

"Let him wait." Thorin said without heat, though he did turn toward his friend. "I'll take it in the other room."

The room emptied and Kili, not even slightly awake, rolled toward the back of the couch, pulling the blanket up further. At least a quarter of an hour passed quietly before there were sounds of people entering the house.

Moments later a knock on the door to the study, heavy handed and loud.

Kili murmured incomprehensibly and pulled the blanket up over his head. "Sss too earl…y." His feet poked out from the other end of the blanket, but the room wasn't cold so it was fine.

Two large males stalked into the room looking like thunderclouds about to split open and reign fire and lightning down upon the earth.

Bofur paused as he saw Thorin's desk chair sitting empty. "Not here."

Dwalin grunted and jabbed his companion in the ribs to get his attention. Bofur's gaze swung in the other direction. They both glared at the recumbent form on the couch. Asleep.

"Like an angel." Dwalin gritted his teeth, furious over the wasted trip to and from the camp. He took two steps forward and grabbed a teenage ankle just as Nori appeared at the door.

"Don't!" Rison admonished, trying not to shout.

But it was too late. Dwalin yanked hard and dragged a certain wild eyed teenager off the couch with a loud thump and smack onto his backside.

Who was more shocked was hard to say. Bofur and Dwalin stared, gape jawed at a teenager that was definitely NOT Fili Durinson.

"Yes, well. I was trying to say, don't wake Kili please." Nori said, cherishing the stunned expressions on both of his friend's faces.

Kili jumped up onto his feet, his jaw set and his eyes blazing with temper and unbeknownst to him, looking like a miniature Thorin except for the eye color.

"I …." Dwalin stopped cold, blinking twice in rapid succession. "KILI? Did you say Kili?"

"They switched places on us at camp." Nori grinned mischievously.

Dwalin and Bofur looked back at Nori, then at each other and lastly at Kili. The American teen smiled rather sheepishly. "Surprise?"


	20. In which Frerin meets someone new

A bright smile bloomed across Bofur's face even as he winced slightly in apology for the rude awakening they'd just given the American teenager. "Kili. Wow, that's just … Kili." He beamed, rocking back and forth on his heels a bit.

"You're Bofur, aren't you?" The brunet teen's smile didn't dim, though he looked slightly hesitant, as if unsure of his welcome rather than his surmise. "And Dwalin?"

"You recognize me?" The hatted male's grin turned fatuous as he pointed at his face, his index finger making a circle. "Perhaps seen a picture or two?"

Kili nodded gamely enough, but shrugged. "The pictures I saw of you were ancient though, back in the war, and in uniform. Bifur has them hanging in his home in Montana."

"Ancient?" Dwalin drew up sharply, his brows furrowing a bit. The world war was barely a decade ago. How did that qualify as ancient?

"Bifur." At the name of his cousin, the mustachioed pilot rather swallowed hard, his own smile taking a dip into regret. "He's doing well? Bombur says…" He stalled out as Thorin appeared at the doorway. It wasn't that their king didn't know that the brothers were still in touch, it was more of an unspoken agreement that it wasn't spoken about out loud and casually.

"Switched places?" Dwalin's gruff voice cut through the awkward silence, as penetrating eyes bored into the youth standing before them. "Fili is ….where?" His voice trailed off demandingly.

Instead of obliging as would be Fili's reaction, the younger teen merely winked and shrugged. He stepped closer to Bofur as he spoke. "Bifur is the cat's pajamas! A real bull. Yeah, his noggin won't let him bake biscuits or anything but he can burn rubber. Earthbound, you know?"

Bofur choked lightly, his eyes sparkling with humor as he shook his head, clearly not understanding the American slang.

Thorin's eyebrows rose quietly as he watched his nephew. "I thought we agreed you'd speak English?" He admonished with a light, yet authoritative, tone.

Kili laughed and shrugged carelessly. "Bifur's cool."

"You called him a bull?" Nori asked with a small smile. "That means, what? Healthy?"

"Strong." Kili bobbed his head in agreement, as he imitated a warrior's stance and mimed Bifur stroking his long beard.

Bofur beamed happily, glad to hear about his cousin he'd not been in touch with for a while. Bombur had assured him that his war injuries, so gruesome, had been tended well in the American hospitals. Then again, part of their argument between them had been whether to join which nation's armies. Bofur had signed up with the RAF, but retaining his Ereborean citizenship, as a foreign pilot. While Bifur had gone with Dis and Reneli to America instead, along with Bombur. It hadn't been until after those two had died in Chicago that Bifur had gained dual citizenship in order to volunteer for the Allies. With America.

"He runs his ranch smooth as apple butter." Kili grinned, caught sight of Thorin and let his smile turn cheesy. "Bifur's doing great." He amended straightforwardly.

Thorin chuckled, too happy to have his nephew here at last to remain exasperated over the language. "I would assume that Bombur bakes the biscuits, rather than Bifur anyway."

Kili's grin spread wide over his face right before he threw his head back and laughed uproariously. The older men didn't take offense, just smiling at each other as they waited for the lad to explain. All except for Dwalin, who crossed his arms and rather glared in general, not used to his questions being ignored.

"Fili?" The bald warrior asked again.

Kili wiped a tear from his expressive eyes and smiled over at Thorin. "Bake biscuits … it means to make a record. Bifur doesn't have much of a singing voice, he struggles sometimes with his speech because of you know." He rapped his fist against his own skull for a moment. "Metal plate and all. But he's smart and looking at using the G.I. Bill for college."

Bofur looked startled but pleased. "He's coming back to finish at Oxford?"

"Nah." Kili shrugged. "Looking at some top flight place in Massachusetts. Guy he knew from back in the war is a prof over there and wants Bifur on his team. Something to do with gadgets and technology. Stuff he can't talk about." The teen placed a finger in front of his lips in a gesture even the British Ereboreans understood.

The hatted male nodded, looking as if his pleasure over the news was only slightly diminished because his cousin wasn't looking to move back to England.

Dwalin grunted and opened his mouth to ask about Fili again when he was interrupted, this time by Thorin.

"What does burn rubber mean?" The king-in-exile asked almost indulgently, though making note to speak with Kili in more depth about clearing up his use of American slang. It wouldn't be looked on well in the British school system. At the back of his mind was the uneasy memory of Kili explaining he'd be returning to his own school come September. Thorin was hoping to change the lad's mind before then.

"Racing." Bofur answered for the lad, rolling his shoulders. "Even I know that one. Cars or motorbikes?"

Kili grinned widely and snuck a peek over at Thorin, then winked. The monarch-in-exile groaned, knowing it was coming. The young brunet did not disappoint, his chatty voice letting out a string of near incomprehensible words.

"Both. But, I'll clue you, he was mucking around with the AJS Porcupine, though if you're in orbit you know it had gringles. Bifur was laid low because it wasn't made in the shade, unreliable and nowheresville. He likes the Gilera for formal racing, but for just him? He loves the bob-jobs. His is naked, the Adler M200. He's crazy for it, almost circled and committed."

Bofur laughed, shaking his head and spreading his hands. "I caught maybe part of that. Gilera makes a good Grand Prix bike, that's true enough. Never ridden the AJS though."

"Enough!" Dwalin swung out a hand, palm down, in a decisive move. "I want to know where Fili is and why he isn't here! Switched places? Does that mean that he is …." He turned his eyes over toward Thorin.

The older Durinson nodded calmly. "He is with Frerin." To his credit, speaking his brother's name didn't lay him low, though it had felt strange.

"And we have Kili?" Dwalin stated the obvious as he turned and looked at the teen in question. "Hmph."

"They met accidently at camp and decided to switch places on us. To get to know the part of the family they didn't have yet." Thorin winced at his own words and sighed. "It should never have come to this. Durin's Folk, we're as stubborn as stone." He muttered, rubbing the back of his head.

No one agreed with the King's assessment, out loud. They'd all tried a turn at bringing Thorin and Frerin back in line with each other over the years. It hadn't gone well.

"What happened?" Kili asked, looking suddenly far less sure of himself and no longer smiling.

Thorin grunted and shook his head. "Too far back. It doesn't matter."

Kili's chin firmed and something like anger flashed behind his chocolate eyes. "It matters to me and Fili." Defensively he crossed his arms as if unwilling to back away from the topic, no matter how sore it may be.

"He doesn't mean it doesn't matter." Bofur tried to soothe the sudden awkwardness of the moment. "He means we have to move on from where we are and …." He stilled as Thorin pinned him with a harsh look.

The older male Durinson turned back toward Kili. "We don't talk about this." It was a tone of voice meant to end any discussion and everyone recognized it. Except for a certain teenager.

Kili wasn't Fili, and he'd not grown up here. He was used to more leeway with his Uncle Frerin. His tone was respectful enough, yet not subtle in its inherent challenge. "Not talking about it has cost us fourteen years. Maybe it's time to change the channel."

Thorin nearly did a double take, so shocked was he at the verbal rebuke. From a child. Temper snapped in his face and eyes. But before he could rake the brunet over the proverbial coals, Kili rushed to continue before he could be cut off.

"Fili thought Frerin was dead and that's why you never talk about him. And Frerin never told me why you two argued either. I didn't know I had a brother until this summer, and it's not fair." Kili's voice rose a bit higher as did his emotions.

"Fair?" Roared Thorin.

"I know, I know! Life isn't fair! You think I don't know that? That Balin hasn't taught me Ereborean history!" Kili interrupted again, his hand on his chest, his expression achingly earnest.

Dwalin blinked hard at the mention of his brother, realizing for the first time that this young teen was not a theoretical connection but a real, breathing, family member. One they'd fought so hard to get over here that they'd missed the fact that he'd grown up. Without them. His eyes closed sadly even as he listened.

Kili threw his hands up in the air expressively as he stepped bravely toward his uncle. Fili could be just as stubborn, just not in such a showy fashion. Dwalin realized suddenly that he'd always pictured Kili as a miniature Fili, while the reality was so much different. And yet not. It was so strange and off-putting how similar, and yet different, the boys were.

"Fili and I were robbed. Just because you hate your brother doesn't mean that he and I need to be kept apart. Both you and Frerin need to talk about whatever happened between the two of you, because me and Fili? We're not ready to live like you two." He finished, leaning forward and breathing heavily, and every inch of him brimming with Durinson stubbornness.

The bald man grunted, pleased in some strange way.

Thorin's sapphire gaze fairly snapped with temper as he stepped forward, only to find his way blocked. He looked in shock at Dwalin's resolute face.

"Kid's right."

Thorin blinked in the face of his closest friend and confidant. Family. Dwalin was always beside him, always. Not in his way. Hell, the man had chosen his King over his own brother. Thorin suddenly felt hollow at the thought. He flicked his gaze at the others in the room. All with huge rifts in their families. Because of him and Frerin.

Thorin shook his head, relieved when Dwalin stepped aside. The sight before him nearly made him shudder in shame.

Kili looked resolutely terrified. Standing strong, stance defiant. And afraid. Of him. It was galling. Humbling. And stupid. Words dried up in his mouth and brain, leaving him unsure what to do or say. Finally he cleared his throat. "I don't hate Frerin." He said simply. The tension in the room lowered exponentially with his calmer voice. "And none of this is your fault, or Fili's."

Breathing star-ted again around the room. Kili's eyes turned hopeful.

Thorin smiled, though it was a rather dim one, sad. "It won't be easy, and Frerin may not be open to this either. Still. We, I …I will try so that you and Fili won't repeat our …my ….mistakes. You'll give me a chance?"

Apparently the lad was a softer touch than Fili, for the lad nearly melted and ran into Thorin's embrace without qualm or hesitation.

Dwalin nodded, wondering at his own actions and how Kili's arrival would or could change them all.

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

"It's a five-hour difference between us from London." Fili yawned, stretching in the hotel suite Gloin had secured for them. "Kili has already met Thorin."

Responding to the closed-off worry in his friend's voice, Ori didn't complain that he'd been already half-way asleep. "Longer than that, more like eight hours." He yawned, so tired his eyes hurt.

"Miami. Not Los Angeles." Fili corrected, still feeling too antsy to sleep despite his exhaustion.

"Oh. Right." Mumbled Ori. "Sorry."

"What if Thorin doesn't like him?" Fili asked, doubts creeping in as he sat up in the twin bed. The lights of Miami nightlife peeping through the slit in the heavy curtains.

"Everyone loves Kili." Ori protested.

"I didn't at first." The blond reminded the younger teen.

Ori laughed and rolled enough to look over his shoulder in the dim room, barely making out Fili's shape. "Because Kili wasn't acting himself, and was pushing you. When you all figured out who each other were, you got along great."

"Kili wouldn't push Thorin like that." Fili chewed on his bottom lip. "Would he?"

Ori blinked, then sighed. "Of course not." He lied outright. Now he was fully awake too.

"Nothing to do about it now." Fili laid down in his bed, pulling up the blandly colored cover. "Five hours. He'll already be asleep. Almost time to get up, actually. Wonder what he'll do today? Do you suppose they put him up in my room? He promised he wouldn't go ape over my plane models."

Ori laid awake, listening to Fili's breathing even out as the older youth tried to sleep, leaving both of them to worry silently over what was happening over in England.

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

"Any messages for Mr. Durinson?" Frerin fought back a vicious yawn as Balin spoke with the front desk clerk. He looked around the hotel. He frowned at the signs pointing out the pool and play grounds. This place looked to cater more to families than to business clientele. Something he knew Gloin avoided unless he brought along his wife and son.

Gimli. Frerin smiled as his mind randomly settled on his cousin's youngster. Ori and Kili had fought going off to camp, while poor Gimli had begged and pleaded to go with them. He'd promised the boy he'd talk to Gloin about letting him go as soon as the lad turned twelve, but now he wasn't so sure.

What trouble were the boys in? Why had they flown here to Miami? Why drag everyone down to Florida rather than keep the planned schedule and fly home to L.A.? It made no sense. Unless …

"Could Thorin be behind this?" Frerin asked cautiously.

"Don't see how." Balin responded, though he'd thought of that too. "Gloin booked us two rooms and left a message for us to see him as soon as we arrive."

The blond frowned, pulling a hand through his rather disheveled hair though he still looked every inch the devilishly handsome prince that he was. Balin glanced around, seeing no one who was paying them any mind.

"It's past one in the morning, my friend." Frerin yawned widely.

Balin shrugged and simply handed over the note. The blond read it quickly, puzzled and disturbed. "No matter what time. Damn. I hope the boys are alright."

"Gloin told me on the telephone that they were." The white-bearded advisor restated, again. He'd been reassuring Frerin since the lay-over in St. Louis.

"Then why won't he tell us what is going on?" Hissed Frerin, keeping his voice down as a hotel employee walked by them. The duo approached the elevator and called for the car.

"If I knew anything I would have told you already." Balin swore even as the elevator doors slid open quietly. "Third floor."

Frerin pushed the appropriate button and rolled his head. "I need food and sleep."

"Warning signs?" Balin asked about the vague symptoms that usually preceded one of Frerin's terrible migraines.

The blond nodded, winced, and then sighed. "Yes. Soon probably. Turbulence, worry, stress, lack of sleep and food and …"

Balin nodded. "You should go to your room." He tried to hand his companion one of the keys. "I'll check with Gloin first."

"No. I want to do it before this lays me out. What in the hell is Kili thinking, pulling something like this?"

Answers would be forthcoming. Balin didn't answer, letting the elevator doors open as the duo dragged their meager travel bags with them. They'd not packed more than the businessman's essentials for one night. No suitcases. This wasn't a pleasure trip. Still, with Frerin developing a migraine, they might have to stay down here longer than expected.

"It's after one." Balin spoke quietly, but watched as Frerin sharply knocked on the designated room.

Surprisingly, although maybe it shouldn't have been so, Gloin answered right away. He didn't look like he'd been asleep either. The red-bearded business mogel grimaced and nodded, even as he stepped inside to let his two cousins inside.

Balin and Frerin both looked around, frowning to find Gloin without company. There was a brand new bottle of scotch and three glasses. And it looked like Gloin had already been sampling. The blond's eyes snagged on the adjoining door that was slightly ajar. "The boys in there?"

"Asleep." Gloin nodded wearily. "Finally."

"What's going on? Why all the mystery?" Balin's voice sounded sharp even to his own ears. Then again, it had been a very long trip from L.A. at the last minute.

Gloin sighed and walked over, pulling the adjoining door closed. He frowned and gestured for the other two men to keep their voices down. He gestured toward the scotch.

Frerin grimaced and shook his head, wincing. "I don't have long before I need to lay down. Just pull the damned bandage off."

"Fili and Kili met at camp."

Balin blinked while Frerin's eyes popped open in shock. Both turned to stare at that closed door. Gloin busied himself pouring out drinks, neither Frerin nor Balin refused this time.

The red-head let that first bit of information settle in for a moment. "They're angry and upset and confused."

Frerin moaned and walked over to a comfortable looking chair, sliding down into the seat unmindful of his tailored and expensive suit. He nodded at Gloin as he took a long sip of the fine scotch. "That's why Miami. Kili's angry with me and he's punishing me. The boys were reckless, pulling a stunt like this, but I understand why they'd be upset."

"More reckless than you know." Muttered Gloin unhappily, snagging the other two male's immediate attention. "Fili and Kili decided they wanted to get to know the uncles they weren't living with."

Blue eyes widened as he held his breath. "Fili wants to meet me?" He turned to Balin. "That's why the call from London. They're trying to feel us out on this." He nodded, sure he was correct.

Gloin shook his head. "What call from London?" He didn't sound surprised, because he wasn't.

Balin coughed lightly. "Nori called Dori, left a message to get in touch. But he said it didn't sound like it was about Ori, and that the message might have originated from higher up the food chain." Balin sounded cautiously pleased, but Frerin who had a sour expression on his face.

"Thorin won't be calling to set up any get togethers. I can guarantee he won't call me about arranging Fili to have a visit to America." The blond said bitterly.

"No." Gloin took a deep breath to steady himself. "If Thorin was calling, it would be in demand for Fili to return to London. Most likely."

At this both Frerin and Balin stared, openly goggling at their cousin in various states of shock and disbelief. Finally it was the older male who pointed at the room beside them. "Fili ….is here?"

Frerin was on his feet in a heartbeat, staring at the closed door with joy and overwhelming sorrow at the same time. "Finally? They're finally here? How? How did the boys manage to get on a flight to Miami? Of course they couldn't go to L.A. Thorin would have hunted them down. Smart, smart. But how did they get an extra ticket?"

"Frerin?" Gloin tried to interrupt.

The blond turned, moisture in his rather tired looking eyes. "Dis always wanted them together. You know she did." He stared at the two as if willing them to agree.

Balin cleared his throat. "Aye, she did." He said quietly. "You know this will bring trouble on our heads." From Thorin, he didn't have to add. International law was already hopelessly snarled when it came to Ereborean affairs, this would not help in any way.

Frerin nodded, his mind racing. "We need plans. We need to contact our lawyers, all of them. We'll need to move the boys somewhere safer until we have legal protections in place.

"Kili flew to London. He's with Thorin."

Frerin's mind ground to a halt, taking several minutes to process his cousin's words. "What?"

"They did what? Switch places on us?" Balin sounded dumbfounded, his voice rising in pitch with shock.

Gloin nodded, flapping his arms and looking utterly hapless. He scratched his chin through his thick beard. He shrugged. "We have Fili. They have Kili."

Frerin stared, his whole world knocked off kilter. "Thorin. Thorin's behind this!"

"No. It was us."

Everyone turned to look at the two male teens standing in the doorway they'd opened between the adjoining rooms.

Nearly identical blue eyes caught and held, both basically holding their breaths.

Frerin was the taller of the two, but not by a whole lot. The sixteen year old was nearly as broad in the chest as well. The eyes were nearly the same, but the features were more of a blending between Dis and Reneli. Except for the nose, that was all Durinson. Frerin moaned, his knees feeling weak.

"Don't blame Thorin." Fili frowned sharply, then sighed. "Well, not on this anyway. Me and Kili came up with it."

"Not just you and Kili." Muttered Ori, only to find the blond's elbow digging into his side in order to shut him up.

Fili's chin lifted arrogantly. "If there's blame, it's on me and Kili."

Frerin couldn't stop from staring. He smiled wanly, his face gone pale. "Fili. At last. Your mother wanted you out here for years, she was so angry when Thorin wouldn't send you on." He stopped, blinked rapidly then laughed almost silently. "I'm your Uncle Frerin, if you did not already know. Your mother was my sister, and I miss her every day. And you."

The younger blond frowned lightly. "I don't remember her much." He admitted ruefully.

Frerin winced and nodded, running a hand over the back of his head in a gesture Fili usually associated with Thorin. It startled him to see the familiar move on someone else.

"What?"

"You looked like Thorin when you did that." Fili mimicked the movement, then stilled at the arrested look in his uncle's eyes. "Sorry."

"No! No apologies." Frerin rushed to reassure the teenager even as he realized he hadn't been aware of the similarities, until pointed out by a third party. He sighed, nodding. "So. Kili is where, in London with my brother?"

Fili nodded cautiously. Too cautiously, it made Frerin ache deep inside to see the insecurity there. Because of him.

Balin gestured toward the bed for the boys to sit, he looked around, pulling another chair close. He felt it would be better not to be so formal, put the boys at ease. "I'm Balin."

"Dwalin's brother." Fili said, no inflection in his voice though the British accent was loud and clear.

"Indeed, indeed." The white-bearded male nodded encouragingly. "So. A surprise for both uncles, yes?"

Ori shrugged slowly. "Kili really wanted to meet his Uncle Thorin, and Fili wanted to come here."

Frerin couldn't stop staring at the youth before him.

Fili turned and met his look face on. The older male smiled weakly. "Your mouth is from your mother I think, but that look you just gave me? All Thorin."

Fili's eyes turned downcast for a moment, then he snorted lightly. "Perhaps."

Balin clapped, then apologized as Frerin shot him a wide-eyed glance. "So. What's the plan then? You boys have us at your mercy." He sounded bright and conciliatory, not mentioning any of the ways the adults could change everything around. He wanted to hear what the boys wanted.

Understanding quickly, Gloin and Frerin listened as Fili explained how he and Kili had met and how much they both felt they'd missed out on in life.

"So. Switching back at the end of the summer, right before school?" Balin nodded as if this was the most reasonable thing in the world. "You have a plan to make sure that both of you don't end up either there nor here?"

"We have a plan, one that we'll share then." Fili said quietly, then flashed a quick grin that reminded all of the adults strongly of Kili at his most winsome. "Not before."

"So we can't mess it up." Frerin guessed.

"Just so." Fili responded in his British accented English.

Frerin stared at the youth, nonplussed by his maturity and upright demeanor. He looked like he owned the room, rather than having snuck into the country on false pretenses. He smiled. No matter how proper the teen was acting now, this journey was something he must have wanted very badly.

"Let me just tell you, Fili. I have been waiting, and waiting to meet you. And while I can't approve of the risks you boys took, I cannot deny that I'm pleased to have you here."

While Frerin was speaking, openly, freely, Fili was starting to relax slightly. He heard the warmth and the welcome, the approval, and he started to breathe a bit easier.

"So. I am at your disposal." Frerin spread his arms. "Balin, call my office and let them know ….that I'll call them when I'm ready to call them."

Balin sighed, nodding. "And Vicky?"

Frerin frowned. "I'll call her myself, later. She might want to join us, get to know each other and all that."

"Vicky?" Ori asked the obvious.

"I got engaged." Frerin smiled, though he still looked tired and worn out he was also happy. "You'll both lover her."

Fili blinked. Kili hadn't mentioned any Vicky. This must be new. Vicky. That wasn't an Ereborean name. He wondered if she was one of the movie stars that always surrounded Frerin. Before he could ask, his uncle beat him to it, asking his own.

"What do you boys want to do first?" Frerin grinned, ignoring the warning signs of impending pain. "This is Florida. There are beaches everywhere. Fishing, I'm sure. There is New York if you want theatre, or Colorado if your prefer visiting the ranch. Bombur will be overjoyed to meet you! Montana! Oh, you'll have to meet Bifur and maybe go horseback riding. Kili loves his motorbikes."

Balin and Gloin shared a telling look, watching as Fili's face showed his pleasure, and his uncertainty. Frerin was trying hard to lay it on thick. Most likely to make the boy fall in love with America, and staying here past summer's end.

Ori grinned, oblivious to the undercurrents. "He needs steak, big ones. Oh and Disneyworld! We missed the opening."

"Oh indeed!" Frerin grinned, catching the eagerness beneath Fili's reserve. "How about a few Hollywood parties? Meet some really glamorous movie stars?"

Fili blinked, feeling overwhelmed. "I don't know where to start."

Frerin pushed down on the armrests of his chair. "You start with some rest, and while you're dreaming, come up with a list of things you want to do now that you're here. I can't wait to get started."

"Can't we stay up late talking?" Fili asked.

Balin looked worriedly over at Frerin, but the man was holding his own, and nodding. "We just travelled all night, and I believe your uncle has something of a headache."

This information closed off Gloin's expression. He blinked over at Frerin, not liking the lack of color.

"No, no, I'm fine." Frerin waved off the others. "Why don't we order some room service and make a party of it instead? Tell me what do you remember about your mom and dad?"

Fili looked cautiously over at Gloin and Balin, as if judging the moment. They nodded encouragingly at him. "I'll see if I can bribe room service into wrestling up some food and drinks." The older man said kindly. "Though it might be peanut butter sandwiches."

Ori jumped up excitedly. "That's on the list!"

"List?" Frerin asked as Fili shook his head, blushing lightly.

"Kili made me a list of foods to try. Though he might be having me on about some of them." The blond shrugged. "I'll get it."

Frerin stood too, then hesitated as he stared at the sixteen year old. "Are you too old for hugs?" He asked.

Fili paused for a moment, then walked slowly forward, letting his uncle enfold him lightly. When the teen didn't pull away, the arms around him tightened, and tightened. Fili squeezed his eyes shut, sorrowing that for most of his life he'd thought this man to be dead. He should be angry, especially with Uncle Thorin. But all he felt was sad. And hopeful for the future.

"Fili." The name was almost a whisper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Way, way, way behind. All apologies and I hope you enjoy!


	21. In which there is breakfast

Thorin hadn't slept well, and his dreams had been muddled, mixing the past and present in a disturbing manner. When he'd first awoken at five his eyes had felt like sandpaper and his head had been pounding. Not that such a thing would have kept him from going into the office. He'd never called in sick. Not once. Too many depended upon him.

But today was different. He'd already arranged to lighten his work load, and even take some time away. Because of Kili. So Thorin had actually taken something for his aching head and done the unthinkable, he went back to sleep. Didn't American teenagers have a reputation for laziness? Surely Kili wouldn't be up at this time, he assured himself. Fili was a wonderful young man for a teenager, and he even he didn't get up until 6:30. No. Fili would be hard pressed to name the milkman who delivered here early in the mornings, much less describe him.

Thorin had rolled back into bed, pulling up the covers and feeling rather decadent. Still, he deserved this time, he had mused. All his life he'd been a slave to duty. Playing the proper Erebor princling, learning at his father's and grandsire's knees. Following the overthrow he'd followed those worthies into battle time and again, until Azanulbizar. That thought made him frown, moving on quickly to the assassinations of his father and grandsire, which were equally as grim memories. Actually, Thrain had been missing a long while before acknowledged deceased, leaving the family holdings in limbo. Which in turn had left Thorin in quite a desperate situation and not able to access any of the main accounts. He'd not completed his education before he'd had to step into the breach, learning the hard way the in's and out's of international business. He'd had some setbacks, yes, but by the time he'd been declared the heir to the family monies that hadn't been stolen by Smaug, he had already amassed quite a fortune on his own. For his people, and for their cause.

Thorin drifted in and out of a doze, pondering the past, and the future, when a knock came as a summons. Blue eyes opened, blessedly without the pain from a headache this time. He glanced over at the clock and then blinked twice rather quickly. "Quarter past seven?" He jerked upright in a bit of a shock. Hadn't it been but five a.m. only a few moments ago? "Come in!" He called out, only to have another knock on the door.

He scowled, knowing that it could only mean that Oin was the one outside in the hallway. Thorin marched over to the door unmindful of his boxers and state of undress, scowling at his long-time friend and physician.

Oin blinked, then cocked his head to one side as he eyed his erstwhile monarch. Thorin wasn't dressed at this hour? "Are you ill?"

"No!" Sniped the darker-haired male. "I am damn well not! I'll be down soon."

Oin scratched his chin and nodded, a decided spark of humor in his usually staid countenance. "I hear that Kili is now with us? And Fili is not?" It was said with more than a little caution, as if unsure of the other man's temper.

Thorin couldn't stop the scowl, even as he gave a short nod.

Oin bobbed his head and paused, then rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet. For a man with so much gray hair, the average person might think the physician to be slow and feeble. They'd be far wrong, Thorin had cause to know well enough. Meet Oin on the field of battle and you might not live to regret underestimating him.

"Yes?" Asking what else was on the physician's mind.

"Oh, yes." Oin smiled a bit sheepishly. "I was thinking a nice fry-up for breakfast. To welcome him and all."

Oh. Thorin relaxed a bit, realizing that there wasn't another problem waiting for him. He nodded and shrugged. "Ask Kili what he wants, but it sounds good to me."

"Ah." Oin looked around and leaned back as if to peer down the hallway. "His door is shut."

Thorin grunted and sighed. He wondered at what kind of lax discipline that Frerin had instilled in the lad whilst raising him in America. Kili had been quite outspoken to his elders last night, though Thorin was reluctant to admit that the boy had voiced some valid thoughts. And now it was over a quarter past seven and the lad's door was still shut tight. Never mind that he himself had just really awoken. "I'll rouse him."

Oin smiled a bit palely, and opened his mouth as if to protest, but then stayed silent as Thorin grabbed his dressing gown and belted it roughly about the waist. Sliding his feet inside the brocade slippers, Thorin ran a hand over his face and marched up to Fili's bedroom door.

"Lad isn't used to us." Oin slid the words out smoothly, but without raising his voice or appearing to tell his leader how to conduct himself.

Still, the advice wasn't bad. Thorin nodded and rapped on the door lightly. No response. He frowned lightly and knocked again, this time with a bit more vigor.

"Sound sleeper?" Oin suggested.

Thorin grunted and pushed the door open, peeking in. It wasn't the thing to waste half the morning, but he also didn't want to upset the lad too much. His desire was for Kili to want to stay on with them here. He frowned at the lump of a body beneath the comforter pulled into the middle of the bed in a great pile. "Kili. Kili!"

Oin made a soft noise of protest, but Thorin ignored him as he walked into the room. "Time to get up, lad. Kili?" Suddenly he stilled. "Are you feeling extra jagged from the flight in?"

Hearing nothing, Thorin grunted, sure he was at the right conclusion. "I have Oin with me, and he's medically trained. A physician of great reputation in his field. Let him check you out."

Thorin reached out to pull the comforter down and frowned. Pressing his hand further into the pile and then yanking it away. Kili was not in bed.

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

Ori was making light not-quite snoring noises, curled up with a blanket on one of the beds in the hotel room. Gloin had his shoes off and his feet up, with his head resting back on the comfortable chair he'd settled into. Though Fili doubted the man was asleep as the red-head still had a half-empty glass of scotch in one hand and it didn't look in danger of falling.

Balin walked back into the room with a glass of what looked like water, making Fili startle a bit as he'd not realized the man had even left the room. He blinked and peered over at the clock, it was going on half past two in the morning.

"Sleepy?" Frerin asked him with a gentle smile.

Fili shook his head, still feeling awkward. "No, sir."

"No, sir." Repeated Frerin in a pitch perfect mimicry, his mobile lips drooping for a moment. "Always so proper."

"Sorry, sir …I mean. Yeah." Fili shrugged.

"Relax. Please, just relax. No one is going to jump down your throat and berate you if you say the wrong thing."

Fili gave a rather weak smile and nodded, believing his uncle but not really able to fully let go of his nerves, not yet.

Balin murmured something, pressing some pills onto Frerin with the glass of water while Fili watched. "I'm fine." His uncle demurred.

"Is that for the headaches Kili told me about?" Fili suddenly asked.

Frerin's eyes narrowed on his young nephew a bit sharply. Then he closed those blue eyes and nodded slowly. "Of course, Kili told you about them, did he?"

"He didn't mean anything wrong by it." Fili defended his brother though the brunet wasn't there.

"What did he tell you?" Frerin palmed the medications, grimacing and then taking them quickly.

Fili shrugged and shook his head. "He said you were badly injured at Azanulbizar and you'd had them ever since."

"And Thorin?" The words were low on volume, but heavy with meaning. Though Fili had no clue as to why or how. Suddenly he felt pinned in the spotlight, so to speak.

"Sir?"

Frerin didn't like the sudden tightness in Fili's tone, nor the fact that the teen's posture had just returned to ramrod straight. Still, the answer to his question was vastly important to him. "What does Thorin say of my injuries, or me in general?"

Fili flushed bright red and said nothing.

Frerin chuckled without humor, nodding achingly slowly. "I see. That bad, yes?"

Fili went even redder, his eyes dropping. "He never speaks of you."

Frerin's hand froze in the action of handing the glass back to Balin. His counselor and friend had to take it from him as the blond stared at the teenager. "Never? Only that I'm his brother in America?" He guessed.

Fili's face was burning and he peeked up at this uncle reluctantly, before dropping his gaze once more. "He never brings up your name, and if it comes up he turns the subject. I …it's what they do to the deceased heroes." His voice trailed off.

Frerin frowned, not quite understanding.

Balin sucked in a harsh breath. "You thought what? That your Uncle Frerin was dead?"

The teenager gave one short nod, slowly and with great reluctance. He licked his lips. "When Kili told me he lived with Uncle Frerin …I called him a liar."

Gloin's head rose up off the back of the chair, proving he was still awake and listening. His eyes slid to the side, taking in Frerin's expression, but the red-head said nothing. Though his lips pressed together in a rather grim line.

"Ain't that a bite." Frerin was rather surprised he wasn't choking on his own words. "Thorin treats me like a closet case."

Fili blinked, then gave a weak smile, then looked back down at his lap. "You sound like Kili."

Frerin snorted.

"Does the medicine help?" Fili forced himself to look up, hoping to change the topic onto something safer.

The older blond nodded and then shrugged. "It does, to some extent. But it also leaves me badly nauseated. Actually, what I just took was for my stomach. I'll take the DHE for the migraine a bit later."

"Oh." Fili fell silent again, not sure what was safe ground for discussion and what wasn't.

As if able to read his mind, Balin smiled sadly. "Lad, it's alright. You are in no way to blame for anything that goes on between your two uncles." He put his hand solidly on Frerin's shoulders, in support or warning to stay quiet, Fili wasn't quite sure.

"What happened?" The teenager asked, hoping to hear something substantive but not surprised when the adults blew off the question.

"Water under the bridge." Frerin said, leaning forward with his arms on his knees. "Nothing to stress over."

Fili didn't agree with that assessment, but didn't say anything, not yet.

"So. You flew from camp, switching places with your brother whom you JUST met. All to meet a man you didn't know existed, or at least still to be breathing, in a country you know little about. Is that the summation?"

With a tight chuckle and a smile that didn't quite reach his clear blue eyes, Fili nodded.

"You're brave." Frerin said, though Fili squirmed a bit on the inside at the praise. It felt good, but it also felt like a betrayal to Uncle Thorin somehow. "You also seem quite bright, smart, polite, and on you very best behavior."

Fili stared, not sure how he should respond.

"When you relax, that's when I'll know you feel comfortable around us, and that is my goal." Frerin said candidly. "I want you to feel at home here."

Fili drew in a deep breath, his eyes widening fractionally.

Frerin held up a hand to forestall the lad. "You can feel at home here and still choose to go back to London. I will not force you, not now not ever. But I'd like you to at least want to visit us again." Or stay. Frerin didn't add that last part though.

Settling down, Fili pondered his uncle's words carefully before giving a bit of a nod.

"Now. What do you want to know?"

Fili stared. He didn't dare bring up the rift between Thorin and Frerin, not again. But he didn't know ….yes he did. The teen licked his lips and asked for the world. "Tell me about my parents."

Frerin looked startled, then sadly curious. "Thorin didn't tell you about them?"

The blond teen nodded, then shrugged. "I want to hear it from you."

Balin suddenly smiled, though he too looked saddened. He understood at least, even if Frerin didn't, not yet. Fili didn't trust Thorin's word, not anymore. Not after learning that Frerin wasn't deceased and that he had a brother he'd not known about. Fili wanted outside insight into his parents, to compare with what he'd been taught all his life.

Balin listened as Frerin started in on telling stories about Dis as a youngster and a precocious princess of Erebor. The white-bearded counselor wondered if Kili was reacting the same way, now treating anything that Frerin, or he, had taught the boy with suspicion. It hurt his heart to think of that bright soul feeling so lost. He just hoped Thorin was treating the boy with kind acceptance and open mindedness. Balin closed his eyes at the thought.

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

Thorin's left eye twitched heavily as he stared at the empty bed with something akin to horror.

Reason didn't enter into the panic he felt as he simply registered that Kili wasn't under those covers. He spun around, looking in every corner and not seeing a teenage brunet boy grinning at him. Without a word he took off down the hall to the loo that he'd pointed out to Kili just last evening. He wasn't there. Perhaps the bathroom? Which wasn't the same as the water closet, but held the actual clawfooted bathtub. Yet it turned out to be empty as well.

He turned, realizing that Oin was talking but that he'd not heard a single word. Thorin scowled, wondering if the boy hated it so much here that he'd run off. If he stopped to think it through, he'd have probably realized that he was not on target.

But his dreams of those loved ones no longer with them came back to bite his ass. Thror, Thrain, Dis, Reneli, and yes …Frerin. His heart was pounding as he raced downstairs yelling for Dwalin.

Bofur came in from the kitchen with wide eyes, an apron over his clothing as he wiped his hands. "Thorin?"

"I need the car!"

"And pants." Oin pointed out quietly.

Thorin rounded on the physician with a snarl. "Get Dwalin for me!"

"He's out back with Kili, let me …"

Thorin stilled, turned and glared at Bofur. "Why didn't you tell me that FIRST!" He roared, stalking out through the corridor leading to the back of the house leaving the bewildered pilot with his jaw hanging open.

"What?" Bofur said weakly, then sniffed the air and fled back into the kitchen to save the breakfast. "Oin! Tell them the food is about ready!" He shouted.

"I have my hearing aids in, no need to yell." Oin chuckled, staring at where Thorin had disappeared in his dressing gown and slippers and in an utter panic. "Well now." He muttered, and followed along at a slower pace.

The gray-bearded and braided physician stepped outside, following the sound of sword play, and voices. He walked up beside Thorin, who was watching as Dwalin put Kili through some blade footwork. The two stood there for several minutes, judging Kili's movements and form.

Oin nodded, seeing that the boy was well trained though perhaps a bit quick. He slid his eyes toward Thorin, finding their monarch scowling heavily. He wondered if the elder Durin was finding fault in Kili's form, or in the fact that someone other than he had trained him.

A shout from the house had Dwalin gesturing for Kili to end the pattern. The teenager looked disappointed, but obeyed readily enough to Oin's eyes. Kili wiped his face and hands off with a towel handed to him by Dwalin, but his dark eyes kept seeking out those of Thorin. The bright grin started fading around the edges as he noted his uncle's rather dark expression.

Dwalin noticed too, giving Thorin a quick hard glare. "Ye did fine lad, need some work on the third movement pattern and you have a tendency to rush."

Kili blushed heavily. "Yeah, Frerin says so too." The words were out before they could be edited. "I mean, well …" He scratched his right ear. "I've heard that before."

"Then you shouldn't repeat your mistakes." Snapped Thorin, drawing a stoic look from Dwalin, and a rather hurt one from a certain teenager. "Now. Wash up for breakfast, I believe Bofur has it ready."

Kili flushed and hurried by him on a bee-line for the main house. Before Thorin could turn and follow, Dwalin stepped into his path. He didn't say anything, just stood there.

"He didn't run, Thorin." Oin said quietly. "Perhaps he's not the only one that needs to learn from previous mistakes."

Snapping sapphire eyes slid to the side, temper barely held in check. "Perhaps he's not." Thorin said coldly, flipping the advice around onto his long-time friend and cousin.

Dwalin grunted and stepped to the side and out of Thorin's path. "He tells me he's very good with a bow and arrow."

Like Frerin.

The implication hung in the air around the trio before Thorin snapped out an ill-chosen word not fit for teenage ears. He stalked back toward the house, and breakfast.

Thorin hesitated before entering the kitchen, trying to control his mood. The others were right, he was overreacting. This was no way to win over young Kili. He tugged at his dressing gown and wished he'd taken the time to dress, but if he went up now his food would be cold. And he found himself reluctant to pass up this opportunity to eat with his nephew.

Kili did not look up when the others entered the dining room, with Bofur muttering something about the kitchen being too small to hold them all comfortably.

Looking at the piled up food on the plates, Thorin's mood lifted. Nothing like a full English breakfast. He grinned and looked over at Kili.

The brunet was staring with wide eyes and something that looked like shock. He poked the beans with his fork as if he'd never seen such before. "Don't like beans?"

Kili looked up, his eyebrows rising high on his forehead. "I do. But not at breakfast." The teen looked around the table appearing confused. Everyone had the same foods piled onto their plates.

"It's a full English, or a fry-up." Bofur explained, catching on that the youth was unsure. "Bacon, sausage, pudding, beans, bread, mushrooms, eggs, and tomatoes."

Kili suddenly giggled.

Thorin gave him a stare and the teen settled back down, but still was grinning.

"Tom-ah-toes?" Kili seemed vastly amused. "Tom-A-toes. You sound funny."

"You sound funny to us, kid." Dwalin cut into his sausages and began eating without preamble.

"I suppose." Kili picked up his bacon and looked at it askance. "This is cut weird." He said of the back-cut meat.

"It's bacon." Dwalin sipped his tea, nodding.

Bofur cleared his throat. "I didn't know if you wanted white with or without. I gave you with, as that's Fili's preference, but I can get you another cuppa if you don't like."

Kili stared and shook his head, clearly not understanding.

"Let us know if there's anything you don't like." Oin said gently. "We know it's different from what you're used to getting."

"Your tea lad, I was asking about your tea. With or without sugar." Bofur pointed at the cup next to Kili's plate.

"Uhm." The brunet looked less than thrilled, but gamely took a sip. His facial expression said it all.

"What do you usually have?" Thorin asked, cutting up his fried eggs with gusto, the yolks running deliciously into his bread.

"Orange juice?" Kili asked hopefully, then shook his head as he realized they didn't have that here. "Milk?"

"Milk!" Bofur jumped up, relieved. "Not a problem."

Breakfast continued as everyone tucked in, each watching as Kili ate his beans with a somewhat bemused expression. They nodded happily as he enjoyed his eggs, sausage and bacon. The tomatoes, by either pronunciation, went next. Kili at least tried the mushrooms, eating nearly half before pushing them aside on his plate. At last he picked up the dark circle of blood pudding. He looked at Thorin first, who nodded at him and took a bite of his own.

Kili bit into the crunchy disk and then nearly choked as he grabbed his milk glass, draining what was left in it. "What's that?" He sputtered.

Bofur and Dwalin laughed at him in good humored fun. Thorin smiled and shook his head. "You don't have to eat it if you don't want it. It's pudding."

Kili blinked. Blinked again. Shook his head and then laughed. "You're pulling my leg."

"We're not taking the piss out of you." Bofur assured him. "It's blood pudding."

Kili's face paled and then he gave a rough sort of chuckled. "Blood …pudding?" He banged the crunchy object against his plate. "Pudding doesn't do that, and shouldn't bleed. And take the piss ….I …. You guys have NO room to complain about MY English that's for sure."

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

Fili and Ori had gone down to breakfast first, letting the adults finish calling their offices and getting messages and the like.

When Frerin joined them, they were talking and joking while waiting for their food. He eyed the two youngsters with a bit of jealousy, oh to be so young that staying up over half the night had no effect on them. They looked far better rested than he felt.

Still. He thought about food and nearly shuddered. When the waitress come over he ordered coffee and toast. He'd see how that settled first.

"Where's Balin, sir?"

Frerin glanced over at Fili, wanting to shake the lad until the 'sirs' fell by the roadside and were left for dead. It was polite and proper, and it was all wrong for uncle and nephew, to Frerin's way of thinking at least. "Renting a car. Thought we'd tour the coast line, find our own adventures for the day. As you know, Vicky will be joining us later this evening. But for this afternoon we're all batchelors."

Fili smiled, then leaned back as the waitress arrived with the first food orders. He grinned at the large omelet ripe with ham and mushrooms along with a full plate of bacon and sausage. He then stared at Ori's pancakes until his friend offered to halve them with him for a share of the omelet.

That was when the large tumbler was placed at Fili's side. He eyed the glass of amber liquid poured over large chunks of ice. "What's this?" He asked.

"Your tea, shug." The pretty waitress smiled prettily at him.

Fili's eyes rounded with horror and he shook his head in denial.

Frerin reached over and plucked the offending glass out of the way. "Perhaps we could have some hot tea, instead?"

"I'll check and see if we have any." The waitress promised.

Fili eyed the glass Frerin was still holding as if it were a venomous snake. "That is so wrong."

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

"It's on the list of things to eat." Kili pointed out reasonably.

"You didn't like blood pudding, you are not going to like marmite." Bofur assured the lad.

"I like marmite." Dwalin's rumble moved through the room.

"Yes, well, you're a freak of nature." Bofur rejoined. He opened a jar filled with a dark substance that looked suspiciously horrible. He held it out under Kili's nose in an invitation.

The teen sniffed, then made a face.

"Want to try it?"

Kili shook his head negatively.

"What else was on that list?" Dwalin asked with a sigh.

"Bubbles and mash, Squeak and bangers."

Dwalin choked out a laugh and shook his head. "Got those backwards, kid. But yeah, you'll probably like those."

Kili sunk down a bit in his chair, hesitating. "Er …spotted ….something."

"Spotted dick?" Bofur nodded, a gleam in his eyes. "We'll have it for desert tonight. Good choice!"

"You mean, it's really real?" Kili shot up on his seat, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open. "You're not pissing, right?"

Dwalin groaned, dropping his head. "Take the piss out of, take the piss, not …look, let's not use that one yet. You'll fall on your arse."

"Arse?" Kili looked confused, then red in the cheeks as he fought not to laugh. "You mean fall on your fanny?"

Instead of laughter both Dwalin and Bofur looked stunned. They shook their heads at him. "Don't talk like that. That's rude."

"You say piss!" Kili pointed out, defending himself. "And arse! I can say fanny, it's not as bad as ass."

"Ass?" Bofur rolled his eyes and chuckled weakly. "Kid, on this side of the ocean, fanny is a word for part of the female anatomy you shouldn't be talking about."

Dwalin nodded in agreement when Kili looked at him, unsure.

"Is this a pissing thing too?" The brunet asked in a small voice.

Both men just shook their heads solemnly.

Thorin walked in with a train schedule, making notations for an outing he hoped would help Kili enjoy England.

"Uncle Thorin, what's a fanny?"

Both Dwalin and Bofur sunk down in their seats as Thorin turned furious eyes onto the duo. "WHAT ARE YOU TEACHING HIM?"

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

Fili laughed from the backseat of Frerin's rented convertible, the wind blowing through his braids. "No wonder Kili's hair is always in tangles!"

"What?" Ori turned to him, his own grin infectious.

Fili shook his head, it wasn't important. They'd gone out for a drive along the coastline and without any plan in mind. The alligator farm they'd found had been fascinating, and Fili had even gotten to feed some of the avaricious creatures.

Even so, as much fun as it was, Fili was keeping a close eye on his uncle. Frerin seemed to be getting paler and paler in a way that had little to do with the hat he wore to keep the sun out of his face. With that in mind he'd asked to head back to the hotel earlier than planned in order to spend the afternoon by the pool. Quietly.

Balin had given him an approving nod and a smile. Dwalin's brother wasn't as physically imposing as the bald warrior. But there was something about him that Fili respected, something in his quiet manner and small courtesies. The man was smart too, and if he didn't know something he said so, unlike a lot of adults and teachers Fili was more accustomed to dealing with.

And Uncle Frerin? He was funny. Hilarious! He was a born mimic and could do just about any accent spot-on. He'd had Fili and Ori nearly in stitches the whole morning.

Fili grinned, watching the city approaching them as they drove. It had been a near perfect morning. The only things missing? Thorin and Kili and the others. His smile dipped as he wondered at the original problem between the two Durinson brothers. How bad could it have been to cause a rift lasting over fourteen years? Was there anything to be done? Were he and Kili tilting at windmills here? An impossible task? He sighed and then shook himself. No need to give into doubt now. No. He was going to enjoy this time with his Uncle Frerin, even if nothing ever worked out with Thorin. He was going to have fun now.

The males of differing generations were laughing as they pulled up to the hotel parking lot, and the mood lasted all the way into the lobby.

Fili stopped solely because Frerin stopped. He peered around his uncle at the curves of the gorgeous blonde woman who was leaning elegantly against the hotel desk smoking a cigarette in a long holder.

Ori whistled under his breath, while Fili just stared. The woman smiled and all of a sudden the teen had a vision of the alligator he'd thrown the cut up pieces of chicken to earlier. He frowned, that was an unfair comparison.

"Vicky!" Frerin opened his arms for the woman. The lady straightened, her eyes snapping with a high temper. She did not rush into Frerin's embrace. No. She tapped the ashes from her cigarette, missing the glass ashtray by inches and paying no heed to the mess left behind as she glided forward in her tight pencil skirt.

Fili had to hand it to her. She made those impossibly high heels and tight clothing look easy to walk in, graceful.

"You're late." She pouted. "I've been waiting here all morning."

Fili felt puzzled. Hadn't his uncle said that when he'd called her she was supposed to arrive this evening?

"Vicky, I'd like you to meet my young cousin Ori Rison. And this handsome young warrior is my nephew, Fili Durinson." Frerin fairly beamed with pride.

"I thought it was Kili, oh well." Vicky yawned and pointed at her baggage in a dismissive gesture. "You can help me check in."

Balin and Fili both looked over at the concierge and the bell boy, wondering why they hadn't taken care of the task already. The hotel employees shook their heads and held up their hands in a show of innocence.

"Fili? Ori? Will you lend my fiancé a hand here?" Frerin asked, looking a bit sheepish as he offered Vicky his arm. "Now, how did you get in so early?"

"I simply hate flying with strangers." Vicky pouted, then simpered as she smiled with a bit of triumph. "A friend was heading this way and offered to allow me to come along."

"A friend?" Frerin asked curiously.

"Oh now, don't be jealous. It wasn't like that!" Cooed Vicky, so even though Frerin hadn't been jealous now it made it look like he should be.

"So much for a quiet afternoon by the pool." Ori mumbled.

Balin shook his head and gestured for the two boys to proceed him, even as he too picked up one piece of Vicky's luggage. One of six.

"How long did she think we were staying in Miami?" Fili asked. He'd heard Frerin tell her on the telephone it would only be a few days.

Balin ground his teeth.

Ori leaned in. "I'll clue you. Balin is a firm believer in if you don't have anything nice to say, keep your mouth shut until it does you the most good."

Fili eyed the white-bearded male and nodded.


End file.
